The Gryffindor genius with the Slytherin Badass
by silver.idle
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck together as Head Girl/Boy. Is there more than hatred between them? COMPLETE
1. The Slytherin badass

"Bloody hell! You, Draco Malfoy, are in the wrong compartment." Hermione said filled with shock, standing by the compartment door.

"Don't raise your voice with me, you mudblood._ You're _the one in the wrong compartment." Malfoy spat back. Hermione didn't want to believe it but it was too bad to believe, Malfoy was made Head-Boy. She unknowingly fingered the gold badge that was pinned on her robes, the badge of the Head-Girl.

"You're a head girl, Granger? Well, this is some joke now, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione glared at Malfoy with pure hatred.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Granger?" Malfoy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Don't test me, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to add as much poison as she could in her voice.

"I'd like to see what a mudblood like you would do," Malfoy snickered.

"There must be a mistake," Hermione said, thinking deeply of the possibilities of what kind of life she would live with Malfoy in their own dorm and shuddered at the thought.

"I was pretty sure I would've been stuck with someone who had more, er, girl in her." Malfoy said in a taunting voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped.

"It means that I would have better fun if I was stuck with Longbottom than a mudblood," Malfoy retorted. When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything, he took out a quill and began writing as if nothing happened.

Hermione wanted to strangle him. His existence was a maddening thought alone; now she was going to be stuck with him for their 7th year.

Hermione took a deep breath and mentally chanted.

"_I am Head-Girl and Malfoy does not exist"_

This calmed her and opened her book and began to read. Books always seemed to do their magic with her. She forgot Malfoy was in the same room as her while reading. She was lost in thought reminiscing, when Harry, Ron and she used to the polyjuice potion. She remembered that they had used it to get information out of Malfoy. Her thoughts plummeted again once she came back to reality and saw that Malfoy was inside the cabin with her.

"What are you glaring for, mudblood?" Malfoy demanded, looking at Hermione. Hermione was about to retort when a knock on the door of their compartment was heard. They saw that the prefects were waiting outside. Hermione stood up while Malfoy continued to write.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Our schedule tells us we were going rounds in the train and you were to assign us where," A girl in Hufflepuff informed her.

"Right, right, I forgot about that." Hermione said. She saw that Malfoy would not be helping but she didn't care. She could prove to everyone she could handle being the Head alone, without Malfoy. She began giving them instructions and soon, they were patrolling around the train.

"Malfoy, we're supposed to patrol too," Hermione said. She was able to peek at what Malfoy was writing but all she saw were words being scratched out.

"Do it for me, will you, mudblood," Malfoy said, not looking up.

Hermione glared at him and slammed the compartment door with extra unnecessary force.

Hermione immediately went to Harry and Ron's compartment. He saw that they were with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and, Ginny Weasly.

"Hermione, our Head-Girl!" Neville announced. Hermione smiled weakly as she sat down beside Ginny.

"Who's our Head-Body?" Ron asked with curiosity.

All Hermione could do was groan. She was not in the mood to talk about Malfoy now that she was away from him.

"Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. No one said anything. Everyone looked at Hermione to which she replied but nodding solemnly.

Suddenly, there was a burst of noise from the compartment.

"NO! THERE MUST BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE—"Ron shouted his eyes wide with shock and his face red.

"Afraid not," Hermione said quietly.

"MALFOY CAN'T BE HEAD-BOY, HE'S TOO IRRESPONSIBLE—"

"I agree," Hermione said.

"DUMBLEDORE SHOULD FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY—"

"I certainly hope so," she said with a groan

"A YEAR WITH MALFOY MUST BE SOME BAD FAITH—"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione said.

"SNAPE MUST HAVE CHOSEN HIM OR SOMETHING—"

"Shut up,"

"HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A FAVORITE OF HIS—"

"Ron! Shut up!"

"LUSCIUS MUST HAVE PAID SNAPE OR SOMETHING—"

"Shut up!"

"MALFOY CAN'T BE STUCK WITH YOU—"

"DAMN IT, RON, SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed. Ron flinched and saw Hermione glaring at him. He turned red and sat down again.

"Sorry, got carried away there," He mumbled. Hermione huffed and didn't say anything. She already knew and considered this stuff but Ron voicing it confirmed that she might be truly stuck with Malfoy for the entire year. She felt sick to the stomach thinking about it. Suddenly, being Head-Girl was not such a nice thing after all, at least, not while Malfoy is there.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore for you," Harry said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Hermione said.

"Good idea, Dumbledore seems to have a soft spot for Harry," Luna said.

"Blimey, a whole year with Malfoy," Neville murmured.

"We'll be here, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione smiled graciously at her friends. She might be living with Malfoy but she still had freat friends to depend onto. This thought gave her a sense of relief.

"Mudblood, we're supposed to lead the first-years," Malfoy said, appearing at the door. Ron stood up immediately by instinct.

"Don't call her that," Ron said, trying to tower over Malfoy although they were the same height.

"I'll call her whatever, I damn please," Malfoy spat. Hermione threw one last smile at her friends before she had to team up with Malfoy to lead the first-years.

Hermione caught Malfoy bullying a couple of them but she immediately stopped it with Malfoy calling her a mudblood. After they lead the first years to their houses, they both stood outside the door of Ravenclaw, where they dropped off the last batch of first years, unsure of what to do now.

Hermione stood awkwardly but Malfoy seemed undisturbed. Hermione was disturbed that It was the time for them to go to their own dorm which they were to live together with for the rest of the year.

"Hurry, mudblood, I'm not waiting for you" Malfoy said already a few feet ahead. Hermione caught up and silently walked with Malfoy until they found their dorm.

"Responsible heads" Hermione said as their password for their dorm.

The dorm was nothing special. It looked like the Gryffindor common room but smaller. It also had the flags of each house on the walls. There were 4 rooms; one room for Hermione, one for Malfoy and a bathroom for each. It was a cozy dorm but being there with Malfoy made the dorm seemed like a jail.

"I pick this room," Malfoy announced, moving his luggage in. Hermione didn't complain and started packing her stuff to the drawers. After half an hour or so, they were settled in at their new "home"

Hermione went to the main room and waited for Malfoy to get out. She had some things to discuss with him.

Finally, Malfoy went out.

"We need to talk," Hermione said. Malfoy sat on the couch in front of her and looked rather bored.

"This better be worth my time, mudblood,"

"Dorm rules," Hermione announced. Before she could start, Malfoy had snapped back up and beat her to it.

"Here are my rules, Granger; my stuff are not to be touched by your hands, you are not allowed to go to my room, keep your stuff away from mine and, you will most definitely, not eavesdrop on me or whatsoever, got that?" Malfoy said.

"What secret are you keeping?" Hermione said with a sly smile.

"That's my business, mudblood,"

"Oh and you're allowed to my room, if you would like some of me," Malfoy said with a smirk. Hermione took a while for the message to make sense in her head and when she finally did, she attacked Malfoy by slapping him.

"That is so—so, so disgusting!" She said furiously. Malfoy continued to smirk. Hermione now saw the hell she would be living in.

"Don't pretend, Granger. I know you fantasize about me," Malfoy said, his smirk bigger. Hermione couldn't believe what was going out of Malfoy's mouth. It was disgusting to live with let alone, fantasize him. Hermione, never ever ruined her dignity by thinking of sleeping with Malfoy. She never even thought about talking to him or acknowledges his existence. It was disgusting. Malfoy was disgusting.

"You will not come in my room, ever! You will not touch my stuff and you will stay out of my way!" Hermione spat angrily.

Hermione stood up and was about to stalk out but Malfoy grabbed her arm. She fell backwards and fell into Malfoy's lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. She squirmed and struggled to get out and considered gouging his eyes out but remembered she was a Head-Girl.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, struggling. She hit the side of Malfoy's head but he seemed undisturbed by it.

Out of breath, she glared at Malfoy's gray eyes that had the reflection of the fire from the fireplace beside them. Unbeknownst to her, she was just staring at Malfoy's eyes. The flame dancing around his eyes were mesmerizing.

After a minute or 10 minutes, Malfoy pushed her to the floor. Hermione stumbled and hit the floor.

Malfoy laughed and said, "Yup, mudblood has been fantasizing about me,"

Hermione, flustered, wanted to hit Malfoy but didn't risk being caught again.

She started to go in her room before Malfoy had called out,

"Granger! Don't let your thoughts get ahead of you. As if I would like a _mudblood _or sleep with one but you obviously seem to have no trouble with the thought of sleeping with me. It's never going to happen, Granger. I was just testing how easy you were for me," Malfoy laughed loudly.

Hermione slammed the door hard.

• • • • • •

Hermione had purposely woken up earlier the next morning to avoid Malfoy. She took a mental note to wake up before Malfoy did. She eventually caught up with Ron and Harry who were bearing bad news.

"We really did try, Hermione," Harry said apologetically. They just told Hermione that they had talked to Dumbledore regarding the Heads but Dumbledore said his decision was final and he knew he made the right choice. Hermione could not pretend to smile again. She was still embarrassed on how she was mesmerized by the eyes of_ Malfoy_ and how Malfoy tested her. She hadn't told her friends of course on how easy she was.

"Did something happen?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione worryingly.

"No," She lied. "Let's just go to Potions"

"It's the mudblood who practically jumped on my lap once we were alone," Malfoy said when the three of them entered the room. Hermione turned red again.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked.

Malfoy mocked Hermione by hugging Goyle and making funny faces. He laughed hard and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

Great, now Malfoy's going to spread how she jumped to him, Hermione thought.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy" Hermione hissed.

"Oh! Did you hear what she said? That _I_ would leave _her_ alone, funny, how you practically almost kissed me a while ago." Malfoy said loudly enough for the class to hear.

"It's hardly the first day, Hermione and you did _that_?" Pancy Parkinson shrieked. All of the Slytherins were laughing loudly. Hermione had never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"She said to leave her alone," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.

"You should tell _her_ to leave _me_ alone," Malfoy snickered. "I told her she wasn't to do anything near me as a house rule but she jumped on my lap and tried to kiss me."

A wave of murmur, gasps, and laughter crossed the room. Hermione just wished she would be gone. She was going to have to kill Malfoy later, she swore on it.

Ron was about to punch Malfoy but fortunately for Draco and the opposite for Hermione, Professor Snape came in.

"Behave now," Snape said, eyeing Ron whose fist was still clenched and was glaring at Malfoy.

"Tell that to Granger," Malfoy snickered. Snape pretended not to hear him.

"Today, we are to discuss the purposes of the potion which enables you…" Snape's voice drifted off. Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She would have probably studied about it anyway. All she was thinking on how she would kill Malfoy. This was what she did until dinner.

"What was Malfoy saying about you jumping to his lap?" Harry asked "Which were undoubtedly lies," he added when Hermione glared at him.

"It was nothing," She sighed. Ginny appeared and joined the conversation.

"I'm starving." Ginny said "Malfoy's sick, of course it was lies" but she gave Hermione a look as if she knew something.

Hermione dismissed it for now and decided to ask Ginny later what it meant.

Ginny had other plans though. She grabbed Hermione and said, "We'll meet you guys at the table. Save us a seat!"

"Where you guys going?" Harry asked.

"Girl talk," Ginny winked.

Ginny dragged Hermione to a secluded hallway and crossed her arms.

"What happened, really with Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Hermione erupted.

"We were talking about the rules and he told me something very indecent and I told him I would never sleep with him because it's disgusting! I was going to leave then he grabbed and I landed on his lap, I didn't put myself there nor did I try to kiss him. I was lost for a while but I did not try to kiss him and I certainly most did not jump on him as he claims. He's a bloody bastard and I was going to leave but he said something like I was too easy and it was all a joke and I despise him very much," Hermione said it all in a fast pace.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you got lost'?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow arched. Hermione was flustered once again.

"I sort of lost track of my mind…" Hermione whispered.

"So you just sat on his lap?"

"I guess"

"Staring at him?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it staring, really."

"Hermione!" Ginny said when Hermione's voice got lower as she answered.

"It's nothing, Ginny. Thank you though. I'm just really mad and embarrassed at the lies he told." Hermione said with a sigh of relief. It was nice to have a friend to talk to about who wouldn't go punching Malfoy like Ron all the time, not that she was complaining.

"Let's go eat," Hermione said, avoiding another one of Ginny knows looks.

They walked down to the Gryffindor table and squeezed themselves between Luna and Ron.

Hermione was not in the mood to eat. She excused herself and went back to her dorm, figuring she would enjoy the free time alone with it before Malfoy came.

"Responsible heads," she told the portrait.

She figured she would read a book until she was sleepy but then she saw Malfoy's room. This was an opportunity for her to take her revenge. She walked in, seeing that his room was surprisingly organized. She searched the drawers for something interesting.

_Socks…robes…snitch...boxers_

She slammed the drawers shut, nothing there.

She saw a big trunk on the corner but it was locked.

"_Alohomora" _

The padlock clicked open. Hermione double-checked to see if anyone was there. She opened the trunk and gasped.

• • • • • •

"It was a fantastic day wasn't it, mudblood?" Malfoy asked when he entered the dorm.

"It was, indeed" Hermione replied with a huge smile. Malfoy looked taken-aback and shrugged.

"Why are you looking so happy?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I listened to some music titled "If it's all right with you", "When Angels fall", "Time isn't healing" and "In my Arms", those kind of songs." Hermione said slyly.

Malfoy froze in his tracks. Hermione knew she hit dead on.

"Ever heard of it?" Hermione asked unable to restrain herself.

Malfoy didn't answer. Hermione giggled.

"No, I don't listen to muggle music" Malfoy sneered but wit uncertainty in his voice.

"Muggle music? Oh no, In fact, I have the notes right here. Perhaps you would like to play them?" Hermione said, holding up stacks of papers.

"Where did you get those?" Malfoy demanded, his eyes flashing.

"So you do know those songs?" Hermione giggled.

"Give them to me," Malfoy demanded, his hand outstrectched.

"Only if—" Hermione negotiated but it was too late before she realized Malfoy had tackled her to the floor.

He restrained Hermione to the floor by pinning her two hands above her head.

"I have to admit, I never knew you were a musician, a poetic one at that," Hermione said.

"I told you, to never look at my stuff!" He said, still restraining her.

"I had to find out something bad about you when you spread those lies!" Hermione spat, her anger back.

"I read the lyrics, pretty deep for you, Draco, never expected it." Hermione said stiffly. "Let me go," She said as her arms were starting to hurt.

"Those were mine, my secrets! You should have never gone through them!" Malfoy said, his face redder than Neville's face being embarrassed by Snape.

"I saw you had a guitar too, a muggle instrument and a harmonica," Hermione said, giggling once again. She was proud of what she found. She found music sheets, lyrics, a guitar and a harmonica inside the trunk and all the songs were written by Malfoy himself. Basically, Hermione found out Malfoy's soft side.

"Shut up! I will only release you once you promise to never tell anyone!" Malfoy demanded.

"Fine! I won't!" Hermione said, her arms aching. Malfoy hesitated but released her anyway.

She stood up and smirked but Malfoy seemed just really mad. Hermione couldn't feel but feel w twinge of guilt.

"Look, it was my revenge for you spreading those lies!" Hermione said. Malfoy glared at her with pure hatred.

"I've been keeping it a secret for so many years and you, a mudblood, found out. It may seem hilarious and not believe it but that box is my oasis. It's the only place where I could escape, my safe place. When I write, I write what I feel and keep them in the box. When times become bull for me, I write songs and it relaxes me. It saves me from insanity. It saves me from everything that I fear. It's my only oasis but now that it's discovered…" Malfoy whispered.

Hermione wasn't sure if Malfoy was talking to himself or to her bur Hermione was sure that she felt bad, going through his stuff. Malfoy may seem arrogant, conceited, mean, vain, and all of the negative things above but looking at it, having a death eater for a father, being forced to join you-know-who, having battles and never made any friends, and keeping up an image for the sake of pride was quite a load to handle and if it is true what he said, that music was his oasis, Hermione felt guilty.

Hermione handed back the sheets of paper to Malfoy who reluctantly took them. Without a word, he retreated to his room.

Hermione could not sleep that night. Hermione had Harry, Ron, Ginny and other great friends and she didn't anything else but Malfoy lacked so much in his life, mostly because of his father. Malfoy could have been wishing what Harry, Ron, and she had at the moment. Although they were not as rich as the Malfoys or purebloods, they were happy. Malfoy could only let go of himself through his music. Hermione knew Malfoy felt he lost his oasis again because she had invaded a place where Malfoy could be himself. As much as Hermione reminded herself of how Malfoy had been mean to her and her friends, she couldn't feel guilty for she knew she had so much more than what Malfoy had and she just probably took away the last thing he had kept holding onto.


	2. To be damned with the badass

Hermione wanted to talk to Malfoy the whole day. She didn't care if she was surrounded by Slytherins but Malfoy was obviously avoiding her. He didn't even bother to taunt or do anything bad to her or her friends and this made Hermione feel worse. Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry when he spotted Malfoy. She ran towards him but he just half-ran, half-walked away and Crabbe and Goyle blocked her view.

"You won't get to jump on his lap again," Crabbe grunted. Hermione glared at them and tried to look past them but Malfoy was long gone.

"Did he spread another web of lies?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione whispered, walking past them. She didn't feel like talking to Harry and Ron. The only solution they would have is revenge or beat Malfoy up which wasn't what kind of solution Hermione was looking for.

She needed Ginny.

Hermione wasn't able to find Ginny until after breakfast.

"Ginny, I need help," Hermione said. They both went to the Gryffindor house, in Ginny's room. A wave of nostalgia came through Hermione. She missed the Gryffindor house but she also had her own now, with problems.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I sort of did something to Malfoy and I regret it," Hermione whispered.

"Please don't tell me you _actually_ sat on his lap," Ginny said her eyes bigger.

"No! I sort found his secret,"

"Which?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. Hermione hesitated.

"I'd rather not tell anyone else to avoid it making worse,"

"Fine but why are you guilty again? It's Draco Malfoy, the guy who made Harry's, Ron's, and yours life bad, the guy who called you mudblood, the guy who is rumored to be serving you-know-who, a

Slytherin." Ginny contemplated.

"Ginny, I know all that but what I did was really horrible and I don't how to apologize" Hermione said, exasperated.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a while. She wondered if Malfoy put a curse on her to actually show sympathy for him but all Ginny could see was sadness in her eyes.

"Forget it," Hermione said and stalked away. That was a complete waste of time.

For the rest of the classes, Hermione felt conscious since Malfoy sat behind her in every class. She had the urge to turn around and say what she had to say but Crabbe and Goyle kept blocking him.

Finally, when they were dismissed during Potions, Malfoy was alone because Crabbe and Goyle made a mess of the potion and was being scolded by Snape.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, grabbing his arm. Hermione felt a warm radiation when she grabbed him.

Malfoy didn't look at her but looked anywhere else.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. Malfoy flinched when she said this.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. Malfoy flinched again. "I said 'I'm sorry'. I also wont' ever tell anyone. I promise,"

"Sure, whatever," He said.

Hermione and Draco weren't aware that they were standing outside the Poitions classroom and everyone could see what was happening. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and a couple other Gryffindors were on one side and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and other Slytherin were on the other, watching Hermione and Malfoy.

"What is this?" Pancy shrieked.

Hermione and Malfoy jumped and turned to see the 2 divided groups. Pancy's eyes wandered to Hermione's hand which was still holding Malfoy's arm. Malfoy shook it off and Hermione threw her hands into her pockets.

"Mudblood tried to hit on me again," Malfoy said, sneering at Hermione.

"You leave him alone!" Pancy shrieked, lunging at Hermione. Hermione was caught off guard and Pancy was pulling her hair. Hermione laughed at the childlessness of Pancy but she pushed her away. She wasn't mad or angry anymore. She was actually laughing when she stood up unaware her hair was messy. They all looked at her like she was some crazy squib but Hermione ignored them all.

If Malfoy was going to make her life miserable again, that meant Malfoy forgave her and she was perfectly fine with it.

"Don't try anything," Ron threatened Malfoy as Hermione and her friends left.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"Nothing really, quarreled a bit," Hermione said with a smile.

"You seem happy about it," Ron said suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing, really" She sang and skipped away.

Hermione was ecstatic throughout the day. Malfoy continues his taunts and Hermione was happy. It was unusual but Hermione knew she knew something about Malfoy that even Crabbe and Goyle didn't know about. Her friends thought she was crazy though but Ginny, understood and smiled at Hermione. They were eating dinner and chatting merrily, forgetting about the Malfoy-Hermione scene.

"Our quidditch match is next week and I can't wait to kick the Slytherin's asses!" Ron said with a grin.

"Of course we will, how could we not? Our captain been has been at our throats for the practices," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"I just want us to win. We need to practice more just to be sure," Harry said with an equally huge grin.

"Aye' captain," Ginny and Ron said.

"You are going to be watching right, Hermione?"Ron asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Hermione said with a smile. Ron's grin widened and for now, everything was perfect for Hermione.

After dinner, Hermione went to her dorm and saw that Malfoy was already there, sitting by the fireplace doing an assignment. Hermione wasn't sure how to act. Would they act as friends? Would they act as enemies? Malfoy ignored Hermione and so she just went to her room. She changed into her Gryffindor sweater and shorts and went to the fireplace to do some studying. While studying, Hermione couldn't help but take some glances at Malfoy. Malfoy was wearing a white v-neck shirt and black jeans. She hated to admit it but he looked great. Hermione couldn't bring herself to think that he was the h-word.

She was sure Malfoy also glanced at her at some points but she was also sure Malfoy didn't see anything great about her appearance.

Not that I care what he thinks about me, Hermione thought, suddenly flustered.

After an hour or so, she was able to study all her subjects and do all her assignment. She packed her things away and was about to hit the sack when she saw Malfoy was still doing his assignment, his lips frowning.

"Do you need help?" Hermione offered.

"Not from a mudblood," Malfoy said with a sneer. "Then again, that's what mudbloods are for, just for help" Malfoy handed her his assignment.

"Almost everything is wrong, you go to sleep, I'll go do it," Hermione said. She began writing everything in a piece of parchment.

"Don't go ordering me around, mudblood," Malfoy said with a smirk.

He disappeared into his room and came back with the guitar. Hermione was surprised at Malfoy's openness. Malfoy looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. Hermione didn't say anything continued to write. Hermione heard Malfoy playing the guitar and damn, he was good. Hermione hurriedly finished her writing and put it down. She watched Malfoy play the guitar.

Malfoy threw a glance at her and continued playing.

Hermione could help it anymore. Malfoy in his v-neck and jeans, while playing the guitar was truly hot and it was sort of sentimental in a way.

Malfoy kept writing and scratching in a parchment and continued to play again.

"Are you writing a song?" Hermione asked.

"What's it to you, mudblood?" Malfoy glared. Hermione didn't answer and proceeded to watch. A lot of thoughts were crossing in her mind. She was once again, seeing Malfoy's new side in action.

She heard Malfoy humming while playing the guitar.

"Why don't you just sing to make it easier for you?" Hermione asked.

"And what embarrass me in front of you? In your dreams Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"You don't want to make a fool of yourself while I'm here?" Hermione smirked back.

"Oh shut up," Malfoy said, throwing a pillow at her. She laughed and stood up.

"Well, you're homework's done and I'm going to hit to sleep now," Hermione announced.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep with me, Granger?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and grabbed the nearest thing to her, a broom, and tried to hit Malfoy. Malfoy caught the broom in his hands and pulled her close.

Their faces were so near, only the thin broom in between them. Hermione gazed into Malfoy's gray eyes and Malfoy stared into Hermione's bright brown eyes. They could hear each other breathing. Their bodies were lightly touching. Hermione could see Malfoy's smooth skin, his mysteriousness and his beauty. Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy saw in her. Neither of them talked. They never stood this near which each other, probably only a centimeter away from each other. Their lips were so close, she was close to him.

"Go to sleep, Granger," Malfoy whispered, stepping back. He sat down on the couch and began writing again as if nothing happened. Hermione appalled and embarrassed again, sat there numbly. It took her a little while to regain control and went to her room.

She didn't know what just happened as she lay in her bed. She knew it was foolish and a shame. Even if Malfoy had forgiven her, they weren't friends. It just meant they were enemies again and considering that, allowing herself to be manipulated by him, was out of the line. She felt angry again. She forgot about his music and what wrong she did to him. She was just mad again. She, Hermione Granger, wasn't weak and she knew it and she wouldn't allow someone like Malfoy to do that to her again. Hermione hated Draco Malfoy and they would continue to act that way, inside or outside of the dorm. Hermione, with nothing but pure hatred again in her heart, began to sleep but not until she heard Malfoy play the guitar with a whole song.

• • • • • •

Hermione woke up before Malfoy and went out of the dorm before he had to deal with him again. When she woke up, she knew that she hated Malfoy, and she really did hate him again so easily.

Ron met her outside the dorm and he seemed embarrassed.

"Good morning. Where's Harry?" Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Slept in late," Ron answered.

"Hermione, would you like maybe go to Hogsmeade with me today?" Ron asked with a sheepish grin.

"But it's a school day," Hermione said.

"Actually, it's not. It's a holiday. They told us this yesterday. Weren't you listening?" Ron asked. Of course Hermione wasn't listening; she was too busy worrying about Malfoy and at the end, being too happy.

"I must have forgot and yes! Let me just change out of these robes" Hermione said. Hermione ran bacl into the dorm and found something nice and suitable to wear. She liked as more than a best friend Ron but she wasn't head-over-heels for him yet but she still wanted to look her best. She chose the blue shirt Ron gave her last Christmas; it had a not-that-deep v neck and it had sleeves up to her elbows and jeans. She had to admit her taste wasn't outstanding but she didn't care, she just wanted to spend the day with Ron. She brushed her hair and smiled at the mirror. She looked good enough in a simple manner.

She went out of her room to see Malfoy in his jeans and shirtless.

"What the bloody hell are you doing without your shirt on?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy's body toned and muscled but Hermione didn't see it as attractive. It was disgusting how Malfoy forgot they were living together. It was disgusting how he had the nerve to do that.

"What the hell are you still doing here? I thought I was alone," Malfoy said,

"Go put a damn shirt on, you git," Hermione spat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Malfoy asked, eyeing Hermione.

"I'm going out with Ron" she said looking in the mirror, distracted.

"Awww, a date! How enthralling! Our mudblood on a date with a Weasly," Malfoy snickered.

"Well, it's better than hanging out with Pancy, that's for sure," She said slyly as she walked out the dorm before Malfoy could come back with anything.

"You look amazing, Hermione," Ron said across the table. They were drinking butterbeer in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Ron looked hot on their date. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. It was like Ron didn't even try to look hot but he did and this made Hermione feel embarrassed about herself. After all, he is still her best friend.

The music began to play in the room and people went to the dance floor and slow-danced. Ron caught Hermione's eye. He stood up and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

"Always," She whispered.

She was surprised to see Ron was actually very light on his feet and moved with ease. She thought that he might be clumsy but he was great dancer.

She looked deep into his blue eyes and he looked into her brown eyes. For a second, Malfoy came into her mind but she shook it off and thought;

_To be damned with Malfoy,_

She was with Ron and nothing could have made her happier. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was melting into his arms.

"I like you, Hermione," Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione felt a wave of happiness go through her. She couldn't help it. It felt great.

• • • • • •

"Stop making that face, you look stupid." Malfoy said when Hermione came back. Malfoy was playing his guitar again when Hermione entered looking flustered and pleased and to Malfoy's opinion, stupid.

"I had the best day of my life and I'm not going to let you ruin it," Hermione said, touching her lips.

"That Weasel kissed you, didn't he?" Malfoy asked, his face with disgust.

"No, he didn't" Hermione snapped. "What's it to you anyway?"

She and Ron almost kissed but Ron wimped out and went to the comfort room and the date was awkward after that but it was still, without a doubt, fun.

"I could show you the best kiss any day," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Sure, you can, you're Malfoy, the guy who made out with possibly every girl in the school," Hermione said with disgust. There were a lot of rumors that Malfoy had snogged with almost everyone in the school, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but little of Gryffindor and Hermione didn't have any plan to join his list of achievement of snogging.

"Thos girls were rubbish. They didn't know how to kiss, amateurs," Malfoy said laughing.

"Oh and you can?" Hermione challenged. She didn't know what possessed her but she wanted to prove Malfoy wrong.

"Is that a challenge, I hear?" Malfoy, said standing up. Hermione was prepared. She would kiss Malfoy senseless and leave him speechless in defeat. She was shocked to see her reckless and thing daring side of her.

"If you want to wimp out, then I'm fine with it," Hermione said, not blinking. Malfoy approached her and grabbed her shirt and pushed her back onto the wall.

He put his hands on her each side of the wall and leaned in.

"Prepare for the best thing that will ever happen to you," Malfoy whispered.

With one hand, he gently lifted her chin and leaned down. Hermione couldn't resist or rather, didn't want to. Malfoy gently kissed Hermione and Hermione responded. Their lips moving in rhythm and Hermione had to admit, it was fantastic. The kiss continued gently. Malfoy led Hermione into the couch and continued to kiss. The longer the kiss lasted, the higher their lust went up. Malfoy began to reach underneath Hermione's shirt. Hermione jumped away and punched him hard.

"You asshole!" Hermione screamed. She was once again, embarrassed to be led on by Malfoy especially after her date with Ron. What was wrong with her?

"Aren't girls just supposed to slap?" Malfoy cursed under his breath

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm not like any other girl," Hermione said feeling stronger and violated. It was her fault that this kiss happened but she didn't want Malfoy to do anything other than a kiss.

"You got that right, and I'm a great kisser aren't I?" Malfoy smirked.

"And a great asshole too," Hermione spat as she stalked to her room.

"You truly are different Granger, you're the first one to resist my kiss,"


	3. The Prince of Slytherin

Hermione woke up, annoyed, angry, mad, outraged and everything near that neighborhood. She dreamt of the scene that happened yesterday with Malfoy and wanted to punch herself. Hermione Granger had been acting reckless recently and she was well aware of that.

"Damn that bastard," Hermione muttered and she slammed her drawers-along with her fingers.

She cursed under her breath and blew on her fingers, to which she realized was stupid as it did nothing to help at all. In fact, she had been acting stupid; playing games with Malfoy, feeling sorry for Malfoy, kissing Malfoy.

She smiled at the thought Malfoy is stupid.

She groaned as she slumped into her bed, not wanting to go out. She was acting like a ditz, complete ditz.

Hermione didn't understand herself anymore. She knew she was a hard-working and a decent student as well a person but Malfoy just had to come and ruin everything. She had to admit, she liked this new daring side of her...

"SHUT YOUR MIND, GRANGER" Hermione screamed in her room. Malfoy banged through the door and looked around.

"Stop screaming to yourself!" Malfoy shouted, looking equally mad. He left and slammed the door behind him. Malfoy was outraged too, and this was fine with Hermione. This would make Malfoy easier to avoid.

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for the day. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen in the common room, to Hermione's relief. Not wanting to risk bumping into him, she hurriedly ran to the Great Hall. She met with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione felt guilty again, seeing Ron's bubbly attitude.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said with a huge grin.

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said, forcing a grin. She looked like someone who smelled a skunk.

Harry eyed them both but said nothing.

"By the way, Ron, we have Quidditch practice tonight after dinner," Harry announced.

"You'll be there to watch right?" Ron asked Hermione hopefully.

"Of course" Hermione whispered. She didn't feel like going but she didn't want to stay in her dorm either.

"Don't the Slytherins seem awfully unusual today?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione in Potions class.

The Slytherins didn't mock, tease or do anything to get on anyone's nerves. Instead, they were all quiet and kept whispering to each other even in class, the halls, the banquets-the Slytherins have been acting unusual.

"Wonder what they keep whispering about," Ron said, eyeing Malfoy who was also whispering to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Hermione said, trying to concentrate on what Snape was teaching.

Snape continuously deducted points from Gryffindor every time anyone looked at something other than him for half a second.

"If I catch anyone walking around late at night, detention shall you meet," Snape hissed at the class abruptly. It seems that Snape also caught the unusual behavior of the Slytherins.

"Come with me to library?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. They both agreed to finish Snape's assignment so that none of them would be stressed especially not to cram after the dinner for the Quidditch pracice.

"Thank Merlin Snape's the only cruel teacher to give us an assignment," Ron said dramatically.

"Shut up!" Harry whispered. He was peeping through some books on the bookshelf. Hermione and Ron saw behind the bookshelf was Pancy Parkinson and some of other Slytherin girls.

"Marcus Flint has got no chance," One girl snickered.

"The boy isn't even that bad or good-looking, just nasty" Pancy nodded.

"Blaise could win, can't he?" A girl asked.

"Well, he is one of the biggest competitors," Pancy said

"Terrence has a chance too," Another one said,

"Yes he is quite good looking, but I think we all know who's going to win this one, too bad I can't go though" Pancy said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Is there some sort of competition?" Ron whispered.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weasly," A voice said.

Malfoy was leaning casually on the bookshelf with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, as usual.

"Sneaking and listening to Slytherin business, you just can't keep your nose out of anything, can't you, Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"Eat Dung, Malfoy," Harry snapped. Pancy and her friends must have heard Malfoy and rushed to their side.

"What's going on?" Pancy asked, glaring at the three of them.

"You oughta be more careful! They were listening to you and the girls," Malfoy snapped. Pancy looked ashamed. Hermione noticed Malfoy hasn't looked at her or even acknowledged her being there.

"You know, if Potter was in Slytherin, he might have a chance, don't you think?" Malfoy smirked.

The Slytherins were reluctant to answer.

"If, only if," Pancy sneered though agreeing.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy finally looked at her.

"It's not your business, you filthy mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

Just like the effects of those words before, Ron jumped onto Malfoy but only to be thrown away by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nuisance these kids nowadays," The librarian muttered as she threw them all out. Malfoy snickered one last time before disappearing in his sea of cronies. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went on their way as well.

"That git, calling you that," Ron cursed.

"I wonder what they're up to though," Hermione said,

"I hope it just gets them into trouble," Harry said.

That, they all agreed to.

Nothing special happened during dinner except that everyone noticed the Slytherins were getting more excited as time flew. They were now passing bulky bags which could have contained anything but when a teacher tried to catch them, they simply got away. Nobody knew what the Slytherins were up to.

"Do you think it might have something to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Impossible, he's dead," Ron said dismissively.

"Yeah but how many times did people exactly think he's dead when he wasn't?" Harry wondered.

"It just have to be something other than that or Dumbledore must have warned you already," Hermione said as she eyed the Slytherins with big grins on their faces.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore laughing merrily, obviously not worried to whatever the Slytherin house was up to.

Hermione came with them to watch their Quidditch practice after dinner. Harry was really trying to shape up his team and successfully too. Ginny was able to gain flying skills that matched Harry's (due to Harry's private lessons with her, as rumored) and Ron keeping skills were already better than Wood's. After a fruitful Quidditch practice, goodnights were said and they all left for bed.

Hermione forgot all about the Slythein commotion until she got in her dorm. The moment she stepped in the dorm, y instinct, she drew out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. Malfoy had a black cloak and was clutching a gold mask on his right hand.

Malfoy looked like a Death Eater. Those were the first thoughts Hermione had. Hermione panicked. How long did she have before she could alarm everyone? How could she fight off Malfoy? Does this mean Voldemort is alive? Harry didn't kill Voldemort? Was the commotion among the Slytherins was about coming together as Death Eaters? Did anyone know?

"Woah, drop that thing, Granger," Malfoy said, seeing the wand.

Hermione ignored him and was also taken aback by Malfoy's casual response.

"I thought you gave up being a Death Eater," Hermione said, trying to buy time to register the scene.

"Death Eater? This is simply an outfit for a ritual," Malfoy said, laughing. Hermione didn't lower her wand though.

"What ritual?" She asked.

"As I've said, it's Slytherin business,"

"Tell me!" Hermione demanded. Malfoy seemed to calm but Hermione didn't let her guard down.

"Er, I can't. It's against the rules," Malfoy said.

"What rules? What Slytherin business? What ritual?" Hermione demanded

"I said, I can' tell you, Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped "If you will excuse me -not that I care, I'll be on my way now,"

Malfoy walked for the door but Hermione blocked it, pointing her wand at him.

"I won't allow you, not unless you tell me what you're doing," Hermione threatened

"It's nothing! It's been a ritual in Slytherin for years! It's nothing that will cause harm! Now move!" Malfoy said, exasperated.

Hermione considered this.

"Bring me along then," Hermione said slyly. Malfoy looked as if he found out he, himself was a muggle.

"No way! Not on your life! It's absolutely forbidden!" Malfoy said angrily.

"You won't get past me then," Hermione said with a smirk. After a minute of glaring, Malfoy finally said 'fine'

"You need a cloak and a mask though," Malfoy said, digging through his trunk.

"Here, it's Pancy's, she's not going because of some reasons," Malfoy said, throwing her the black cloak and robe.

"I'm supposed to pretend I'm Pancy?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes and unless you want to come, hurry up and change!" Malfoy spat. After a minute, Hermione went out, wearing the cloak and the mask but her mask was silver, unlike Malfoy's golden mask.

"Be quiet now and follow me," Malfoy said.

Hermione's curiosity rose as they went. She felt warm inside the cloak but she had to endure if she wanted to see what the Slytherins were up to. She contemplated on how Pancy acted so she could copy her as they walked.

"We're here," Malfoy said. Hermione saw that they had arrived at the dungeons, the Slytherin base.

"Pure gold," Malfoy told the portrait and it swung open.

"Remember, your Pancy and try not to speak much," Malfoy hissed as they walked in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione held back her gasp and saw that the Slytherin room looked different than what Ron and Harry told her it looked like. She could see there was no light except for the 4 candles burning on each side of the room. The couch and everything that should have been there was gone. The room must have been enchanted to be bigger as there were so many people inside in black cloaks.

Slytherins, Hermione thought.

No one spoke and the air was heavy with excitement and mystery. All of the Slytherins gathered in one huge circle and she joined them. Malfoy joined 4 other people in gold masks at the center.

"Welcome," A voice hissed. It was one of the people on gold masks. "It is our 5 year Royal Slytherin ritual in which we will pick our leader, our king, our prince of Slytherin."

"4 candidates who have been nominated to be titled the "Prince of Slytherin"" The same voice said.

Hermione stiffed a giggle. This was what it was about? Being Prince of Slytherin? The Slytherin beside her looked at Hermione and she was thankful they all had masks on.

"Terrence Higgs, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint and, Draco Malfoy are the candidate to take the crown of this tittle," The voice continued. "The "Prince of Slytherin" shall gain power to do anything and take anything from anyone as long as it is in the Slytherin house. Basically, he will be treated royally and be added to the Underground history books of Slytherins. This ritual has been going on for centuries going back to the day Salazar Slytherin found our house. Now, it has been 5 years once again and it is time to choose our Prince!"

The Slytherins around the circle lit their wands without saying a word. Hermione did the same non-verbal magic. The candles around the room blew out and it was only the wands that shone light in the room.

"The winner shall be decided by us, fellow common Slytherins. The three of the candidates shall be divided into each corner of the room. A simple procedure; you are to go behind the candidate of your choice and the one with the most Slytherins behind them is the "Prince of Slytherin"

"Begin!"

People shuffled here and there but Hermione only stood to watch. It seemed that even though the candidates were masked, they all know who was who. Malfoy had the largest amount of people behind him. Terrence had the largest amount next to Malfoy. Blaise had almost the same amount as Terrence and Marcus had the least. In silent movement, Hermione caught herself and wondered where she should go. She just hurriedly joined the group behind Malfoy to blend in. After the shuffling, the guy in the golden mask looked around and declared, "I think we all know who the winner is,"

"The Prince of Slytherin is...Draco Malfoy!"

There was no shock. Malfoy removed his mask and raised his arms as the Slytherins applauded. Hermione knew that even if this ritual didn't take place, Malfoy would still be considered the Prince of Slytherin- it was practically in his blood. The other contestants removed their gold masks and replaced it with the common silver mask.

"For our next ritual, all step in a circle, please," The Slytherin announcer said, who also had a silver mask on. People shuffled into one huge circle and Malfoy was obviously in the middle of the circle.

"The next ritual is all for the heck of fun and of course, for the prince," The announcer said, giving Malfoy a bow.

"The Prince must receive a kiss from a virgin!" The announcer said. Hermione saw Malfoy smirk. To Hermione's dismay, everyone took a step back except for her. Were all the Slytherins not virgins? She was the only virgin in the room and she isn't even a Slytherin! Everyone looked at her as she hastily stepped back but was pushed to the front anyway.

"No need to be shy. It is an honor to be kissed by the prince," The Slytherin said, taking her hand. People began murmuring "who is she?" as if being the only virgin made her a deadly virus.

She was led to Malfoy and bowed to him out of force.

"A virgin in front of the Prince, awaiting to be kissed" The voice boomed. Malfoy slowly took Hermione's hand. He reached for her mask and was about to pull it out.

"Malfoy! It's me!" Hermione hissed. Malfoy looked shocked and seemed as if he didn't know what to do. Finally, he pushed Hermione's head deeper into the cloak and removed the mask. Hermione was sure no one could see her face in the darkness.

Malfoy's face drew nearer inside Hermione's cloak.

"Are you really going to kiss me?" Hermione asked, nervous that Malfoy was so close again.

"It's tradition," Malfoy murmured as he planted his lips on Hermione's. Hermione didn't struggle nor pull back but returned the kiss with passion. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's left leg and lifted it up to his waist as they continued to kiss. The people around them wolf-whistled and cheered.

Hermione wanted to keep on kissing Malfoy and Malfoy seemed to want the same thing but after a couple more kisses, they broke away.

Malfoy quickly returned Hermione's mask as he resurfaced.

"How was the virgin's kiss?" The Slytherin asked Malfoy.

"The best kiss I've ever gotten," Malfoy smirked, making everyone clap and whistle again.

Hermione quickly returned to the circle greeted by high-fives. She was glad for the mask as she was blushing deeply. She hated to admit it but she wanted more of Malfoy's kisses. She shook off the thought of it but it couldn't just go away. She liked Malfoy's kisses but then again, this was Draco Malfoy. His name stood alone on why Hermione shouldn't want to do anything more with him. He was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.

Everyone talked amongst each other but most fawned over Malfoy and Hermione refused to be a part of that group. She looked around, not knowing what to do. It seemed stupid if she also fawned over Malfoy.

"Pancy!" Someone behind Hermione greeted. Hermione turned around to see a guy in a silver mask. She didn't say anything, unsure on how to respond.

"It's me, Terrence," Terrence said, removing his mask. Hermione nodded, knowing what to do.

"I thought you couldn't come," Terrence said "Well, it's a good thing you're hear. Draco won but there's no shock about that is there." Terrence laughed good-naturedly.

Hermione didn't respond, scared to blow her cover. She looked at Terrence with nervous eyes through the mask and hoped he would just leave her alone.

"Why are you so quiet?" Terrence said, frowning. Hermione hesitated then took the risk.

"N-none of your business!" Hermione snapped nervously, trying to imitate Pancy's voice unsuccessfully.

Terrence smiled and pulled Hermione into the Slytherin's boy's room. Hermione struggled to get free, scared. She didn't know what Terrence would do or how much trouble she would be in if the Slytherins found out. It was a whole house against Hermione.

Terrence closed the door behind him and looked at Hermione.

"You can take your mask off now, Hermione," Terrence said, sitting on a chair.

"I-I'm not that…that mudblood!" Hermione said with a quivering voice. How unlucky she was that she forgot the spell on imitating people's voices of all times.

"Seriously, Hermione, I won't tell anyone," Terrence said. Hermione hesitated but finally removed her mask.

"Thanks,"

"So how did you find out about the ritual?" Terrence asked.

"Malfoy, I caught him leaving and forced him to make me with him," Hermione said a little proudly.

"Draco? He's the last person I expected to tell a Gryffindor, much less bring one. You know, him hating muggles and all that." Terrence said.

"You don't hate muggles?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, what did they ever do to me?" Terrence laughed. Hermione gazed at Terrence.

She never really noticed Terrence before. Aside from Hermione, Terrence was the other one in class who always recites but not as mush as Hermione does. Terrence was also well known for his looks; a lot of girls giggled when he passed and this isn't limited to Slytherins. Girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor also had crushes on Terrence. It was rumored that he was the better half of Malfoy; smart, good-looking but not as much as Malfoy, and good-natured. One thing's for sure, Hermione noticed Terrence now. She noticed the way his brown hair with blonde highlights casually fall and his green eyes and his friendly attitude.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Terrence said, waving his hand.

"Sorry, it was just quite a shock meeting a Slytherin who isn't disgusted with muggles," Hermione said with a smile.

"Is that what people think of us? I guess we are narrow-minded but hey, everyone is different, right?" He said, smiling back.

"You are a pure blood right?" Hermione asked curiously which fairly a stupid question seemed since most of the Slytherins were purebloods

"Yeah,"

"Why are you in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Sorting Hat considered me in Ravenclaw but I guess my blood won," He said humbly.

"How did you know it was me behind the mask and not Pancy?"

"Pancy would usually be kissing Malfoy's shoes the moment he won and Pancy's been bragging about how Malfoy had her mask especially made and I there's not a day when I don't hear your voice in class" He said with the Slytherin's trademark smirk.

"I should be going, I'm exhausted," Hermione announced, looking away while blushing.

"Come on then, I'll escort you," Terrence said, standing up.

"What? You don't need to. They'll miss you," Hermione said with just an ounce of hope he would escort her.

"The most interesting that happened this night was discovering you here and with Malfoy, I doubt they would notice if there was a dragon in the room," He laughed as he handed back her mask. They both put their masks back on went down to the common room.

Malfoy was now being surrounded by girls wiggling their bums on his face but Hermione didn't mind. She was dazed at the fact Terrence was holding her hand as he led her out.

Terrence let go of Hermione's hand when they reached outside of the portrait. They walked silently back to Hermione's dorm.

Once inside, they removed their masks again.

"That was stuffy," Hermione said as she removed her cloak. Thankfully, she was wearing a normal pair of jeans and shirt.

"Yeah," Terrence agreed also taking off the cloak revealing, a fit body that wasn't too much. He was wearing a green sweater and jeans.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Hermione said as they sat down beside the fire.

"No problem. I would have died of boredom anyway," He said, looking around.

"What's it like to live with Malfoy?" He asked curiously.

"Horrid, he absolutely no manners and I can't even go home without being tormented," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"He can't be that bad," Terrence said, laughing.

"Oh he is," Hermione muttered darkly, remembering when she kissed Malfoy.

"Does anything interesting happen here?" Terrence asked abruptly, catching Hermione's eyes.

Hermione tore her gaze and shifted nervously. She didn't want Terrence to know she snogged Malfoy once here and the music stuff.

"I see," Terrence smirked; obviously he knew the answer was "yes".

"Why aren't you arrogant and vain and things that Slytherins are supposed to be?" Hermione asked, the words flowing out of her mouth carelessly. She blushed deeply, realizing what she just said.

Terrence looked at her thoughtfully and said,

"I just find it cruel for people to be mean with each other. I mean sure, we're purebloods but really, we're all alike. Our personalities define us, not what's flowing through our veins,"

Hermione was dumb struck. An _actual Slytherin_ was saying this to her. Terrence was different. He was kind. He was smart. He was friendly. Hermione's brain turned into mush. She could just feel herself falling for Terrence.

"You're a really nice person," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you," Terrence said with a smile, his green eyes twinkling.

"What the bloody hell is this?" An angry voice boomed as the dorm room door opened loudly.

Draco Malfoy was standing beside the door, his face beaded with sweat, his hair disheveled, his clothes crumpled, his mouth panting and he was wearing an angry look on his face.

"Hey Draco, I was just about to leave," Terrence said, standing up, his posture cool and composed.

He grabbed his cloak and mask and headed out for the door.

"See you some other time, Hermione," Terrence waved as he went out of the dorm.

Hermione felt a wave of pleasure when Terrence said her name, almost forgetting Malfoy was in the room.

"Get that disgusting look out of your face, you filth," Malfoy sneered.

"I haven't heard a single rude comment the whole night until you had to walk in!" Hermione snapped.

"What were you doing with him?" Malfoy demanded.

"Talking, you prat! And it's none of your business," Hermione said, furious at Malfoy for barging in.

"Of course it's my business! I was the one who sneaked you in!"

"That doesn't I need your consent on who I talk or not!"

Malfoy's face was now flush red with anger, his fists were balled and the veins on his neck were seen. Hermione never saw Malfoy like this but she wasn't scared. She was equally mad.

"I-I suddenly see you leaving the Slytherin House with Terrence! I left the ritual looking around for you two! You also had the nerve to bring him to our dorm!" Malfoy said, his voice shaking with anger.

"I leave as I please! No one asked you to look for me! I can take care of myself! and I don't give a damn about this dorm!"

"You could have been seen! If people saw you there, they would hate me!"

"Big deal!" Hermione said, throwing up her arms. Before Malfoy could say anything, she threw the cloak and mask at Malfoy.

"Thanks for nothing, you arse," Hermione spat as she stormed into her room and locked the door.

In angry frustration and exhaustion, Hermione fell into deep sleep.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. :D**


	4. Pleasurable Heat

**If you guys are wondering, "When is the Draco, Hermione romance going to start?" **

**Well, I find it boring if they suddenly like *snap* fell in love with each other. I mean, there has to be some development first right? **

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

When am I ever going to wake happy or at least, not mad? Hermione thought.

Here she was again, slept through the night with her anger for Malfoy hotter than the sun. One thing was different though, a part of her, was happy because of Terrence and the other was confused for Ron.

She's been friends with Ron forever and it's true she's grown to liking him but sometimes, as Nearly Headless Nick said, he has "the sensitivity of a blunt axe". Terrence meanwhile, was the complete opposite and smart too.

Hermione sighed as she changed into her robes. She pushed aside the thought of Ron for a while. They were still friends. That was hardly a date in Hogsmeade right? It was just because Harry slept in so that it was the two of them. Right? Hermione thought so.

She decided that she and Ron are "just friends" for now because her brain was scrambled with thoughts between Terrence, Malfoy and Ron. Hermione opened drawer to see makeup inside; the makeup she never used. They were given to her by her mother.

"Take a break honey! Enjoy life!" Hermione's mother said when she thrust the makeup into her arms. She kept them in the drawer for as long as could remember but now maybe a little amount wouldn't hurt, she thought.

Hermione considered using them but shut the drawer and walked away. Maybe next time,

She went to the common room to see Malfoy also heading out. She glared at him but he didn't glare back. In awkward silence, they both walked out the dorm room but not before Malfoy opened the door for her which made Hermione stare at him for a couple of seconds before walking out. She flushed deeply and felt a little bad for glaring. Maybe she shouldn't have left quickly during the ritual, she should have at least told Malfoy. After all, he was the one who brought her there.

_But he had no business on who you're talking to!_

If it wasn't for him, I would have never met Terrence!

_He screamed at you!_

He was just looking for you!

_He was just scared of his reputation being gone if you were found!_

He was worried for you!

Hermione head throbbed. Since when were there doubts in her head? She's always been sure of her answers and decisions. And please, Malfoy worried? Hermione thought, I'd like to see the day that happened.

Hermione joined Ron and Harry in silence as they talked about Quidditch strategies. Ron didn't even notice how unusually quiet she was. Harry cast a worry look at Hermione which she just shrugged her shoulders to.

"I've practiced during our free periods! I'm pumped for the match!" Ron said as they walked to Potions. "Fred and George promised that if we won this match, they'll buy me a better broom!"

Hermione wasn't listening though. Terrence and his group of friends were also walking to Potions. Hermione had the urge to stop and talk to him but he was surrounded by Slytherins. Hermione sighed as her hopes of talking to Terrence fell. She suddenly wishes there wasn't a feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Hermione!" A voice called. A surge of intense happiness went through Hermione as she turned around.

"Terrence!" Hermione greeted with too much enthusiasm. She blushed and remained composure.

Terrence was jogging towards her and Hermione just simply melted.

"Hey, walking to Potions?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied. Naturally, they started to walk together to Potions to Hermione's delight.

"Ehem," Ron said theatrically. Ron and Harry were staring at the both of them, bewildered.

"Oh sorry, Terrence this is Ron and Harry. Boys, this is Terrence," Hermione said embarrassed she forgot them.

"A pleasure to meet you," Terrence said, holding out his hand with a warm smile.

Ron stared at his hand as if it was poison and he didn't hide his disgust or whatever he was feeling but Harry reluctantly shook his hand.

Hermione was instantly furious at Ron! It was immature of him to do that! He could have simply shaken the hand! He didn't even try to control his expression! She doesn't even know why she liked Ron, he was simply, down-right childish.

"Let's go walk, shall we?" Terrence said with a smile. Hermione returned the smile and walked away with Terrence, leaving Ron, Harry and a furious group of Slytherins behind.

"Hope Draco didn't give you too much trouble," He said with a smile.

"Nah, he doesn't own me, he's just furious I didn't polish his shoe."

Terrence laughed heartily. Truly, it was different being with him. Hermione thought.

"Your friends don't seem pleased when I kidnapped you," Terrence said with a smirk.

"Ron and Harry? They're not huge Slytherin fans,"

"So I've noticed. It's okay though, I'll win them over somehow," Terrence said with an assuring grin.

"Why do you need to win them over?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Obviously, I need to win you over first," Terrence said with a grin.

"Are you mental? Terrence, you're a pureblood Slytherin! That's Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood, the puke of our lives, the mistake of Hogwarts, the misfortune of the wizarding world, the -" A voice boomed mockingly. It was of course, no other than the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"I'll have to stop you right there, Draco," Terrence said, his face tensed.

Malfoy was with his usual cronies and didn't waste a time spitting insults at Hermione. Ashamed as Hermione was, what Malfoy said hurt her. Just because she was a muggle born witch that didn't give Malfoy a license to terrorize her life!

"Join back in our group, Terrence. Don't make this mistake." Malfoy said, gesturing to Pancy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise and the other Slytherins.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She stood there, speechless and was biting her lip to prevent herself crying. She was humiliated and hurt by what Malfoy said. She used to take all the insensitive comments about her blood but like any other person; she acted strong even if she was hurt on the inside. She was just human after all. She hurt.

"I'll have to decline, Draco," Terrence said. Hermione looked at Terrence gratefully. She was almost sure he was going to go with Malfoy but instead he said no and the bystanders looked appalled. Hermione didn't think anyone had said 'no' to Malfoy yet. Hermione felt the intensity in the air and she wasn't the only one who felt it, people were stopping to see what was going on. Looking at Terrence and Malfoy, it was like looking at two kings before the war, like fire and water about to clash.

"Don't forget she's a mudblood," Malfoy said calmly.

"Don't forget you're a prat," Terrence said with equal calmness.

"_Fine! Entertain that filth! You're just as low as she is! Worthless and absolute nothing!_," Malfoy said, glaring.

Hermione flinched at the last words and tears began to slowly make their way down her cheeks.

"Say that again and you're going to lose a limb!" Terrence said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy saw this coming and pulled out his own wand, pointing it at Terrence.

People gasped out loud and more people were coming to watch the scene.

"Threatening me, are you?" Malfoy sneered. Pancy was about to pull out her wand but Malfoy gestured for her to stop.

"Let me teach this traitor a lesson!" Malfoy said, raising his wand. _"Diffindo!"_

"_Protego!" _Terrence bellowed, Malfoy's hex bouncing off.

"Are you just going to do shield charms, Terrence?" Malfoy sneered.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Malfoy's and Terrence's wand flew out of their hands. Everyone turned around to see Professor McGonagall wearing a very furious face.

"Fighting in the middle of the halls during class hours, creating such disturbance, making everyone late for class, and especially throwing hexes at each other without the consideration someone might get hit!" She scolded.

At once, everyone who was watching scurried away, avoiding trouble.

"You three will receive detention for a week every after dinner!" She scoffed.

"Hermione didn't do anything," Terrence said.

"Trying to be a hero, Terrence?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Enough! Detention for the three of you and nothing more will be changed! Hurry to your class now!" Professor McGonagall said.

The three of them walked away to Potions which they were very late for.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to Terrence.

"It's not a big deal. I never got detention in my life so what's Hogwarts without getting into trouble?" He said good-naturedly. Malfoy, meanwhile, didn't say anything but just kept throwing glares at Terrence.

"Ms. Granger, being the root of everyone's poor punctuality, I will take 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "That is my final decision" Snape added when Terrence opened his mouth.

Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ron and buried her face in the book.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Never better," She murmured.

"I heard what happened," Harry said sympathetically.

"And so did everyone else," Hermione said dismissively. She just felt downright miserable. She didn't want to talk about it to anyone. She hated troubling people.

Hermione didn't participate during the lesson to which Snape reprimanded, "You're weak, Ms. Granger. You shouldn't mix emotions with academics but I wouldn't expect much from you."

As if Snape's remark wasn't bad enough, the Slytherins showed no hesitation of taunting Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Terrence asked, walking with her to the great hall.

"I've been better," She said truthfully.

"I'm sorry for all this," He said. Hermione nodded. She wondered what he was sorry about. Was he sorry he wasted his time on her? Or was he sorry for the way his housemates were abusing her?

"You have my respect," Ron said to Terrence as he and Harry caught up to them.

"Thanks mate," Terrence said with a grin.

"What you did was really admiring, standing up to Malfoy and all that," Harry said.

"Draco just talks big when he's around people," He said with a smile.

At least Ron and Harry accepted Terrence now, Hermione thought. Maybe it was fate that made Malfoy insult her so that if ever it would happen, he could freely date Terrence without guilt.

"Granger," Malfoy said, appearing out of nowhere, grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione jumped at his touch and glared at him. At once, Harry, Ron and Terrence blocked Hermione from Malfoy.

"I just need to talk to her," Malfoy said.

"Not a chance," Ron snorted.

"Move out of the way!" Malfoy demanded.

"You're going to have to get through us first," Harry said.

"Come on, Granger!" Malfoy called. Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to be embarrassed again but she was curious on what Malfoy had to say.

"What is it that you want?" Hermione said, glaring as she pushed through Terrence and Harry.

"I just need a quick word," Malfoy said, holding out his hand. Ron stepped forward but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder with a look that indicated "I'll be fine,"

Hermione didn't take Malfoy's hand though. She walked past him until she reached a dark corridor.

Malfoy looked into her eyes and for a moment, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy not Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy but she dismissed this thought right away.

"What?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy put his arms on the wall trapping Hermione in between. Hermione could get away but she was dumbfounded by the look on Malfoy's face. It was gentle and sad and apologetic, maybe?

She stood still, breathing heavily. This was just like the scene when Malfoy kissed her but it didn't seem he was about to do that. He leaned in slowly until his forehead touched hers. Hermione flinched but didn't move away.

"Malfoy, what?" She breathed, nervous that his face was so close.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Hermione's whole body tingled at Malfoy's words. It was enticing, addicting, the way his breath was so close with his face. Hermione almost forgot she was mad at Malfoy. She looked into his gray eyes and was tantalized. Hermione didn't speak but stared, scared that if she said anything, she might lose the image of Malfoy being human.

"Did you hear me? I'm sorry," He said again.

His breath was sending tingling sensations down her body. She was ashamed of the effect he had on her. She would never admit it to anyone but it was time she admit it to herself, Malfoy could tantalize her the way a snake can tantalize the prey when it danced.

"Yes," She whispered. She was so nervous. She could see each feature of Malfoy, his nose, his smooth skin, his eyes, his lips…

"I'm sorry for calling you all that. I didn't mean to. I just don't like you with Terrence,"

Hermione snapped awake. She pushed Malfoy away and glared at him.

"It doesn't mean you get to insult me and make his life miserable!" She spat, remembering her anger.

"I'm sorry as I've said. It's not my business I know," He said feebly.

"Then why do you bother to mess with my life, Malfoy?" She said, exasperated.

"I just don't like it when you're closer to someone in Slytherin that I am," He whispered.

Hermione was shocked. She was very shocked. Was this Malfoy talking to her?

"I never knew we were close," She mocked and rolled her eyes. She instantly regret saying this when she saw a flash of disbelief in Malfoy's face.

"You're the closest person I've got for a friend," He said with one last smile and walked away.

Hermione stood there, dumfounded once again. Her mind raged with what just happened. Malfoy saw her as a friend despite not treating her like one. She remembered about the music secret Malfoy has and how no one knew and how his Slytherin "friends" weren't really friends at all but more like "cronies". Now that she thought about it, she practically was the only real friend Malfoy had. Crabbe, Goyle, Pancy, Blaise were just friends with him because he was a _Malfoy._ Hermione frowned at the thought. She kept forgetting one thing about Malfoy; he was lonely.

She walked silently to the great hall filled with confused thoughts but was bombarded by Ron with questions.

"What did he say?" Ron asked, eyeing Hermione.

"Nothing,"

"I doubt that. He must have done something terrible, that slimy,"

"SHUT UP, RON." Hermione shouted. She wasn't in the mood to hear Ron's rants about Malfoy. Ron closed his mouth and angrily shoved pudding into his mouth.

"Women," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at Harry when he was about to say something.

Hermione didn't eat at all that evening and regretted it when she remembered she had to do detention with Terrence and Malfoy.

"Good of you three to be on time," Professor McGonagall said once they were all in her office. "Now, what you three are going to be doing are sorting out these old student information papers by years. Wands please,"

The three of them reluctantly gave their wands.

"I shall be back in an hour," Professor McGonagall said, closing the door behind her.

"We'll never get this done," Malfoy complained, looking at the towers of papers.

"We will if we start now," Hermione said, sitting on the floor and started diving the papers. Terrence sat beside her and did the same. In the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Malfoy sit alone in the corner.

"Why don't you sit with us, Draco?" Terrence asked with a smile. Hermione pretended to be oblivious and continued working.

"Feeling sorry for me, Terrence? I'm perfectly fine without anyone slowing me down," Malfoy snapped.

Hermione looked up and smirked at Malfoy. He hasn't even sorted one piece of paper yet. To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy smirked back.

"You know, Granger, you've been hanging out way too much with us Slytherins" Malfoy said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He means you can practically do the signature smirk of the Slytherins," Terrence continued.

"Yeah and during the ritual, no one even knew you weren't Pancy, except for Terrence here, of course," Malfoy said, grinning.

"Well, I guess I should've kissed your shoe…" Hermione said with the smirk again. The three of them laughed heartily. Goosebumps crept up Hermione's neck when Malfoy laughed. This was the first time she heard Malfoy laugh; a real laugh. Unlike his other laughs that were mocking and teasing, this laugh was gentle and free.

"If you did that, no one would believe you were from Gryffindor anymore," Malfoy said.

"Maybe we could smuggle her in for the other ritual—" Terrence suggested with a grin.

"Yeah! She could probably pass as "The Mistress of Slytherin," Malfoy finished with an equally huge grin.

"Just think; Pancy would be freaking out if someone else other than her won!" Terrence said, laughing.

"Oh she would probably rip off Granger's limb,"

"And snog you begging that she'd be a better mistress!" Terrence finished, both of them laughing loudly.

Hermione was shocked and happy at the same time at Malfoy and Terrence. It seemed that both of them clicked and had a blast laughing. Hermione didn't think Malfoy laughed with anyone else like this. Maybe it was fate that the three of them were in detention. Maybe Malfoy and Terrence could be friends—actual, real friends. Their laughs were so contagious that Hermione had to laugh herself.

"You know, Terrence, I don't think you're such a bad guy after all," Malfoy said with a friendly smile – which was obviously the first time he tried it to anyone – to Terrence.

"You're the best judge of a good and a bad guy Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't think you are either," Terrence said, grinning.

"Shut up, Hermione," Malfoy said, laughing along with them.

Hermione flinched and dropped the stack of papers she was holding. _Hermione?_

"What did you just say?" Hermione said, eyeing Malfoy with shock. Malfoy made a huge grin.

"I said 'shut up, mudblood,'" He said with an evil smile.

"Oh you prat!" Hermione exclaimed but smiling. Malfoy called her Hermione and not Granger or mudblood. It was the first time he actually called her that. That was definitely something. She and Malfoy were friends, no matter what he called her and Hermione was perfectly fine with it – as long as Malfoy doesn't do anything hurtful.

"I think I'll take that invitation and grace you with my presence," Malfoy said, grinning and sitting with them.

"Don't you mean 'curse?'"? Hermione mocked.

"Don't you know how many people would sell their leg just to see me?" Malfoy mocked.

"I only know one person who would do that; Pancy," Terrence said, laughing.

"Oh you guys just love to team up and harass me just because I'm alone right now," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"You have us," The words slipping out of Hermione's mouth before she realized what she just said.

The three of them stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Malfoy finally gave Hermione a gentle smile. A smile which made Hermione take a deep breath. It was a genuine smile, something that made Hermione's heart jump. God, Malfoy was beautiful. She couldn't help thinking about it. For a second, she had the urge to kiss him again but of course, she shook these thoughts off. He was beautiful but the only thing she was ever going to get from Malfoy was a smile. Right now, that was more than enough for her.

After an hour, they were almost done with their work and truth be told, it was the most fun detention Hermione ever had. The three of them talked and joked and laughed. At first, Malfoy was sort of awkward at being friendly but he got the hang of it and not one rude comment was said, to Hermione's relief. It was indeed, a fruitful detention.

"Hey, we already did half of it," Terrence said, the three of them standing up, looking at their work. The papers were neatly placed in their envelopes and were stacked in the shelf by their correct year and they only had half of the work to be done and they still had a week to finish them.

"All right, time's up," Professor McGonagall said, entering the room. She caught the three of them laughing and her eyes widened in surprise. No one could say if it was because the three of them were laughing or if it was because the work was almost done.

"Well, that is quite some progress, you three have done! I think you'll all be able to finish the work tomorrow and I never expected that. I guess I'll have to look for another way to punish you. Although, you three seem to be enjoying detention," Professor McGonagall said, eyeing them with a tiny smile in her lips.

"Very well, go on and take a good night's rest!" She told them.

"Goodnight Hermione, Draco," Terrence waved as he jogged to the Slytherin house.

"G'night!" Hermione said, waving.

"Come on, mudblood, I'm locking the door if you don't hurry up," Malfoy said, jogging towards their dorm. Hermione caught up with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Nothing, really," She said with a giggle. Malfoy rolled his eyes as they entered their dorm.

"Do you really like him? Terrence?" Malfoy asked, standing in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his blond hair.

Hermione turned around and pretended to be busy taking off her shoes.

"Of course, I mean, he's nice and all that," She said awkwardly. It felt weird telling this to Malfoy when she should be telling this to Ginny.

"He's a decent person, I guess," Malfoy murmured. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Draco," Hermione said, taking a breath. Malfoy looked at Hermione through the mirror. That was also the first time she said his first name. She loved saying it. She wanted to say it again. Oh, how her throat felt on fire. It was like pleasurable heat of saying his name. Draco Malfoy. Her body shivered at the thought of saying it again.

"Did you call me 'Hermione' a while ago?" She whispered, gazing at him through the mirror. Hermione wanted to hear Malfoy say her name again. She wanted to feel the heat on her neck again when Malfoy said her name.

Malfoy turned around and stepped toward Hermione.

"Don't let it get to your head," He said with a smirk.

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy wrapped his arms around Hermione in a hug. Hermione's arms were dangling numbly in shock. Her mind went blank. She could feel her neck tingling. She felt the pleasurable heat again while he hugged her. She hesitantly raised her arms and hugged Malfoy back. Her chin was resting on his shoulder, her eyes staring at the fire, mesmerized and awed. Draco Malfoy was hugging her. His touch was gentle and the way his arms held her in his arms made Hermione sigh. She couldn't help but love the feeling of the effects Draco Malfoy had on her. She felt his hug tighten on her and she did the same. It was comforting hugging him. For Hermione, it was special.

Finally, they let go.

"Goodnight," Draco said in a hushed sexy voice, "Hermione,"

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione said, still trying to gather herself.

She swore, before he turned around to his room, she saw a smile on his face.

That's it! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE. :D


	5. The Slytherin's kiss on her neck

"You look awfully happy today," Harry told Hermione. How true it was. She couldn't stop grinning ever since she woke up. She practically skipped to breakfast and greeted Peeves warmly – even Peeves was left speechless as Hermione skipped away.

"Is it so wrong for a girl to be happy?" Hermione asked, taking a piece of bread.

"You were just quite mad the last time we say you yesterday," Harry said, his eyes gesturing at Ron who violently stabbed his chicken with a fork.

"I'm sorry about that Ron. I mean, a lot of things did happen yesterday," Hermione told Ron apologetically. Ron sighed and smiled at her.

"It's all right. I'll never understand girls though," He murmured.

"Didn't you have detention last night with Terrence and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, I did," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. She never expected yesterday to end so well.

"So why are you happy today? Did you and Terrence hex Malfoy?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Of course not," Hermione said with a frown. Ron looked at Hermione with a confused face. He munched angrily on his food while muttering something about girls being lunatics.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to chat merrily, even participating in the conversation about Quidditch. Hermione's good mood was so well that she even offered to do Neville's, Ron's, and Harry's homework for them.

"It really makes me wonder what made her so happy," Ron told Harry loudly in the Gryffindor common room.

"I do have ears you know," Hermione said, writing on a piece of parchment.

"Really though, Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione put down the quill and parchment and settled herself to tell the tale. She wasn't going to say the specifics of course but in telling them, Hermione hoped they could see the better side she saw in Malfoy as she does. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat on the couches around her to listen.

"Well, I was in detention yesterday with Terrence and Malfoy—" She started.

"Hold it. What made you happy right now is because of detention? So you must have hexed Malfoy," Ron interrupted. Ginny threw a pillow at Ron and told him to shut up.

"Anyway, I thought Malfoy and Terrence wouldn't get along because of you know, the previous happenings between them but they actually clicked…you know, connected. I don't think I ever saw Malfoy that happy. It was like the first time you and Ron met too, " Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry. Everyone looked at her but no one said anything. They all had confused looks on their faces. Hermione didn't know what to say. That was all she had to say. Wasn't that a reason enough to be happy? That Malfoy might finally have a friend?

"Well?" Neville asked, pressing her to continue.

"M-Malfoy might finally have a taste of what real friendship is," Hermione stammered. She suddenly had a feeling she shouldn't have said anything.

"What part are you happy about?" Ron asked frowning. Hermione didn't answer. Why did she even bother? Her friends would never understand! Oh Ron was pathetic! He would never understand! Ginny looked at Hermione's eyes, searching for answers. Hermione threw Ginny a pleading look that plainly said, "Get me out of here!"

"Sorry guys, we need girl talk," Ginny announced, taking Hermione with her. They marched to the girl's dormitories leaving the others with questions.

"Let me get this straight," Ginny said at once they were in private. "You're happy for Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded solemnly. She hasn't even told anyone that she wasn't only happy _for Malfoy_ but she was happy _because of Malfoy_.

"Wow," Ginny said, gazing into the distance "I don't even know what to say,"

"Yeah, at least you're not going buttocks. I bet Ron would be if he found out," Hermione muttered.

"I don't get it. What's been happening, Hermione? I always thought you would always hate him but now you're actually happy for him." Ginny said, looking at Hermione dead in the eye to which Hermione looked away.

"I can't explain it, Ginny but he's different," Hermione said warily.

"Draco Malfoy…" Ginny muttered.

"I think it's time for us to change, don't you think? I mean, Voldemort's gone –which means you can stop wincing at the name – so why not forgive our enemies? Malfoy was an enemy because he was forced to be, he didn't have a choice but now, he's different, Ginny. He's a real person, a really good person."

"Hermione…We're talking about Draco Malfoy here. Malfoy and goodness don't mix,"

"I know it sounds crazy but if you knew him, saw the real him, he isn't the person who orders Crabbe and Goyle around, he isn't the arrogant person we thought of him, he's different. I know Draco Malfoy, I know the real him. He's lonely and he doesn't have a single real friend. I'm his only real friend and yes, I know it sounds bogus but listen to me—Draco Malfoy is human no matter how we look at him. He can feel. He can smile. He can laugh. He can hurt. He can care. I saw all of those. He has almost nothing and now that he's being just himself, I can see something good in him and I just wished you guys would see it too. I think no matter how rotten Malfoy has been in the past, he deserves something good and I think Terrence could be a real friend for him and that makes me happy. He's human Ginny, no matter how we look at him." Hermione said, pouring out all she thought about him.

She took a deep breath and waited expectantly for Ginny's reply. Hermione was astounded by what she all said; she never expected the day she would be defending Draco Malfoy. It was all true. She wanted a change. It was time to give people a chance. Draco Malfoy no matter how odd it might be, is a person with a heart.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered "Do you like Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped. Did she like Malfoy? She never thought about it. She always knew he had an effect on her but Hermione didn't know if she liked Malfoy. As long as she knew, they were friends even if there were moments when Malfoy made Hermione want him…

"What made you go to that conclusion, Ginny?" Hermione laughed nervously. Ginny said nothing and just stared at Hermione. Hermione blushed deep red and looked away, pretending to watch the owls flying outside.

"Ow!" A voice exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny stood up and opened the door. Sprawled on the floor, was Ron and Harry with Neville and Luna helping them up. Clutched on Ron's hand was an extendable ear which he clumsily tried to hide it.

Hermione's eyes flashed with fury. First was Ron's snide comment not eavesdropping on them! Hermione couldn't take it. She was pissed, mad, angry, furious at Ron.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US!" Hermione screamed at Ron.

"AND HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!" Ron screamed back, standing up.

"BETRAY? JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL SIZE OF A TEASPOON—"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHO ARE YOU REALLY? YOU'VE BEEN FEELING SORRY FOR DRACO MALFOY! ARE YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE?"

"YOU'RE LOW RON! I NEVER EXPECTED IT! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER JUDGEMENTAL ARSE!"

"Stop it!" Harry said, trying to squeeze himself in between Ron and Hermione

"AND YOU DARE SPY ON ME TOO, HARRY?" Hermione raged.

"HE WAS MERELY CONCERNED! AND SO AM I!" Ron defended.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"OF COURSE IT IS! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!—"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO SNEAK AROUND AND LISTEN TO MY PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!"

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT DRACO MALFOY HERE! OF COURSE WE SHOULD BE WORRYING!"

"I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PROTECTING MYSELF!"

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY TAKING MALFOY'S SIDE RIGHT NOW, HERMIONE?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to take a side against her friends of course but she also had the truth and she planned to defend it.

"WHICH. SIDE. ARE. YOU. TAKING." Ron demanded angrily.

"OH SHUT UP RON! I'M NOT TAKING SIDES! I JUST WANT YOU TO MERELY SEE WHAT I SEE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JUDGEMENTAL ARSE ABOUT IT"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE! THIS IS DRACO MALFOY! HE TRIED TO KILL HARRY MULTIPLE TIMES! DO WE NEED MORE PROOF ON WHY MALFOY ISN'T TO FEEL SORRY OR HAPPY FOR!"

"HE'S HUMAN, RON! HE HAS A HEART! EVEN HARRY SAW THAT MALFOY HAS A HEART WHEN HARRY SAW HIM CRYING ON THE BATHROOM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK HE HAS MORE OF A HEART THAN YOU DO!" Hermione screamed angrily, pounding her fists on Ron's stomach.

Hermione ran after that. Hot tears were flowing out of her eyes, burning her cheeks. She was just so mad. So mad at Ron. He didn't even listen to her. She was just so mad at Ron. She ran blindly, not knowing where to go. She didn't even remember how she got through the portrait. She just ran and ran blindly. She bumped people here and there but she didn't care. She just kept running. Gasps and sobs escaped her throat when she tripped and landed painfully on the hall but she stood up and continued running blindly. People murmured behind her as she ran. She couldn't care less. She was just mad.

Finally, she stopped and looked around, hot tears still flowing heavily down her cheeks. She saw that she was at the rocks outside Hagrid's house. She sat on one of the rocks and cried.

She hated fighting with Ron. She hated screaming at him. She hated everything that she did but at the same time, she also hated her friends. They didn't understand. If only they listened to her. Hasn't she always been with them? Believing every word from them? Why can't they just for once, believe her? Why is she even defending Malfoy? What did it matter? What's done was done. All Hermione knew was that she was hurt, confused, mad and surprised. Hermione sat on that rock while pouring out her tears for a long time. She missed her morning classes and just sat there, crying. She was miserable.

"'Mione?" A gruffy voice said. Hermione squinted through her numb eyes and saw a blurry Hagrid. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and all she could manage was to gasp and sob,

"It's all right. Come with me," Hagrid said, taking Hermione's hand with a scruffed hand. He patted her back as he led Hemrione into his cottage.

Hagrid kept murmuring words of comfort to Hermione as she cried.

"Take some rest, 'Mione, everything'll be 'right when ya wake up," Hargrid said soothingly. Hermione curled up in Hagrid's huge bed and continued crying. Soon, she fell asleep in exhaustion and in tears.

• • • • • •

Hermione's eyes were heavy when she woke up. She lay in the bed not wanting to get up. Oh, she was pathetic, she thought. She was ashamed of crying the whole morning but she didn't care. She was still upset but she was pretty sure she ran out of tears to shed to last a lifetime. Her brain and her eyes were both fuzzy before she slept. She was glad Hagrid found her and let her sleep. It certainly helped her sort out her thoughts better.

When she looked around again, she realized, she wasn't at Hagrid's anymore. She was at the Madam Pomfrey's clinic. How did she end up there? She sat up, her neck aching.

"Oh goodness, you're finally awake," Madam Pomfrey said, giving her a glass of water.

"How did I get here? I was at Hagrid's—" Hermione said, her voice raspy.

"Professor McGonagall was alerted after you didn't show up in any of the classes and had the whole Gryffindor house looking for you. Lucky Hagrid found you and you were brought here," She said, fluffing Hermione's pillows.

Hermione nodded. She was beyond embarrassed. Now that she thought about it, her fiasco with Ron at the Gryffindor House was around a lot of fellow Gryffindors; many of them witnessed what has happened. Hermione groaned as she slumped back into the pillow. Surely, by now, the whole school knew of what happened, how she they both argued about Malfoy and how she recklessly and foolishly ran crying, bumping people.

She groaned again. Yes, she was definitely sure people were gossiping about her. She sighed and told herself to suck it up. What's done is done. She, once again, embarrassed herself.

She wasn't sure now what would happen when she returned to the Gryffindor House. Things would be awkward between her, Ron and Harry after that scene. Fellow Gryffindors would be glaring at her for defending Malfoy, calling it betrayal.

Hermione shuddered. What was so wrong in trying to help Malfoy? She didn't need to be a Slytherin to be Malfoy's friend – she simply had to be human. She was happy for Malfoy, so what? She gave Malfoy a chance and saying that was betrayal is simply childish. You can't judge anyone if you haven't given them a chance yet. She didn't even know why her friends thought it was such a big deal. Making friends with a Slytherin! Seriously! Can anyone tell me what's wrong with it! Hermione thought exasperated.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey. She had no desire of feeling more unproductive further.

"Yes, if you feel all right but do go wash up first," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione went to the clinic's bathroom to go freshen up. She was a mess. Her eyes were all red and blotchy, her robes were wrinkled, and her hair was bushier than ever. Washing her face only did well to her vision but other than that, she looked bad as ever.

The halls were empty as she went out as it was because classes were still going on. She made a quick trip to her dorm and grabbed her things and went to her class, A History of Magic.

Of course, Professor Binns continued droning on and didn't even seem to notice Hermione enter.

Hermione tried to cover her face with her hair as everyone turned around to look at her and whisper. She quietly and awkwardly sat in her usual seat – which was between Ron and Harry. The class got noisier and Professor Binns didn't seem to notice, as always.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I most certainly am," Hermione replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ron's sorry, you know," Harry said apologetically.

"Sure he is, that's why you're the one telling me," Hermione sneered through her hair.

"Ron, go tell her!" Harry whispered behind Hermione. Hermione didn't even expect Ron to apologize to her straight in the face. He was a cowardly doofus.

"Erm, Ron's not ready yet but Hermione we really are sorry and we were just concerned," Harry said, rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione didn't say anything and pretended to focus on her book which she read a dozen times already. Harry gave up when Hermione didn't speak and had a little whispering battle with Ron. Hermione didn't even care. She just wanted to be alone.

She avoided everyone once the class was dismissed.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. Hermione walked faster along the hallway. The last thing she needed was telling Ginny everything and eventually sobbing on her lap. She half-ran, half-walked to her dorm. That was the only safe place she had.

She stepped in her dorm, breathing hard. She considered skipping classes the whole day but that might ruin her class standing. She sighed and thought how much her life has gone to the dogs for her.

She stopped in her tracks. She heard something. Music was coming from the common room. She took a deep breath knowing only one person who would play such music. She didn't want to continue walking to the common room, scared the soothing music might stop. She held back a gasp as someone began to sing in a comforting and beautiful voice.

Draco Malfoy was singing and playing the guitar around the corner. Hermione's knees trembled. His voice was so nice…so rough and gentle at the same time. It was such a good combination. Hermione couldn't believe this was Draco Malfoy singing and playing the guitar. He could sing and play the guitar so well it made Hermione silently gasp for breaths.

She never saw this day coming. She never saw the day she would be going home to her dorm, miserable and get to hear Malfoy's singing voice. Hermione bit her lip as her heart thumped loudly. Every word that Malfoy sang made Hermione's heart jump. Hermione's heart felt like it was being ripping apart but only to reveal a more genuine heart inside.

Hermione touched her chest. Oh how cliché she was doing this but her hear thumped so loudly at the magic of the music. Hermione didn't dare let Malfoy see her, she was scared she would never get the chance to hear him again making magic.

Finally, the magic faded away but Hermione's heart still continued to thump against her chest. After a moment, she decided she should enter the common room. Slowly, she stepped in and looked at Draco.

True enough, he still had his guitar and was lying casually on the couch by the fire. Hermione flinched when her heart thumped at the sight of him.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, standing up at once seeing Hermione.

"I-I just got here," She whispered. She wasn't sure why but it seemed rude to listen to Malfoy play without him knowing so she decided to keep it a secret.

"I see." He muttered, putting his guitar into its case. Hermione stood awkwardly staring at her numb hands. She could lock herself in her room but something made her stay in the common room with Malfoy.

"A-Are y-y-you f-f-fine?" Malfoy stuttered while turning red. It was obvious he wasn't used to asking these kinds of questions - especially to a muggle.

"I've been better," Hermione whispered, sitting on the couch across Malfoy.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered. Hermione flinched at the sound of her name. "Thank you,"

Hermione turned her gaze onto him.

_Oh Bloody,_Hermione thought. Malfoy had his beautiful face scrunched up in a frown mixed with gratefulness. Hermione's heart simply lurched again. It took all her willpower to stare into his eyes without wincing. It was something sort of like, beautiful pain.

"I know," Malfoy started, clenching his fist, "I haven't been nice to you or anything but w-when I found out that you stood up against all your friends f-f-for m-me, I-I was t-touched. No one ever did that for me. I mean, Crabbe and Goyle beat up people for me but what you did was different. I-I'm s-sorry for the trouble I'm c-causing amongst your friends. B-but thank you, Hermione. I-I never expected you would stand up for me seeing I-I am…well, me. N-no one ever had as much h-hope in m-me as you d-do. Thank you…Hermione,"

Hermione locked eyes with Malfoy. Malfoy was blushing deep red but didn't dare look away. Hermione melted into his gray eyes. She unknowingly stood up and so did Malfoy. Not knowing what was really happening, she just let whatever that was supposed to happen, happen.

Malfoy took her hands gently on her side. Hermione rest her head on his chest while Malfoy gently placed his chin on her head. Hermione wasn't really sure what was happening. All she knew that she was holding Malfoy's hands, her head listening to the beating of his heart and their breathing could be felt by each other. That was all Hermione knew at the moment. Right then and there, she knew Draco Malfoy was worth the trouble she went through.

"Hermione!" A voice called. Hermione jumped back from Malfoy unwillingly and looked around. There was no else in the room, of course since it was just for the Head boy and girl. She realized, it was coming from the outside. She opened the portrait and Harry stood there.

"May I come in?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, not knowing what to expect.

Harry and Hermione walked to the common room where Malfoy was waiting but no longer with the guitar.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Hermione asked, still a little mad for them eavesdropping.

"I wanted you to know I agree with you," Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry surprisingly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's maybe, it's time for a change," Harry said, looking at Malfoy. Hermione's mouth hung open as she stared at her best friend. She was happy. She was beyond happy. She couldn't believe it. Harry was giving Malfoy a chance! Oh, no one could measure Hermione's joy right now. It was beyond anything she ever felt. It was as if she found out Voldemort was dead. Her eyes were brimming with tears but this time, the tears were from happiness.

Hermione jumped on Harry and gave him a hug. Harry laughed as they both let go.

"Well, no need to cry about this," Hermione said laughing, wiping her tears of joy with her sweater.

Harry slowly approached Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were suspicious, curious but there was a small smile on his lips.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a small smile. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was so nervous now. She wanted her friends to accept Malfoy.

"Harry," Malfoy said with a huge grin. Harry now matched Malfoy's huge grin. Hermione was just too happy. She tackled the both of them without thinking and hugged them at the same time.

"Woah, Granger, I know there's no feud now between me and Pott—Harry here anymore but no hugs," Malfoy said, backing away with a smile.

"I agree with him," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh whatever, I'm glad. I'm just glad," Hermione said happily.

"So this is where you two live," Harry said, looking around.

"Yeah, nothing special," Hermione said, still dazed with happiness.

"It's home for me," Malfoy whispered. Harry and Hermione looked at Malfoy curiously.

"See something you like?" Malfoy mocked, stretching his arms.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said laughing while blushing.

"I should go now. Reckon Ron's looking for me," Harry announced.

"Hey! Does Ron know?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No but Ron's an idiot. He'll come to his senses soon but Hermione." Harry said, hesitating, eyeing Malfoy. "Ron really likes you. I don't mean it just as a friend. I mean, he really does like you,"

With that, Harry left, leaving Hermione speechless.

Hermione always knew Ron liked her, of course but to say it in front of Malfoy was…awkward.

"Always knew that Weasly had thing for you," Malfoy commented sceptically.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was utterly speechless.

"Do you like him?" Malfoy asked with the same tone.

"O-Of course but just as a friend," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked, throwing a curious glance at Hermione.

"I-I think I like someone," Hermione said, blushing and turning on her back. She was thinking of Terrence, of course.

"Who that might be?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business," Hermione said, blushing furiously now. She was glad her back was turned on Malfoy. She didn't even know why she was blushing. Maybe because she was having this conversation with Malfoy.

"Could it be Terrence?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. Hermione shook her head. She had to lie – or at least she thought she lied.

"Could it be" Malfoy whispered into her ear "me?"

Hermione gasped. She didn't realize how close Malfoy had gotten. He was standing behind her so closely. Hermione felt that pleasurable heat again.

Hermione didn't say anything, afraid her voice might come out trembling.

Hermione was aware that Malfoy's face was coming closer from behind. She gasped as Malfoy lightly placed a kiss on her neck. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Oh how seductive it was of him, how he could make her want him. How it made Hermione's heart lurch, it made Hermione got crazy.

Malfoy stepped back and laughed.

"You're still so easy, Granger," Malfoy said, laughing, retreating to his room.

Hermione stood there, breathing heavily. She hasn't recovered yet from the kiss of her neck. She slowly traced the place on her neck where Malfoy had placed his kiss and then traced her lips with her fingers. The effect Malfoy had on her, it made her feel things she never felt before. She let out a sigh of relief as she traced again her neck which Malfoy kissed.


	6. Same heat, but she wants the other one

Hermione woke up, happier than ever but as soon as she saw the picture of her, Ron, and Harry, beside her bed, she instantly felt down. She would have to talk to Ron sooner or later even if he was a complete arse. Ron should talk to me first, Hermione thought, I didn't do anything to him, I was just defending what I believe!

After a series of juggled thoughts, she went out of her room and saw Malfoy, also leaving for classes. He threw Hermione a smirk as she absent mindedly touched her neck.

She and Malfoy walked out together the portrait and he was kidnapped by his usual gang of Slytherins who were waiting for him.

Hermione headed out for the Great Hall and went to her usual seat without thinking until she remembered she had to sit with Ron. She squeezed in beside Luna and Neville and tried to stop looking at Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice asked. Hermione saw Terrence behind her. Hermione's brain flooded again with all the things that happened. Dazed, she nodded and followed Terrence out of the Great Hall.

"I need to warn you," Terrence said, his breathing heavy.

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's Pancy; some people noticed she – you were there at the ritual when Pancy wasn't supposed to be. I saw her talk to Draco and well, she's not very pleased knowing someone pretended to be her. I don't know what Draco said though. They were too far for me to listen,"

"Thanks, Terrence but I'm not scared of Pancy," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I knew that," Terrence said, smiling warmly at her. "But the problem is, if Pancy found out it was you, the whole Slytherin House will make sure you'll suffer for intruding,"

"They would never know unless you or Malfoy would see me out which I know you won't," Hermione said, smiling.

She wasn't really worried. If Pancy blamed her, she didn't have any proof anyway so it didn't matter. Hermione's insides squirmed as Terrence grinned at her.

"Well, I just thought I ought to tell you." Terrence said.

"Thanks," Hermione beamed.

"By the way, I heard what happened yesterday…" Terrence suddenly said, his voice of honey said with sympathy.

Hermione didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She just shifted uncomfortable.

"I tried looking for you yesterday. I couldn't find you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I know one thing though. What you did was noble, standing up for Draco like that. I admire you for that," Terrence said with a small smile.

Hermione's lips twitched. She blushed furiously at the last sentence.

"Thanks" She whispered, meeting his eyes.

"Well, I have to go." Terrence said, waving at Hermione.

Hermione waved back and went back to the Great Hall. She went back to Neville and Luna who were excitedly discussing the "old times" of their adventures. Hermione didn't really listen but she kept glancing at Ron and Harry. They seemed to be quarrelling but they were whispering so Hermione couldn't hear. She missed Ron no matter how mad she was at that idiot.

After breakfast, sighing, Hermione went back to her dorm to get her stuff.

"Cunningly brave," Hermione told the portrait and it swung open. She was walking into the common room when she heard noises. They were muffles of laughter and something else. The noises were coming from the common room. Slowly, Hermione walked into the common room, the noises getting louder.

She gasped at what she saw.

Malfoy was laid out on the couch, his white polo unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest and Pancy, on top of Malfoy, her white blouse's top part unbuttoned, revealing a cleavage. Pancy was giggling and laughing as she snogged Malfoy. Which, to Hermione's shock, Malfoy snogged back.

None of them seemed to realize Hermione was in the room. Hermione stared at them dumbfounded. They continued snogging until pancy went up for some air and finally saw Hermione with her mouth hanging at them.

In all a second, Malfoy pushed Pancy away, buttoned his shirt and tried to fix his ruffled hair with his fingers. Pancy however, didn't do anything – not even buttoning up her shirt. Pancy just stood there, her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione stared at them, unable to say anything. Her face was expressionless but her insides were full of shock. She looked at Malfoy, her eyes saying nothing. He was balling his fist and his face was whiter than ever.

"Would you like to leave now, you prude, so that we can get back to our business?" Pancy sneered at Hermione.

Hermione, numb and emotionless, nodded. She quickly went to her room, grabbed her books, and left them to snog again.

Hermione walked to her class in utter silence. For the rest of the day, she participated, earned points for Gryffindor, aced every quiz and got compliments from all the teachers.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said after her class. "I would like to remind you detention isn't over yet for the three of you now that you are well"

Hermione nodded and left.

Hermione didn't know what was happening with her. The whole day, she didn't crack a smile, not even when Snape reluctantly admitted to the class that Hermione was the best in the year. She was just numb.

Hermione spotted Malfoy and Terrence at the Slytherins table at the Great Hall during dinner. She didn't know why but she had the guys to walk up to the whole Slytherin table and call out Malfoy and Terrence.

"Terrence, Maloy," Hermione said, her voice cracking. The whole Slytherin table looked up at her and glared.

Malfoy and Terrence looked surprised but shuffled out of the table and went to Hermione. They were expecting for Hermione to lead them somewhere a little more private but Hermione just stood beside the Slytherin table.

"We have detention, Professor McGonagall said so," Hermione announced blankly.

"Oh yeah," Terrence said, remembering. Hermione didn't look at Malfoy at all even though Malfoy seemed to be trying to get her attention through his eyes.

Hermione nodded at them and was about to walk away when her arm was grabbed.

Hermione stumbled and caught her balance to see Terrence holding her hand.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Terrence asked with deep sincerity in his eyes. Hermione noticed Malfoy was still standing with them, gazing at Hermione.

"Nothing, Terrence" Hermione said but when she said this, she was looking at Malfoy, not Terrence although her gaze was still blank.

Terrence seemed to catch up and let go of Hermione's arm.

"Draco, I think Hermione and I need to speak alone," Terrence told Malfoy.

"Then go," Malfoy snarled, his eyes flashing.

Hermione thought she saw something of anger flicker in Terrence's eyes but she forgot about it as Terrence led her to somewhere more private.

"Did something happen between you and Malfoy?" Terrence asked, straight to the point as he always did.

"Not really. It was more of between him and Pancy," Hermione said, unblinking.

"Wait. What?" Terrence asked, his brow furrowed in deep confusion.

"I walked in on them snogging at our dorm," Hermione said, with the same tone of blankness.

Terrence stared at her, unsure of how to react.

"Is that why you're sad?" Terrence whispered.

Hermione's face finally showed emotion. It was of confusion, shock, amazement and other things.

"W-Why would I be sad? It's not my business what Malfoy does with other girls. I'm not sad about that. Why should I be sad? That's a laugh" She rambled, her voice high. "H-He could shag all the girls for all I care" Hermione added but wincing.

Terrence didn't say anything and stared at Hermione, understanding glowered in his eyes.

To Hermione's surprise, Terrence grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Hermione faced flooded with color, her body all warm pressed against Terrence's. She could feel his muscular physique through the robes. Hermione could feel the beating of Terrence's heart against her. His body gave her warmth, his touch was gentle. Hermione noticed something very nostalgic and similar. Hermione was sure of what it was and it made her more confused.

Terrence Higgs could give Hermione the same pleasurable heat she could feel only with Draco Malfoy.

"T-Terrence, why?" Hermione asked, her breathing heavy. The heat exchanged between them was heavy but Hermione liked it and she was ashamed of that.

Terrence let go of their hug and looked at Hermione with his beautiful green eyes. Hermione's heart pounded nervously.

_Merlin's beard…what is wrong with my heart?_

Hermione thought. She hated to admit it but only and only Draco Malfoy could make Hermione's heart pound like that but here she was…her heart also pounding for Terrence.

"He hurt you, Hermione, I can see it," Terrence whispered sadly.

"I-I…H-He…" Hermione stuttered, flustered and unable to think clearly. Maybe she was hurt, the whole day, she was in denial. It was like she didn't want to accept the truth of Malfoy kissing someone else. Suddenly, a whole waved of emotion crashed on Hermione's fast hard. She was sad, shocked, confused.

"I thought Malfoy was…I don't know, better. I just really don't think snogging Pancy…supports that. I thought he's changed. I'm fine with it really but I don't know. It's confusing," Hermione said what she thought.

"Do you like him?" Terrence asked in a whisper out of no where. Hermione, even though was asked this question multiple times, was shocked.

"H-How could you think that?" Hermione stuttered, blushing furiously.

"It's the only explanation on why you'd get hurt seeing him with someone else," Terrence said honestly.

Hermione's brain was crashed again by a painful wave. Jealous? Hermione was jealous of Pancy? Hermione was jealous of how Pancy snogged Malfoy? Hermione Granger jealous because of Malfoy? Hermione liking Malfoy? No way. It was impossible. Hermione can admit to herself he effect Malfoy has on her and the way he makes her heart thump but she would never give in to liking Malfoy. That was just a whole new level of…something. Hermione thought. But the only word that fit was "danger".

"If there is something I am sure of, it's that I don't or will ever have likings for Draco Malfoy as more than a friend," Hermione declared, to Terrence and to herself confidently.

Terrence smiled at Hermione warmly which made Hermione blush but not look away from Terrence's green eyes. Hermione's instincts took over her. She wrapped her arms around Terrence's neck as Terrence slid his arms around her wait and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Hermione's neck tingled as she kissed Terrence, her excitement rushing. Hermione was sure of another thing again as she kissed Terrence; Draco Malfoy may give her pleasurable heat but it was Terrence's pleasurable heat she wanted.

They let go and grinned widely at each other. Together, hand in hand, they walked back in the Great Hall, to Gryffindor's shock, to the Slytherin's anger, to the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs's disbelief.

They didn't notice thought the shadow of a person hiding behind a statue where Terrence and Hermione talked. He heard everything. He was clenching his fists, his face was scrunched in anger, his body violently shaking and he was biting his lip. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Hey guys! So School is here again (Ugh) and I won't be able to update as much as I did before but I'll try like twice or thrice a week and sorry that I wasn't able to edit this story cause I'm sort of in a rush with school starting again. So yeah, I'll try to update soon and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	7. Saved by the Prince

HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I didn't edit this one because it was too long and I have limited time. So, sorry if there are any errors! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! :D

Hermione and Terrence were the talk of the whole school after their entrance. A Gryffinor and a Slytherin being friends was unheard of – but they were much more than that. Hermione and Terrence were practically a couple. They haven't really talked about but it sure seemed that way. Their kiss sealed the deal.

Of course, once they entered the GreatHall, they had to go their separate ways to sit in their House table. Hermione avoided everyone and sat in between Neville and Luna.

Neville just seemed to gap at Hermione while eating but Luna was just describing everyone's expressions in her usual dreamy voice. Hermione blushed as she realized almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her and whispering. Two girls from Ravenclaw actually "accidentally bumped" Hermione as she was on her way to Professor McGonagall's. It's a well known fact that even though Terrence is a Slytherin, he was the guy whom most of the girls in Ravenclaw liked because of his brains and his looks. It was no shock all the Ravenclaws women were mad at Hermione but the guys seem quite happy about it. Some of her Gryffindor friends seemed too shocked to speak to her but a few others were happy for her. The little group who was happy for Hermione consisted of Luna, Ginny and Cho. Other than that, no one was quite happy but they were either angry or jealous nuts.

Hermione hasn't seen Ron and Harry's reaction yet but she presumed they wouldn't be pleasing. They would totally be against it. Harry was fine being friends with a Slytherin but Hermione wasn't sure if Harry was fine with her dating a Slytherin.

Hermione sighed as she picked up her already tattered books due to the "accidental bumps" the female Ravenclaws were giving her causing her to stumble and pick up her books half a dozen times. She jogged to Professor McGonagall's office, running late.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hermione said, breathing heavily as she entered. Malfoy and Terrence were already there. Terrence beamed at Hermione but Malfoy seemed angry.

"Time is precious Ms. Granger. Anyway, you three will continue on your work. I assume you will be done by the hour I get back. If you are done with the work, your detention will end there. If not, you shall continue until you have finished. Go on, now," Profesor McGonagall instructed and left the three of them.

"Hi," Terrence greeted Hermione with a warm smile. Before Hermione could respond, her lips were moving in a synchronized motion with Terrence's.

"If you two are done shoving tongues each other's throat, maybe you'd like to do some work or do you think your "love" will conquer this room full of rubbish?" Malfoy mocked at them angrily.

Terrence and Hermione broke apart and glared at Malfoy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione demanded, her anger boiling from the core of seeing Malfoy snog Pansy to him interrupting with Terrence.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you two prats enjoy making a damn show to everyone? Walking in the Great Hall, oh how lovely! We should throw petals of roses at you and get it over with. Disgusting is what the two of you are! And everyone agrees!" Malfoy spat angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't light any scented candles when I walked in on you and Pansy gargling on each other's face! You hypocritical arse!" Hermione snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Malfoy shouted, his face white and the veins in his neck could be seen.

"Try me, Draco! Try me!" Hermione said, walking to Draco's face, her arms outstretched as if to say "Hit me with your hardest!"

Terrence dragged Hermione away from Draco who was resisting. Oh how Hermione would love to punch that face again. She never stopped glaring at Malfoy and so did Malfoy. The rage, the hatred she felt for Malfoy - it was controlling her. Her hand prickled so bad at reaching her wand which Professor McGonagall forgot to take. She was just shaking. She had raised hopes for Malfoy before but now, she knew, Draco Malfoy would never change. He would always be a prude, an arse, a bastard, a heartless person.

"Hermione, stop. He's not worth it," Terrence whispered in her ear as he restrained Hermione from probably punching Malfoy.

"Oh bloody hell. You two disgust me. Snogging on the halls, holding hands, what a laugh. If you two had any decency, you would go dunk your head in Filch's crap!" Malfoy said angrily.

"I know you're jealous Draco but could you just please shut your mouth," Terrence said abruptly, his eyes dangerously flashing.

The word "jealous" whirled on Hermione's head again. Jealous? Malfoy? Ha! Now _that's_ a laugh.

"Me? Jealous? Who would I be jealous of? You, Terrence?" Malfoy mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Why? Because your with that Mudblood? Because your with that thing? Because you get to snog her? Because you get to cling on her like a cat? Am I supposed to be jealous your with that—that filthy piece of trash? Am I supposed to be jealous you get to touch the thing on her you call skin? Am I supposed to be jealous that you're wasting your life on a bushy haired- know it all freak? Am I supposed to be jealous of that? Tell me, Terrence! Am I?" Malfoy demanded angrily in a threatening voice.

"I think that's exactly why you're jealous," Terrence said calmly. Malfoy snapped his mouth shut and wore a face of shock.

"You're jealous because I get to kiss her, hold her, and talk to her. You're jealous because I'm with her." Terrence said in a calm voice. Malfoy still looked stricken and hasn't said anything.

Hermione was in a painful dilemma between staying mad and blushing furiously. Somehow, she managed to maintain her angry face while her face was flushing deep red.

"I-I would _never_ be jealous of you! Or because of her!" Malfoy said angrily, finding his voice. His face was glistening with sweat as he glared at Terrence.

"Or perhaps you're jealous because all you have is Pansy? Strong personality, that Pansy, but you have to admit, she's nothing compared to Hermione. Every girl is nothing compared to Hermione. Hermione defended you – fighting with her friends just to protect you but you just turned on her too. Why? Because I'm with her. If you're not jealous, Draco then I don't know what you're so mad about," Terrence said trying to maintain his calmness but his voice grew angrier and angrier as he spoke.

Malfoy, still glaring at Terrence, took out his wand. For a moment, Hermione thought Malfoy was going to hex Terrence. Fortunately, Malfoy just flicked his wand and all the papers around them sorted themselves into the folders. In a minute or so, all the work they were supposed to do was done.

"I don't wish to waste my time with two mentals," Malfoy sneered, keeping his wand. With one last fleeting look of rage, Malfoy was out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

Hermione stood there, dumbfounded and outraged. She and Terrence didn't even complain that Malfoy used magic to do the work. They just wanted to be out there. They didn't talk to each other as they went out until they said their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione whispered to Terrence, not meeting his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Malfoy just needs some…clearing up," Terrence said, sighing.

"Thank you, by the way, for you know, defending me," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"No problem. Also, what I said was true – you're more special than all the girls out there," Terrence said with deep sincerity.

Hermione, through the exhaustion, felt she was lifted off her feet and blushed.

"Thank you, Terrence." Hermione said, kissing him on the lips.

Finally, they said goodnights and after one last kiss, Hermione went back to her dorm.

Hermione crossed her fingers hoping Malfoy would be in his room. She didn't want to have another row with Malfoy even though she would very much like to punch him again. She needed some time alone to think. She took a deep breath when she was outside the portrait. She uttered the password and sure enough, Malfoy was in the common room.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at Malfoy. His body was turned back on her, looking at the dancing flames at the fire place.

He seemed calmer, to Hermione's relief but she could still see a hint of anger in his face.

Hermione wasn't sure why but she didn't just walk into her room, she waited, as if to expect something to happen.

"What are you waiting for? Something to change?" Malfoy asked, his jaw clenched but still not turning around.

Hermione quietly walked towards him. She was standing behind him like the time he crept up on her but the difference was; Hermione wasn't going to touch him or anything. She was sick and tired of all the things that were happening.

"I already waited for you, Draco but I'm done. I've given up on you changing," Hermione said, her voice hard.

Hermione, not waiting for a response, went to her room – shutting everything behind her door, her hopes for Malfoy behind her.

• • • • • • •

The next day turned out to be horrid for Hermione. When she woke up, she was greeted by Pansy Parkinson in the common room. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Hermione could only think of one reason why Pansy was glaring at her in the common room.

"I know what the bloody hell you did at our ritual, you stinking Mudblood!" Pansy sneered angrily.

"I don't know what you're babbling about Pansy. This is the quarters for Head Boy and Girl, you shouldn't be here." Hermione said sternly. Terrence had warned her about this day coming but Hermione wasn't worried. She wasn't scared of Pansy. She wasn't scared of anything right now.

"You know where you shouldn't be? At the Slytherin ritual! You've got some guts, Granger. Bringing your arse to our ritual and then dating Terrence, a Slytherin." Pansy said, trying to keep her voice calm but it ended up sounding like her choking.

"You don't have proof, Parkinson. And yeah, I'm dating Terrence. What are you going to do about it?" Hermione challenged, sizing against Pansy. Hermione faced Death Eaters, the Ministry, Dementors and Voldemort – Pansy was hardly anyone to be scared of. Hermione was also sick of people trampling and using her. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She wasn't going to be defeated by Pansy or anyone by that matter.

"Acting so tough eh, you little Gryffindor prat? Beware you filthy Mudblood." Pansy sneered as she made a dramatic exit of the dorm.

Hermione just had the urge to throw and trash everything around her. Everything in her life right now was wrong. She needn't another enemy but now, she had Pansy as her enemy – not that they were ever not enemies – and probably the whole Slytherin too. Great. Brilliant. Just what she needed for the day.

Hermione walked to the Great Hall alone. She still wasn't talking to Harry and Ron. She missed them terribly but she had nothing to be sorry about. She sighed as she sat again between Neville and Luna. It started to seem that place was her permanent position.

Hermione noticed Luna was wearing the Gryffinor Lion hat, the one that can roar.

"It's the first Quidditch game, didn't you know?" Luna said, seeing Hermione's confused face.

How could Hermione remember? Really, she didn't keep up anymore without Harry and Ron around her.

"Are you watching?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said. Even though she wasn't speaking to Ron, she was still going to keep her promise by watching.

Hermione felt someone was staring at her and when she turned her head. It wasn't only one person staring at her – it was the whole Slytherin table, glaring and sneering at Hermione.

Oh bloody hell, Hermione thought.

Suddenly, it dawned on Hermione.

Who told the Slytherins she was there?

Hermione felt stupid for even thinking about it as she glanced at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering into Pansy's ear while sneering. So Malfoy sold her. Hermione must have looked dangerous since Neville inched a bit away from Hermione.

Hermione, only eating little to avoid the Slytherins, went to her class. She tried to avoid people as much as possible but of course she wasn't successful.

On her way she was blocked by 3 girls from Slytherins and was ganging up on her.

"Think you can just bring your tutu shoes in our turf?" One girl asked roughly, glaring at Hermione.

"Filthy Mudblood setting foot on out House!" The other made an ugly sneer.

"Get out of my way!" Hermione demanded and tried to squeeze through them but they were bigger and were at least a foot taller than Hermione.

"Or what? Going to get your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any!" One mocked loudly.

"Try fooling us, Slytherins, you Mudblood, you'll wish you never went to Hogwarts," Another one threatened in a whisper as soon as she saw Professor Flitwick going their way.

With one last discreet shove to Hermione, they marched away. Hermione felt angry but tired at the same time. It was morning and here she was, having the time of her life being shoved by Slytherins.

That was hardly the end of it though.

Outside the Potions classroom, two Slytherin guys made sure Hermione suffered as well. Hermione was going to go in the Potions classroom when she felt two rough hands on her back and shoved her painfully onto a wall. Her head hurt very much from the impact of the push, Hermione's head throbbed as she tried to stand up. Pain shot up from her body to her head. Her vision blurred a little as she tried to see who did it to her.

In front of her were two Slytherin guys she didn't know but she knew they were at her year. Unashamedly, the guy pushed her again. Thankfully, she didn't hit the wall this time and just stumbled on the floor. Her head aching, she saw the two very same guys stepping over her books past her.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said angrily.

"We'll deal with them later Ron. She needs our help," Another voice belonging to Harry said.

Hermione felt two strong arms help her up. Pain shot up again to her head. It was throbbing painfully and Hermione's vision was a little blurry.

"Oh no, her head's gushing blood. I'll get those little pricks later. Hermione, can you hear me?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered as her vision started to stabilize.

"We should bring you to Madam Pomfrey's," Harry said as she supported her one side and Ron on the other.

"No, no, no! I'm fine guys, really. It's just a little blood really," Hermione muttered as she tried to maintain her balance. She could feel a soft trickle of blood going down her head but she wasn't going to spend another day in the clinic. She would feel defeated again.

"I don't know, Hermione…" Ron said, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for helping me, you guys. I've missed you," Hermione smiled at them forcefully, her head still throbbing.

"" Hermione muttered, pointing her wand to her head. Slowly, the cut on her head began to heal and the throbbing eventually faded away.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry for not apologizing sooner. I was a big arse," Ron said apologetically.

"I'm sorry too," Hermione smiled graciously.

"Finally, you had the guts," Harry told Ron, slapping him on the back.

Hermione didn't even complain or dwell on the bullying she received. She was happy – ecstatic that she and her friends were talking again. Hermione didn't let her dignity down by Slytherins and continued reciting and earning points for Gryffindor. Whenever the teachers turned around, the Slytherins would do nasty tricks on Hermione involving "accidentally bumping" her, throwing stuff at her or just glaring at her.

"Why do the Slytherins keep on making your life miserable?" Ron asked as he glared at the Slytherin who bumped Hermione.

Hermione, deciding that her friends deserve the truth, told them.

"Wow. No wonder they're being so cruel. A Gryffindor in their precious dungeon." Harry commented.

"Yeah well, I'm not really scared of them. They can't hurt me without getting into trouble," Hermione said.

"We'll be there, Hermione," Ron said with a huge grin.

"We're with you," Harry said with an equally huge grin.

"Whatever happens?" Hermione asked matching their grins.

"Whatever happens," The three friends said as they hugged each other while laughing.

It was the same promise they made to Harry before they searched for the Horcruxes last year. It seemed like such a distant memory but the very quote defined the strength of their friendship.

"Well, it's 30 minutes before the game and players should be on the field before it starts to warm up. Stay with Neville and Luna, okay?" Ron told Hermione before he and Harry left for the game.

"Don't worry about me but be sure to win against the Slytherins, okay?" Hermione said mischievously.

"_That_ we will most definitely do," Harry assured.

"Brilliant! I'll just put my stuff back in my dorm and then I'll go to the Quidditch match," Hermione said, waving at Harry and Ron.

Hermione skipped down the empty hallways to her dorm, feeling happier than she should.

Hermione felt someone boring stares into her back. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. No one was there. Flustered, she kept walking but with a nervous feeling.

Suddenly, she heard someone scream "Now!"

Hermione's instinct was to reach for her wand but it was too late.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Someone shrieked.

Hermione was hit by the jinx on her back. Hermione couldn't move. She was in a frozen state. Before she could see who her attacker was, a bag of cloth was placed on her face and then she felt herself losing consciousness…someone must have put another hex on her, Hermione thought. After that, everything just went black.

• • • • • •

Hermione woke up and felt dizzy. Her eyes were still blindfolded and she was restricted by ropes. Hermione tried to listen and feel her surroundings. One, she was hanging from a rope that was tied around her waist and her wrists were tied behind her back. Two, she could hear whispers and laughter. Other than that, she had no clue what was going on.

"H-Hello?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She's awake!" A voice announced. Hermione didn't like the sound of their excitement around her. If they think a girl tied on ropes was exciting, Hermione didn't know what was coming yet.

"The filthy Mudblood crashed our ritual!" Someone shrieked to the crowd. Hermione recognized it as Pansy's voice and the crows was probably the Slytherins. Hermione felt nervous. Everyone would be in the Quidditch game and no one would know she was missing. She needed to escape – fast.

"What shall we do with this piece of dirt?" Pansy shrieked again.

Hermione could imagine running amongst the crows screaming things.

"Torture her!"

"Let her pay!"

The crows screamed viciously. Hermione felt really nervous at this point. They had obviously taken her wand and the ropes around her were no ordinary ropes, they were placed with magic. Without a wand, Hermione's hope of escaping was miracle.

"Exactly! Let us show this Gryffindor Mudblood no one messes with the children of Salazar Slytherin!" Pansy roared. The crows around Hermione roared in agreement.

"Wands out! No one hesitate to show mercy to this Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked.

Hermione, bit her lip and prepared for whatever was going to happen.

All at one, spells, jinxes were thrown at Hermione.

"_Diffindo!"_

"_Flipendo!"_

"_Impedimenta!" _

Hermione lost track of the voices who threw jinxes at her. All at once, she could feel jinxes hitting her body. She lost track as everyone around her threw their jinx at her. Pain, confusion, weakness, suffering was all Hermionce could feel. She screamed out in pain at every jinx that was thrown at her. Her body burned and was in pain. She could every part of her aching and she knew they would never stop. Hermione screamed and screamed at the pain she was getting. She tried to struggle out of her ropes but it was useless. Every inch of her body was probably damaged and cut. Voices around her roared angrily as they threw hexes at Hermione.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could but she knew she was not heard. Beneath the blindfolds, Hermione was crying out of pain. The endless jinxes and pain that was thrown to her felt like it would never stop. It felt like she would be there forever suffering.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please! Stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could as she was hit by multiple jinxes.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Pansy roared and more jinxes were thrown at Hermione.

Hermione felt like she might die. In fact, she knew she was going to die. She couldn't bear the pain any longer and she knew any minute now, she was going to die. Would she die like this? Would anyone do anything about it? Would anyone even know she was missing? What about her friends? Her family? Her life? Hermione felt she would die. She didn't know how her body could last any longer.

Every jinx thrown at her felt like a stab of a knife.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP! STOP!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could, her blindfold soaked from her tears.

"STOP!" Hermione cried out loud. She didn't want to die. She didn't want all her hard work gone. She wanted to live her life but it seemed impossible at the moment.

Hermione, sure that her death was coming, didn't scream again. Instead, she thought of all the memories she had. Jinxes still hurting her but she refused to beg again. She thought of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Terrence, her family…

Hermione didn't know how long they kept throwing jinxes at her. Maybe it was just for a minute or ten or maybe an hour but she was surprised to see she was alive but that didn't stop them.

Hermione could feel the blood trickling all over her body, the throbbing pain from the wounds and she could hear the shrieks of delight around her.

Hermione accepted her coming death. She had thought of everything that happened to her. She was unwilling but ready to die…

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"A voice suddenly roared from the crows, above the voices who were throwing jinxes at her. At once, Hermione felt hope, her spirits rose. Someone was here; someone was going to save her. Hermione cried from relief, from pain and from everything.

No one threw jinxes at Hermione anymore.

"We thought to give the little Mudblood a punishment!" A voice said.

"_DIFFINDO!"_ The voice roared. Hermione prepared for the jinx but it didn't hit her. It was for someone else.

"I don't understand!" Pansy shrieked her voice pleading and desperate.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" The voice roared angrily. Hermione recognized the voice. Hermione cried even harder. The voice of whom her savior belonged to was Draco Malfoy.

"HERMIONE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Malfoy roared angrily. Hermione could hear and imagine Malfoy throwing jinxes at everyone in his way.

"Malfoy, Malfoy…" Hermione muttered through her bleeding lips.

"HERMIONE! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" Malfoy demanded angrily, his voice deadly and threatening. Hermione could hear Pansy shrieking and trying to explain to Malfoy.

"DUFFINDO!" Malfoy shouted.

Hermione felt the ropes around her loosening and slipping away but she also felt herself falling. She landed into someone's arms, her wounds responding painfully to the touch. Hermione felt someone remove her blindfolds.

Hermione took a minute or two to adjust her sight with the darkness only lit by multiple wands around her and the tears on her eyes. Finally, she saw that she was staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes. His beautiful face creased in worry and anger. Hermione gave a small weak smile. She felt safe in his arms.

"Don't go out on me, Hermione. We'll get you better," Malfoy whispered, looking down on her. Hermione didn't say anything being too weak.

She felt that she was being carried by Malfoy in his strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Pansy shrieked, blocking their way, gesturing to Hermione.

"YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Malfoy roared angrily.

Stricken, Pansy moved out of their way and let them pass. At once they were outside, Hermione squinted as light shone. Malfoy broke into a run, carrying Hermione in his arms.

"We'll get help, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen Hermione. I'm sorry…"

Those were the last words Hermione heard from Malfoy as she slept away in defeat.

• • • • • •

Hermione blinked her eyes. She was once again, in Madam Promfey's. She remembered what happened to her and instantly looked at her body. She was mostly healed but there some scars here and there. Hermione stared at her arms and legs. She was wrong. Almost every inch of her was covered in scars. She looked hideous.

"You're awake! Oh thank goodness! I'll call them!" Madam Pomfrey said as if she might die of relief and scurried away.

After a minute or two, she returned with Professor McGonagall, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Professor Snape and Hagrid.

She was bombarded with questions at once.

"Stop! Hermione, do you remember anything?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione told her everything she remembered.

"Do you know who exactly did it to you?" She asked.

"N-no," Hermione lied. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want any more war with the Slytherins.

"I see. Well, I am glad you're awake now and glad that Mr. Malfoy saved you. Trust me Hermione, this will not proceed without punishment to whoever did this to you," Professor McGonagall assured.

"Most unfortunate to hear what happened to you, Ms. Granger, " Snape said, giving Hermione a slight nod. "I am just here to leave the potion that will make all your scars disappear without a trace," He left a tiny vial of liquid beside Hermione's bed and left with Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione! How are you? We're terribly sorry we weren't there for you! I know we promised to protect you but oh we were stupid! Forgive us, Hermione! We wanted to die when we found out! I'm sorry!" Ron cried out.

"We were worried Hermione! You've slept for 3 days! It was really lucky Malfoy found you. We are sorry, Hermione. We shouldn't have left you. We should have stayed by your side. We've let you down. I'm sorry. It was lucky Malfoy found you…we can't thank him enough." Harry said.

Hermione turned her gaze to Malfoy.

"Thank you," She croaked. Malfoy nodded back.

Hermione told all of them the story that happened to her but this time, she admitted the Slytherins did it to her. Hermione noticed all three boys' fists and jaws were clenching and fury flashed in their eyes.

"How did you find her?" Ron asked Malfoy.

"We were playing Quidditch and hardly any Slytherin was on our bench and it was quite suspicious. I stopped looking for the Snitch and noticed Hermione wasn't there –" Malfoy explained.

"So you suddenly left the game," Harry nodded.

"Yes and I went to our House…we have a secret room there and that's where I found them and Hermione," Malfoy said, his eyes flashing.

After a series of more questions and answers, Harry and Ron left before promising to re-visit Hermione. Malfoy, however stayed.

"Malfoy…Thank you," Hermione whispered. Malfoy was sitting beside her bed now.

"Don't thank me. I think I would've died if I haven't found you sooner…I wish I did. They're all going to pay, Hermione. Don't worry about it. What they've done to you…I can't. I can't take it if anything bad happened to you," Malfoy whispered.

Hermione didn't speak and stared at Malfoy's beautiful face. Malfoy saved Hermione. Malfoy saved Hermione from death. Suddenly, Hermione heart thudded again. She blinked back her tears and stared at Malfoy.

She felt something she never felt before. Malfoy stared back. None of them said anything. Malfoy stood up and Hermione was about to protest. Without warning, Malfoy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice quivered.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered.

"For what? You saved me," Hermione asked.

"For everything," Draco whispered. He gently held her hand and kissed the top of her hand. Hermione's heart thudded loudly than before. What was this…?

**That's it! I hope that satisfies you guys! That was some heavy drama right there but I'll make it lighter in the next chapters. I think Hermione deserves a break. Anyway, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I'll try to update in maybe 3-4 days. Thank you!**


	8. The Slytherin's Angel's struggle

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School has been hell for me. Anyway, here's a new chapter. It's the shortest one I've ever written so far and I'm really sorry but I promise, I will try to update sooner. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! **

Hermione spent the next few days in Madam Pomfrey's. Ron and Harry visited her often and kept her updated with the happenings around the school.

"Hermione! They're checking everyone's wands to see who did this to you! Dumbledore actually has a list of the spells used on you and if anyone's wands are seen to do that spell, they are in huge trouble." Ron said with delight as he and Harry visited Hermione one afternoon.

"Briliant but that's not proof enough it is?" Hermione said with a half smile, half frown.

"Dumbledore ordered Snape to make some Verisatium. All they need is one student from Slytherin to admit it," Harry replied with a grin.

"And funnily enough, all the Slytherins are trying to use spells as much as they can to cover up the previous spells they did on you. It's a laugh, really when you see them desperately trying to produce spells and accidentally hit each other. Pansy Parkinson has slugs dribbling out of her mouth. It was a glorious sight" Harry added but Ron frowned at the slugs part.

"That's great then. Do you guys have the books?" Hermione asked with a grin. Harry and Ron placed a tower of books on Hermione's bed. Hermione insisted to catch up with school work even if she was in a bed rest state.

"You don't really have to answer those, you know. You're excused," Ron said with a shudder looking at the textbooks.

"Oh, I don't like wasting my time staring at the ceiling here." Hermione said casually, picking up one of the books.

"That's our Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You look better," Ron commened, looking at Hermione's skin

"It's all thanks to Snape's potion. He's been giving it to me everyday," Hermione said, holding up the empty vial.

"Well, we should go now," Ron said, starting to leave.

"Wait! Have you guys heard from Terrence?" Hermione asked, holding her breath. She hasn't seen Terrence since before the Quidditch game. He hasn't visited her yet and Hermione was getting worried.

"No. We haven't actually seen him around yet. He's not in the classes or anything," Harry answered as Ron clenched his fist.

"Oh," Hermione muttered in disappointment. "What about Malfoy?"

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Ron asked curiously with a slight sneer.

"He saved my life Ron! I owe him!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah well, he's been around," Ron said and left at once with Harry after he said it.

The next day, Hermione was discharged and to her delight, it was the weekend. Ron and Harry were probably in Hogsmeade and didn't know Hermione was already out. Hermione ran to her dorm, missing her cozy bed.

"I see your back," Malfoy said casually, sitting on the couch, shirtless. He didn't seem to concerned to ask Hermione details about the incident further, to Hermione's relief. Right now, she just wanted to forget it.

"Merlin's beard! What happened here?" Hermione said, frowning. The whole dorm was a mess. Malfoy must have had someone over again. Clothes were everywhere and dirty dishes were on the floor and tables.

"Don't worry. The house elves will get rid of them soon," He said casually, eyeing Hermione.

"They're not slaves," Hermione said, frowning, she flicked her wand and everything was spotless again, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Malfoy chuckled as he stood up and stretched. His toned body was hard not to stare at. Hermione flushed as Malfoy gave her a smirk. God, Hermione almost forgot Malfoy's effect in her.

"Would you mind putting on a shirt?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"No." Malfoy answered rubbing his stomach.

"How would you feel if other people were shirtless around you?" Hermione said trying to sound angry but was still staring at his body.

"Okay, you be shirtless," Malfoy said abruptly with a smirk.

"Oh you're still an arse!" Hermione shrieked as she threw a t-shirt to Malfoy.

"Have I ever mentioned you're so easy, Granger?" Malfoy said, laughing. Hermione, feeling all too happy wanted to turn the tables around. She could feel her recklessness resurfacing again. Hermione smirked and looked at Malfoy dead in the eye.

"And you think you're not easy?" Hermione shot back.

"I'm the hardest to please," Malfoy retorted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Malfoy suddenly shouted, pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione stood there, hopeless and immobilized.

"Let's see what effect I have on you," Malfoy whispered as he approached. The whole new rebellious side of Hermione was rising and Hermione loved it too. She wanted to be daring and experience a whole new world she never did. She went through a lot of things recently and she figured some fun wouldn't hurt. She would worry about everything else later. Despite this, she was nervous as if something bad might happen. Hermione's intuition, maybe?

Malfoy took off her cloak to reveal her white blouse and her school's black skirt for girls. Malfoy hesitated but eventually wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. Hermione would have sighed at it but she couldn't move or speak.

With a finger, he slowly traced her stomach. Hermione's brain was raging at the pleasure of touching his smooth skin. Malfoy, after a few seconds, let go and went in front of Hermione. He stared into her eyes before he lightly placed his lips on her's.

Hermione was melting inside. She wanted to kiss back but she couldn't move. Being petrified, that was the only moment Hermione was able to grasp the pleasure of Malfoy's lips. It's softness, it's tenderness…

Suddenly, Malfoy was thrown back harshly and he slammed painfully on the wall. Hermione, felt the counter curse on her and she quickly turned around to see who did it.

"Terrence!" Hermione cried. Terrence was looking dangerously at Malfoy.

"You rotten bastard!" Terrence shouted, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy, in half a second, had his wand out and was pointing it at Terrence.

"_Diffin—"_

"_Stupe—"_

"STOP!" Hermione screamed getting in the way between them.

Both guys lowered their wands but didn't put it away.

"Terrence! Where have you been? I've been expecting you to visit me at least once," Hermione said for a distraction.

"I've been busy," Terrence said indifferently, glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh fantastic! You've been busy and then you suddenly barge in here and start waving your wand!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Touch Hermione again and I swear, you'll wish you were just dead," Terrence growled at Malfoy.

"The other Slytherins hurt her and are they suffering from your wrath? No. I saved her and I was the one who had the guts to visit her at least once. Tell us, Terrence. _Where were you?_" Malfoy sneered.

Terrence, speechless just glared at Malfoy.

"I'll talk to you later, Hermione," Terrence said as he stormed out of the dorm. Hermione stood there, dumbfounded. Sure she didn't want to think about the incident again but she at least wished he asked how she was.

"Hermione, you need to know something about Terrence," Malfoy said at once when Terrence was gone.

"Tell me," Hermione said, her tone of voice was urgent.

"Terrence's father was a Death Eater…" Malfoy stopped, waiting for Hermione's reaction. Hermione didn't flinch or anything. Some part of her already expected a dark secret Terrence was keeping from her.

"And the reason he wasn't able to visit you is because well, his father is going crazy," Malfoy whispered.

"Wait. What do you mean going crazy?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"You see, his father fears that Voldemort will rise again and well, he's going crazy. He's been telling everyone that one day they'll regret turning against him and that Terrence's father will be the only loyal one," Malfoy continued.

"He's dead. We all know it." Hermione said, remembering the day Harry killed Voldemort for good.

"Yes but you see, if you've worked for Voldemort, it's quite frightening to think he might return again and punish those who aren't loyal to him. You can't blame the old man of Terrence. He lived under Voldemort in fear. It's traumatic being with Voldemort and as I've said, he's going crazy. The Ministry forgave Terrence's father because he hasn't killed anyone because Voldemort considered him insignificant and thus, never gave him big orders. He's an old man who lived and will forever live in fear." Malfoy whispered, cringing everytime he said the name "Voldemort".

"This is why Terrence was gone…?" Hermione asked with deep regret. It all dawned on her in an instant.

"Yes. He's been gone because he's been at his home, trying to calm his father or to try to put his mind set again," Malfoy explained.

Hermione suddenly felt terrible. Here she was, depressing herself why Terrence hadn't asked about her condition when on the outside of the Hogwarts castle, Terrence was struggling with a lunatic for a father. Hermione felt guilty and felt her stomach drop. It must be terrible to struggle with your father at home and then to arrive to his girlfriend almost being snogged.

"How did you know about this?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"My father told me," He replied. Hermione nodded. She felt more terrible than ever. How could she have been so insensitive? She needed to find Terrence _now. _She needed to let him know that she'll help him.

"Thanks for telling me this. I have to go look for him and apologize," Hermione said urgently, walking out the door, leaving Malfoy behind to look for Terrence.

**REVIEWES PLEASE! And again, I'm sorry for it's short-ness but I promise I'll update soon enough**


	9. Confessions and Realizations

"Terrence! Wait! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as soon as she spotted Terrence. Terrence stopped on his track and looked at Hermione with sad weary eyes.

"Hermione, I know we've just started seeing out each other but I need some space first," Terrence said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know. I can help you and your father. I can look for ways. Terrence, I'm here for you," Hermione said, trying to swallow the hurt she felt.

"How did you know about my father?" He whispered, looking away ashamedly.

"Malfoy told me but it doesn't matter. Let me help you." Hermione said with deep sincerity. She wasn't going to let people suffer around her. They've helped her a lot and now, it was time she helped back someone.

"Hermione, you don't understand. I'm leaving," Terrence said with pain in his voice.

"Leaving where?" Hermione asked but she was pretty sure of the answer but she was afraid to hear it.

"I'm leaving tonight. My mom can't handle my dad alone. My dad's been throwing tantrums and he needs us. I can't allow my mom to handle it alone. She owls me and her letters are soaked with tears. If I don't go there and help sort things out, she'll eventually break down too and I don't think I can bear that. I have a little brother there who's too young to attend Hogwarts and I'm sure he's suffering there too. They need me," Terrence said. Hermione could see tears form behind his eyes and Hermione was sure she was going to cry too.

"I understand," Hermione whispered, looking away.

Terrence and Hermione gazed at each other. Hermione's face was of understanding and sympathy but with a hint of sadness while Terrence showed exhaustion and awe.

"I understand that you have to go home and help your family. They need you more than anyone here needs us. I'll miss you but even if you're there, I'll help you from here. I'll look up spells or charms or potions that might help calm your father or anything! I'll try my best and owl you what I can find. There must be something and I'm not giving up until I find something. Go home and take care of them. You won't be alone. I'll help you from here." Hermione said with emotion and she was already mentally naming a few books that she should check to see if they helped.

Surely there was some sort of potion or spell that can help calm someone down and embed in their mind that Voldemort is dead. If there is no such spell or potion, and if things do get desperate, we could always use a memory charm but that would be too extreme. Professor McGonagall can probably help…

"You're amazing, Hermione," Terrence interrupted Hermione's thoughts with a hug. Hermione, startled, hugged back. She could feel all the unsaid things in the hug Terrence gave her. It made her glow but on the other side, it all came crashing down on her that Terrence probably won't be back for a long time and she will terribly miss him.

"I thought you were going to tell me you'd miss me and stuff like what normal girls would say but you're actually thinking of helping me. I guess all your adventures did make you a stronger person." Terrence said with a smile.

"I was going to get to the part about missing you," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"You're amazing Hermione and I'll miss you so much. You're a great girl. I'm sorry for being with you and suddenly leaving like this." Terrence said sadly.

"I'm not ecstatic about it but I understand," Hermione said truthfully.

"You know the first time I fell in love with you, Hermione?" Terrence asked, gazing at the owls outside the castle.

Hermione blushed more furiously. _Fell in love? Terrence loved her? He's in love with me?_ Hermione's thoughts jumbled at the words. She gulped and didn't say anything.

"It was the first day of Hogwarts and we were in first year. I fell in love with you during Potions class. – It's hilarious how love can happen during Snape's class - I was just listening to Snape and then this bushy girl's hand shot up and said the answer with impressive confidence and I looked at you. You were so beautiful. The gentle smile and the brown eyes and the intelligent brain…I just fell for you on the spot. Of course, I denied it because when we were younger, I was naïve believing Gryffindors and Slytherins were foes. As I grew older and as I see you in class, I couldn't deny it any longer. I fell in love with you and I loved you even more when I heard the stories of your bravery and loyalty with your friends and I thought 'She's absolutely brilliant with the mind and the heart,' and I was foolish enough not to talk to you until this year." Terrence said with a small smile and red cheeks.

Hermione felt her heart thump. Hermione felt prickles up her neck. Hermione felt herself go red.

She didn't know someone was in love with her since first year and to hear this was actually touching and well, it made Hermione's heart lurch. It made Hermione's heart beat rapidly and she even grew redder. Someone's been in love with her since first year! Blimey. It's all so new to Hermione. He looked up at Terrence's eyes and Hermione could see that Terrence did love Hermione. Hermione's heart lurched at this realization.

"I n-never knew. I'll miss you so much Terrence, terribly." Hermione said, her voice croaking as she hugged Terrence.

"I'll miss you too but I've waited for you for 7 years and I hope I'll still have the guts to wait longer," Terrence said, returning the hug.

Terrence let go and slowly kissed Hermione passionately. Hermione kissed back, trying to savor the moment she knew she was never going to have for a long time. Finally, they let go and with one last hug, they both said "I'll see you soon" and left.

• • • • • •

Hermione came back to her dorm, feeling as if she floated going there.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked at once when he saw Hermione.

"He's leaving to help his family," Hermione said simply, still dazed at the confession.

"Leaving? Oh." Malfoy said, trying to hide his smile. "Why do you look so funny?"

"H-He sort of confessed to me," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"He did? Took that git long enough," Malfoy said, sneering.

"Wait. You knew?" Hermione asked, astounded. She eyes Malfoy to see if there was a trace of lying but he was hard to read.

"Of course I did. I'm not blind, you know. I see the way he looks at you," Malfoy said quickly as if he could not stand saying this.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say. Even Malfoy, the thought of heartless prick knew.

"So now that he's gone…" Malfoy said snidely. "You're back on the market?"

"Oh you git! I love him too you know!" Hermione declared angrily, not realizing what she just said. Hermione head spun. _Did she just say she loved Terrence too? Did she just declare that to Malfoy? Does she actually love Terrence?_

"So you _love _him," Malfoy said, making a choking sound at the word 'love' and making it sound as if it was a sin.

"I-I don't know. We've known each other for 2 weeks b-but I don't know," Hermione said ashamedly. Did she love Terrence? All she knew she was going to have a long night, thinking for an answer for that question.

"What about the other people? That Weasley has been begging you! What about the other people out there? You've known that prick for 2 weeks and you're in love with him? Why? Because he just confessed to you? There might be other lunatics out there who love you too!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Let's not kid ourselves. Guys rarely fall in love with me so I'm pretty sure it's just Terrence," Hermione said distractedly.

"You can't be sure about that! _Why him_?" Malfoy demanded angrily. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Malfoy.

"Why should you care whether people love me?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Malfoy clenched his jaw and glared at Hermione. Hermione glared back. She didn't know what Malfoy's problem was but she just wished he's make it clearer – she already had a lot of things to figure out.

"I'm just saying, other people might have also fallen in love with you," Malfoy said, balling his fists. He stared hard at Hermione and Hermione stared back. Malfoy's eyes were so hard to read…so much secrets and mysteries. Hermione's eyes landed on his lips but she quickly looked away.

"That's none of your business as I have no business of you snogging with Pansy," Hermione said sternly.

"Are you really bringing that up? You know why I had to snog her? I was forced! Pansy found out that someone was pretending to be her! She wouldn't calm down and kept thrashing around so to calm her down, I had to snog her! I'm the only one who can control that arse. Did you really think I wanted to snog her? I was just forced." Malfoy said, shuddering at the memory.

"You didn't sell me out to the Slytherins?" Hermione asked with a little laugh. She had to admit, that must have been hilarious but at the same time, she blushed in embarrassment on how she acted at that time.

"No. Pansy found out for some reason she didn't tell me," Malfoy said, sighing.

"Snog her to get the information out again," Hermione joked, her mood being lifted.

"Oh bloody hell no. I'd rather snog a Mudblood," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"You're still a prat!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Seriously though Hermione, don't fall in love with Terrence – not with him." Malfoy said softly. Hermione saw his eyes soften and they were mesmerizing her again. Maybe she wasn't in love yet if Malfoy's effects still worked on her. Oh those eyes, she melted again.

"Why not him?" Hermione asked with equal softness. She and Malfoy didn't look away from each other. It was like their gazes were being held and they could just stare forever and like it.

Malfoy didn't say anything but he simply took her hand.

He slowly lowered his luscious lips to the back of her palm.

Hermione let out a quiet gasp as his lips met the skin of the back of her palm.

He gently kissed her hand, sending an electric current to Hermione's body.

He stood up and smiled at her.

He gently brushed the hair on Hermione's face and tucked it in her ear.

Hermione let out a pleasurable sigh at the touch.

Malfoy, giving one last smile, went back to his room.

Hermione didn't want Malfoy to go back to his room yet but she was still with Terrence.

_Malfoy. Terrence_. Hermione shuddered at the realization that dawned on her.

**Okay! So That's it for now and I'll update as soon as possible and I think I can update again this Saturday but we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed it and it's test week for me so I'll try my best to update! Thank you for reading! REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	10. Back to old routines

**If you guys didn't notice, Dumbledore and Snape are alive and so is Fred so just I just want to make them alive to make the story happier. If you have any complains about that, I'm sorry. I just think it would be awesome if they were all alive. Besides, it's just a fanfic. It wouldn't be George without Gred, don't you agree? ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

• • • • • •

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. She had borrowed loads of books from the library and hauled them to the common room. She read and read to find anything that could help Terrence's father.

She was determined to find a cure for Terrence's father.

There were spells for calming the wizard's mind but it wasn't appropriate for Terrence's father since it only lasted for a couple of minutes but there was a potion to help a person to forget everything about the bad past but it took months to brew…

Hermione sighed as she put down _"High Level of Potion Making". _She was exhausted. She looked at the clock and it stated that it was 1am in the morning. She has read over 14 books already and none of them were that appropriate and it would take a miracle for her to brew that potion because not it only did it take months, it had a very complicated procedure that only Snape could probably do.

Hermione sighed again as she thought of Terrence and Malfoy. She didn't know why but she felt like her feelings were growing for Malfoy. Sure at first, she wanted peace with Malfoy but that eventually sort of grew into…desire? Lust? No. Hermione thought of the word 'lust'. She was pretty sure whatever this feeling she had for Malfoy was something else and not lust.

Sure she found herself staring at her lips and loving his heat but she was firmly and 100% sure it wasn't lust. So if it wasn't lust, what is it? Hermione thought. She has known Malfoy for 8 years and all she ever felt was hatred but now, she found herself yearning for his presence.

Terrence on the other hand, had been in love with Hermione for 8 years too.

Hermione didn't know what the conclusions she came up with added to. It was all too confusing and frustrating. Hermione hated thinking of the line, "I don't know" in her mind which she now often said when it came to Terrence and Malfoy.

Hermione just had to at least straighten up with her "issues" with Terrence and Malfoy but she had no clue what they even were. Decided, she went to Malfoy's room and knocked.

He's probably asleep, Hermione thought foolishly and embarrassed.

To her surprise, the door opened.

Malfoy stood there, wide awake, shirtless and was wearing a black pajama. His hair was disheveled and he had circles around his eyes but he was definitely awake. His gray eyes bore onto her's.

"What?" He mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I don't even know why I'm here," Hermione mumbled, blushing furiously at her wrong timing.

"I was hardly asleep anyway. You obviously have your reason why you knocked. Come in," Malfoy shrugged as he stepped aside in his room. Hermione hesitated.

She was embarrassed to be in Malfoy's room. She was only able to come in once but that was without permission. Now that Malfoy asked her to enter, it seemed highly embarrassing for Hermione.

"There aren't any traps or poisonous things here. Would you like to come in now?" Malfoy asked, obviously frustrated too.

Hermione let out a weak laugh and came in. Malfoy made himself comfortable in his bed, sitting up with his hands resting over his knees. Hermione awkwardly sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to stare too much at Malfoy.

"So why are you here?" Malfoy asked rudely. Hermione flinched and got even more confused. What the bloody hell did she do wrong now? Well, she did knock at 1am in the morning.

"I just want to make things clearer," Hermione started.

"For whom?"

"For us,"

"Us?" Malfoy said with a flinch.

"Me," Hermione said immediately.

"Okay, what about you?" Malfoy asked in an indifferent voice.

Now how can Hermione start? She couldn't say how he made her heart beat rapidly or how she loved the heat or how she was starting to feel something different. How?

"Why are you mad at me?" Hermione said without thinking to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"It's 1am and you're here in my room not even knowing what to say," Malfoy said with impatience.

"You know, I should just leave," Hermione said abruptly as she headed for the door. This was useless.

"No, wait," Malfoy said, standing up and grabbing her arms. She turned around and drew her breath. He was beautiful and no matter how many times she saw him, she couldn't get over it. He looked like a rogue angel.

"I'm sorry. My mind's not being right either," Malfoy said with a frown as he led Hermione back to the bed.

He made himself comfortable again and so did Hermione.

"Tell me why you're here and this time, don't hesitate," Malfoy said.

"I've always hated you," Hermione said, thinking it was the safest way to start.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out since we were in first year," Malfoy said with a smirk that made Hermione draw her breath again. Geez, get a hold of yourself, she thought.

"So why are you doing those to me?" Hermione said with a whisper, confidently than she thought she could say it.

"Doing what?" Malfoy said with a curious gaze, his eyes expectant.

"Saving me, helping me, being in contact with me," Hermione said with a smirk at the last example.

"What's your point?" Malfoy asked, returning the smirk.

"I'm a Mudblood,"

"So what's so wrong with all the things I've done?" Malfoy said with the curious stare again.

Hermione was agitated. She had no idea how to explain the way he made her melt. It was frustrating. She would sound stupid, desperate plus, she had no idea whether he would make fun of her or…something else.

"You know I wish you would just get straight to the point. You make me nervous sometimes, Granger," Malfoy said with a small smirk.

"H-How do I even make you nervous? You're the one suddenly kissing me and hugging me and saying _those_ things to make _me_ nervous." Hermione blurted out without thinking. Realizing what she said, she blushed furiously.

Malfoy made a huge grin, leaned over and whispered, "You get nervous around me."

He said it like it was a fact and it just made his grin grow wider and Hermione's face go redder.

"Yeah, you do." Hermione admitted with a glare. She wasn't about to falter in the midst of Malfoy making him look more dominant. Even though she glared, she was dying of shame in the inside.

"Is that why you're here? To ask me why I keep doing that stuff to you?" Malfoy asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes because frankly, I don't understand it. I mean, you are _Draco Malfoy_." Hermione said and instantly regretted it. Malfoy's smirk faltered and he sighed.

"You made it sound like my name was an insult," Malfoy said, furrowing his eyebrows "but if you really want to know, I just enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Hermione said with a hint of anger. Was it this again? Was she being one of the toys he played with?

"I don't mean it that way," Malfoy said quickly, seeing Hermione's face. "I mean, it makes me…feel better and…it's different,"

"It's different how?" Hermione asked.

"It feels good,"

"Good?"

"It feels bad but good,"

"I feel it too you know,"

"Feel…what?" Malfoy asked with an indignant stare.

Hermione thought it was time she said it before she had to spend another sleepless night.

"You make me nervous…but in a good way," Hermione said, managing to form a smirk on her face.

Malfoy didn't say anything and just stared at Hermione. Hermione felt prickles up her neck.

"You're with Terrence," Malfoy stated.

"Yes,"

"So you can't,"

"Can't what?" Hermione asked, her heart thumping. She felt nervous as the conversation went on. Sweat trickled down her forehead even though it was cold.

"You can't like me, Hermione," Malfoy said sternly with a glare.

Hermione flinched when he said this. He had just brought the thing that she's been trying to bury in her mind back to life. She had her thoughts but she didn't want to believe it was real. Malfoy practically confirmed the feeling Hermione has been staying up late for and for some reason, she felt scared that it was true.

"I never said that," Hermione whispered, avoiding his gaze. Malfoy seemed outraged and that made Hermione _very_ nervous. She had no idea why Malfoy was like this. Maybe he really did despise Hermione deep down and was annoyed with her. She never felt scared in the presence of Malfoy but now, she was nervous as maddening hell.

"Then why are you being like this?" Malfoy demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Then stop, Malfoy! Just stop!" Hermione exclaimed. She was completely lost and hurt now. It was mistake going in this room. It was a mistake giving Malfoy a chance. It was a mistake to dwell over it. It was a mistake that she told Malfoy. It was mistake trusting Malfoy. It was a mistake that she allowed herself to feel that way. It was a mistake that she had contact with him. It was all a mistake…

"I'm the Prince of Slytherin and you're a filthy lowly Mudblood," He snarled. Hermione flinched. It was mistake. She was scared now. She didn't know why but she didn't like being around Malfoy now. He was dangerous and not the person whom she thought he was. It was just all a mistake.

"Why are you acting like this?" Hermione whispered, blinking back the tears she wished would never flow again.

"Why do you have to be here, Granger? Why do you have to do this?" Malfoy demanded angrily, standing up and pacing in the room. He looked like he could kill. His eyes were flashing angrily and he was heaving angrily. Finally, he grabbed the nearest thing to him, a mug, and smashed it to the wall, its pieces falling down divided.

Hermione flinched. She never saw Malfoy so angry and yet, she didn't know why he was so angry. It scared her. She never saw Malfoy so mad without her knowing the reason. She must have done something wrong and Hermione could only think of one answer.

Malfoy thought it was all a mistake too.

"I'll leave." Hermione said with her voice croaking. "But tell me one last thing. Why are you so mad t-that I might l-like you?"

When Hermione said she'll leave, she didn't only mean his room, she meant his life.

"Simply because _you're just a Mudblood_," He glared at her through the strands of blond hair that was covering his eyes.

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

Without even looking back and without feeling any regret except she gave him a chance, she left his room and permanently shut Malfoy behind her.

• • • • • •

Hermione woke up. Her back was aching when she sat up. Apparently, without her really knowing, she fell asleep on the common room's couch after last night's scene with Malfoy. She sighed again, she really needed more sleep. It was 6 am and she slept for like 5 hours only and she was still exhausted.

She was really thankful it was Sunday, that meant she could get more sleep. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't like being not productive. With another sigh, she dragged her body for a hot shower.

Dressed and ready for she didn't know what, she went to the Gryffindor common room to look for Harry and Ron.

She wasn't going to tell them anything. It was last night and last night was the past. For all she knew and cared, it was back to the same routine it had been for 7 years. She's with Ron and Harry while Malfoy hangs out with his Slytherin friends.

"Hermione! Hey! We were on our way to your dorm," Harry said as he and Ron approached Hermione.

"Hey! It's been a hard week, don't you agree?" She said with a smile.

"Sure was. Anyway, Fred and George are waiting for us at Hogsmeade! Let's go!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Wow, I haven't seen them for a long time," Hermione said as she walked with Ron and Harry. It took Hermione's everything not to dwell on everything that happened between her and Malfoy.

It's over, then again, there never was something, Hermione thought. Right now, it's me with my two greatest best friends and that's all that matters.

Throughout their walk to Hogmeade, Hermione tried her best to go back to the "old routine" and she found it surprisingly easy. She missed being with Ron and Harry after a long time. She missed the laughter they shared and the fun they had together. Hermione felt at home with them. They were her best friends. She didn't need Malfoy. She had Ron and Harry by her side, what more could she ask for?

This thought didn't entirely make Hermione joyous but she was able to produce a warm smile of content.

"Oi, it's the Golden Trio!" A familiar voice called from the distance. Fred and George were waving at them happily.

"Our little brother grew!" Fred said, ruffling Ron's hair. Ron shrugged his hand off but laughed.

"Harry! How've you been, mate? Handling the peaceful life, I hope" George said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's me, loving peace," Harry said with a jubilant laugh.

"And Hermione, we heard you've been dating a Slytherin," George said, his eyebrows raised. Fred stood beside George and did the same gesture.

"I'm not Ginny," Hermione said, laughing remembering when George and Fred bombarded Ginny with her dating Dean at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Yes but you're practically our sister. So tell us, who is this young man?" Fred said with a grin.

Hermione felt her heart grow warmer. Yes, she indeed missed hanging out with the old crowd.

"Terrence Higgs but he left to take care of his father," Hermione said, lightly punching Fred.

"Terrence Higgs? He's a good bloke, okay then," Fred and George said in agreement.

"So why are you two here?" Ron asked.

"Don't you want to see us?" George said with a theatrical shocked face.

"We've missed you terribly brother!" Fred said, kneeling on his knee and looking funny.

"The loneliness we couldn't bear!" George added, hugging Fred and pretending to cry.

"Oh shut up," Ron said, while laughing loudly. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him. Hermione felt so happy at this point. She missed George and Fred's antics and Harry and Ron. She missed them terribly and was glad. Maybe the old routine wouldn't be so bad after all but Malfoy… she pushed that thought away.

"Being serious now, we're planning to open a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes here at Hogsmeade," George said with a grin that matched Fred's.

"That's brilliant then!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"We've already bought a place, we're just here to plan its future," Fred and George said in agreement.

"We should celebrate!" Hermione declared happily.

"Well, we won't take a no for an answer for a celebration! Round up everyone! It's all on us and for old time's sake!" Fred and George declared, doing a silly dance.

Half an hour later, Hermione together with a big group with almost all the Gryffindors and a few friends from other houses, marched into The Three Broomsticks merrily. To Hermione's dismay, Malfoy and his gang of Slyhterins were on a table talking amongst themselves.

They glared at the huge crowd pouring in with dislike. Malfoy's eyes met Hermione's. Hermione stared back with a blank expression because that was what she felt.

Absolutely nothing,

Malfoy seemed to be surprised for a second but quickly caught himself and resumed talking to his gang.

Throughout the party in Hogsmeade, Hermione felt happy. She danced with Fred and George, the goofiest of all and with Ron, who kept stepping on her toes, Harry who was awkward, Neville whom Hermione just sort of swayed with, Ginny and her did this crazy dance and almost everyone else in the room! She practically forgot Malfoy was there, she having too much fun.

She was glad to rid of Malfoy in her life and she hoped he was too. She was having so much fun already. She hasn't remembered how long she laughed so hard. She was just really happy for now.

"It was a pleasure dancing with all of you," Fred and George shouted over the crows who was exhausted from the dancing and the fun and was leaving now.

"We'll be looking forward to your shop," Hermione told Fred and George before they left.

"It's been a pleasure dancing with you, Mademoiselle," Fred and George said at the same time, kissing both Hermione's hands at the same time.

"We'll be looking forward to your shop!" Harry said as they left.

"It's been fun," Ron said with a grin.

Indeed, it has, Hermione thought.

• • • • • •

Hermione went back to her dorm, exhausted but contented. Her mood immediately went down as soon as she was outside her portrait. Malfoy was probably inside. She didn't want him to ruin her good day but on the other hand, she wanted to see him.

With a deep breath, she told the password and went in the portrait.

"Would you mind cleaning up your mess first before going to some Weasel's party?" Malfoy said at once when Hermione entered.

Hermione saw that the pile of books from last night was still in the same place. Without a word, she began to pick them all up, not even bothering to use magic. She refused to meet his eyes.

"You don't have anything to say, Granger?" Malfoy said with a sneer but with a hint of disappointment.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione whispered, turning her back on him and went in her room. She wasn't able to see Malfoy's surprised face.

Hermione placed the pile of books down with a thud and lie down in her bed. She grabbed her wand and made enchanted birds fly in the ceiling as she stared at them.

She had to face it. Yes, she already admitted it to herself, she like Malfoy – until now but she couldn't as Malfoy said. She's a Gryffindor and he's the Prince of Slytherin with a rotten attitude.

"Why do I even like that bastard?" Hermione muttered under her breath. The reason why Malfoy hated Hermione was still unknown. Why? It was bugging Hermione but she didn't have an answer. She started to forget about Malfoy and it was working but it was still hard to throw away the fact that she fell for him but with everything that happened, he was to be ignored and hated. For all she knew, she likes Malfoy but he, without a doubt, despises her.

"Why do I even like that bastard?" Hermione repeated before she fell into deep sleep.

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! I just added a little twist there. Haha. Anyway, I'll update soon. Please review! Thank you! :D**


	11. Say what you have to say

Hey guys! So here's a new chapter and here's a notice that I'm pretty sure I've said before: I don't edit my stories so forgive me if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors since I have limited time in the computer - I only have enough time to write. So sorry! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! :D

"Hermione," A soft knock on the door woke up Hermione in the middle of the night. It was like, what? 2m in the morning? Hermione grabbed her robes and wrapped it around her and then proceeded to open the door.

"Malfoy," Who else, really?

"It's 2 bloody am in the morning and I'm exhausted," Hermione said half-asleep angrily.

"Consider this as a payback for waking me up," Malfoy said with a sheepish smirk. He was wearing a green shirt with pajamas being all fidgety by Hermione's door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. As much as she was surprised to see Malfoy, she wanted to go lay in her comfortable bed into a dreamless sleep again.

Malfoy didn't say anything and waited. Hermione didn't even bother to let Malfoy in her room - if he has something to say, he can say it by the door, just like old times.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered.

"You come here in the middle of the night and then apologizing for waking me up? Go to sleep." Hermione said irritably.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I'm sorry." Malfoy said, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione finally completely woke up but not because of flattery but because her exhaustion mixed with impatience and sympathy - not a good combination.  
"I was sorry for a lot of things too," Hermione said with a tone of impatience. Hermione was sure Malfoy knew what she was talking about. She was sorry for everything had to do with Malfoy in the past.  
"I-I just lost my patience the other night a-and, I can't even admit it to myself so how can I even say it?" Malfoy said with a grim laugh.  
"So you threw a mug on the wall, started scaring me to Obliviation and started calling me 'Mudblood' and kicked me out of your room," Hermione said in a dead tone. Inside, she wanted to just scream, "SAY WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY," but no, this was the old times, the times where they hated each other to no extent.

"I scared you?" Malfoy asked. It wasn't a smug tone but it was more of concern and apologetic.  
"Sure, here let me show you how," Hermione said angrily, not knowing what got into her. The next second, she was holding an empty palm-sized vial and hurled it across the room. It smashed loudly against the wall and fell on the floor, shattered. Hermione stared at the broken pieces. She didn't know what got into her. She just did it without even thinking about it. What was wrong with her? Hermione turned around just in time to see Malfoy wince.  
"I'm sorry about that," Malfoy whispered, not meeting her eyes.  
"It seems like you're sorry about a lot of things," Hermione said, still registering the reckless action she did.  
"I know and I regret it all," Malfoy said, finally summoning up the courage to meet Hermione's eyes.  
"I'm tired, Malfoy, what is it really that you have to say?" Hermione said with a sigh. A part of her, missed how Malfoy's touch and harmless teases and their well, "being in contact". Those were fun times where she thought everything would change but no, things were different and she and Malfoy had to accept that.

"Forgive me," Malfoy said with a whisper, gazing into Hermione's eyes. Malfoy reached out to Hermione's hand but Hermione jumped and backed away. She was afraid that if she let him touch her, she would melt all over again in his arms.  
"I like you, Malfoy but I think I gave you one too many chances," Hermione said honestly with a small smile. It wasn't an encouraging smile but it was more of a "I give up," kind of smile.  
Hermione's smile never faltered upon Malfoy's gaze as she closed the door.  
She leaned back on the door and pressed her hand against her chest. It was beating again.

Hermione woke up with an unknowingly heavy feeling. Hermione quickly got up, not wanting to be late for class despite the heavy feeling. Hermione was wrapped around her towel in her room when the door suddenly flew open.

"Granger, I think you got my books my mistake," Malfoy said, by the door. Malfoy didn't even see to be embarrassed seeing Hermione wrapped in a towel but his face was going pale. Hermione immediately tightened the towel around her and stumbled from the unexpected appearance. She caught herself and went immediately behind the cabinet.

"Malfoy, you arse! Why don't you knock?" Hermione demanded angrily, reddening with embarrassment.

"I'm just looking for my books, Granger!" Hermione heard Malfoy say.

"Do you change personalities in the morning and night?" Hermione cried in exasperation. "Use the summoning charm, you git!"

"Oh yeah," Malfoy mumbled. _"Accio School books!" _

A couple of books zoomed around Hermione's room and went straight to Malfoy, to Hermione relief.

"Nice wet look by the way, Granger," Malfoy called out before he shut her door.

When Hermione thought it was safe enough, she went out and dressed up, her face still red.

Finally, she went out of her room and dashed to the Great Hall. She met up with Ron and Harry who looked tired than usual.

"I'm guessing you two didn't do the assignment that was given to us last week," Hermione said, sitting down between them.

"Blimey...I thought the only assignment we had was yesterday's." Ron groaned.

Right then and there, Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall striding down the Great Hall. Hermione instantly remembered about Terrence's father and jumped out of her seat to catch up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," Hermione called. Professor McGonagall turned around to see the expectant Hermione.

"I'm sorry to bother you early in the morning but I have a question,"

"Go on," Professor McGonagall said patiently.

"Is there any potion or spell that could help um, an unstable person who had a bad past and is traumatized?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm most sure there is but it's too hard of a spell, even I can't do it, but I am also most sure there is a potion. You should go see Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall said, her brow furrowing.

"I know there is but it takes months..." Hermione said in a disappointed tone.

"Time is gold, my dear," Professor McGonagall said finally and left.

Hermione sighed. She would have to check out the library again later. During Potions, Hermione cornered Snape at the end of the class. She knew what she going to say and it was a huge risk on her part.

"Professor," Hermione started.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Granger?" Snape said with an impatient smile.

"I was thinking maybe you could help me brew this Potion-" Hermione paused. Thinking it was safe enough, she continued, "A potion that could help a person mind forget about the bad past?"

"The Oblivie Paetrisca, that potion you mean," Snape said with a sneer.

"Yes," Hermione gulped. She could already imagine what Snape would say.

"I don't have time to brew Potions with you to help your boyfriend, Ms. Granger," Snape said with a trumphant sneer.

"You don't have to help me. If I could just merely borrow some ingredients..." Hermione said quickly,

"Aren't you aware that if I lend you my ingredients, you would almost empty a whole shelf of my Potion room?" Snape said.

"B-but Terrence's father needs it," Hermione said with attitude.

"I have decided. I'm terrily sorry," Hermione could hear that he wans't sorry at all.

Hermione was at the library, in between shelves looking for a book - any book that would be useful! Hermione was grunting angrily and muttering words under her breath about her hatred for Snape.

"That selfish bastard," Hermione muttered as she angrily shoved a book back into it's place.

"Books are sacred, Granger, don't you know that?" A voice asked. Hermione almost dropped her books and looked around. No one was there.

"You shouldn't be cursing in front of a book," The voice said again. Hermione recognized the voice. How could she not?

"Hello, Granger," The voice said again. Hermione finally spotted Malfoy looking through the books on the other side of the shelf. His gray eyes hovering above the books and looking intently at Hermione.

"I don't have time, Malfoy," Hermione spat as she shoved the book right where Malfoy's face was.

"I could help you," Malfoy said, moving to another gap to look at Hermione.

"Prove it," Hermione challenged, trying not to look at him.

"I know the charms and spells Snape puts arounds his Potion cabinet, as well as the counters for it" Malfoy said slyly.

"I am not going to steal!" Hermione said, with a shocked face.

"I knew that.," Malfoy said with a smirk and left.

**I am TERRIBLY SORRY for the late update. It's been such a busy week and its test week so yeah, I'll update this Sunday (hopefully). I AM SO SORRY. **


	12. That Drunken git

**Here's a new chapter! I hope this satisfies you and I'll update very soon! It's just been a really busy week. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D**

"Darn it," Hermione cursed under her breath. She was in Diagon Alley looking for the ingredients for the potion but she went everywhere but could only find 4 ingredients out of 21. She wasn't even supposed to be at Diagon Alley. She asked Professor McGonagall – no, begged her to let her go after classes. She was practically on her knees and she had to use some desperate lines just to be allowed when McGonagall finally took pity and allowed her to Hogsmeade. Of course, Hermione didn't find the ingredients in Hogsmeade and she took the risk of being in trouble to go to Diagon Alley.

The night was drawing near and Hermione was exhausted. It was getting late and she had to go back with the few she collected. She knew she had to apparate back to Hogsmeade before it the stars appeared above her head. She sighed as she held the few ingredients tightly and apparated.

_Zap._

Hermione stumbled on the road of Hogsmeade. She was thankful she was done with all her assignments and could get a good night's sleep without cramming. Hermione looked at her watch. It was only a matter of time before the protective enchantments were put around Hogwarts.

"Granger?" A voice asked. Hermione turned around and saw, oh heavens, why is it always Malfoy?

"Why are you here? I had permission from Professor McGonagall," Hermione asked seeing Malfoy clutching a butterbeer on his hand. He seemed to be alone and well, a bit tipsy. His eyes were all glassy and distant.

"I had permission from Snape too," Malfoy chuckled as he walked unstably towards Hermione.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Hermione asked in worry. Malfoy was wearing his white polo which was crumpled and the first few buttons were opened.

"I would've never guessed," Malfoy mumbled as he tipped forward. Hermione immediately dropped her ingredients and caught Malfoy. It ended up looking like she was hugging a limp life-sized doll.

"Wake up, Malfoy!" Hermione demanded, knowing she won't be able to carry him.

"Your hair smells nice," Malfoy snickered, still leaning on Hermione.

"Anytime soon, they'll be putting the protective enchantments around the school and we won't be able to enter until tomorrow! Get a hold of yourself!" Hermione exclaimed desperately. They were both running out of time. Why on Earth did Malfoy choose this exact time to get drunk? No one was around to help Hermione.

Malfoy just snickered.

"There you are!" Another voice said. Hermione twisted her neck to see Blaize Zabini. Hermione crossed her fingers hoping he was not drunk too. Hermione struggled to keep Malfoy standing while trying to see the figure of Blaise. Fortunately, he seemed to be walking perfectly fine.

"Take him! I can't hold on any longer," Hermione said desperately to Blaise.

Blaise glared at Hermione but took Malfoy's one arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, supporting him.

"Hurry! The enchantments will activate any time soon," Hermione said, picking up her ingredients. As if on cue, Hermione saw a bubble-like barrier from the highest tower of Hogwarts spread around the whole school like a dome and then it faded away but Hermione knew the enchantment was already set and it was too late.

"Damn it!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. She was stuck in Hogsmeade with Blaise Zabini and a drunken Draco Malfoy.

"I hate the idea but we need a place to sleep," Blaise said, catching up, dragging Malfoy.

"I hate it too but we don't have a choice," Hermione snapped.

"Well, what are you we gonna do?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped again. Her patience was really thinning out.

"Well, think! I have enough trouble talking to you much less carrying this bastard around,"

"How much money do you have?" Hermione said with a sigh. She couldn't do anything about it now except find a place to sleep. She didn't want just to stand around arguing with Zabini.

"I'm not giving my money to a Mudblood," Blaise said, trying to sneer but ended up grunting at the weight of Malfoy.

"Do you want a place to sleep or not?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Let's find a place first," Blaise said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hold my arm. We're going to Diagon Alley" Hermione said sternly. Blaise looked at Hermione as if she just asked him to eat dirt. Hermione glared at him menancingly. _She did not have time for this._

"For Merlin's sake, just grab my arm!" Hermione said, exasperated. Slytherins are such choosy gits. Blaise hoisted Malfoy and reluctantly held Hermione's arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and did a side-apparition with Blaise and Malfoy.

_Zap._

Hermione, Blaise and Malfoy, appeared directly in front of the steps in Leaky Cauldron. The 3 of them entered the place to see Tom, the barman and Innkeeper behind a desk reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione Granger! What do I owe the pleasure of?" Tom said, hurriedly putting away the newspaper and straightening his apron with a toothy grin. Tom, including a lot of other people, always treated Harry, Ron and Hermione with respect after all they did to defeat Voldemort.

"We need a room," Hermione said, beaming.

Tom eyed the annoyed-looking Blaise and the drunken Malfoy.

"Aye, 2 rooms, I presume?" Tom asked.

"Hold on," Hermione said, fumbling her coin purse. Blaise did the same.

"I only have 4 sickles and 2 knuts. How much do you have?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"A knut," Blaise said, shrugging. Hermione eyed him in disbelief "I've spent it on butterbeer, okay!" He added snappily.

Blaise looked for Malfoy's wallet and opened it.

"He's all out," Blaise said tipping over the wallet. "I reckon he spent it all on buttebeer too,"

"Is it enough? 4 sickles and 3 knuts? We'll pay you back double the regular price, I promise," Hermione said shyly. Malfoy's going to pay anyway. He owed them for saving his sorry arse.

"Well, I can't let you sleep out there but you 3 will have to share a room. I'll just bring some extra blankets and pillows," Tom said with a grin. "You don't have to pay either,"

Tom handed Hermione they key.

"He's paying so don't worry," Hermione said with a wink, gesturing to the drunken Malfoy.

Tom chuckled as he led them to their room and put down the extra mattresses and bid them goodnight.

The room was small and cozy and there was only one bed and two extra mattresses on the floor. Hermione could live with it but she wasn't sure how the pampered Slytherins would feel.

Blaise threw Malfoy down the bed like a rag doll. Malfoy rolled onto his side and curled up.

"That troublesome git," Blaise muttered as he sat down on a chair.

Hermione set her ingredients carefully on the table and flopped down the mattress on the floor. She was so exhausted; she still loved the feeling of the bumpy mattress.

"Why were you two out drinking on a school night anyway?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Draco invited me to drink with him," Blaise said with a shrug.

"You didn't drink much," Hermione stated.

"Draco finished most of my butterbeers." Blaise said, looking at Malfoy passed out on the bed. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Blaise had a little frown on.

"So why did he want to drink?" Hermione asked trying to sound not to care.

"This git hasn't been in the right mind lately," Blaise said, hesitating. Hermione stood up and sat at edge of the bed where Malfoy was sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked distractedly as her eye swept over Malfoy's peaceful angelic face.

"He's been muttering some stuff while he was drunk," Blaise said, his frown now fully visible.

"Like?" Hermione persuaded.

"You know, I don't get you Granger," Blaise said suddenly angrily, ignoring the question. "I hate to admit it but Draco is the most-liked person in Slytherin and you choose Terrence Higgs?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hermione said, surprised at the turn of the conversaion.

"Terrence is a good bloke, we know," Blaise said rolling his eyes in disgust. "But you didn't choose this git over here who is a much better Slytherin,"

"What? Zabini, I am a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin," Hermione said slowly as if talking to a baby.

"I sort of forgot," Blaise said with a sheepish smirk.

"What's your point?" Hermione said sighing.

"What is it with you that made Draco act all weird? He's been spacing out at the Slytherin table and I've caught him looking at you a few times then he doesn't act like him. You know, he doesn't fight anybody much anymore, not even Potter! Then I see the two of you whispering in some area and then he goes saving you and protecting you!" Blaise said with exasperation and he seemed relieved to let it all out.

Hermione didn't say anything, dumbfounded.

"When he was drinking, he kept saying things like, 'Stupid Mudblood', 'Being with Terrence Higgs', 'Not jealous,'" Blaise said in a worried frown. "I don't know! He's acting different! And I'm sure of one thing, it's because of you!" Blaise said accusingly.

"I didn't do anything to him! I don't know what that bastard has been doing and as far as we both know, we hate each other," Hermione said angrily but her voice faltered at the last sentence.

"He's Draco, you know? Pureblood, Prince of Slytherin and then he falls for you, a Mudblood," Blaise said, his tone soft now.

"Falls for me?" Hermione said her voice, high. Her head swirled. It couldn't be true. Blaise Zabini was just messing with her. Malfoy. Hermione. It just didn't belong, right? Hermione's heart throbbed loudly again. Shut up, she said to her heart mentally.

"Are you blind? Even Pansy Parkinson noticed it! He wasn't thrilled to snog her at all after you barged in on them. Pansy noticed that and she also noticed everything else I noticed: the way Draco looks at you and she was furious when he saved you. She threw a fit at our common room after the um, torture. She's mad. I know Draco is too," Blaise said with a sigh.

"You don't have to worry," Hermione said with a weak smile. She was flattered but she knew the truth. "I went in his room the other night and he told me all the things he felt for me. It was disgust, anger, rage, pity, and more of disgust."

Hermione blinked back the tears as she recalled the events of that night.

"I told him I like him. Yes, I do," Hermione said, seeing Blaise's weary expression.

"I told him. He threw me out of his room and before that, he said some h-hurtful things to me. He hates me. I know. I accept that." Hermione said, her voice shaking as she eyes Malfoy.

"Who can ever understand this git?" Blaise said with the same weary expression.

"I know," Hermione said with a weak laugh.

"Do you still like him?" Blaise asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione hesitated.

"I still like him," Hermione said, meeting Blaise's gaze.

"And he likes you back," Blaise muttered tiredly.

"We don't know that," Hermione said simply.

"It's quite troublesome, isn't it?" Blaise said with a sheepish grin.

"Very troublesome," Hermione agreed.

Blaise stood up and did the unthinkable. He leaned over and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione froze and stared at Blaise. Blaise smirked and pulled his mattress as far away as possible from Hermione's. He kicked off his shoes and lied down in his mattress and turning his back on Hermione.

"Don't think of it as anything and this conversation never happened." Blaise said. Hermione nodded even if Blaise couldn't see her. Hermione looked at Malfoy, sleeping on the bed. Was it all true what Blaise said? Hermione couldn't make herself think. She was just too exhausted. She lied down in her mattress and allowed herself to sleep.

**That's it! I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	13. I owe you

Hermione woke up. Her back was mildly aching but other than that, she felt relieved that she was able to get a good night sleep. She sat up and looked around. Blaise was sitting on a wooden table sipping from a mug. Malfoy, on the other hand, was still fast asleep.

Hermione stood up and murmured, "What time is it?"

Blaise took a sip and said, "It's 6 am, quite early,"

Hermione wanted to fix herself but she didn't have any extra clothes. She thought she would just do for now by brushing her hair with her fingers. She sat across Blaise and grabbed a mug full of hot chocolate waiting for her.

"He must have drunk a lot. He's still asleep," Hermione said, looking at Malfoy,

"I doubt he'll remember what happened at all," Blaise said indifferently.

"May I ask something?" Hermione asked, still looking at Malfoy.

"Go,"

"What was with that kiss last night?" Hermione asked as bluntly as possible. Hermione didn't think much of it and she knew Blaise was just messing with her but she was just curious.

"It was a mere thank you kiss," Blaise said, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Blaise was just playing with her.

After a few more minutes of silent mug-sipping, Malfoy woke up.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He demanded, trying to stand up. He had rings under his eyes but he was definitely better than he was last night.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Blaise?" Malfoy said looking at Blaise with disbelief. It was as if he couldn't believe Blaise was with Hermione and himself.

"Hey mate. You got wasted – a whole lot then fainted on the Mudblood here. By the time we had to go back, we couldn't. Enchantments, you know so we had to save your sorry arse and bring you here and sleep in this dump," Blaise with a deep laugh.

"Oh," Malfoy said with a frown as he looked around then glared at Blaise. Malfoy stumbled onto the chair and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't remember anything," Malfoy said, frowning, looking at Blaise, to Hermione, to his hands and then to Hermione again.

"I think it's best if the 3 of us kept it a secret," Blaise said darkly.

"What does that mean?" Malfoy said angrily.

"You've said some pretty boggart stuff. It's best if the 3 of us only knew," Blaise said, shrugging.

"Whatever I said while drunk, you told Granger?" Malfoy demanded angrily, standing up to size up Blaise.

"We owed her an explanation for saving our arses," Blaise snapped.

"Tell me everything I said while I was drunk, now!" Malfoy demanded as he dragged Blaise out of the room.

They shut the door and left Hermione standing in the room.

_Men,_ Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

She sat back down to drink from her mug and thought about the things Blaise told her about.

What if Malfoy really did like her? No, it was impossible.

Pansy and Blaise noticed that he was looking at her. – With disgust?

It was true, Malfoy saved her and he's been nicer than he should but that didn't mean he liked her. Hermione laughed out loud in the silent room. Now that she thought about it, it seemed too stupid. Malfoy was never the one to like anyone affectionately. It was just a joke to consider it, on Malfoy's part. Why on Earth would Malfoy like her anyway? She wasn't rich or a pureblood, she was a muggle and she was no gorgeous veela or anything even close to it. She was just a brain and he was pureblood and had good looks and even though Hermione didn't want to admit it, Malfoy could get _any _girl he wanted. All he had to do was just smile. Hermione sighed letting the feeling of foolishness sink in. Was she just another girl out of millions who fell for his smile? Maybe but one thing was for sure, Malfoy would never choose Hermione if he could have a veela.

With that, Hermione hoped she convinced her heart to stop beating rapidly at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took more sips and let the burning liquid slid down her throat.

Finally, Malfoy and Blaise entered the room again. Her heart began beating again. Hermione groaned out loud.

Malfoy was looking angry and well, breath-taking. Hermione only realized that there some sort of an awkward tension in the room.

"We should go. Hogwarts should've deactivated the enchantments by now." Hermione said suddenly to ease the awkward tension.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed.

"Yeah," Malfoy mumbled uncomfortably "Thanks for taking care of us,"

Hermione smiled meekly at Malfoy. Malfoy approached her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug but it was just a brief one. He immediately let go and glared at Blaise who was trying to cover his snicker. Hermione turned a light shade of pink and scooped up her ingredients and dated out of the room. She couldn't believe Malfoy just hugged her in front of Blaise.

"We're leaving, Tom. Thanks for everything! He'll pay you," Hermione said as they passed by Tom, gesturing to Malfoy.

"I don't remember promising that either," Malfoy said with a smirk. His mood seemed lighter than it was a while ago.

"Finally awake? Good. Drop by any time!" Tom said with a merry chuckle.

Hermione, Blaise and Malfoy walked outside the shop. Hermione found it a little strange that she was with them. Usually she was with Ron and Harry but Hermione shrugged it off. No one could ever replace Harry and Ron – they were her best friends.

Hermione, Malfoy and, Blaise walked on the road in that order. Hermione wanted to talk to Malfoy but she remembered that even though she helped him, they were no longer friends since they broke off whatever they had that one particular night.

"Let's apparate to Hogsmeade then we could just walk our way there," Hermione suggested.

Malfoy and Blaise nodded. To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy held Hermione's hand. Hermione stared at it for a while, unsure of why it was happening. Hermione, finally realizing, Malfoy expected a side-along apparition. Hermione, regaining control of herself, slipped her hand out of Malfoy's.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, his expression unreadable.

"We'll see each other there," Hermione mumbled.

_Zap._

Hermione was standing on the roads of Hogsmeade and within half a second, Blaise and Malfoy appeared beside her. After that, the walk to Hogwarts was nothing but the most awkward moment of Hermione'e life. Malfoy nor Hermione talked, probably embarrassed from the hand thing.

Before Hermione separated from the two, she heard Blaise tell Malfoy:

"You're getting softer, Draco. Not good,"

• • • • • •

Hermione was at the dorm taking a cold shower. It felt good as the pebbles of water slid down her skin. Finally, Hermione went outside, feeling refreshed. She still had an hour to spare before classes started. It was only 7am and she already ate breakfast so she had one whole hour. Hermione dressed up and went to the common room.

The couch seemed very comfortable to lie on – even just for a few minutes since the mattress at Hogsmeade didn't do her much justice. Hermione, gave in and lied down on the couch. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes until she felt someone near her.

She fluttered her eyes open and saw Malfoy leaning over to her with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I was just wondering why you were there," Malfoy shrugged.

"The bed wasn't exactly comfortable in Hogsmeade," Hermione said with a shrug, sitting up.

"Sorry about that," Malfoy said with a devilish smirk. "I sent an owl to Tom with the money,"

"Good," Hermione muttered, wondering what she should do next now that Malfoy interrupted.

"Maybe it's time I pay you back," Malfoy said, his smirk wider. Hermione snapped her head and looked at Malfoy curiously. His gray eyes were twinkling with delight.

"I don't like the sound of that," Hermione said, not breaking his gaze from Malfoy.

"Don't you trust me?" Malfoy teased with deep laughter. Hermione froze.

She had to admit, she didn't trust Malfoy anymore after what he did to her that particular night. She gave Malfoy her chances and that was that.

Malfoy seemed to notice Hermione's tense expression and let out a nervous laugh.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Malfoy asked. He didn't seem to falter or grow red in embarrassment. In fact, he looked at Hermione dead in the eye. Hermione figured it was probably because he asked a lot of girls out and had way much experience.

"You don't have to pay me back," Hermione said, shrugging. _She was the one blushing._

"I know but I want to," Malfoy smirked.

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked, trying to get out of the situation. Yes, if she could she would want to go out with Malfoy but she didn't want to be pathetic and well, cry again.

"I already paid him," Malfoy said his smirk more evident as if he predicted Hermione would bring up Blaise.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said hesitating. It was just one day right?

"Come on. I owe you." Malfoy said with a smile.

For a second, Hermione got angry. Maybe he was only doing this because he owed her but is she didn't help him, he would never ask her out. Another second, she reconsidered. It was just one simple dinner right? But she wasn't sure with that. After all, this was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the wizard who did the extreme.

Malfoy stared at Hermione then he made a fake frowning face.

"Fine," Hermione said laughing.

"Brilliant! This Saturday then, all right?" Malfoy said, standing up with a huge grin on his face.

"What are we going to do anyway?" Hermione asked, standing up too.

"It'll be a surprise" Malfoy said with a smirk. "But we have to meet my parents first,"

Hermione gaped at Malfoy. Meet Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy? Okay, she was declining. She didn't want to meet them, especially as Malfoy's date – or whatever she was. She just didn't want to meet them. Period. Hermione knew that everyone would understand why she didn't want to meet them ever.

"No." Hermione said abruptly. "Just no, no,"

"You gave me a chance, how about them?" Malfoy pleaded.

Hermione didn't want to say that he lost that chance but that's what she thought. Finally, Hermione decided. What the heck? They couldn't hurt her, right? Not anymore.

"Fine," Hermione said. She wasn't so enthusiastic anymore.

"Great, we'll go to the Malfoy Manor then be on our way," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Is there a problem?" Malfoy asked worriedly.

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione whispered but her face was still full of rage. Hermione had bad experiences at that manor. She swore she would never step near that place. She already had to meet Malfoy's parents now she had to go to the Manor? Hermione was mad, her face showed it but she didn't voice it.

She was going to the Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoy Manor.

Oh Merlin.

She was going to the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was going to the Malfoy Manor.

Oh God, Draco.

**Hey guys, I was just wondering, how would you like a Malfoy's point of view? Haha! Tell me what you think about that! Thanks for reading! I'll update this Saturday, maybe? **


	14. The Silver Box

"Draco Malfoy invited you, you, to the Malfoy Manor," Ginny repeats Hermione's words as if she couldn't believe the words could go together.

"I can't even believe it myself," Hermiome muttered. She saw tracked down Ginny as soon as she had time. She needed Ginny to help her with something but she was too embarrassed to ask for it since it was usually people who went to Hermione for help.

"Don't you hate that place?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione. A whole surge of electric feel went through Hermione. Yes, she hated that place and despised it so much, she would rather be Pansy. That was how much Hermione hated that place.

"Oh I do," Hermione said darkly "But I agreed to go and that was the past and this is the present,"

"I wouldn't dare step a foot there," Ginny said, shuddering.

"Me too but it'll be a quick meeting – hopefully," Hermione said, trying to convince Ginny or rather, herself.

"So why are you telling me this?" Ginny eyed Hermione with a knowing look. Hermione had to give Ginny some credit; she was fast at catching up.

"Yeah, I sort of need an outfit," Hermione muttered, growing slightly pink. Hermione wasn't exactly good at clothes. Hermione liked Ginny's style, it was simple and yet lovely at the same time. After all, it was Ginny who helped Hermione pick out her dress at the Yule Ball years ago.

"This is sort of late since its tomorrow and its night time already but I suppose some shops are still open," Ginny muttered, looking at the clock.

"I can't thank you enough," Hermione said graciously. Together, they tracked down McGonagall and once again, begged to let them go out for even just an hour. Professor McGonagall couldn't resist Hermione, who was one of the brave friends of Harry, being disappointed. She reluctantly allowed them after they convinced her there was no danger for them.

• • • • • •

"This seems appropriate," Ginny muttered. They were at Diagon Alley looking for shops for Hermione's outfit. Ginny spotted a shop that displayed variety of dresses. Inside, rows and racks of dresses were lined up. Hermione felt a strange sense of feeling. She never really shopped that much. The last time she really shopped, was during the Yule Ball. Other than that, she never bothered dressing up.

"What's the special occasion for?" A pretty middle-aged woman appeared. She looked like a motherly type and she smiled gently at Hermione and Ginny.

"She's meeting the parent's of a guy," Ginny said abruptly making Hermione flinch.

"Ahh," The woman said dreamily. "This dress seems to suit you," The woman said after fingering through some clothes. She held up a sweet baby blue dress that was a tube and came with a mini bolero.

"Er," Hermione said uncertainly. She would wear the dress if she was meeting Ms. Weasley but these were Malfoys. Ginny looked at Hermione and seemed to catch what Hermione was thinking.

"Maybe something else," Ginny said with a smile.

"What is their personality? I could find you a perfect dress if you told me," The woman said with a smile.

_Dark. Evil. Morbid. Bad. Dangerous. _

That was the categories Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy fell under but of course, Hermione didn't mention those. Ginny though, was thinking of the opposite.

"The truth is, they're the Malfoys," Ginny said, seeming unbothered.

The woman's eyes grew big of curiosity and stared at Hermione and then she seemed to gaze far away lost in thought and then she smiled.

"You must be seeing Draco Malfoy, the son of the Death Eaters," The woman said with a smile and it seemed like she was scared…it was more of sad.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, the woman making her uncomfortable.

"I have the perfect dress for you," The woman said with another sad smile and disappeared through a door.

Hermione eyed Ginny with questioning eyes and Ginny gave back the look and they both shrugged.

Finally, the woman came back holding a silver box. Hermione and Ginny stared at the woman with curiosity. Hermione didn't know why but the woman made her…feel something similar.

"This is perfect," The woman said as she opened the lid of the box and pulled out a beautiful blue dress. The upper part was a tube that had a darker shade of blue with waves going to the middle part where a silver-flowered brooch was placed. Beneath that, was a lighter shade of blue that was also patterned with elegant silver flowers and the dress was probably inches below the thigh. It was gorgeous.

"It belongs to me. My sister made it for me but unfortunately, she died during the war…" The woman's started. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other but listened.

"She made it when I was supposed to also meet the love of my life's parents. They adored me and approved of me. I loved their son with all my heart and soul. He loved me too, I knew. We were inseparable. We got married and planned to have kids and our life, and our forever. One day, that unfortunate day," The woman started sobbing into her hands.

Ginny and Hermione weren't sure how to respond at the unexpected outcome of just wanting to buy a dress.

"He became a Death Eater. He left me. I still loved him, with my heart and soul but I lost him. When he died, I was beside him, he said he was sorry that our forever didn't come true," The woman cried onto her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably and cried hard, her face buried in her hands.

Hermione had a tear streaming down her cheek and so did Ginny. Hermione lifted the woman and hugged her. Hermione felt such a strong impact upon the woman's words. She could feel the pain and sadness that her voice carried and it stabbed Hermione in the heart even is this woman was just a stranger.

"I-Im sorry. I just never t-told anyone," The woman said, wiping her tear-soaked eyes. "Haha. Silly me, telling you all this when you all wanted was a dress. Here, take this. It would look absolutely divine on you," She handed Hermione the dress.

"N-No, I'll take the other blue dress," Hermione said. She couldn't see herself taking something from a woman who was crying.

"I insist." The woman said with a smile although her eyes were puffy.

"No," Hermione declined. The dress was gorgeous but it had sentimental value for the woman.

"Please take it; I'm too old for it anyway. My time is done and now it should be yours. This dress will just be stuffed again in the box Consider it my thanks for saving us and for listening, Hermione Granger." The woman insisted with a bold smile.

Hermione was about to insist but she saw something in the woman's eye that the woman would never let her leave the store without the dress.

"T-Thank you," Hermione choked, overwhelmed.

"No, Hermione Granger, thank _you _and to your friend too," The woman said with a sincere gracious smile.

Hermione started to take out some Galleons when the woman pushed away her hand.

"You don't have to pay. This is a gift. Listen well, Hermione Granger, you can change anyone. You can change their lives and turn it around for the better. I've seen and done it myself. Don't give up on the boy. He will be worth it. You can change him, you have the power too. You can turn his whole world around and make him see things he missed before. Don't lose hope," The woman said, holding Hermione's hands.

Hermione nodded, overwhelmed with everything. With one last thank you and a hopeful look from the woman, Hermione and Ginny left the shop, holding the silver box.

"Wow," Ginny whispered once they were out.

"Wow," Hermione too, said.

On their way back to Hogwarts, they both walked in complete silence, trying to comprehend on the unusual event.

• • • • • •

"What's in the box?" Malfoy asked once Hermione came in, still looking afar.

"My dress when we go out," Hermione said distractedly.

"May I see it?" Malfoy said, smirking and standing up.

"No," Hermione said, looking at the silver box that lay in her hands. Hermione still couldn't get over the woman. It was all too shocking and new to her. The woman lost so much yet she was still able to smile and now, she was probably passing on the life she never got live with her loved one to Hermione.

"Is there something wrong?" Malfoy asked in worry as she approached Hermione. Hermione looked up and looked at Malfoy. Was she supposed to change him? Was she supposed to love Malfoy and live the life the woman never got? Was the woman saying to make Malfoy her forever? Was Malfoy her forever? Was she supposed to trust Malfoy again? She never even thought of love but she was looking at Malfoy, hoping to see something that will reveal anything. Maybe a sign or a feeling or anything but she got lost in his eyes and her thoughts of the woman whirled with her liking for Malfoy. What did this all mean?

"Nothing," Hermione said with a small smile. She grabbed Malfoy's hand, to Malfoy's surprise, and just held it for a while, looking into his eyes. The sight, the feel of him, it now seemed so different to Hermione. It was like the woman opened Hermione's eyes. The gentle touch of his hand and the goose bumps creeping up her neck and his tantalizing eyes gazing at her with endless curiosity made Hermione feel different in a good way.

Hermione let go of his hand and walked to her room in silence, pondering on her thoughts.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked, obviously worried.

"What do you think about love, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly. She didn't know why but she thought she had to ask.

"What?" Malfoy asked, obviously taken aback by the random question of love.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and waited for an answer.

"I don't anything about it. It's supposedly powerful, right?" Malfoy asked, creasing his brow.

Hermione knew Malfoy didn't know much about any of it. Hermione didn't know anything about it either except for Harry's experience and her love for her friends but the love for a person in a wholenew level – Hermione didn't know what that was. She was, at the moment, as clueless as Malfoy.

**That's it! I'll update if I'm lucky, tomorrow again but we'll see. Thank you! As for the Malfoy POV, I think I won't add it anymoe because then if I do, there would be no mystery anymore, don't you think? But I'll still think about it. **


	15. The green necklace

"Obliviate me now," Hermione moaned at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny the next day. In a few hours, she was going to meet the Malfoys and as clock kept ticking, Hermione felt that the idea was more insane than before. She spent the whole day with Ginny, trying to think of bogus ways to escape.

It seemed pathetic that she who has faced Voldemort, dementors and such, is so nervous of one meeting.

Ginny glared away at Harry and Ron whenever they tried to see what was up with Hermione. Hermione was just nervous as taking a test she forgot to study for – not that it ever happened though.

Hermione wasn't scared of the Malfoys. What Hermione was scared of was the dreadful feeling she will get when entered that horrid manor.

"With that, I wish you all a happy weekend," Professor Sprout announced, making Hermione even more nervous. Students shuffled out of the room and immediately, Hermione and Ginny ran to the Head Boy/Girl's room.

"Ginny, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for helping me," Hermione said just emerging from a hot shower. She was wearing her bathroom robes and sat down at the vanity Ginny had set up to fix Hermione.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hermione asked nervously as Ginny brushed her damp hair.

"I thought I could maybe give you some soft waves and maybe just minimal make up since it's better if you look natural, "Ginny decided.

Hermione agreed with that. Soft waves and minimal make up would have been exactly her choice.

"We'll, let's begin," Ginny said with a grin as she waved her wand and a gust of wind came and whirled around Hermione's hair, drying it.

"Why did you agree to go out with Malfoy, anyway?" Ginny asked as if she didn't care as she sampled some perfumes on her wrist.

"He said it was to pay me back for saving him," Hermione said with a shrug. As much as she was thankful that Ginny was here to help, she didn't want to talk about Malfoy. Ginny always had this…knowing look in her eyes that occasionally made Hermione nervous.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she cast off the wind and now magically settled big rollers on Hermione's head.

"We got stuck at Diagon Alley, by we, I meant Blaise and Malfoy, and Malfoy was drunk so Blaise, Malfoy and I, shared a room so we could sleep there for the night and so that Malfoy could get out of his sober state," Hermione said with the indifferent tone.

Ginny sprayed some perfume on Hermione, chewed her lips, brushed Hermione's hair with her hand and asked, "Did Blaise say anything?"

Ah Ginny, no one should ever underestimate her, Hermione thought, she's cleverer than she shows.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny in the eye.

"Whatever I am allowed to know," Ginny shrugged as she sprayed something on Hermione's hair.

"He said Malfoy's falling for me," Hermione whispered. She decided that she could only tell Ginny this.

"Do you think he is?" Ginny asked with a grin, unable to contain herself.

"No," Hermione replied assuredly. Ginny frowned and looked at Hermione.

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked. Hermione hesitated.

"Yes," Hermione said with a blush. That was the first time she admitted to a friend of hers and she was glad Ginny wasn't throwing a rage but was calmly dabbing some goop on Hermione's face.

Ginny didn't say anything a while after that. She just nodded at Hermione's reflection on the mirror

and said, "Do you mind if I take a bath too?" Ginny asked.

"Sure,"

Hermione was somewhat nervous on what Ginny was thinking. She was one of the hardest persons to read. Hermione sighed and heard the door from the next room, Malfoy's room close. She shuddered again at the possibilities of the upcoming night. Malfoy was probably preparing himself too but Hermione was sure Malfoy wasn't as nervous as she was. As far as Hermione knew, this was the fanciest date she's going to ever go to – if it is a date.

After half an hour, Ginny came out, her hair all damp and dressed.

"I think we can remove your curlers now," She said with a smile as she flicked her wand and the curlers rolling down her hair and floating back to the vanity.

"Wow," Hermione muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better than she usually did. Her soft brown curls hung loosely around her and her face looked like they were glowing and there wasn't even much make up on.

"Come on now, you need to put on your dress," Ginny said with an approving grin.

Hermione stood up and picked up the blue dress that lay on her bed. Ginny busied herself packing up the make ups while Hermione carefully slipped on the dress.

To Hermione's surprise, it was a perfect fit, hugging every inch of her but in a very comfortable way. The bottom part just seemed to flow in a natural way and it made Hermione look sweet.

"Oh you look lovely!" Ginny squealed when she turned and saw Hermione who was a little conscious.

Hermione looked at her reflection and couldn't believe it was her. She looked so much more like a lady and she had to admit, she looked better.

Ginny hugged Hermione and grinned.

"Thank you so much, Ginny! I don't know know what I could or couldn't have done without you!" Hermione said adding as much appreciation she could in her voice.

"It's my pleasure. Now go, he's probably waiting outside," Ginny said with a huge grin.

Hermione looked at herself one last glance at the mirror, grabbed a matching scarf (lent by Ginny) and headed for the door.

"Ginny," Hermione said, hesitating. She just needed to clear up one thing

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with all this?" Hermione gestured to her dress and the door. Hermione was referring to going out with Malfoy.

"I don't know Hermione but if it makes you happy, I'm fine with it," Ginny said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Sure now go and don't worry, I won't tell anyone,"

Hermione smiled and left the room but not before seeing Ginny give her one last wink.

• • • • • •

Hermione went to the common room but Malfoy wasn't there yet. Her nerves were killing her and she could hear Malfoy inside his room. She wished her palms would stop moistening since it just added to her nervousness. She glanced at herself and thought she looked decent enough but she wrapped the scarf around herself, feeling conscious.

Finally, Malfoy stepped out of his room.

Hermione couldn't help but gap at Malfoy. He was wearing a black polo with pants and he looked really sharp and more handsome. His hair was styled in a way that it was slightly ruffled but it suited his whole style. His gray eyes seemed more visible and well, Hermione couldn't help gulping seeing the v-neck on his polo. He looked so amazing in a devilish but decent way, Hermione couldn't just say anything.

"You look amazing," Malfoy said, staring at Hermione who didn't notice that Malfoy was gaping at her too.

"So do you," Hermione choked, finding her voice.

"Shall we go?" Malfoy said with a smirk and held out his hand. Hermione just couldn't think for a while and just nodded but didn't take his hand.

They both walked out of Hogwarts not saying anything but Hermione kept looking at Malfoy from the corner of her eyes but she didn't seem to notice Malfoy was doing the same thing.

Outside, a carriage without a horse, but Hermione knew there were thestrals pulling it was waiting outside for them. It was made of elegant black with the lettering of M inscribed in gold at the side of the carriage. Hermione assumed it stood for Malfoy. An usher with hallow cheeks bowed to Hermione and Malfoy and opened the carriage door.

"After you," Malfoy said, gesturing to the door.

Hermione lifted her dress and sat down inside the carriage. The carriage was as elegant as it was on the outside and it had a lot of room. Malfoy climbed up the carriage and sat opposite of Hermione. At once, the carriage started moving and silence followed.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking at Malfoy with a smile.

"I intend to keep it as a surprise," Malfoy winked which made Hermione's heart lurch.

"You look brilliant," Hermione blurted out unable to stop herself.

"And so do you," Malfoy said in a slow sexy way which made Hermione squirm in her seat.

"Are you nervous?" Malfoy asked with a grin.

Hermione considered this and answered truthfully, "I'm scared of what'll happen tonight but not of your parents,"

"Oh this is one night you will never forget," Malfoy promised with the same mischievous grin.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said dramatically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh and before anything else, I'd like to give you this," Malfoy said with a grin as he pulled out a moderately huge box. Hermione sat up and curiously peered on whatever was on the inside.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I owe you, remember," Malfoy said with a grin as he opened the box. It revealed a necklace that had a golden chain and it had some sort of a circle emerald that was surrounded by diamonds. It looked beautiful in a way that Hermione loved and was undoubtedly expensive. Hermione, however, made no move to take it.

When Malfoy said he owed her, it felt like this was all just for the sake for saying thank you not something else as Hermione hoped. She felt like if she took the necklace, this whole night would be meaningless. Hermione's mood plummeted when she remembered_ this_ was all because he owed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Malfoy said with a nervous laugh as he picked up the necklace and leaned forward to place it on Hermione's neck. Hermione, however, shook her head and leaned away from Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes frowned as he bent back and looked at Hermione, the necklace dangling in his hands.

"I didn't know it wasn't your type," Malfoy said, his disappointment obvious.

"It's beautiful but it's not that," Hermione sighed as she avoided Malfoy's gaze.

"Then what is it? It is because it's from me?" Malfoy said, trying to catch Hermione's eyes.

"You don't have to do all _this_. You could have just bought be a book and we can consider it _even_," Hermione said in an exasperated tone, thinking the whole evening and preparation was wasted.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Malfoy said, his voice soft. Finally, Hermione met his eyes.

"I mean, you don't have to pay me back so much since I've only spent a few sickles and knuts the night you got drunk. You could have just payed me back those sickles and knuts and you didn't have to bother yourself with this," Hermione explained.

"You could have said 'no' to this date," Malfoy said, his hurt voice obvious.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Hermione said quickly. Malfoy say it the wrong way. "Is this all to pay your debt to me?"

"Yes but because I want to show you a great evening and because you're amusing to be with," Malfoy said with a grin.

Hermione's mood lifted when Malfoy said the word 'date'.

"Oh, I'm amusing, how wonderful," Hermione said sarcastically but obliged. Malfoy confirmed it wasn't just to pay back but it was, indeed, a date.

"Well, then, here," Malfoy said standing up as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck with the necklace, clasping it.

Malfoy traced the necklace on Hermione until his fingers reached the pendant then he sat beside Hermione instead of across.

Hermione fingered the necklace which felt comfortably warm on her skin.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile, meeting Malfoy's beautiful face.

"It has a magic, you know. It can do something," Malfoy said, looking into her eyes.

"What can it do?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked at the necklace that reach just above the tube of her dress.

"You'll have to find that out yourself," Malfoy said with a grin. He took Hermione's hand and kissed the top of her palm. Hermione felt warm all around and smiled at Malfoy.

"Mater Draco Malfoy and Mistress Hermione Granger, we have arrived at the Malfoy Manor," A voice came out from nowhere and Hermione assumed it was from the used a while ago.

"And so our night begins," Draco Malfoy said with a sly smile. It was _their_ night.

**Sorry for the long update! Here! The official date will start at the next chapter! Hope you guys will and enjoyed it! Reviews please! :D**


	16. The necklace's secret

Hermione shuffled uncomfortable as she and Malfoy was ushered by another hallow-cheeked butler entered the gates of Malfoy Manor. The Manor looked brighter than it did before but it certainly still had a dark atmosphere. Hermione took a deep breath as the huge tall gates of the Manor opened up for them. Hermione immediately had a cold feeling once she stepped in; she wrapped the scarf around her shoulders tightly.

Malfoy threw a glance at Hermione who looked around the wide vast area of the garden. It was mostly grass with trees and there and a few flowers but it still seemed so cold.

As each step they took nearer to a huge double door with the letter M embedded in gold, Hermione felt sicker to the stomach. It was starting.

"Nervous?" Malfoy said, trying to make his voice lighter.

"Ha," Hermione managed to sputter. She wanted to laugh but all that came out was that.

Finally, the two huge doors swung open.

"I am Varon, the Head Butler. Welcome to the Malfoy Manor," A butler said. This time, the butler looked muscular and sharp, not hallow-cheeked.

"I shall call forth the Master and Mistress," Varon said as he made a deep bow and disappeared but Hermione wasn't listening.

Her mind was already swirling with memories and awful thoughts. This was where Bellatrix carved Mudblood into her arm, where Harry and Ron were imprisoned, when Bellatrix confroted her, where Voldemort and his Death Eaters met, where Dobby protected them, where Dobby died…

Hermione was afraid she going to go mad. She was surprised at herself that only her fingers were shaking and that she still hasn't ran out yet. It was all maddening knowing Death Eaters walked this very floor and that a lot of prisoners used to be imprisoned just below Hermione. It was all maddening.

Malfoy gently took Hermione's hand but Hermione was still oblivious to it since she was mentally going mad. Malfoy squeezed Hermione's hand and gratefully, Hermione looked at Malfoy and squeezed back his hand as she left her thoughts.

"Presenting, Master and Mistress Malfoy," Varon appeared at the bottom of the stairs. At once, Malfoy let go of Hermione's hand to her disappointment and stood up straight. Hermione just simply clenched her fist.

Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy slowly descended the steps of the tall staircase. Luscius seemed as godly handsome as ever in his suit but weary and tired while Narcissa seemed glamorous in her black laced dress, her gray eyes staring at Hermione. Hermione didn't falter. She kept her gaze at Narcissa until she was in front of her.

"Ah, Draco, it's been a while," Narcissa said, breaking her gaze from Hermione, leaning in to give Malfoy a quick peck on the cheek.

"You've brought you friend, how delightful," Luscius said but he didn't seem delighted at all. He gave Hermione a smile but it looked tired. Hermione, didn't say anything, not knowing whether to smile or not.

Narcissa seemed to sense Hermione's hesitation and beamed at her.

"The past is the past isn't it? Let's us forget about it," She said,

"Although sometimes the damage is too permanent, it still leaves a scar," Hermione blurted, unable to stop herself. She unknowingly pressed her hand against her heart and thought of everything.

Luscius eyes flashed and he spat, "Still have a sharp tongue, do you Mudblood?"

Malfoy immediately stood up straighter, lifted his chin while he placed his hands behind his back, looking like a bouncer, glaring at Luscius with dangerous eyes. Hermione felt her neck grow hotter. It was probably from the tension, she thought.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness. Old habits are hard to break," Luscius said with a smile although he seemed really forced by it.

"Don't worry. If history repeats itself, we'll bring you down again," Hermione said with a sweet smile but she meant it as a threat. Luscius was certainly testing her.

Narcissa gave out a theatrical cough and smiled sweetly at Hermione, "We'll we are glad to have met you. Why don't you go around the house first?" She said hastily in desperation.

Hermione, wanting to just leave, obliged. Luscius immediately disappeared around the manor hastily, to Hermione's relief.

"Darling, wait," Narcissa said sweetly just as Malfoy and Hermione were about to leave.

Malfoy looked at Narcissa curiously and took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to have a chat with Hermione," Narcissa said apologetically and her voice sounded a little bit like she was begging.

"What do you want with her?" Malfoy asked, a little sharply.

"Just a chat, Draco," Narcissa said equally sharply. She obviously didn't like "the tone of voice" Draco was using on her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted a "chat" with Narcissa. The last time she had a "chat" in the Manor was with Bellatrix – and she left with the word Mudblood carved on her arm.

Malfoy turned and looked at Hermione with a half worried and half angry look on his face.

"Come on, dear. I won't do anything," Naricssa said as she gave Hermione a small smile. Hermione gulped and followed Narcissa through the hallway. Hermione felt her skin prickle under the necklace Draco gave her but she thought it might just have been goosebumps.

Naricssa was ahead of her and wasn't speaking and Hermione was purposely lagging behind, not wanting to get close to Narcissa. She wished she had her wand just in case but she left it back at Hogwarts. Darn it.

Finally, Narcissa opened a door and it revealed a huge library that was probably as big as the one in Hogwarts with towers of shelves containing books stacked by order. Narcissa turned her weary eyes on Hermione and gave a small smile.

"I just wanted to talk about Draco," She started. She shuffled her skirt as she sat down on a comfy chair and gestured for Hermione to take a sit too.

"Go on," Hermione said, still admiring the library. It probably contained a lot of restricted books than Hogwarts and as much as they were forbidden, Hermione was really curious on reading them all.

"How's Draco been doing at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, snapping Hemrione back to attention.

"He's been fine," Hermione said as Narcissa gazed at her.

"So you two have been living together," Narcissa stated, her voice wavering.

"Yes,"

Narcissa looked stiffly at Hermione as if trying to read her eyes and then she gave a laugh.

"Oh dear. This is all too much. For now, can we forget about the past we had and relax a bit? I won't bit, I promise. All I care if for my son's interests," Narcissa said as she beamed – _beamed_ – at Hermione. Hermione gave out a short nervous laugh when Narcissa said 'interests' as if Hermione was his interest.

Hermione relaxed a bit into the chair but still kept her guard.

"Draco sent us a letter saying school has been fine and all but he hasn't been saying anything about Potter—Excuse me, I meant Harry being…forgive me again, annoying or anything. He seems quite happier now,"

"Well, yeah," Hermione hesitated "He's been better than before,"

"Dear, how's Draco been to you?" Narcissa asked abruptly, changing subjects again and making Hermione agitated.

"He's changed," Hermione said slowly but what she said was true.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and sighed. Her eyes suddenly darted to the necklace that was dangling on Hermione's neck – the necklace Malfoy gave her.

"D-Did Draco give that to you?" Narcissa asked nervously as she reached out for Hermione, making Hermione flinch. With one delicate finger, Narcissa lifted the necklace and after a few seconds, dropped it again on Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione breathed. Narcissa was certainly a woman who liked straight-forward things. No loops or shortcuts or anything, just straightforward question and answer.

"Do you know what this necklace does?" Narcissa asked, eyeing Hermione.

"No. Malfoy said I'll find out myself," Hermione answered, staring at Narcissa's black eyes.

"This necklace," Narcissa started, "used to be mine,"

Hermione suddenly felt at removing the necklace and hurling it across the room but she kept calm and took a deep breath but she really wanted to remove the necklace around her as if it might strangle her.

"What can it do?" Hermione asked, her hand twitching at removing the necklace.

"Luscius gave it to me the day he fell in love with me. As impossible as it may seem that we too can love, we were once in love with each other. Luscius had this made by a talented wizard during the ancient times. 7th year at Hogwarts, he confessed his love to me and presented this very necklace,"

Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing Luscius and Narcissa's love story. She couldn't even imagine Luscius saying he loved someone. Every time she tried to imagine it, she saw a young good-looking man confessing her love to this dark-hair, dark-eyes girl. It would've been a lovely thought if Hermione saw them back them but now they were old and well, a little evil.

"This necklace is magical. I'll tell you its secret. Whoever gave it to you, you will always know what that person feels," Narcissa said with a gentle smile, as if remembering something.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Draco gave that to you, yes? Then you would always know what Draco feels. When he's angry, you'll feel it heat up very much. When he's sad, it'll feel heavy around you. When he's happy, it'll glow. When he's frightened, it will prickle like needles. I forgot the other reactions to the necklace make but there are a lot and I guess you will have to find them out yourself. And…" Narcissa stopped, unsure if she should continue.

"And?" Hermione persisted, suddenly interested in the necklace.

"And when he loves, you'll hear a voice," Narcissa said with a sort of sad smile.

"A voice?" Hermione asked curiously, weighing the necklace on her palm.

"Yes. The day Luscius confessed his love to me. I heard a voice that only I could hear coming from the necklace. It said something very beautiful." Narcissa said with a smile but her eyes were all sad.

"Whose voice is it?" Hermione asked in wonder. The necklace was truly special.

"If the one who gave it to you is in love with you, you'll hear a voice. In your case, if you hear a voice, it will be from Draco and whatever he says comes purely from Draco's thoughts. But you will only hear his voice say something beautiful to you when he falls in love with you," Narcissa explained, looking at a portrait of Malfoy across the room.

"Wow," Hermione gasped as she looked at the necklace. The necklace had given Hermione the knowledge to know what Malfoy feels. She could feel his thoughts with the little movement the necklace made. For some reason, Hermione felt closer to Malfoy. Hermione, however, had one burning question in her mind.

"Why then, did Draco give this to me if it belonged to you?" Hermione said with curiosity.

Narcissa hesitated and then said, "As Luscius and I grew up together, the necklace stopped responding. It only responded a few moments but it was usually when Luscius was angry. You could say, he's grown tired of me. It would heat up a lot on my neck and it burned me at one point. One day, when we met the Dark Lord, the necklace never moved again. Luscius was numb on the inside. He, from that day on, couldn't feel. The necklace was nothing to me or to Luscius now so I gave it to Draco and told him to give it to someone who deserved it," Narcissa explained, touching her neck as if missing the presence of the necklace around her.

Hermione didn't say anything. What could she say? That she was nervous now that she might know what Malfoy feels? That she's scared that one day Malfoy will be so mad the necklace will burn Hermione's neck? That she wasn't sure if she even wanted the necklace?

"I think, we've talked enough," Narcissa said abruptly, standing up. Hermione stood up, unsure to whether shake her hand or not.

"I don't think Draco likes to keep waiting," Narcissa said as she started out the door. Hermione followed behind her, her thoughts confused. Narcissa stopped just in front of the door, her hands on the handles when she turned around to face Hermione.

"Love my son, will you?" Narcissa said, one tear rolling down her pale cheek. Hermione was so taken-aback by the sudden emotion.

Hermione, nodded, still shocked.

Narcissa dabbed at her cheek and opened the door. She stalked down the long corridors with Hermione following behind her. Malfoy was waiting, where they left him. He immediately stood up when he saw them approaching. Narcissa gave one nod to both Hermione and Malfoy and rushed up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Malfoy said with a sigh.

"It's fine." Hermione said, unsure of wanting to go around the Manor as she touched the necklace.

"Well, where do you want to go? I mean, I know you don't like this place—" Malfoy started. It seemed like he wasn't even curious on what Hermione and his mother talked about.

"Your room," Hermione said, the only thing she could think of.

"My room?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded as the necklace slightly glowed. Hermione held back her gasp as Malfoy led her past some corridors with huge portraits of the Malfoys and its descendants and some fancy furniture.

Hermione was surprised it took 5 minutes just to go to Malfoy's room since the Manor was really really large. Hermione, though, was still distracted.

"It's not much," Malfoy shrugged as he opened his room. Hermione stepped inside and saw that it wasn't indeed much. It was probably designed according to his parent's wants and she didn't see anything really interesting, just fancy stuff well-kept.

"I stay at Hogwarts most of the time so I don't bother with my room," Malfoy said.

"Is that a Firebolt?" Hermione asked distractedly as she spotted a Firebolt, just like Harry's displayed on the wall.

"Yeah. My parents bought it for me when they found out Harry had one but I didn't have time," Malfoy's voice fading away.

Hermione knew what he was thinking – at that time, he was too busy fixing the vanishing cabinet.

"So what did you and my mother talked about?" Malfoy asked casually, sounding as if he didn't care.

"Nothing, really," Hermione said with a smile. "How about let's forget about it?"

"That bad?" Malfoy teased.

"No. It was actually…nice," Hermione said truthfully as she beamed at Malfoy.

Malfoy grinned at her.

Hermione looked again at the broomstick and touched it, no longer confused. She was with Malfoy and she planned to enjoy this night no matter how many surprises they were going to throw at her – and she had a feeling there was a whol lot more.

"Let's ride it," She decided with a grin. She didn't know why but she just felt like riding it and be up in the air and jus t have a good time. She was never good with brooms but she certainly loved the feeling of flying.

"Ride it?" Malfoy said with a tone of surprise.

"Yes, let's ride it!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Malfoy said, hesitating.

"Why? Is it not part of your plan?" Hermione mocked.

"No but you're in a dress," Malfoy said slyly.

"It's not like you're going to look," Hermione said, looking at the broom.

Malfoy grabbed the broom and pressed his body against Hermione's. Malfoy's hand was reached behind Hermione, clutching the broom but his body and face was near Hermione.

"I just might be tempted," He said with a smirk.

"Merlin, this is fantastic!" Hermione screamed while sitting on top of the broom. Malfoy was behind her, controlling the broom to slowly go up. They were both in the air of the Malfoy garden and one hand of Malfoy was holding Hermione's waist. Hermione's feet were dangling from one side as she looked around in delight as they went higher. She could see everything. She could see past beyond the manor, to the far towns and other things. She could see a forest from a distance and a lake. It was all fantastic. The moon rose above them and the stars hovered above them, twinkling.

"This is high!" Hermione panicked as she finally looked down. They were at least more than 20 miles up in the air!

"You're not scared are you?" Malfoy mocked playfully.

"No," Hermione said but placed on of her hands on Malfoy's hand, the one that was resting on top of the broomstick as she anxiously steadied herself. Once she thought she was balanced enough, she looked at Malfoy and smirked.

"I really am wondering what else you have in store," Hermione stated.

"Technically, I didn't plan this but you just wait," Malfoy said with a grin.

"Tell me, once this night is over, will anything change?" Hermione asked curiously. She didn't even know what she was exactly talking about but it sounded right.

"I don't know. In a way, I hope it won't but in another way, I hope it will," Malfoy said slowly and honestly.

"Then what is this night?" Hermione asked. She gazed at the horizon in front of her and stared at the endless beauty of the night sky that lingered above them.

"Everything," Malfoy whispered in her ear, sending chills to Hermione's bones, the necklace tingling.

Hermione and Malfoy slowly descended from the sky. Finally, Hermione's feet touched soft grass as she hopped off the broom and touched the necklace Malfoy gave her. It was sort of warm but in a comforting way.

"Shall we go now?" Malfoy asked,

"Sure," Hermione said, her ear still prickling when Malfoy whispered into her ear.

As if on cue, Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy went out and waited for them.

"We should leave now, it's a long night," Malfoy said with a smirk, his mood seemed lifted.

"You should," Luscius said coldy. Hermione didn't mind his rudeness, she felt as disgusted with him as well.

"Take care, my dear," Narcissa fidgeted as she pecked on Malfoy's cheek.

Malfoy, took Hermione's hand and without looking back, they left the Manor.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Malfoy said with a grin, once they were inside the carriage.

"I guess not," Hermione said, truthfully.

"Are you ready for more?" Malfoy asked mischievously.

"The night's still young," Hermione said with a grin as she plucked up her courage and kissed Malfoy near the mouth.

Malfoy flinched but didn't pull back and grinned at Hermione.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Everything," Hermione said.

"We're hardly done for the night yet. We have so much more to do," Malfoy said, grinning.

"I'd like that," Hermione said, staring into Malfoy's gray eyes.

They just gazed at each other with soft and contented expressions in their faces for a while as the necklace around Hermione glowed.

**That's it! I couldn't make the date just one whole chapter since it would be very long. So anyway, part 2 of the date will come up soon and I think the date will have 3 parts. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you! :D**


	17. The Dragon's destination

"You know, I don't know why but you're the last person I ever expected to be out with ever," Malfoy suddenly said, a grin on his face. They were both at the carriage, waiting for the next surprise.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said, laughing.

"I wonder what would happen if I never met you," Malfoy said with a curious gaze.

"Well, we wouldn't be here tonight," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione laughed as she gazed at Malfoy. She couldn't get over at how darn good he looked. His black polo was certainly suiting him in a careless manner. It was like he wasn't even trying hard to look good.

"How many girls have you taken out?" Hermione asked with curiosity. Malfoy looked outside the window and turned to Hermione.

"A few," He said, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"How few?" She persisted. Malfoy looked at her and shrugged. Hermione was quite sure Malfoy was very experienced in this arena while as Hermione was not so much.

"The truth?" Malfoy asked with a little smirk. Hermione nodded.

"Most of the girls in Slytherin," He said, looking out the window.

Hermione's insides fell but she didn't show it. However, Malfoy seemed to notice and said,

"Now don't get all sad, Granger. You're the first Gryffindor and I assure you this will be my most special night with a girl," Malfoy said, half-teasing, half-serious.

Hermione turned faint pink and smirked.

"Will it be special for me?" Hermione challenged.

"Definitely," Malfoy whispered with confidence.

"We have arrived," The driver of the carriage said as the carriage halted to a stop. Malfoy went down the carriage, taking Hermione's hand as she went down. Hermione looked up and saw that there was only a plain forest with tall dark trees.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's not really my style for a date but since it's you, I thought you would maybe like it," Malfoy said nervously as she held Hermione's hand as they walked together in the forest.

Hermione glanced around to see any sign of something – maybe a table or a building or a hut but there was nothing.

Malfoy and Hermione stopped in front of a tree, just steps before entering the dark forest.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked curiously. No one was around except for the carriage and them. Malfoy didn't answer and silently took out his wand. He tapped the tree with his wand but casting no spells. To Hermione's surprise, the tree's middle elegantly separated into a hedge, like a passage way to something but there was only a forest ahead of it. It reminded Hermione of princesses'

"What?" Hermione whispered in awe. She heard of trees that were enchanted but they were very rare. This tree was similar to the whomping willow but this was obviously enchanted in a different way.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy grinning at her.

"Take my hand," Malfoy said, looking into her eyes. Hermione practically melted as she took his hand. With one step, they went through the arch.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw where they were. They were on a field where a huge dragon was resting. The dragon was white and had beautiful icy scales. There were people around it, fastening the seats that lay on top of the dragon's back. The dragon didn't struggle but peacefully lay down.

"A-Are we riding that?" Hermione stammered in worry. The last time she rode a dragon, she had to practically jump off 20 feet from the ground and she was not so enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yep. Her name's Cal – Crystal, actually - and you don't have to worry about her being dangerous. She's over a hundred years old and well, the Malfoys own her and has been trained well," Malfoy explained, looking at the dragon.

"What can I say," Hermione muttered to herself. She already knew this date wasn't going to be ordinary but seriously, _who owns a dragon? _

"Don't be scared. It's going to take us somewhere I promise you'll love," Malfoy said with a smile but half-mocking.

"I have ridden a dragon before you know," Hermione defended.

"And besides, I'll protect you," Malfoy said, not responding to what she said.

Hermione and Maldoy walked towards the dragon – Cal and as Hermione got closer, she only appreciated how beautiful it was. It's body was in the color of clean pearls and the scaled that stuck on it's back all the way to it's tail were like blue diamonds. It looked so majestic.

Malfoy hoisted himself up the dragon first and pulled Hermione on it's back. Thankfully, Hermione saw that there was a seat attached on the dragon's back for their comfort. Hermione didn't really feel like clutching on the dragon's beautiful scales.

"Here we go," Malfoy said as they both positioned themselves comfortable on the seats. Malfoy waved his hand at the people below and suddenly, the dragon sat up. Hermione let out a small shriek in surprise but Malfoy held her hand. The dragon turned towards Malfoy and Hermione as if observing what kind of people they were.

"Hey Cal," Malfoy greeted with a grin to the dragon. Hermione saw that the dragon has icy blue eyes that matched it's scales.

The dragon, nodded, as if understanding something and his pearl white wings stretched out and fluttered, catching momentum.

After a few more flaps of the wings, the dragon was up in the night, sky, flying like a majestic queen of the skies.

Hermione looked around as the wind gently whipped her hair back. She could see the lake with the moonlight's reflection on it. She could see Hogwarts! The castle's window's lighted up. She could see everything! She could see the forest, the beauty, the beauty of it all.

"Wow," She breathed, absorbing the overwhelmed feeling inside her.

"It's beautiful, right?" Malfoy breathed in her ear, sending chills to Hermione's bone. Here she was, with Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, riding a magnificent dragon and seeing everything she could ever wish she saw in the world. Never had she appreciated more the wind, the water, the stars, the night sky and everything. It was all so real now.

"It's wonderful," Hermione said as she turned to look at Malfoy with the most grateful eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," Malfoy said with a smile, making everything around Hermione even more perfect.

Hermione took Malfoy's hand and rested it on his. Her fingers were entwined in his warm touch. Everything at the moment was all too perfect. Hermione, unable to stop herself, gave Malfoy a kiss on the cheek but not because she liked him but because she appreciated the moment.

Hermione saw Malfoy's surprised expression and she couldn't help but laugh. Then she felt the necklace around her glow, which made her laugh more.

During the ride, Hermione could feel Malfoy looking at her but she didn't mind. She could feel his gaze at her almost the whole ride and for some reason, it didn't bother Hermione at all.

After a few more minutes of gazing at the view, Hermione looked at Malfoy.

"So where is this dragon taking us?" Hermione asked.

"It's a secret," Malfoy said with a wink that made Hermione laugh.

"This is one of the best nights of my life," Hermione said sincerely.

"I have to say it's one of mine too," Malfoy admitted with a smirk.

"I just hope this night never ends. When we go back to Hogwarts, my nose will be on a book again and you'll be I don't know, doing something." Hermione laughed but with a little hint of despair in her voice.

How true what she said. Once the night was over, she'll be hanging out with Ron and Harry and Malfoy with the Slytherins. Sure this was a date but if Hermione was going to be honest, the base of it was because Malfoy owed her and that was it.

"True," Malfoy said with a little frown.

"Wouldn't it seem awkward once we get back?" Hermione contemplated.

"I don't know. I mean, I never went out with a Gryffindor or anyone like you, for that matter so I don't know," Malfoy said, his frown deepening.

Hermione stared at Malfoy and wondered why Malfoy considered it as a date. He was never the type to go out with someone like her. If he didn't give a darn about her then he could have just shrugged her off but no, here Hermione was, having the time of her life. Could Malfoy possibly care?

Hermione badly wanted to ask a number of questions but she was afraid of the answers that might ruin the night. It will have to wait, someday.

"For now, why don't we just have fun? I mean, I know you would still prefer me in your bed but…" Malfoy said with a smirk. Oh, he will never change, Hermione thought happily.

"You're still an arse," Hermione said as she lightly punched Malfoy on the ribs and laughed heartedly.

"You're still you," He said, laughing too but Hermione didn't know what that meant and brushed it off. She would think of it when she was back at Hogwarts.

"Hey, we're here," Malfoy announced, leaning over the chair to look. Hermione did the same and saw a huge mass of field but there were tables and chairs and a stage and people in formal dresses, chatting or dancing.

"A garden party?" Hermione asked curiously. She certainly didn't expect this. She would have thought of maybe something more…out of the ordinary coming from Malfoy but she convinced herself she had already been there and maybe a normal party wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah." Malfoy confirmed. Malfoy saw the curious look on Hermione as the dragon slowly descended and said, "I know it may seem odd but just wait, I have a few more surprises up my sleeve," He grinned at Hermione excitedly.

Slowly, the dragon landed a little further from the party and crouched down so that Hermione and Malfoy could get off. Once they were down, they walked together in the direction of the garden party.

"So whose party is it?" Hermione asked as she smoothed out her dress and hair.

"You'll see," Malfoy said with a mysterious smile as they emerged from the trees to the party.

Hermione saw that it was way more elegant than it looked from the view above. There were a dozen lights perched on the trees that surrounded the garden and that there was water fountain in the middle, being surrounded by chairs and table clothed in blue silks. There was also a stage where a wizard group was playing a song.

Hermione estimated there were probably 2 dozen people on the garden, wearing dresses and suits. Hermione scanned the people, trying to see some pattern between them. Hermione, once realizing who the people were, looked at Malfoy in extreme delight and threw herself to him and hugged Malfoy tightly.

"Hermione," A gentle voice greeted her. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman appeared from the crowd, smiling at Hermione sweetly.

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she flung herself on her mom. She hugged her mom tightly as if she couldn't believe she was there. Oh, the smell, how it reminded Hermione of her childhood.

Finally, they both let go and looked at each other – brown eyes to brown eyes.

"You're here. How? Why?" Hermione sputtered in confusion and happiness and she looked at Malfoy then she saw her dad and gave him another big hug.

"Draco here contacted us and said he was throwing a party and that you would be here. Goodness, this wizarding world is astonishing!" Hermione's mom exclaimed, gesturing to the buffet table that refilled itself.

"We missed you so much," Her dad said as the family hugged again.

"I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy," Hermione said, fighting back the tears. She saw her parents after each year of school but after the drama, the torture from the Slytherins, her fight with her best friends; it felt like the ton of bricks were lifted from her shoulders to have her family with her in the wizarding world.

"We never saw Draco Malfoy but oh my, he looks such like a gentleman," Hermione's mom teased as she pulled Hermione closer to whisper.

Hermione giggled and hugged her mom like a kid that found her mom after she got lost.

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate it," Hermione's dad said as he shook Malfoy's hand.

"It was no problem at all," Malfoy said smoothly. Hermione wanted to hug Malfoy again but her parents were her and she was too shy.

"Shall we dine, then?" Malfoy announced happily. Over half an hour, Hermione met her few relatives who were witches and wizards and the hardly met and this made Hermione very happy. She spent half an hour catching up with them but soon, she wanted to spend her time with Malfoy again.

It was fun seeing all her relatives but she wanted to be with Malfoy, the prince who made this all possible, the one who gave her this amazing night. Hermione wanted to make sure he had an amazing night as well. She found Malfoy sitting in a corner and sat beside him.

"You have no idea how happy I am - doing this for me and everything. I wish I could thank you enough but I can't because I don't know how." Hermione said with deep gratitude, loss for words.

Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled, making Hermione like him more.

"It's not over yet," Malfoy said as he stood up.

He walked over to the stage and whispered something to the wizard group and they put down their instruments and went over to the buffet table.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Malfoy announced his voice cutting through the happy noise, now nothing but silence.

"I hope everyone here is having a great time and I'd like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Granger for attending." He started gesturing politely to Hermione's parents.

"Right now, we all want to enjoy each other's presence," Malfoy said, disappearing for a while and returning back with his guitar making Hermione gasp in delight.

"And I dedicate this song to Hermione, the girl whom I thought I would have always called a Mudblood but found out that he she's a girl who has an iron backbone and I find that amazing," Malfoy said nervously, unsure of what he was really saying.

Hermione waited curiously and finally, Malfoy started strumming his guitar into a beautiful melody. Malfoy threw a grin at Hermione before he opened his mouth to sing with his angelic voice.

Hermione drew her breath, keeping her eye contact with Malfoy who was gazing at her while singing.

_'Cause I bought a brand new thing  
And I hoped you won't be written me.  
You smile and say you like it  
But girl you're not convincing me  
'cause I like your honesty._

Hermione smiled as she thought, 'Wow, this really has been truly a magical evening,'

_You don't like the colour of my house  
you told me my attitude makes you want to vomit,  
Girl change the channel nothings on it  
That's alright with me  
She's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she likes me_

Hermione sort of got lost in his angelic voice and staring into his gray eyes. Here, in front of her, was the Prince of Slytherin, singing her a song and making her feel special. She was sure about one thing.

_And half an hour in the mirror to show that I care,  
Looks at me laughs, what have you done with your hair.  
She won't compare with anyone I've met so far  
Never met someone so sharp, yet so blunt  
She's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she likes me_

Hermione, knowing that at some point after this evening, she would face problems but she knew that all she had to do was remember Malfoy had a good side and it just needed to be brought out of him. He might never like her but she was satisfied with just seeing him being himself.

'_Cause she's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she likes me_

The song ended and Hermione stood up and gave him a big round of applause and the rest followed. Hermione could feel herself drowning more and more in his voice and in his gaze. Malfoy stood up, laughed and made a bow. After that, the wizarding band came back to play their music.

"Thank you," Hermione choked, hating her for being melodramatic but she didn't regret it one bit.

"Now is not really an appropriate time to cry, Granger," He teased. He took her hand and led Hermione to her father. Hermione smiled as she and her father danced on the soft grass underneath the starry sky.

"He really is one good bloke," Her dad commented as they danced around.

"He is," Hermione agreed, never feeling so much happy in her life.

"I thought he was awful like how he treated you before but it seems that he was just misunderstood," His dad said approvingly.

"I thought so too," Hermione said with a grin.

"Do you like him?" His dad asked a little uncomfortably.

"Yes," Hermione said honestly. She could sense that her dad was a little upset and it was probably because "his little girl was all grown up". Hermione squeezed her dad's hands.

"I reckon you made a marvelous choice." His dad said with a fatherly smile. "He can sing but we all know your old man can do better,"

"Oh dad," Hermione laughed. She didn't know what she did to deserve this but she was sure she was the happiest girl on Earth.

Her dad gave a bow while Hermione gave a curtsy. Finally, her dad led her to Malfoy, patting his back. Malfoy took Hermione's hand as they went to dance.

He placed his hands on her waists while she placed her hands around his neck and gazed at his gray eyes as they swayed to the melody.

"Thank you," Hermione said once again, unable to stop herself.

"You're the one whom I have a lot to thank for," He whispered.

They danced underneath the moonlight while Hermione was surrounded by the people she missed the most. It was heavenly. She looked into his gray eyes and smirking face and was sure of one thing. She liked him more than she ever did before.

**Okay. That's it! I hope you guys liked that chapter! By the way, I just got the song from Tom Felton's 'Convinced' so it's not mine and I couldn't write a song so yeah. I'll update soon! Reviews please! :D**


	18. Nothing good ever lasts

"We'll see you after the school year dear. Take care. We love you so much." Hermione's mom said as she kissed Hermione's forehead. It was already late in the evening and Hermione didn't regret staying up late one bit.

"Thank you so much for coming. I'll miss you," Hermione said as she gave her mom and dad one last hug.

Most of the guests have already left and it was time for them to leave too.

Hermione's parents waved goodbye to her as they climbed up a carriage which Hermione thought Malfoy must have arranged too.

Sighing happily, Hermione gazed at the garden where the party was. Everything was already clean and empty by magic and there was no trace that there was even a party at all but Hermione was sure it happened and she will always remember it.

After a minute of comfortable silence between Hermione and Malfoy, Hermione said, "Well, I guess it's time we should go,"

"We should," Malfoy whispered. He tugged on her arm as they walked back to Cal, the dragon.

Malfoy silently helped hoist Hermione up and after they positioned themselves on the dragon, the dragon spread it's magnificent wings and flew into the horizon.

"Why made you think of calling my family?" Hermione asked once they were flying.

"I knew it would make you happy," Malfoy said stiffly as if trying not to sound so sappy.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Malfoy. Even though he was different, he was still being held back by something. It was like he was trying to control himself. Hermione assumed it was probably because of the devil-may-care attitude he had his whole life and now it was changing.

"It did. I liked the song," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks." Malfoy said with a sheepish grin.

Hermione and Malfoy spent most of the ride in silence. Hermione figured that after all that music and chattering, it was nice to feel and hear comfortable silence and just watch the view before them. It made them feel peaceful and calm.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. He still looked good-looking as he did when the evening started but now, it was so much more than that. Hermione liked him more now because of his improving sensitivity which wasn't perfect yet but he was trying and because of his unexpected actions and well…Hermione admitted, the smirk was a point.

Hermione couldn't explain it to herself properly for now. She was too exhausted with happiness.

"So was I amusing tonight?" Hermione mocked, remembering one of Malfoy's reasons on this date.

_"Yes but because I want to show you a great evening and because you're amusing to be with," Malfoy said with a grin._

Malfoy looked up; his eyes filled with delight and grinned. "Definitely,"

"I have to say you were amusing tonight too," Hermione said, a little mockingly.

"I'll just take that as a compliment," Malfoy said, putting his hands up in defeat. Hermione laughed and Malfoy joined in.

"Don't count on it," Hermione said with a smirk.

"You know, that smirk really fits you, Granger. How very Slytherin of you," Malfoy commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"First of all, why do you still call me Granger? Second, just because it is a smirk doesn't mean it's the Slytherin's trade mark already and third, it was very Gryffindor of you to do all the things that happened tonight," Hermione said, half-joking, half- serious.

Malfoy looked at Hermione and wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What would you prefer me to call you?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrows wiggling. Hermione laughed and thought for a while.

"You know what, Granger is fine. Besides, I can't imagine you calling me something else." Hermione said, laughing. She didn't care whether he called her Hermione or Granger. It was still her name and in her blood and she was proud of it.

"Granger then," Malfoy said with a smirk. "And I will have to take the Gryffindor thing as an insult," He said jokingly.

"Oh yes, how I could forget. You're the Prince of Slytherin," Hermione said, lowering her head mockingly. Their laughter was embedded into the air the whole way on top of the dragon

• • • • • •

"How are we going to get in?" Hermione asked once they reached the outside steps of Hogwarts. It was midnight and usually, the protective barrier already surrounded the school.

"Don't worry. I bought Filch some new brooms and dust-cleaners to leave one door open until after midnight." Malfoy said, grinning.

True enough, they were able to enter Hogwarts without any problems but were greeted by Filch, locking the door behind them as they walked back to their dorms.

Hermione reminisced the wonderful evening that just happened as they walked to their dorm. Getting the green necklace, meeting the Malfoys – that wasn't much but it was better than Hermione expected – riding on a Firebolt with Malfoy, being able to go through a port key-like tree, riding the dragon, seeing the magnificent view, meeting her family, her relatives, Malfoy singing to her, and just the whole perfect night. Another thing was that, Hermione noticed that the necklace glowed practically the whole night.

Hermione was happy but in a way she was also sad because she knew that everything that happened will just be a memory and it'll never be repeated again. Still, she was glad and she felt lucky to have experienced all those. It was all fascinating.

Hermione and Malfoy entered the door and stood by the fireplace for a while.

"I'm exhausted. I should go to sleep," Hermione announced though making no move.

"Me too," Malfoy said but also no showing sign of moving.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for everything. It was special – just like you promised. I can't thank you enough," Hermione said sincerely, meeting Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Your welcome." Malfoy said, smirking.

"Goodnight, Prince," Hermione teased lightly as she made a small curtsy.

"Goodnight, beautiful maiden," Malfoy said teasingly as he made a deep bow. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it lightly with his lips, making Hermione shiver with delight.

With that, Malfoy retreated to his room and Hermione saw there was a smile on his face before he turned his back on her.

Hermione went to her room and took off the blue dress and shoes. She changed into her sleeping clothes and carefully hung the beautiful dress in her wardrobe. It was a reminder of the great night that just happened. Hermione crawled into her comfortable bed, curling up into a dreamless sleep, the green necklace glowing on her neck.

• • • • • •

Hermione woke up a little later than usual but pleased that it was a Sunday. She showered and changed her clothes, noticing she never took off the necklace. She didn't plan to. In a way, she felt closer to him than ever. Hermione was a little jumpy going out of her room for all she knew, Malfoy's debt to her was paid so now what would happen?

Hermione didn't see Malfoy when she went to the common room but she went to the Great Hall to look for Ginny and eat. Hermione didn't find Ginny either but she found Ron and Harry chatting on the Gryffindor table.

"Good morrow," Hermione greeted happily as she slipped beside them.

"Morrow?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't you read? It means 'Good Morning,'" Hermione said, laughing. Ron rolled his eyes.

"So how've you been Hermione? You must've stayed up late last night," Harry asked.

"Quite late but it was worth it," Hermione said, unable to hide her giddy expression.

"So, any news?" Hermione asked. She hasn't really been reading the Daily Prophet much anymore only frequently but she didn't for the last few days.

"No, nothing really. Mum is planning to fix the house. She didn't want to buy another house and move and to be honest, I don't want to either." Ron said with a grin. Hermione and Harry grinned back.

Fred and George were doing fairly well with their business and the Ministry didn't draw any lines in showing their appreciation to the Golden Trio after Voldemort died. They couldn't imagine Ron living in a fancy house but not because he wasn't rich but because the Weasley's home was so comfortable and relaxing, it seemed odd to abandon such a rare house.

"Looks like the owlpost is here," Harry said. Hermione shrugged as she ate her bread. She never got and owlpost anyway. It turned out, Harry got a keychain that had a snitch from some anonymous person who obviously liked Harry and Ron got a pack of Fred and George's new merchandises and to Hermione's surprise, a gray owl dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and flew away.

"What is that?" Harry asked as she leaned over to see the envelope Hermione was holding.

"I don't know. It must've been from someone," Hermione muttered as she turned the envelope in her hand, searching for some familiarity from someone she might know. There was however, just her name outside the card written in a hand-writing she never saw before.

"Well, open it then," Ron urged, curiously.

Hermione tore the side of the envelope, took out the parchment, unfolded it and read.

_Hermione,_

_How are things there? It feels so different not to be in Hogwarts knowing that I've been there my whole life. I haven't heard from you. I thought you might have written some time but don't think of it as being over-protective. I've just missed you. It's lonely here. My mum's been out most of the day and my little brother has locked himself in the room, scared. Anyway, my dad is still the same. He keeps saying things about how doomed we will all be. He's getting older and he's not doing any better and I think he's starting to have a fever. I've been taking care of him mostly and when he's asleep, I go around town from libraries to the St. Mungo's Hospital to find something but no such luck. By any chance, have you found anything? I'd appreciate it. I've been really tired recently. I've hardly had any sleep since my dad screams in the middle of the night plus my mother and brother aren't helping me. I think I'll be staying here for quite some more time._

_Sorry for talking all about me. It's just that so many things are happening here. I hope Hogwarts is still amazing. I miss the place. I miss you so much, Hermione. I wish I could just be with you right now. You don't have a clue how lonely I feel here. So tell me about the classes, the weekends, your friends, anything. I would love to hear all about it to feel like I still belong there. I miss you, Hermione. And I love you. Write soon._

_ Terrence Higgs_

Hermione turned as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick. Her hands slightly trembled, clutching the letter in her hand. Her head was spinning and she tucked it in the envelope before anyone could read more. She griped the edge of the table and tried to think clearly.

The letter was from Terrence Higgs. Terrence.

Oh how foolish she felt! How could she forget about Terrence? It was all to over-whelming for Hermione. She remembered she had the ingredients for the potion stacked neatly on top of her drawer, untouched. She hasn't started yet and it took months just to brew the potion! She wanted to slap herself for being selfish and for being distracted. There she was, having the time of her life, meeting her family happily while Terrence was struggling with his.

Hermione couldn't believe she forgot that Terrence loved her and she had feelings for him but no, she went on a date with Malfoy and forgot about him. She felt absolutely treacherous and felt disgusted with herself.

"What's in the letter?" Harry asked, curiously, looking at Hemrione whose knuckles were turning white from clenching them.

Hermione didn't answer and just want to slap herself but she was still in shock.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Ron asked, touching Hermione's necklace.

Hermione flinched and glared at Ron.

Hermione felt like a traitor and wanted to take the necklace off her neck but she didn't. Instead, she dropped her bread, ran to the dorm, passed by Malfoy who opened his mouth to say something, went in her room, grabbed the ingredients off her shelf and frantically looked for her cauldron.

She set up her cauldron in the middle of her room and began reading instructions as fast as she could.

She had the basic ingredients and she would start with that and get the rest very soon. She began chopping lizard tails furiously, letting her anger out through the knife and held back a sob. She never felt so selfish in her life. She thought about Terrence and how she went out with Malfoy behind his back. She hasn't written him one letter nor helped him in anyway and it was time that she started.

The door opened but Hermione didn't look up, concentrating hardly on chopping.

"What's all this for?" Malfoy asked. Hermione didn't look up.

"It's for Terrence," Hermione said, her voice shrill and high. It took all her might not to stab herself with the knife. Silence followed after that.

"His dad?" Malfoy asked, his tone dead.

"Yes," Hermione said, not looking up fearing she would see nothing but anger in Malfoy's eyes. She felt terrible and awful.

"Do you need some help?" Malfoy asked, although not sounding too enthusiastic about it. He picked up the instruction paper from the floor and read it.

"No. I don't need your help! I need to help him. I still have to go around and look for ingredients and I don't have enough time!" Hermione snapped, snatching the paper from his hands. At that moment, Hermione really felt like dying. Malfoy gave her the best night of the life and just because she was panicking, she snapped at him.

Hermione refused to meet his eyes but was sure her tears weren't going to hold on for long. She felt terrible for hurting Malfoy and terrible for Terrence and disgusted with herself.

Malfoy, said nothing but Hermione heard her room door shut.

After 5 minutes, of chopping, she dumped them into the cauldron and let it boil. She stood up and threw herself on her bed, disgusted with herself.

She couldn't believe what she just did. She should have at least talked properly to Malfoy after what he had done for her.

Hermione felt horrible.

**Sooo...I guess perfect moments never last huh? Anyway, thank you so much for reading! :D **

**To answer ****BumblePhoebe****'s question: **_**"**__**how long should we wait for your updates? do you have like 5-day intervals? or 6?", **_**I'll have to say it depends. I'm reaaaaally sorry if I don't have any regular updating schedule cause it depends on my schedule. Like right now, I have this Shakespeare play I have to work at in school and the club meetings. Aurghh. It's just so stressful and stuff. Hahahaha. Anywaaay, I promise I will always update. Thank you! :D**


	19. Ripped apart

The whole time Hermione was waiting for the potion to brew, the necklace around her neck felt heavy and sometimes, it heated up a beat but it was mostly both; heavy and hot.

Hermione locked herself in her room, waiting for the potion even if she knew it would take 5 days just complete the first step. She thought about going out to look for the ingredients but she didn't want to go out. She just wanted to stay in her room, ashamed of what she did. She contemplated on knocking in Malfoy's room to apologize but Hermione was too ashamed – and she was ashamed of being ashamed – to get the guts to do it.

After a while, Hermione heard a knock on the door. Hermione made no move to get up and open it. She was ashamed to show herself to anyone. A pause followed the knocking but soon, the knocker opened her room door anyway. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took one glance at Malfoy and buried her face in her pillow. The necklace was heavy around her and she wanted to tug it off but for her, it was her way of torturing herself to remind how horrible she's been.

"Hey," Malfoy whispered. Hermione didn't look up and felt the necklace heavier on her.

"Come on, Granger. Talk to me," Malfoy said again, louder this time. Hermione, finally gave up, and sat up on her bed, wrapping the sheets around her. She felt and knew she looked so pathetic.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I didn't mean to. I'm just…awful," Hermione whispered, trying to hold back her tears as she bit her lip.

Malfoy didn't say anything and dropped a huge paper bag on her feet.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, feeling a stab in her feelings. Was Malfoy giving her something after how ungrateful she acted?

"What you need," Malfoy said. Hermione leaned in and looked at the contents in the paper bag.

Fairy wings, onion roots, dragon's blood, lacewing flies, fluxweed, powdered horn, knotgrass blades, Boomslang skin and, a whole lot more.

Hermione blinked at the paper bag and looked up to Malfoy. She was that his face was complacent and expressionless.

"Those are all the ingredients you need to the potion," Malfoy said. Hermione felt the necklace slowly getting lighter and felt it go back to its original weight but it didn't react anymore and it frightened Hermione.

"You didn't have to. After what I did to you..." Hermione trailed off, feeling a hundred times more disgusted with herself.

"You want Terrence to be back, right?" Malfoy asked, a little sharply.

"Yes," Hermioen winced.

"Then you have everything you need," Malfoy said, meeting Hermione's eyes. His gray eyes didn't show anything, unreadable and then he left the room.

"I'm not so sure about that," Hermione said to no one in particular in the empty room. Out of instinct, she followed Malfoy out of the room.

"Wait," She called just as he was about to enter his room.

"What?" He said, his eyes flashing. Hermione felt the necklace heat up uncomfortably as she shifted.

"I'm sorry and thank you for last night but Terrence…" Hermione said, distracted on how much the necklace was heating up on her neck.

"Terrence, yes, how could you forget your one true follower or whatever," Malfoy mocked angrily at Hermione, making her wince.

"I had a marvelous time last night a-and I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. I shouldn't have but I did…I forgot about him," Hermione said meekly.

"Yeah, I sort of got that. I give you one of the best nights of your life, offer to help no matter how much I hate that bastard and then you snap at me. That jackass isn't even here! Is he? Cause I don't bloody see him!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

Hermione kept shifting the necklace around her since it was heating up quickly.

"Don't talk like that about Terrence! He needs my help." Hermione reasoned.

"So why are you here apologizing to me?" Malfoy demanded. Hermione didn't say anything unsure on how to respond.

Finally, Malfoy said, "If what I did for you last night wasn't enough, here," He flung some knuts and sickles at Hermione's feet, the clinking sound of it hitting the floor, made Hermione flinch. He glared at her before he slammed his room door before her.

Hermione went to her room, her whole body shaking but not crying. She could still feel Malfoy's anger literally on her neck. She carefully unclasped the necklace off her neck and wrapped in a silk cloth. It was all too much for her. She carefully placed it on top of her drawer and stared blankly in her room.

This time, it wasn't Malfoy's or Pansy's or Ron's or anyone's fault. It was Hermione Granger's fault herself. It was her fault for making promises and breaking them. It was her fault for being so naïve. It was her fault for getting carried away and now, the cards were turning against her.

Hermione could still feel the heat the necklace gave to her around her neck as she glanced at it resting on the table. Malfoy was mad and Hermione perfectly understood why.

She didn't leave her room again after that. She would use hormones as an excuse to lock herself in. She knew it was childish but she used it anyway. She couldn't have gone more pathetic.

After an hour or so, Hermione was starving and she knew she had to get something to eat. She would just have to avoid everyone or else people will ask. Hermione dressed up and went to the Great Hall, just in time for dinner.

She sat between Neville and Lavender to avoid people. She saw Harry and Ron sitting a few feet away from her, not noticing her. Ginny, to Hermione's relief, didn't seem to notice her too.

"That Malfoy has some guts, doesn't he?" Neville said, snarling, looking behind him. Just on cue, Hermione heard an applause and wolf whistles from behind her. Lavender turned to look and gasped. Curiously, Hermione turned to see what was happening – and wished she didn't.

There, on the Slytherin table, Malfoy was shamelessly snogging Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was sitting on Malfoy's lap and was kissing Malfoy furiously with her hands messing up his hair. Malfoy, in the mean time, was kissing back intensely, his hands running up and down on her back. Daphne paused, flipped her hair, and began to kiss Malfoy again. The Slytherins cheered and crowded around them to make sure none of the teachers would see.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was mad or sad but she was sure the necklace was glowing brightly enough to light her room back at the dorm room. Hermione felt a stab as she saw Malfoy and Daphne kissed passionately. Daphne paused again, looked at the crowd, obviously enjoying the pleasure of kissing Malfoy and the attention, and then snogged him again eagerly.

Everyone from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were looking over at the Slytherin table. Hermione saw that some were sneering and she thought she saw a little hint of jealousy in some of the girls' eyes. Hermione felt someone staring at her and as she turned back, Ginny was looking at Hermione, her expression full of sympathy.

Hermione wanted to cry but not here, where everyone could see. She took another glance at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was looking straight across at Hermione for one brief second until Daphne grabbed his face and snogged him. Hermione turned around and concentrated on her plate, biting her lip.

Hemrione couldn't hold it any longer and stormed out of the Great Hall glad that no one seemed to notice her. As she stepped out, Blaise Zabini was casually leaning in one of the pillars.

"Granger? Hmph," Blaise looked, with no interest.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Same reason why you're probably here," Blaise said, not looking at her.

"I don't know about you but I'm…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Jealous," Blaise finished for her. "Draco always gets the girls, the attention, the money, blablabla. You know…the Prince of Slytherin. And you're jealous because you're not the girl," Blaise said with utter boredom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, turning a little red that Blaise could so easily read her.

"Yeah well, I already seem pathetic hanging here by myself. No reason to make myself look more pathetic by talking to you," Blaise said casually as he walked off in another direction.

Hermione walked back to her room, taking her time. It's not like she had anything to look forward to. Hermione wasn't even able to go through the portrait when someone called her name. She turned to see Ron running after her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, his eyes filled with worry. Hermione was speechless. Ron was the last person she expected to notice how Hermione felt. He didn't exactly have much of an emotional range.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

Ron gazed at the portrait and looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really," Hermione admitted. She knew Ron had feelings for Hermione but Hermione wasn't going to bawl on him.

"I thought so," Ron said, thoughtfully. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"How about I just give you a hug?" Ron said, his arms stretched open while his eyes were laughing.

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron. Ron gave Hermione a bear hug, lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Hermione couldn't stop laughing even when Ron put her down.

"You feel better, all right?" Ron said, kissing Hermione's forehead like a little sister.

"Thanks," Hermione said as Ron left.

Hermione felt lighter as she went in the common room. She checked on her cauldron and saw that it was still a long way to go before the first step was done. Hermione wanted to reply to Terrence's letter but she was still too ashamed of herself.

"Granger?" A voide suddenly came out of nowhere. Hermione recognized the voice instantly and felt a little nervous. She opened the door to see Malfoy standing there.

"Hi," Hermione muttered pathetically.

"Sorry for saying all those stuff at you," Malfoy said apologetically.

"It's fine, really," Hermione said but she wasn't feeling so fine. Here, Malfoy was apologizing just after Hermione and the whole Hogwarts witnessed him snog Daphne.

"I forgot about Terrence too," Malfoy said, looking at the cauldron. "Shouldn't have asked you out, huh,"

"Yeah," Hermione said but she wasn't agreeing. Maybe Malfoy regretted it? After all, Hermione was just some brain who didn't even have looks while Daphne was beautiful and a Slytheirn.

"Should we pretend nothing happened?" Malfoy asked, not meeting her eyes.

"What change would it do?" Hermione asked, avoiding the question.

"Terrence would be happy." Malfoy stated.

"Oh, right," Hermione said lamely.

"So," Malfoy said, shifting uncomfortably. "Nothing happened?"

"Not that I remember of," Hermione whispered. Malfoy outstretched his arm, waiting for Hermione to shake it. Hermione disappeared for a while to her room, leaving Malfoy confused but she came back, holding the necklace.

"Right," Malfoy said, taking the necklace. Hermione thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You've only had it for a day anyway," Malfoy said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

Malfoy sort of went in for a hug but it ended up with him sort of just leaning on Hermione.

Malfoy gave a little salute to Hermione and retreated to him room.

Hermione stood there, feeling as if a part of her has been just ripped apart.

**I sort of rushed this and I am TRULY sorry if this didn't satisfy you. I'll update very very soon! Reviews please! :D**


	20. 7 Lights

"Well, well, looks like the brightest witch of your age seems to know not of the answer! Wizards and witches, Ms. Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor House!" Snape said mockingly while clapping slowly.

Hermione blushed furiously as the Slytherins table jeered at her. Snape had asked a preoccupied Hermione a question and was delighted when Hermione went blank for the first time in her life. Now that she thought about, she knew the answer but Snape was too busy enjoying his moment of humiliating Hermione to hear her trying to make him hear the answer.

Hermione gave up and just allowed Snape to be proud of his achievement. Hermione took a glance at the Slytherin table and to her disappointment, Malfoy didn't even notice her. Hermione wanted to laugh. She was a terrible person and didn't deserve anything good – not Malfoy, not Terrence.

"Don't mind him, 'Mione." Harry whispered beside her but Hermione didn't even give a single blast ended-skrewts on what Snape thought.

Everyone seemed excited after Potions more than ever and again, Hermione, who usually knew why, had no clue.

"Hurry, Hermione!" Ron said, dragging Harry and Hermione with him to the Great Hall.

"What's happening?" Ron asked in disbelief as he looked at Hermione. "Dumbledore is going to tell us something important!"

Ron continuously dragged Harry and Hermione into the Great Hall along with everyone else rushing to settle in their seats.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I'm not entirely sure but I have a clue about it," Ron said, his eyes gazing expectantly at the still empty podium where Dumbledore was supposed to stand

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked once again.

"Ssshh!" Ron along with other people, shushed at Hermione.

Soon, Dumbledore rose from his dinner table seat and went towards the podium. He didn't have to tell the students to settle down. They were already looking at him expectantly. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and expected something.

"Thank you for lending me your full attention. I have something very important and wondrous to announce! – especially for the 7th year students," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes sweeping over the Great Hall.

"As we are all aware of, 7th year is the last and final year of Hogwarts before you fully graduate and leave to explore the world of magic," Dumbledore said with a mystical voice. "One of Hogwarts benefits and a proud tradition that belongs to our school is that, we want you to experience little of the magic world before you depart this school. Thus, as an annual tradition, I, together with the rest of the teachers will choose 3 lucky students from each House to go on a journey to experience what it truly is on the outside world,"

Students around Hermione gasped and straightened up, waiting expectantly.

"We will choose those who we think needs this trip the most and worry not, we consider each and everyone of you to see if you do need this trip. This trip is referred to as, '7 Lights'" Dumbledore said, his eyes flickering for a while in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction.

Hermione got a feeling that Dumbledore said that the 3 of them had enough adventure to last a lifetime and that they should give a chance to other people.

Hermione felt a wave of disappointment. True, that the three of them had a lot of adventures but it would've been nice to go on one where you didn't have to fight for your life or hide under an invisibility cloak.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry and saw that they looked disappointed too. The three of them caught each other's eyes and smiled. Hermione was sure only one thought crossed one each of their minds.

No adventure could ever compare to theirs.

"Why is it called the '7 Lights', you will know once you return from the journey. The list of who will be going will be posted in each of the Houses' common rooms. If your are chosen, Professor McGonagall will see to it that you will all be informed from schedule to items that need to be brought and of course, your guardian's permission slip. Expect it and if you are chosen, prepare for the journey of a lifetime! Now, let us feast!" Dumbledore said and with a clap of his hand, food appeared on every table.

Everyone started eating and buzzing at the hope of getting picked.

"You three deserve to go after what you've done for the wizarding world," A fellow-Gryffindor told them. The other people in the Gryffindor table murmured in agreement.

"Trust us, we've had enough adventures," Harry said with a grin.

"He's right. Some other people should go," Ron said in agreement.

"We've seen much of the wizarding world already," Hermione added.

"It would be nice to go," That fellow-Gryffindor contemplated and soon, they were all buzzing at the hope of being chosen to go again.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron, looked at each other and grinned. None of them felt disappointed anymore. What they said was all true and they didn't regret it one bit.

After dinner, everyone went back to their dorms, still buzzing excitedly.

"Fred and George told me that if you get chosen, you can go to Romania and see every dragon there," Ginny told Hermione as they were walking.

Hermione gave a sad smile, remembering the time she rode Cal with Malfoy.

"They also said that you get to go to Beauxbotons, Durmstrang and to the Salem Institute," Ginny told Hermione excitedly.

"So technically, the places are France, Russia and, America?" Hermione asked in awe. She had to admit it sounder interesting what the other school and foreign places were like. She, Harry and Ron, had their adventure only in Britain but it was still amazing. Still, she couldn't help but fantasize about the amazing possibilities the foreign wizarding world couldoffer.

"And they also said you get to sleep in dumps," Ron said, catching up.

"They were messing with you, Ron," Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione was still baffled at the thought of going when she arrived in her dorm room. Malfoy was levitating a tea cup with his wand casually. Hermione immediately snapped back to reality. She wasn't going to the trip. She was stuck here with Malfoy whom she couldn't be anything with.

"You should stop staring at me, Granger. It's quite uncomfortable," Malfoy said lazily.

Suddenly, they both heard the portrait door swing open and they straightened up to see who was coming. Only teachers knew the passwords with the exception for Terrence – which was a mystery for Hermione on how he knew the passwords.

Professor McGonagall walked in the common room, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good morning, Professor. How may we help you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," She greeted. "I am here to talk about the '7 Lights' Dumbledore discussed about at the Great Hall,"

Hermione waited patiently for the task Professor McGonagall was going to give them. It was probably about remembering to "maintaining the peace and order of Hogwarts while they were away,"

"As Head Boy and Head Girl, you two are expected –although, optional to your guardians – to go to the '7 Lights' to ensure the safety and discipline of your fellow classmates," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione gasped but Malfoy remained indifferent.

"Were we chosen?" Malfoy asked, sounding uninterested.

"No. I think what Professor McGonagall meant is that the Head Boy and Girl always went to the '7 Lights' since the tradition started," Hermione explained, catching up quickly.

"Correct, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "We have sent the owls with the permission slip to your parents and if they do approve of the trip, you two may go. Will that be alright?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed enthusiastically.

"Sure," Malfoy said in a bored manner.

"Very well. Once the permission from your guardians have been granted, I will tell you of the details and the responsibilities and duties as Head Boy and Head Girl. Goodnight," Professor McGonagall told them and she left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe we can go!" Hermione said excitedly to Malfoy. She was sure she could go. After all, her parents would never pass up an educational trip like this for their daughter.

"What's so great about it? Learning History and more school things," Malfoy said, sitting back down and levitating the teacup again.

"I can't believe you don't find this exciting! It's not about school. Remember, Dumbledore told us that it was to prepare ourselves after we leave school. I know it'll be amazing," Hermione said dreamily, her eyes gazing at a far distant.

"You should see your face Granger. You look ridiculous," Malfoy said, unable to stop himself from laughing.

Hermione glared at Malfoy and went into her room.

She dug out a wizarding map she kept and spread it on her bed. She couldn't believe she go to these places! The magic she could learn, the places she could see, the people she could meet! Oh, it was all to much to think about. She could even look for a cure for Terrence!

She immediately stood up, got her quill and parchment and wrote a letter to Terrence.

_Terrence,_

_I have excellent news! As a Head Girl, I've been chosen to go to the '7 Lights'. It's a trip to foreign wizarding countries. I think it'll be fantastic! I may be able to find a cure for your father! I can't wait, Terrence. I am really sorry for not writing back sooner – things have been hectic for a while. I promise I'll write to you. I miss you too, Terrence. Know, that I will never give up until I find a cure._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione._

Hermione felt a little terrible her letter was so short and she didn't tell him stuff like how Malfoy was also going and how she went out with Malfoy and so much more…She decided to send the letter tomorrow morning at once.

Hermione crawled into her bed and slept, hugging the map.

Hermione woke up extra early and rushed to the Gryffindor common room just to see who would be going on the trip. As she entered the Gryffindor House, she saw that everyone also woke up early just to see the list which wasn't posted yet.

"It's sort of nerve-wrecking waiting for it," Lavender said to her giggly friend.

Hermione saw Ron and Harry and decided to tell them about the news that she was going too.

"Filch is here!" Someone exclaimed. True enough, Hermione craned her neck to see Filch, grumbling and holding a piece of parchment in one hand and a hammer and nails in the other. Everyone made way for Filche excitedly.

Filch un-scrolled the parchment and began to hammer the nail through the parchment. Hermione heard everyone suck in their breath, waiting for Filch to get out of the way to see the paper. As soon as Filch took a step away from the parchment, everyone began pushing to see the list.

"Let me see!"

"Ouch! Get out of the way!"

"Move!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Hurry!"

Hermione, Ron and, Harry calmly waited at the back of the common room. Kids pushed and shoved trying to desperately see the list.

"Neville Longbottom!" Someone cried.

Neville stumbled out of the mob and looked confusedly at the mob.

"Neville Longbottom! You're going on the '7 Lights'!" Someone cried again.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly for Neville who blushed furiously.

"Angelina Johnson! You're chosen!" Someone cried again. Hermione saw Angelina, hugging her group of her friends in happiness, screaming in excitement. Everybody clapped again.

"Carl Hopkins!" Someone else cried. Hermione wasn't sure who Carl was but she saw a guy looking astonished with friends patting his back and assumed that was him.

Everyone cheered for the last time.

Some people – along with Harry, Ron and Hermione – congratulated the chosen students but some sulked away, muttering how disappointed they were.

"I can't believe I got picked," Nevilla said, as white as sheet.

"You deserve it," Harry said, laughing as Ron made a wrestling move on Neville.

Everyone in the Great Hall was chattering quickly at the chosen students. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny.

"I heard you got chosen, Neville. Good job!" Ginny congratulated. Neville mumbled his thanks.

"Who else got picked?" Ron asked.

"I heard that from Ravenclaw, Loony Lovegood got chosen along with Terry Boot and Kevin Entwhistle," Lavender said in a gossipy tone of voice.

"Luna got chosen? Thank Merlin, I know someone," Neville said in relief. Hermione was about to say she would be with him but stopped herself. It wasn't the right time to tell them yet.

"Well, go on. Who else got chosen?" Harry persisted.

"Hannah Abbott, Anthony Rickett, and Justin Finch-Fletchely from Hufflepuff. Blaise Zabini, Terrence Higgs and Pancy Parkinson for Slytherin," Lavender's giggly friend said.

"Hold it. Terrence Higgs?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"That's what I've heard," Lavender said as she turned her back to chat with her friend.

Ron and Harry eyed Hermione curiously. Hermione couldn't believe Terrence was chose but he wasn't here…He was with his troubled family. He wouldn't be able to go. Of course, she hoped he would be she couldn't see the chances of it happening. She would have to seek for Professor McGonagall later.

"I have news for you," Hermione told Ron and Harry. She figured it was time they found out that she was going too.

"What is it?" They asked curiously

"Well, as Head Girl, I'm required to go to the '7 Lights' if my parents allow me," Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

Ron's eyes grew bigger and matched Harry's widened grin.

"That 's amazing, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically. They both hugged Hermione, happy for her.

"Did I hear right? You're going? Thank Merlin!" Neville said again in relief.

"Students who were chosen to go on the '7 Lights', please proceed to the door beside the Teacher's table in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout Hogwarts. Several students, including Hermione and Malfoy, walked towards the door while being cheered loudly by their House mates.

Once they were through the door, the noise of cheering died and there, Snape stood with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations! We sent the owls with the permission slip from your parents and it seems that every one of you is allowed to go," Dumbledore said happily. The several students laughed in relief.

"Well, that is all I am here for – to congratulate and to say, 'May you have the journey that will make you see the world in the light!" Dumbledore said, flames majestically bursting out and he was gone.

Hermione laughed, knowing how Dumbledore loved dramatic exits.

"Now we will proceed with the schedule and what is to be expected. Listen well for we will not repeat this again." Professor McGonagall started.

"Here are the lists of items that you should bring along with your personal items," Professor McGonagall said, handing everyone a piece of parchment.

"We will leave in two days time and if any of you is late, we will not hesitate to leave for this trip is a very important one. We are going to Romania, France, Russia and America, along with a few stopovers planned. The '7 Lights' will be for a month. Hermione Granger, our Head Girl and Draco Malfoy, our Head Boy will ensure the discipline and guide you to make sure all rules are followed. Here are the lists of rules," Professor McGonagall said, handing everyone another piece of parchment.

"That is all. I will not discuss every detail but here are the things you need to know about." Professor McGonagall finished, handing everyone a pocket sized book. "If there be any questions, you may ask now,"

"When you say 'we', I'm assuming you and Professor Snape are going with us. If so, who will teach Potions and Transfiguration?" Neville asked nervously.

"Dumbledore will and I imagine it will be quite a thrill for the students," Professor McGonagall answered. "Are there any more questions?" Everybody shook their heads.

"If so, you may leave and we will meet in two days time. Hermione and Draco, please remain for a while." Professor McGonagall said.

Once everyone was out, Professor McGonagall filled them in on their responsibilities and duties. At last, they went back to their dorm but not before Hermione asked, "Can Terrence really come?"

"We didn't get the permission slip back yet and if it is not given by tomorrow with Terrence back in Hogwarts, we will have to pick another and that would be such a shame," Professor McGonagall said sympathetically. Hermione thanked them and left, hiding her disappointment.

"I'm stuck with you again for a month," Malfoy joked once they were in their common room.

"I'm already dreading it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Could you just imagine the experiences we will have there?" Hermione said, shuffling through the pocket-sized book Professor McGonagall gave them but she felt a twinge of guilt for Terrence.

"It could be interesting," Malfoy said with a grin.

It only then hit Hermione that for a month, she would be with Malfoy along with several students and just two teachers. So many things could change within a month and she couldn't believe Malfoy was going to be a part of that change.

It was going to be another adventure but this time, it was with the Draco Malfoy.

**I was able to write something lengthy. Yes! Anyway, so with what was just revealed you can all expect this fanfic is far from over since they have a month of drama/comedy/romance/fighting/surprises left. I hope this satisfies you! I'll update soon. Reviews please. :D**

**Had to add this: All the names are from JK Rowling from Terrence Higgs to Carl Hopkins. I didn't invent any of them. And to what jtrem said, I'm sorry if it's turning out to be a love triangle thing but I never thought of copying Twilight nor did Twilight ever cross my mind while writing this. And I'm sorry for being paranoid. I just don't like Twilight (Sorry to all the fans but this is my personal opinion)**


	21. And so it begins

Hermione spent the next day packing and packing everything she needed. She packed what the list stated that Professor McGonagall gave them.

_Wand, robes for different occasions, gloves, map, money…_

And after she was able to pack all the things that were in the list, she moved on to packing her personal items. Hermione carefully picked her clothes for possibly different weather types and for occasions since there was a chance they would visit other school. She also packed several books that she thought she might need for the trip. She packed extra quill and parchment and the Dumbledore's Army coin – just in case. She packed a tent and other things she could think of. She packed several more stuff and enchanted her shoulder bag to hold all these items at once with ease.

Once everything was inside the roomy shoulder bag, she hung the bag on the back of the door and figured she should go through all the things she needed later just to be sure.

She went to the Great Hall, just in time for the owls to deliver letter/packages.

"You're excited for the trip, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Sure. I mean, I get to see different places but I wish you guys could come," Hermione answered.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Ron said.

"You'll be missed here though," Harry said. Hermione smiled and sized up the Great Hall. She wasn't going to sit here for a month again and she would it miss it but she wouldn't regret going either.

"Especially by the teachers," Ron joked. They all laughed, enjoying Hermione's presence while she was still around.

Suddenly, a large flock of owls zoomed in the Great Hall, dropping packages here and there. To Hermione's surprise, an owl carrying a box wrapped in vines stood in front of Hermione and released the package. Hermione ruffled the owl's feathers and thanked it before it flew away. Hermione unwrapped the paper and it revealed a box that was familiar to her.

"Hey! It's from Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed, seeing the box. Hermione opened the box and saw various things. Most of them were food but Hermione saw new inventions Fred and George made.

"There's a letter," Harry observed, picking up the letter and handing it to Hermione.

_Hermione!_

_Greetings from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We heard you're going to the 7 Lights! We decided to give you a little kit we made. Most of them are food, yes but we threw in some little things we invented. It could be of use, just in case. Have fun!_

_ Fred and George_

Hermione smiled and put the letter back in the box. She would have to remember to pack it with her other stuff.

"That was thoughtful of them," Hermione said.

"Don't think so soon. You have no idea what those things they invented might do," Ron said, faking a shudder.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"According to the letter, we have to leave later at exactly midnight," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and for the rest of the day, Hermione, Harry and Ron, just bonded together. They went to Hagrid's house to have some of his tea and cake. They got in trouble during Potions and had to clean up when everyone left and to their surprise, it was fun since Ron pretended to be Snape while they cleaned up. They went to the tower to just talk about things and remember all the funny memories they had together. They had a small game of Quidditch with the teams Neville, Harry and Ron, Hermione – which ended up having Neville dangling by the hoop so they decided to stop. They hung out in the Gryffindor common room with all their friends and had a game of eating every-flavored jellybeans. Throughout the whole day, Hermione just bonded time with her friends, knowing she would be missing them for a whole month. Morning, afternoon and night, Hermione had a blast with her friends.

It was 3 hours before midnight - Hermione, Harry and Ron, walked out of the Gryffindor common room after playing the dare of eating every-flavored jelly beans. Ron's face was still red after eating a jellybean that tasted like vomit.

"That was so much fun," Hermione announced, laughing as they walked out of the Fat Lady.

"Especially when Ginny ate the foot-flavored jellybean twice but don't tell her I found that hilarious," Harry said, laughing.

"At least she didn't eat the vomit-flavored," Ron said, steadying himself, gripping Harry's shoulder.

Hermione looked at the dark sky and sighed. Ron straightened up and Harry released a sigh too. They all knew it was about time.

"We'll be leaving in 3 hours," Hermione said, with a sad smile. She would definitely miss her friends.

"Gee, 'Mione, I can't believe you're leaving without us," Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"I know. It'll be new and different without you two doofus," Hermione said, laughing, ruffling both of their hairs.

"Why don't you just say you'll miss us?" Harry offered with a grin. He and Ron stretched out their arms to Hermione with a playful grin on their faces. Hermione gave out a sad grin as she tackled Ron and Harry with a big hug.

Harry and Ron squeezed Hermione and Hermione hugged them as if for dear life.

"I'll miss you two so so so much," Hermione said sincerely as she tried to hug them tighter.

"We'll miss you too, Hermione," Ron said between the tight hug.

Finally, the three let go and grinned at each other.

"Don't do anything rash now," Ron said.

"You're the one to talk," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You be careful, Hermione,"

"And watch out for that ferret," Ron warned. Hermione laughed, knowing Ron was referring to Malfoy.

"I reckon she'll be just fine," Harry said, winking at Hermione. Ron still didn't know Harry and Malfoy had a truce.

"You have to write to us," Ron said, bobbing his head.

"I promise I will," Hermione said, making a gesture of crossing her heart.

Hermione then hugged Ron tightly. She let go and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then hugged Harry and also gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This is certainly new. Going on adventures without you two…It feels so odd," Hermione stammered, the feeling just sinking in that Harry and Ron wasn't going with her.

"I know…and Hogwarts without you…unimaginable," Ron said, looking at a far distance.

"This time you won't be facing any Death Eaters," Harry joked but Hermione detected a sad tone in his voice.

"I'll miss you two so much," Hermione repeated, pulling them again in for a brief hug.

"We'll miss you, Hermione," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione looked at her two best friends. The three of them were grown up now. Harry had ruffled hair and green eyes with a not muscular but definitely fit body and Ron still had his red hair but his body we well-built but a bit awkward. They've grown up together and Hermione was about to leave without them. It was all so new to her.

Hermione waved to Harry and Ron, imprinting their images in her mind as she left while they were waving goodbye to her.

• • • • • • •

"I can't find my robes!" Malfoy cried in frustration. Hermione just came in their common room where Malfoy was throwing around his things, looking for his robes.

"Use your wand!" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy stood up and blinked. Red in embarrassment, he pulled out his wand and meekly said, "Accio Robes," Just then, a couple of robes zoomed by and packed themselves in his bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into her room. She carefully packed Fred and George's gift into her bag. She checked her list to see if she had everything. She then proceeded to take a shower and change into travel clothes. According to the booklet Professor McGonagall gave them, they would be first travelling in thestrals. The booklet just contained the first step to travelling and information about their destinations with rules. Other than those, it seems that they really wanted to make it an adventure since they left some holes like what place they would go to first. It seems like it was up to them to find out.

Hermione decided on shorts with a black jacket over a white shirt with travelling boots. She double-checked her list for the last time and figured she had everything she needed. She grabbed her shoulder bag which was enchanted contained everything she needed and headed out to the common room.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Malfoy once he finally appeared, holding knapsack. He was wearing his regular slytherin shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," Malfoy said, shrugging.

They both walked out to the front door of Hogwarts where most of them have already gathered. Hermione saw Neville talking to Luna and other people chatting excitedly.

"It's colder than I thought," Malfoy said, rubbing his arms. Hermione nodded. It was cold at midnight and did she regret wearing shorts.

"Settle down! We'll be leaving soon. Is anyone not yet here?" Snape asked. A quill and parchment was floating beside Snape. Hermione saw that it was taking attendance and everyone was complete.

"Professor McGonagall is just arranging some last minute things. Don't cause any ruckus," Snape announced. At once, the chattering rose again,

"Wow, I can't believe this is it," Hermione said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Where are those damn thestrals. It's cold out here," Malfoy complained, not really replying to Hermione.

"Wait," Hermione said, ruffling to her sling back. She reached down in her bag, her shoulder only visible from reaching down. Finally she pulled out a small white blanket and handed it to Malfoy.

"Here. It'll keep you warm when we sleep tonight," Hermione said, handing Malfoy the blanket. Malfoy reluctantly took it and wrapped it around himself, sighing in relief. Hermione also took a blanket for herself and wrapped it around her. Hermione saw the others pulling on sweaters to keep warm.

"I reckon you want to snuggle with me," Malfoy said mischievously.

"Not a bloody chance," Hermione said, punching him on the arm and sitting beside him.

"Draco! Why are you sitting with that?" Someone spat. Hermione and Malfoy looked up to see Pansy Parkinson followed by Blaise Zabini.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and stood up. Pansy immediately took Hermione's place and snuggled on Malfoy's chest.

"I should go then," Hermione said, stifling a laugh as she sat in a different place. Blaise sat beside Pansy, looking annoyed.

"Just the two of us for a month… It's a dream," Hermione heard Pansy say as Blaise gave out a snort. Hermione laughed and went to Luna and Neville who were discussing about…something Luna brought up that Hermione didn't want to know.

"Line up, now! We're about to leave. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, up and about please," Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared. Hermione snapped up and ran beside the Professor joined by Malfoy.

"Line up!" Hermione told the students. It took a while before they contained their excitement as they walked to a cabin.

"Now remember, if any student is caught breaking a rule, report to us immediately," Professor McGonagall said they walked out of Hogwarts. From a distance, they say a carriage pulled by thestrals. This time, Hermione could see them after the war at Hogwarts. They were odd but seemingly peaceful creatures.

The carriage was like the one Hermione and Malfoy rode. It seemed too small to fit 16 people but Hermione knew it was enchanted on the inside.

"Get it now and we'll tell you what is to happen next," Professor McGonagall announced. They all walked in, Hermione and Malfoy in front. Inside, was like a spacious house. Inside, there were 5 doors. Hermione opened one and it revealed a whole row of beds.

"Settle down! That door is my room," Snape said straight forwardly, pointing to a door to the left. "That is the Professor's" Snape continued, pointing to the door at the right. "That will be the girl's room," Snape pointed to a door in front. "Next to it, is the boy's room," Snape pointed to a door.

"As for that door, it's for the Head Boy and Head Girl," Snape said, point to a door beside the girls' room.

Hermione heard Pansy shriek. "D-Draco can't share a room with that Mudblood!"

Snape pretended not to hear her and went into his room.

Professor McGonagall entered the carriage. "We will tell you more of the details in the bright morning. As for now, get a good well sleep. You will need it." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. At once, people began shuffling in their rooms.

"We're sharing rooms eh, Granger?" Malfoy said as he pushed by Granger to get into the room first.

"Sadly," Hermione retorted. The room contained two mattresses Other than that, there was pretty much nothing.

"No beds?" Malfoy asked in disbelief as he stared down at the two mattresses.

"That's a part of the adventure. Get used to it," Hermione said as she dumped her shoulder bag on top of a drawer.

"Dang," Malfoy muttered under his breath. Finally, he crawled in into his side of the mattress and so did Hermione.

"I am ordering a bed first thing in the morning," Malfoy announced.

"You go do that," Hermione said, laughing.

"I'll order one bed and maybe…we can share," Malfoy said, looking at Hermione with a grin.

"I'd rather be damned," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight, Granger," Malfoy said.

"Goodnight, ferret," Hermione bid.

Hermione found it hard to sleep though…with Malfoy just inches away from her.

**That's it! Guys, tell me, am I slipping? I promise the next chapters will be better. I've been busy. Reviews please :D**


	22. Mudblood

"Aurgh," Hermione groaned. She was in deep sleep when suddenly; a flash of light woke her. Hermione squinted through the bright light and after a couple of minutes, her sight adjusted to Professor McGonagall, holding her wand with the tip lighted.

"Up and about, Ms. Granger. We have a long day ahead of us. Also, please wake Mr. Malfoy up too," Professor McGonagall said abruptly just as she left the room.

Hermione groaned again and stood up. It was like, what? 5 am in the morning? They had about 5 hours of sleep. Hermione groaned as she staggered to Malfoy's side. This was going to be a long day, indeed.

"Wake up!" Hermione moaned, moving Malfoy on his sides. Malfoy just simply let out a gurgling sound as she buried his face more in the pillow.

"Wake up, you git," Hermione said harshly because of the lack of sleep. Hermione grabbed Malfoy's pillow fro under his head but he just curled up underneath his blanket.

Hermione finally pulled the blanket off Malfoy and she felt herself stiffen. Malfoy was wearing black pajamas with a white v neck shirt and he looked like an angel. It almost didn't make Hermione want to wake him up.

"It's cold," Malfoy murmured as he tried to warm himself with his hands.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush at the sight she was seeing. He looked so fragile and angelic at the same time.

Finally, Malfoy blinked his eyes and looked at Granger.

"Give me my blanket, Granger," He demanded, his voice croaking.

"Wake up. Professor told us to," Hermione said as she dropped the pillow and blankets on a chair. Hermione grabbed her clothes and went into a small cubicle which was supposedly their comfort room. She freshened up and stepped out, wearing the same shorts from last night but a different shirt.

Malfoy was already awake when Hermione came back. He was ruffling his hair as if he didn't know what to do first. After he checked his reflection for the hundredth time, they both walked outside and saw the dozen students clean and fresh but groggy from sleep.

Snape was standing with Professor McGonagall but he too, looked cranky.

"Every morning we will be waking up at 5 sharp," Professor McGonagall started.

"Where are we?" An annoyed Pansy Parkinson asked.

"We are not yet in France and yes, France is out first destination. We could go there quickly but the point of the trip is not the destination but the journey. Although, after breakfast, we will be travelling by magic to France to make it quicker but only for France. We are still in Britain but far from Hogwarts. We will be eating at on open field," Professor McGonagall continued.

Students grumbled and went out of the carriage. Hermione blinked and say that they were in a huge field with a few trees and flowers and from a distance, she could see a forest. She couldn't see any houses or buildings and she was sure she was at the province. Hermione didn't see any chairs or tables to eat.

Pansy Parkinson, noticed this and complained, "Do you expect us to sit on dirt?"

"This is not Hogwarts, Ms. Parkinson but this is the real world. It's just breakfast but it'll be a new experience for you," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione and Malfoy, not really deciding on it just sat together under a tree. Hermione figured it was probably their duty to be together always. Hermione sort of turned pink at the thought.

Pansy Parkinson, of course, came striding towards their direction.

"Why are you always with him?" Pansy demanded as he sat beside Malfoy.

"Head Boy and Head Girl. It's sort of like our duty," Malfoy said, adding a tone of annoyance.

"Hmph," Pancy sounded. She leaned over to Malfoy – to Hermone's horror and disgust – to give him a kiss but thankfully, Malfoy shrugged her away and planted a quick peck on her cheek. Suddenly, a basket appeared before them.

Hermione opened it and saw several of foods inside.

"A picnic," Hermione said delightfully.

"This is absolutely disgusting," Pansy said, taking a bite of a piece of toast. Hermione thought it tasted wonderful and all that Pansy was saying was just for show.

For 5 whole minutes, Pansy did nothing but cooed on Malfoy and flirted with him. Malfoy smiled now and then but he didn't really respond. Inf fact, it seemed like he was pushing her away every time she snuggled on him.

"Love, would you mind looking through my bag and search for my jacket? This one is quite too warm," Malfoy told Pansy in his sexiest voice.

Hermione saw Pansy glow with pleasure as she trotted off to Mafloy's bidding. Hermione also felt a thrill when Malfoy used that kind of voice. It was irresistible.

"It must be hard living like that everyday," Hermione laughed as Malfoy finally relaxed, freed of Pansy's flirting.

"You have got no clue. That girl can't just resist me!" Malfoy said, half-joking. Hermione rolled her eyes and peeked from the corner of her eye. Malfoy was wearing a green jacket over a black shirt with jeans. Hermione flushed, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"How do you like eating in dirt?" Hermione asked casually.

"Horrible, really," Malfoy said, wrinkling his nose.

"Pampered brat," Hermione whispered under her breath,

"I heard that," Malfoy said, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I intended you to hear it," Hermione retorted.

Malfoy grinned at Hermione and Hermione couldn't stop staring at his tousled blonde hair hanging over his gray eyes. "I wrote for a bed already. Sent it while you were dressing up,"

"Good for you," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

From a distance, Hermione heard someone make a delightful shriek. She looked to see Pansy Parkinson, skipping like a moron towards them. As she got close, to Hermione's horror, she saw Pansy clutching the green necklace that used to be Hermione's in her hand.

"Draco! It's beautiful! Is this for me?"She fluttered her eyes as she gazed lovingly at Malfoy.

Suddenly, Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes flash dangerously. Malfoy took one huge step and snatched the necklace from Pansy's hands.

"Where did you get this?" Malfoy demanded angrily. He glared menacingly at Pansy who flinched and looked confused.

"I found it among your things…I thought it was for me," Pansy whimpered. Hermione wasn't sure but she thought that she saw Malfoy look at her from the corner of his eye. For some reason, Hermione felt odd that Malfoy even brought the necklace.

"Don't ever touch anything without my permission," Malfoy threatened, his eyes flashing before he quickly disappeared into the carriage. Pansy stood there for a while, dazed and then she bawled out crying and ran off somewhere.

Hermione was left alone under the tree, a little dumbstruck. Why did Malfoy still have the necklace? Why did he bring it? Why was it like Hermione wanted the necklace back?

As quickly as he left, Malfoy returned, looking relieved and sat down beside Hermione under the tree. No one knew what to say to each other.

"Why do you have the necklace with you?" Hermione asked, playing with the blades of grass.

"I must've packed it by mistake," Malfoy said, shrugging.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling he brought it with him on purpose.

An uncomfortable silence followed between them. Hermione guessed it was the heavy feeling that the necklace used to be hers.

"I guess I should apologize to her," Malfoy finally said, standing up.

"You should," Hermione agreed in a sullen voice.

Malfoy started to walk and stopped. He turned around to Hermione. They met each other's eyes and as brief as it happened, Malfoy turned his back and continued walking again.

Finishing her breakfast alone, Hermione waited until it was time for them to leave again.

"I hope you all enjoyed your breakfast. Now let's get back into the carriage." Was what Hermione was waiting for Professor McGonagall to say.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall called to her.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"We're about to leave. Round up everyone please," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and started calling to everyone to get in the carriage. She checked their attendance and everyone but Malfoy and Pansy were gone.

Hermione gazed at the field but saw that no one was there. Where were they?

"Where is our Head Boy?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing Hermione check the field alone.

"That's the problem. He and Pansy seem to be missing," Hermione answered worriedly.

"Let us –" Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a scream from the inside of the carriage.

"What is happening in there?" She demanded to Carl who was half way in the carriage.

"Someone is throwing up slugs!" Carl answered in half-awe. Hermione stifled a giggle, remembering when Ron was throwing up slugs literally.

"I have to take care of this. Please search for them." Professor McGonagall ordered sternly as she marched into the carriage with her scolding voice.

Hermione looked around, not seeing them. Hermione looked at a distance and saw the forest. Could Pansy have run there? Hermione looked around once more and decided there was no other place they would be. She started jogging towards the forest and as she got closer, the forest was quite beautiful wit lush green leaves and with a healthy brown colors of the wood.

She made her way, listening and looking attentively. She couldn't hear anyone as she got deeper into the forest but finally, she heard someone.

Hermione followed the voice until she realized, someone was screaming.

Hermione recognized it as Pansy's voice. She traced the voice and found her with her face blotchy from crying and Malfoy looking tired. Hermione hid behind a tree and peaked.

It wasn't in her nature to eavesdrop but she wasn't sure she wanted to walk in on them arguing either.

"Who is that necklace for then?" Pansy shrieked angrily, throwing her hands up.

"It's my mother's!" Malfoy explained, exasperated. Hermione could see he was at his boiling point.

"_Your mother's!"_ Pansy mocked. "Don't lie to me, Draco!"

"Don't you dare scream at me!" Malfoy threatened.

"I have every right to! You with that prat of a Mudblood!" Pansy screamed.

Hermione sucked in her breath when she saw Malfoy take a step towards Pansy and with one quick movement, his hand swung, his palm open but he stopped – his hand inches away from her face.

"S-SLAP ME!" Pansy challenged but even she seemed surprise. Malfoy glared at Pansy and let his arm fall.

"Why do you even tolerate that Mudblood and now you're keeping secrets from me!" Pansy shrieked. Malfoy seemed like he might kill her but Hermione saw that he forcefully made his face seem soft and gentle like an angel.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't like it when you associate me with that Mudblood," Malfoy said in his most desirable voice. Malfoy forcefully smiled at Pansy. Pansy's expression softened and she gave a smile.

As for Hermione, she felt like she was just stabbed. What was he really feeling with her? Disgusted or tolerated? Hermione shifted, feeling uncomfortable. _She was Mudblood to him._ She wanted to laugh at herself. How many times had Malfoy spat in her face and behind her back? And yet, she still expected something….

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just get uptight when you keep secrets from me," Pansy said, embracing Malfoy.

"It's fine, love," Malfoy said stiffly as he hugged back. Hermione, not really remembering she was hiding, stepped out of the trees.

"I-It's time to leave," Hermione said, surprised to find her voice shaking.

Pansy and Malfoy looked at Hermione in shock and Malfoy broke free of Pancy's hug.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Pansy demanded.

"I didn't hear anything. Let's leave," Hermione said sternly and a part of her wished that she actually didn't hear anything.

Hermione saw Pansy open her mouth to say something again but Malfoy squeezed Pansy's hand to make her shut up. Walking first, Hermione walked quickly with Malfoy and Pancy behind her. They got out of the forest and went in the carriage.

Professor McGonagall was in the middle of telling the students of proper behavior. Hermione slumped down in a corner and pretended to listen. Malfoy and Pansy sat across her.

Hermione met Malfoy's eye but this time, she was able to turn away.

"So, what happened?" A voice asked her. Hermione jumped up in surprise to see that she sat beside Blaise Zabini who was looking at her with a satisfied smirk.

"None of your business, Zabini," Hermione snapped.

"If you say so," Blaise said, a little happily. Hermione had the urge to punch him.

After Professor McGonagall's sermon, they all went scattered to hang out with their friends as they left. Hermione retreated back to her and Malfoy's room.

Just as she entered, Malfoy followed behind her. Hermione just stood there, not meeting his eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" Malfoy asked his voice cracking.

"Does it matter?" Hermione snapped.

"Not really," Malfoy said but in a questioning way.

"Am I filthy Mudblood to you or something else?" Hermione demanded, sick of the things she had to discover because no one told her.

Malfoy paused and asked but not meeting her eyes, "Does it matter?"

"No, not anymore," Hermione answered, her feelings hurt.

She walked out of their room and looked for Neville and Luna for some company. Everyone was hanging out at the girl's room since it was neater than the boy's. Neville and Luna were laughing and telling jokes. Hermione tried to join in with them but she wasn't really in the mood.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Your eyes are all sad," Luna observed. As always, Luna's straight-forwardness made Hermione nervous.

"Let's just say being called a Mudblood isn't supposed to make anyone happy," Hermione admitted with a sigh

"I reckon its Malfoy. That slimy git," Neville said angrily.

"You are a Mudblood, Hermione," Luna said with a smile. Hermione and Neville looked at Luna in surprise.

"And that's what makes you better than the rest of us," Luna continues with the same smile.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said, touched.

After an hour or so, Hermione and Malfoy didn't make any contact except that the were throwing at glances with each other. Malfoy hung out with Blaise and Pansy who was desperately trying to snog Malfoy.

"Students! Assemble!" Snape appeared with his booming voice. At once, students shuffled out to see a wide-smiling Professor McGonagall.

"Your adventure officially begins. Welcome to France," She said delightfully.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other. Hermione wondered why they did.

**That's it! I'll update soon! Reviews please! :D Who has suggestions, by the way?**


	23. His kind of adventure

"Now, now, before I let you out of this carriage. May I remind you, magic is not to be used at all unless there is an emergency but apparition is allowed as long as you make sure no one sees you. I trust that you all read the list of rules I gave you and that none of them will be violated unless of course, you wish to go home," Professor McGonagall told the anxious students.

"What place are we visiting first?" Hermione asked excitedly. She already read books about the places they were going to and she found them fascinating.

"Now I'll get to that part," Professor McGonagall said, giving them a mysterious smile. "This trip is an adventure and it is not a tourism trip. Thus, each and everyone of you are free to go where you like in France,"

"What?"

"Cool!"

"No way!"

"Brilliant!"

"Of course, we won't let you go out without any means to know that you're safe. Line up and I will give you coins. These coins will feel warm in your pocket when it means it is time to go back to the carriage and if you are in any trouble, you may contact Professor Snape, I, Hermione Granger and, Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall explained as she gave Hermione a look.

Hermione smiled knowing that Professor McGonagall got the idea of the coins from Dumbledore's Army.

"Oh and before you leave, May I remind you we are visiting Beaux batons tomorrow and you will be wearing your best robes. Now, remember, no magic, no rule-violating, no ruckus, no trouble, you coins are there for emergencies and if check if your pocket, there are some Euros for you to spend. Now, let your adventure begin!" Professor McGonagall said with a smile as she stepped away from the door and students shuffled out excitedly.

Hermione gasped as she stepped outside. They were in Paris! Right directly in front of them, magnificently stood the Eiffel Tower where numerous tourists were taking pictures of. Hermione could hear the beautiful French language surrounding them. She looked more around and saw little quaint cafés where a couple or two were dating. It was fantastic!

"I have to admit, it's quite marvelous," Malfoy said startling Hermione.

"It is," Hermione breathed, looking at a bakery where a French baker was re stocking a new batch of freshly baked bread.

"We have about 500 Euros. So, where do you want to go?" Malfoy asked slyly as he counted the money.

"What makes you think we're going together?" Hermione asked turning her attention to Malfoy.

"I don't see you going with anyone else," Malfoy gestured to Neville and Luna already running towards the Eiffel Tower. "Plus, we're Head Boy and Head Girl. It's sort of our duty,"

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Hurry, then," Malfoy said, giving Hermione a mischievous smile. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they both ran off before Pansy could catch up. Hermione laughed as they ran at least for a block when they finally stopped.

"Okay, we ditched them. Now where do we go?" Malfoy asked with a grin.

"Well, there is the Montsegur, Loire Valley, the Louvre…" Hermione trailed off trying to remember the other exquisite places.

"How about the Cap d'Agde?" Malfoy asked slyly. Hermione's brain tried to remember what the Cap d'Agde was. It sounded familiar but Hermione couldn't remember what it was…

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's place I'm sure you'll…something. You'll see," Malfoy said with the same slyness.

"Fine, let's go there but first, can't we just walk around a bit?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Malfoy shrugged.

"Bonjour," A thin and tall girl with blonde hair and dark eyes greeted them or rather, greeted – or rather again, flirted with Malfoy.

"Bonjour," Malfoy greeted with a wide grin. The girl walked away but not before giving Malfoy a seductive smile.

"Great," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. As they went from bakery, to café, to stores, to the simple roads, a lot of French girls flirted with Malfoy. Hermione knew they couldn't help it though. He was wearing a black jacket with jeans and he looked rather good.

"Can we go to the Cap d'Agde now?" Malfoy asked after just 30 minutes of browsing the streets.

"Fine," Hermione shrugged, eating French bread.

"Here, take my hand," Malfoy said, holding out his hand in an alley where they were sure they couldn't be seen. Hermione took it, shuddering at his soft touch.

_Zap._

"Oh, you prude!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy once they apparated to Cap d'Agde.

_Zap._

Hermione apparated back to the alley where they were a while ago. After a second, Malfoy appeared before her with a grin on his face.

"You arse! Cap d'Agde is a nudist beach!" Hermione said, punching Malfoy as hard as she could on his chest. Malfoy winced but he kept his grin.

"You don't like to get nude and just lie under the sun?" Malfoy teased. Hermione huffed as she stalked away from Malfoy. He caught up with her pace with a huge grin on his face.

"You expect us to lie naked with so much people looking?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"I just thought it would be fun," Malfoy said, not baffled.

"You arse!" Hermione spat again. She couldn't even imagine herself being openly naked to people she didn't know.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Malfoy said, stifling a laugh. "I thought it would be better than a couple of boring museums,"

"Arse," Hermione repeated.

"Hey, do you get the feeling we're being stalked?" Malfoy asked but seriously this time. Malfoy gestured with his eyes behind them. Pretending to scratch her leg, Hermione looked behind and saw indeed the tall blonde girl they saw a while ago looking at them but this time, she had a friend who had blonde hair too.

"No. How long have they been following us?" Hermione asked. She read books about the dangers of France and some con artists who scam you.

The two girls approached them.

"Ignore them," Hermione warned Malfoy.

"How could I?" Malfoy said as she gazed at the two girls but he met Hermione's glare and he nodded.

"Besoin d'aide ? " The girl with dark eyes asked. The other girl had bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, we don't need your help," Hermione said, remembering the little French she knew.

"British? We can help you 'ave fun," The girl said with a French accent.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Malfoy said, gazing at the girl from head to toe. Hermione nudged Malfoy with her elbow but he didn't comply.

"One of the things you must do when you're in France is to attend an A-list party," The other friend said in perfect English.

"It sounds good to me," Malfoy said with a smile. Hermione suddenly felt insignificant. From other people's point of views it was 2 gorgeous French girls and a breath-taking British guy with a…bushy haired girl? Hermione suddenly felt insecure.

"Merveilleux. Here's the l'adresse of the club. My name is Ava and this is Astrid, " Ava was the one with the black eyes.

"My name is Draco, this is Hermione," Malfoy introduced with his sexy voice.

"Draco," Ava repeated with a smile. To Hermione, it was clear Ava had a thing for Malfoy.

The handed Malfoy a card. They left but not before Ava gave Malfoy a wink.

"We are not going," Hermione said at once.

"Why not? You heard them. It's one of the things we must do in France," Malfoy said, licking his lips.

"It's not safe!" Hermione warned.

"Danger has always been attractive," Malfoy said distractedly.

"Hey!" Hermione said, slapping his shoulder.

"Look, if you don't want to go, I'll go alone. Besides we're wizards and they're just muggles," Malfoy explained.

"I'm muggle-born," Hermione reminded him.

"Of course you are, " Malfoy said, laughing.

"In any case, we're not going. That address could be leading us to a group of men wanting to kidnap us!" Hermione said exasperated.

"We've faced Voldemort, Hermione. We can handle them," Malfoy reasoned. Hermione knew Malfoy said her name just to make her agree. Hermione hated to admit it but she felt a tingle when he said her name.

"If you won't go, I'll go myself," Malfoy said.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But you can't stop me either," Malfoy said, giving her a grin.

"Fine! I'll go!" Hermione said in defeat.

"Brilliant! First, you need a clubbing outfit." Malfoy said, looking at Hermione from head to toe.

"We're in France and the thing we do is to go to a club. I wanted to go to the Louvre," Hermione said.

"We have 3 days to do that," Malfoy reasoned as he pulled Hermione with him.

They went in a clothing store and Malfoy used his charm and the little French he knew to make the saleslady get something. Without even seeing what the dress was, the saleslady packed it and handed it to Hermione.

"You picked my club clothes?" Hermione asked nervously, thinking of what provocative outfit Malfoy picked.

"Yes and you can't complain cause I used my own money," Malfoy said with a grin.

"Can we please go to Louvre?" Hermione asked, not wanting to waste her time in France.

Without waiting for an answer, she held Malfoy's hand and apparated into an empty alley outside the Louvre.

"I can't say no," Malfoy said, already sizing up the Louvre.

After going on the Louvre with Hermione saying facts to Malfoy, she dragged Malfoy to possibly all the museums she could think of. Malfoy had no choice but to comply since Hermione kept reminding him what danger he was putting them by going later. Hermione found Malfoy utterly bored but Hermione was too fascinated by France she couldn't stop babbling about the facts she knew. It was not that often Hermione was in a beautiful foreign country.

At some point she met some students who seemed to be having too much fun to even just say hi to them. Hermione laughed when she saw Professor Snape who was wearing a black polo and slacks drinking alone at a café. It was the first time Hermione saw Snape wearing something else besides robes.

At last, after visiting every museum and being dragged to anywhere Hermione wanted without a choice, night fell and this time, it was Malfoy's turn to lead the trip.

"Get changed already, damn it!" Malfoy exclaimed from the outside. Hermione was in one of those portable restrooms in public and she was changing into the outfit Malfoy bought her.

"I'm here!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the door. Hermione stood consciously as Malfoy gazed at her.

"Where have you been hiding those curves, Granger?" Malfoy said, letting out a wolf whistle. Hermione blushed and tried to pull down her dress. Her dress, which was handpicked by Malfoy, was a black one that hung to every curve of her body. It was tube dress but it had a v that revealed her cleavage. The dress was just up to Hermione's thighs and it made her feel very conscious plus wearing black high heels.

"You know what, never mind. I'm not going. This is too much," Hermione announced as she stepped in the cubicle again but Malfoy grabbed her.

"What if I'll be in danger?" Malfoy asked, his eyes pleading. He was using _that_ tone of voice that made Hermione melt.

"You're a bloody wizard. You can handle them. I'm not wearing this," Hermione said sternly.

"Why? It looks great," Malfoy said, looking up and down at Hermione with a naughty grin.

"Don't look at me like that!" Hermione said, slapping Malfoy. "I'm not going. This bloody awful dress!" Hermione couldn't imagine anyone wanting to wear such a thing.

"It's just a dress and trust me, you look fantastic," Malfoy said with a smirk as he dragged Hermione to the club which was just across the street.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Hermione said, pulling away from his grip but followed him anyway. Hermione shook her head and remembered to keep an eye on those two girls.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and saw he was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt with jeans. Hermione glared at him for dragging her like that. They were in France for bloody sake and they were going to a club instead of visiting a museum or something!

"Ah, Draco and…Hannah," Ava said, greeting them. She was wearing this hot red outfit that revealed a whole lot of her skin.

"Hermione," Hermione corrected her. Ava looked at Hermione as if she forgot she invited her.

"Right, Astrid's inside," Ava said. Without even invitation, she held on Malfoy's hand wand walked into the club. Apparently, the bouncer liked Ava because Ava flirted with him to let them in. Hermione was absolutely and beyond-obliviation disgusted with Ava and at the same time, Malfoy.

Hermione's blinked as the flashing lights in the club made her dizzy. There were people everywhere jumping and drinking around to the music. Hermione barely kept up with them as they squeezed through the crowd. Finally, Hermione saw Ava with a couple of other people she didn't know with Astrid sitting on a table, drinking alcohol.

Hermione sat beside Malfoy uncomfortably. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the attention of the girls around him and was ignoring Hermione. Hermione felt dizzy at the club lights flashing around. She even felt sicker seeing Ava ruffle Malfoy's hair.

"Hey. I'm getting dizzy," Hermione shouted in Malfoy's ear through the music.

"Just close your eyes," Malfoy replied them turning his attention back on Ava.

Suddenly, Ava was dragging Malfoy on the dance floor and began dancing provocatively to Malfoy. Hermione wanted to throw up but she had no power to stop Malfoy. He didn't belong to Hermione.

"Hey," Astrid said, sitting beside Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione said shyly, her eyes focused on Ava and Malfoy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Astrid asked.

"No," Hermione said with a little sadness.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No," What was with this nosy Astrid anyway? Hermione thought. She wished Astrid would just leave her alone.

"Here, drink this," Astrid offered a glass to Hermione.

"I don't drink," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't go out much," Astrid stated.

"Yeah," Hermione suddenly missed Hogwarts. She missed the "fun" she had there. Her kind of fun was playing truth or dare with every flavored jelly beans and playing Quidditch with Ron and Harry (even if she didn't excel at it). She wanted peace and quiet and to just read a book and not sit on some stupid club with strangers. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Just try it," Astrid said, shoving a glass into Hermione's hands. Hermione glared at Ava and Malfoy as Ava was moving sexily against Malfoy. It was disgusting. Hermione looked at the glass she had in hand. Out of curiosity, she took a sip. Butterbeer was way better.

"Are you the nerd type?" Astrid said nosily.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, hurt. What the bloody hell was wrong with Astrid?

Hermione took a sip again just to annoy Astrid. Soon, Hermione finished the whole glass. She was bored out of her mind. Astrid kept looking at Hermione every time Hermione wouldn't drink. Hermione hated her judgemental eyes and just drank. She wasn't even aware Astrid kept re-filling her drink again and again as Hermione finished almost 7 glasses. After 30 minutes, Hermione was out of her mind drunk.

Hermione wasn't in her mind anymore. She was so drunk and she didn't even know it. She began dancing with some strangers like a lunatic.

"Bloody hell? Hermione?" Malfoy asked. Hermione just simply screamed in delight at his face.

"She's drunk," Malfoy said worriedly. Hermione didn't hear it and took off her shoes to dance more freely.

"Come on, dance with me," Ava said, pulling Malfoy away from Hermione who was dancing with a stranger guy.

The guy started to grind against Hermione and Hermione laughed and danced like crazy.

"Bloody hell, no!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

"She's having fun, let her be!" Ava persisted as she tried to pull Malfoy again. The guy gave Hermione a glass again and Hermione swallowed it in one gulp and screamed like a crazy woman.

Hermione felt someone touch her butt and she turned around tipsily to see who did it.

"Who f-foutched…fotched…touched! Who touched me!" She demanded with a laugh mix with anger.

"I can't let this happen," Malfoy said pushing through the crows to Hermione.

"Hey, we're going back," Malfoy said worriedly.

"Let her be! She's a drag!" Ava demanded to Malfoy. "Besides, we have some unfinished business," Ava said seductively her hands going under his shirt.

"Hell no. She's too drunk," Malfoy said, pushing away Ava.

"Come on, we were starting to have fun," Ava insisted, trying to plant a kiss on Malfoy.

"Damn it!" Malfoy cried angrily, pushing Awa away with more force this time. Ava staggered back and glared at Malfoy.

"Who is that damn woman anyway?" Ava demanded with her heavy French accent.

"Hermione Granger and she's better than the rest of you," Malfoy said, giving Ava a glare that made her flinch.

"I'm better than you," Hermione sang as Malfoy dragged a drunken Hermione out of the club.

• • • • • •

"What?" Hermione woke up, her head throbbing painfully. Her back hurt and her feet were cold. She sat up and her head throbbed even more. She was on a bench and beside her was Malfoy. Hermione blinked and tried to remember some things.

They were in France…yes. They went to the museums and sites of France…An outfit…yes, she was wearing that outfit…a club…yeah a club…Astrid? Ava? Malfoy?...how did she get there? What? What happened?

"You're awake, thank Merlin," Malfoy said, giving Hermione a bottle of water. Hermione's dry throat gulped it down immediately.

"What happened?" Hermione said, holding her head as if it might fall off.

"We were at a club," Malfoy said with an apologetic tone. "You got drunk,"

"I got drunk?" Hermione asked in disbelief, the color in her face disappearing.

"It's my fault. I should've looked after you. Sorry," Malfoy apologized.

"Ava? Astrid?" Hermione asked, unable to comprehend yet as her head was still throbbing.

"I dragged you out of the club," Malfoy whispered.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You danced…and Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm so sorry!" Malfoy cried angrily.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked, worried at Malfoy's expression.

"I…there was a guy there making a move on you," Malfoy said angrily. Hermione could only imagine what would have happened and she didn't want to ask what that guy did to Hermione.

"And it was a scam…Ava must've stolen my money…the Euros… while we were dancing. I reckon her friend Astrid stole yours too," Malfoy admitted dejectedly.

Hermione looked down on her clothes and felt violated. Why the bloody hell did she agree to wear the dress? She sat tightly and rubbed her bare shoulders. A part of her was angry and a part of her wanted to run away. Malfoy seemed to notice and wrapped his leather jacket around Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered.

"I don't belong in your world," Hermione whispered. She could think clearly now.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm a Hogwarts student who loves to read books and learn things and hang out with my friends. I love the smell of books and the feel of adventure and I think…your world of recklessness and you're idea of fun doesn't fit me," Hermione admitted.

"I should have known. I'm sorry," Malfoy apologized.

"Please, don't ever make me do that or wear this. It's not Hermione Granger," Hermione pleaded, wishing she could wear her Gryffindor sweater and jeans.

"I promise. Besides, I think it's more fun to be with bookworm Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I got drunk," Hermione said with a sad sigh. She deeply and fully regretted agreeing with Malfoy.

"We're in France, remember? We haven't gone to one last place yet," Malfoy said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Eiffel Tower," Malfoy said with a grin. Hermione grinned back. Now this was her kind of adventure.

"Let's go," Hermione said excitedly.

They went to an alley and apparated near the Eiffel Tower. All the way up to the Eiffel Tower, Malfoy held Hermione's hand and Hermione felt safe. Maybe it was the comfort of his touch or maybe it was because she was herself again.

Finally, they both reached the top of the Eiffel Tower. This was what Hermione liked. Families, tourists but mostly lovers were quietly hanging out, enjoying the view. Hermione and Malfoy walked slowly to the edge of the Eiffel Tower and quietly gazed at the beauty of France. The moonlight was shining brightly and the stars twinkled in the sky.

Hermione heard a violin piece playing in the background and she sighed in relief. This was the kind of adventure she wanted.

"We should've went here in the first place," Malfoy commented, looking at the moon. Hermione looked at Malfoy and smiled. True, that when they went to the club Malfoy looked good but here, with the moonlight in his peaceful and angelic face, Malfoy looked amazing.

"The moon's just like that time when we rode the dragon," Hermione sighed, gazing at the endless horizon.

"I like bookworm Granger more," Malfoy said once again as he squeezed her hand. He let go and just watched the beauty of France with Hermione. Somehow, Malfoy preferred it this way too.

**Wow! This chapter was a bit different, wasn't it? Anyway, I'll update soon! Reviews please! :D**


	24. One bed

"Goodness! You two are late! I've called all of you an hour ago!" Professor McGonagall scolded Hermione and Malfoy as they entered the carriage. It was 11pm in the evening when Hermione and Malfoy realized the coins in their pocket was getting heavier. They apparated back to the carriage in a hurry.

"You should never be late again! We heard nothing from you for an hour, really. The others are asleep now. Remember, we are visiting Beauxbatons tomorrow. Now off you two go. We all deserve a good night's rest," Professor McGonagall said wearily "Goodness, Ms. Granger, whar are you wearing!" The Professor exclaimed, finally seeing Hermione's provocative outfit.

"Nevermind, I do not wish to know. Go sleep now," The Professor dismissed in a very worried tone and retreated to her room.

Hermione and Malfoy snickered as they went to their room. They were still laughing when they realized Pansy Parkinson was glaring at them, her arms folded and Blaise Zabini lying on the bed in utter boredom.

"Finally, you two are here. Nice one, Granger. Leaving, Pansy," Blaise said as he stood up and gave Pansy a little salute and a little smirk in Hermione's direction. Blaise shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione, Malfoy and Pansy in the room.

"So where have you two been?" Pansy asked asked snappily.

"Nowhere you should be concerned of," Hermione said, annoyed as she passed Pansy and rummaged through her clothes for some pajamas.

"I couldn't find Draco anywhere! We're in the city of love and you dragged him away from me!" Pansy said angrily to Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she said, "Ah, how selfish of me,"

"And what are you wearing?" Pansy shrilled angrily, pointing a finger at Hermione's outfit.

"Draco picked it," Hermione answered indifferently. Hermione saw Draco smirk behind Pansy and gave Hermione thumbs up.

"Lies!" Pansy shrieked angrily.

"Look, love. Just leave us tonight. It's a busy day ahead for us," Draco said, emphasizing 'us' to make Pansy grunt and finally, after one last glare at Hermione, she left them.

"Why do you have to call her 'love'?" Hermione asked, a little bit stiffly as she combed her hair.

"My, my, is that a hint of jealous I sense, Granger?" Malfoy teased, going nearer Hermione as she was about to enter the comfort room.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione said as she closed the door and changed inside the comfort room.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit as she changed. Things weren't going they way she hoped they would but it was actually going pretty well aside from the fact that she got drunk.

She went out, brushing her hair, only noticing the bed, the same bed where Blaise was casually sitting on a while ago. Hermione was surprised she missed it since it was so elegant. Maybe it was because living with Malfoy made everything so elegant?

The bed was dark red and the headboard was silver with white soft pillows.

"Well, have fun sleeping," Hermione smirked at Malfoy as she climbed down to her mattress on the floor.

"Hold it, we're sleeping together on this bed. That's why I asked for a big one," Malfoy said mischievously, looking at Hermione who was already curled up.

"Bloody hell, I'm fine sleeping on the floor," Hermione retorted. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she knew Malfoy was there beside her.

"No, you're sleeping with me, here. Come on, you don't have a choice," Malfoy threatened with a grin.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Well, because I know you can't resist me, Granger," Malfoy said with a wink. Hermione was about to retort when Malfoy said, "And because I'm holding hostage a letter from Potter and Weasley for you," Malfoy said, holding up an envelope.

Hermione leaped to her feet and lunged at Malfoy for the letter. Malfoy was taken by surprised and jumped aside, Hermione falling into the bed.

"Great, now you're in bed, we can sleep," Malfoy said, sliding beside Hermione.

"No way!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to pull away from Malfoy's grasp and tried to reach for the letter.

"Look, Granger, you can fight with me all night—not that I'd have a problem with that—but you're not going to get your letter until you sleep in this bed. I'm a gentleman and I won't allow a woman to sleep on the floor," He said slyly.

Hermione considered reaching for her wand but it was already packed away. Hermione hesitated and sighed, "Fine," Hermione slipped under the blankets and positioned herself to show Malfoy she was sleeping

"Letter please?" Hermione asked. Malfoy smirked as he too slipped under the bed and handed Hermione the letter.

Hermione excitedly opened it and pulled out the parchment to see a blank paper. There was nothing written.

"There's nothing here! You tricked me!" Hermione screeched.

"Yeah and the bed is soft so stop complaining and go to sleep," Malfoy said as he turned his back on her. Hermione wanted to argue further but she was still exhausted. She let out a huff and just lied down on the soft bed. Hermione flinched when she was stretching and her leg touched Malfoy's. She blushed as she turned her back and tried to sleep.

She was on one bed with Draco Malfoy. Merlin.

• • • • • • •

**It's official, this is my shortest chapter ever. I'm sorry! Things have been really hectic. I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise.**


	25. Velcome to Beuxbatons

Hermione was able to get the routine quickly and the next morning, before Malfoy woke up, Hermione was already clean and dressed in her best robes, ready to go to Beauxbatons.

"Hurry, you need to change before Professor McGonagall sees you in that state," Hermione scolded Malfoy when he was still sitting on top of the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Grumbling, her reluctantly went into the comfort room and changed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plain white dress that went above her knees with a matching white cardigan and white heels. She figured she looked decent and presentable with it. Finally, Hermione went out to see everyone assembled.

Professor McGonagall was wearing her witch's hat with her silky robes and the other students were wearing dresses and button up's. Everyone chattered excitedly as Professor McGonagall was talking to Snape in a hushed tone. Finally, Malfoy staggered out, wearing a dark blue polo and jeans, his hair still wet. Immediately, Pansy Parkinson appeared out of nowhere wearing a bright green dress and clung on to Malfoy's arm.

"Alright, now! We will eat at Beauxbatons for breakfast and we will ride thestrals to go there. Hurry along now," Professor McGonagall said abruptly. At once, students lined up and went out of the carriage to see thestrals waiting for them to haul a beautiful carriage, a more elegant than the one they rode before.

Hermione sort of frowned when she saw the thestrals and saw that the other did too. She, along with the others, had seen many deaths during the Hogwarts battle.

They all went in and Hermione was joined by Malfoy, with Pansy clinging on his side, sat down beside Hermione.

"Had a good night's sleep?"Malfoy winked, which was thankfully missed by Pansy.

"What'd you do?" Blaise Zabini asked, sitting directly in front of them.

"Nothing," Hermione said, blushing.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and then looked away; this was something both Hermione and Malfoy didn't miss. They have obviously been talking about them.

"So what's the little secret, Blaise?" Malfoy asked in slightly commanding voice.

"It's nothing, Draco," Blaise said, shrugging.

"Tell me," Malfoy ordered. Blaise hesitated and the shook his head.

"It's nothing,"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Malfoy said sternly, flexing his fingers. Hermione flinched beside him. She didn't like it when people used their power or position to get what they want.

Malfoy noticed Hermione flinch and relaxed a bit but he was still stern.

"You're the Prince of Slytherin, Draco," Blaise said reluctantly in defeat.

"You got that right. Now tell me," Malfoy said.

"Later, I will," Blaise said, tilting his head towards Hermione who pretended to be busy by smoothing her skirt.

Malfoy nodded and looked away. It seemed that Malfoy didn't want any secrets to be kept from his by his fellow Slytherins, Hermione noticed.

After a long silence, Professor McGonagall went to the middle of the carriage and said, "We will be arriving at Beauxbatons within a minute! Pansy, please pull up your dress! It's revealing too much! Luna, goodness, please remove that! Kevin, fix your collar!"

Luna scowled as she removed a huge lion head mascot she was wearing.

"Line up, now! We're here!" Professor McGonagall said anxiously. "Now, instructions will be told after breakfast. Let us go,"

Everyone smoothed out their clothes as Malfoy and Hermione stepped in front of the line to lead everyone. They walked out of the carriage, following Snape and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione gasped as she saw the outside of Beauxbatons.

Surrounding the palace, was a huge vast of field where the winged horses roamed freely. It was a palace but it was brighter, newer, and more elegant than Hogwarts. It was practically glittering against the bright sun, its ice blue color chining brightly. Hermione followed Snape and Professor McGonagall in front of the blue door with the Beauxbatons' crest embedded upon it.

"—vrom Hogwarts!" Hermione heard someone announce from the inside.

The two doors opened and Professor McGonagall and Snape walked in. Hermione followed them as her eyes traveled around their "Great Hall" – Hermione didn't know what they called it.

It was similar to the Great Hall but it was much brighter. The walls were a mix of shimery blue and silver. There were 6 long tables that looked like they were made of ice where students sat as they clapped when they marched. Hermione saw the Beuxbatons' crest largely embedded behind the teacher's table in front. There were several teachers sitting there, clapping too. This time, their table was made of silver.

The Headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime – Hermione remembered, stood up and smiled pleasantly at the Hogwartians.

"Ve velcome you to Beauxbatons! Please, do take e zeat," Madam Maxime said, gesturing to some empty spots on the table. Hermione and Malfoy led the students to their seats and they took their place. Hermione sat down beside a very-pretty looking girl (Half-veela, Hermione assumed) and they both smiled at each other with Malfoy on her other side.

"Before anything, else, let us veast!" Madam Maxine said. At once, the silver plate in front of Hermione was filled with food and so was the silver cup on her side.

Hermione recognized the local French food but didn't know how to pronounce it. She looked around first and then touched the crystal-like table. It wasn't cold but it was certainly made of crystal that looked like ice. Suddenly, music played and Hermione turned to see wood nymps making music.

Hermione took a bite of the food and felt her mouth swell in it's taste. It was delicious and light at the same time.

Hermione ate and noticed that some Beauxbatons girls were looking at Malfoy with interest as he ate, ignoring everyone. Finally, when everyone was done, the remains of the food along with the plates and cups, vanished.

Everyone turned their attention to Madam Maxime who took her post again at the podium.

"Now zat we are vull, let us give anozer varm velcome to our beloved visitors!" She said, clapping enthusiastically. Everyone clapped as well.

"Ze Hogwarts students are only here for e day," Madam Maxime started once the clapping died down. "Vot vill they be doing? They vill be free to roam around the palace and observe Beauxbatons as they vish. I expect you all to be in your best behavior. Vou may wish to go anyvhere you like except for ze private rooms, of course." Madam Maxime said pleasantly.

Hermione felt herself grow in delight. She already knew what she was planning to do – she would attend some of the classes and go to their library. It would be fascinating to learn new things! Oh, the books she could read – they would probably be in French but she bet there were some in English.

"Now, go! Enjoy your stay at Beauxbatons!" Madam Maxime said dramatically. At once, everyone got out of their seats and tried to get acquainted with the Hogwarts students.

Hermione jumped out of her chair excitedly as she went out the hall. Everything was silver and blue but in a comfortable way and there were portraits too but mostly of maidens and gentlemen having a picnic and laughing.

"Hello," Someone surprised Hermione from behind. Hermione turned to see a pretty girl with blonde hair falling softly on her shoulder with bright brown eyes.

"Hello," Hermione said with a smile.

"I am Devana. Pleazure zo meet you," Devana said, smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's my pleasure," Hermione said.

"I know who you are. You're one of ze heroez of ze wizarding vorld. I've read about you. Ze brightest witch of ver age!" Devana said, awe in her voice. Hermione blushed as she smiled.

"My next class iz what you vould call it—Charmz. Vould you like to join me?" Devana asked as she and Hermione started walking.

"Yes," Hermione said enthusiastically. Hermione followed Devana as Devana chatted happily about Beauxbatons and the different classes. Hermione was delighted to realize that Devana loved to read books and learned too. Maybe that was why she wanted to befriend Hermione?

"Here 've are," Devana said as she pushed open at blue door. The room had a high ceiling and the walls were white with marble tables where students were sitting, waiting for the teacher.

"Zit 'ere," Devana offered a chair beside her. Hermione sat down and looked at the textbooks Devana was clutching. Devana smiled as she wordlessly handed Hermione the textbooks.

Hermione was about to open it when a woman in her late forties appeared but she looked very glamorous in her silk robes and high bun. She smiled as she caught Hermione's eye.

"Welcome to charms! It is absolutely delighting to have Hermione Granger in my class! My name is Professor Ivone." Professor Ivone said in perfect posture and perfect english.

Hermione blushed again as the students looked curiously at Hermione Granger.

"No, let us begin with where we left off before. Now, who can tell me what the Avis spell does?" She asked.

Devana's hand shot up in the air and had a excited look on her face. Hermione wondered if she looked like that.

"_Avis_ ez a spell that conjures e flock of virds. Ze virds are shot from ze caster's vand tip, accompanied vy a loud vlast that sounds like a gun veing vired and zmoke." Devana said.

"Correct, now, who would like to give me an example," Professor Ivone's eyes traveled to Hermione and said, "Ms. Hermione Granger? It would be a pleasure"

Hermione smiled weakly and remembered when she used the spell on Ron after seeing him snog Lavender Brown. She stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Avis," Hermione murmured. At once, yellow birds appeared and Hermione manipulated them with ease.

Everyone clapped and Hermione smiled.

As the class went on, Professor kept asking Hermione to do stuff and some students couldn't resist asking her some things about her adventure. Hermione felt awkward with the attention but was delighted that they were not snobbing her.

Once class was over, Devana walked out with Hermione to see Malfoy with a Beuxbatons girl.

"You went to class, Granger? We're on a break, remember?" Malfoy teased.

"Scoff off, Malfoy," Hermione retorted and was about to leave when Devana pulled her.

"Could you mayve introduze me to dis Malfoy?" Devana asked meekly.

"You do not want to meet him. He's horrid," Hermione warned, knowing girls couldn't help themselves around Malfoy.

"I vould like to fid zat out for myself," Devana said as she longingly gazed at Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes and agreed. They approached Malfoy who seemed to be waiting, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Devana, meet Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Devana," Hermione introduced lamely. Malfoy threw a quick glance at Hermione and held Devana's hand to kiss the top of it's palm. Devana blushed furiously.

Over kill, Hermione thought as she watched Devana, all her blood was probably in her face.

"It is a pleasure," Malfoy said smoothly.

"Ze pleasure is all mine," Devana said meekly. "Vould you like to come with uz for our nexr class? It'z defense against ze dark artz,"

Malfoy threw another glance at Hermione and beamed at Devana.

"Sure,"

To Hermione's frustration, as smart as Devana seemed, she was still clueless on having a liking for Malfoy who was putting up quite an act. The three of them walked through more hallways until they reached a door. Devana summoned two extra chairs and Malfoy say between them.

"I don't know what you're doing but don't play with her," Hermione warned Malfoy while Devana was busy talking to her friends in rapid French.

"Are you jealous?" Malfoy whispered with a smirk.

"Just don't," Hermione warned, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"My, Granger is jealous," Malfoy teased.

Suddenly, a guy approached their table, his eyes fixed on Hermione's. He had black hair and bright blue eyes and as all the students did, he looked good.

"'ello, my name eez Michel. A pleasure to meet you," Michel said to Hermione, ignoring Malfoy.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, flustered that such a beautiful boy was approaching her.

"Vould you like to zit vith me? I vould like to get aquainted," Michel offered, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione hesitated for a while and decided to say yes. After all, Devana seemed to keen on being alone with Malfoy. Hermione opened her mouth to say yes when Malfoy suddenly wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Sorry, Michel. My girlfriend's not going anywhere," Malfoy said – announced, to practically the whole class while his arm was draped over Hermione's shoulder. To Hermione's horrow, Michel stammered some French words and walked back to his seat. Everyone was looking curiously at the both of them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded in a whisper, wriggling out of Malfoy's arm.

"He's only interested in you because you're famous. Trust me, I know those guys," Malfoy whispered.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you for saving my arse! Oh and everyone thinks I'm your bloody girlfriend!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"It actually is quite amusing," Malfoy admitted with a smirk on his face. Devana took her place beside Malfoy and threw an odd glance at Hermione.

Hermione wanted to tell her it wasn't true but the teacher appeared. The teacher was wearing a black cloak and she had a long pointed nose and cat-like eyes. Her eyes swept to Malfoy and Hermione and nodded.

"Velcome to Defenze against ze sark arts." She greeted them sternly. "Although, I zink zat zey 'ave more experiences wid ze zark artz already. I am Professor Geneva." She said, her voice a little bitter.

Hermione already knew that Professor Geneva wasn't as friendly as Professor Ivone.

"Ve vill start vhere ve left off. Vegin practicing ze "Mirageullision," zpell vy vivking a partner. Devana, help ze Hogwartians," Professor Ivone instructed as she circled around the class to watch the pairs.

Hermione felt her curiosity arise. She didn't know what spell this was and it seemed certainly interesting since people around the classroom began screaming and running around.

"What does this spell do?" Hermione asked Devana.

"It makes you ze enemy zee terrivle things like e giant angry hippogriff but it doez not hurt them. It iz simply an illusion," Devana explained.

"So how do we do this?" Malfoy joined in.

"You just point yer vand at ze enemy and shout 'Mireullusion!'. You can't control vot they zee but they are certainly terryfving." Devana explained.

"Try it on me," Hermione challenged, excitedly.

"You zure?" Devana asked, uncertainly. Hermione nodded and waited.

Hermione saw Devana take a deep breath and watched as Devana raised her wand directly at Hermione and exclaimed, "Mireullusion!"

Hermione seemed to be in a molten land along a cliff. Hermione screamed as soon as she saw a huge dragon – ten times bigger than any dragon she ever saw. The dragon had menacing blood-shot eyes and sharp teeth. It's scales seemed to be made of metal and had huge horns sticking around it's body. Every time it took a breath, smoke seemed to come out of its nostrils. It glared hungrily at Hermione. The dragon stomped its foot and Hermione felt the ground vibrate harshly.

Without hesitation, the dragon attacked Hermione and Hermione ran around, tripping and screaming. She pulled out her wand and screamed numerous spells but they were deflected by the dragon's scales. Hermione felt as if she would die any moment as she tried to avoid the fire the dragon was firing at her.

Hermione tried to calm her mind as she ran away from the dragon.

"Conjunctiva!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the dragon.

The dragon was directly hit on the eyes and began to trash wildly until it fell off the cliff.

Hermione dropped on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the classroom. Her breath was uneven and sweat beaded on her forehead. She shakily stood up and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Vell, it zeems zat someone vas able to zefeat ze curse, for ze first time in zis class!" Professor Geneva said, smiling what seemed to be a pleasant smile at Hermione.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hermione although Hermione was still too shaken to give a smile back or even blush.

Malfoy helped her stand up and Devana was beaming at Hermione.

"Zat was vrilliant, Hermione!" Devana exclaimed happily.

"What?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused as she sat in her chair.

"You are ze first to vreak the curse in zis class. It takes e high level of experience and discipline to vreak off zat spell. Ze curse never stops unless ze one who cast it removes it or if you zefeat it and you are ze first to defeat it in zis class," Professor Geneva said who seemed a bit softer now.

Hermione blushed as she wiped of the beads of sweat on her face.

After that, Hermione and Malfoy began practicing that spell but with Professor Geneva who was the only other one who could break off the spell and since Hermione didn't want to do it against Devana.

"That was a bloody scary hippogriff," Malfoy admitted to Hermione and Devana as they walked out of the class.

"Ah yes, I remember your fear of it," Hermione said, laughing.

"Zo, how long 'ave you been two zating?" Devana asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Hermione suddenly remembered the reckless move Malfoy made a while ago.

"2 years," Malfoy answered quickly with a grin. Hermione punched Malfoy.

"He's lying. I don't nor will I ever date this git. He's horrid, honestly," Hermione said, half-lying. Malfoy was horrid but that didn't mean Hermione might – might—want to go out with him.

"Oh," Devana said, releasing nervous laughter.

Even if Hermione said that, everyone still seemed to stare at Malfoy and glare at Hermione.

"I 'ave to go zo my assignments. Feel vree to go anyvhere," Devana said, waving goodbye to them.

"I don't know why you had to do that," Hermione muttered as they walked along the halls.

"Why not? I'm actually enjoying this," He said as he put his arm around Hermione once again and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed when he kissed her on the cheek. She pushed him away and tried to cover her red face with her hair.

"Will you stop pretending we're together? A lot of girls here like you, if you haven't noticed," Hermione said, a little angrily as a group of half-veelas glared at Hermione.

"And a lot of guys like you," Malfoy added, a bit seriously.

"That," Hermione started, "is none of your business,"

"No but it's most certainly Terrence's," Malfoy retorted.

Hermione winced as she remembered Terrence. He was supposed to be here, with Hermione, at France but he was at home, sick and broken.

Hermione fell quiet and so did Malfoy.

"Do you want to go to the library?" Malfoy offered, as if trying to cheer up Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione murmured, not that enthusiastic anymore. How could she enjoy it after remembering Terrence who needed her help?

"Maybe you'll find something there that will help Terrence," Malfoy offered.

"Maybe," Hermione said, her mood lifting up by an inch. It was certainly worth a try.

Malfoy and Hermione asked a couple of Beauxbatons students where the library was. Finally, they opened another blue door to reveal the library. It was huge but smaller than the one at Hogwarts.

At once, Hermione and Malfoy rummaged through a couple of books that were written in English

"There's nothing here, really," Hermione said after looking through a couple of books with Malfoy.

"They're basic magic and I bet the thing that will help Terrence's father is written in French," Hermione added in defeat.

"We have more of the world to go to. I'm sure you'll find something for Terrence," Malfoy said as he closed the book he was scanning.

"You're right," Hermione said, feeling relieved that someone was helping her.

"Do you like him that much?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"Even if it wasn't Terrence…even if it was Ron or Harry or Pansy, I would feel sorry enough to try to find a way to help them, I guess. No one wants to live that kind of life no matter how horrible you are," Hermione said thoughtfully and knew it was true.

"Very interesting, Granger," Malfoy said, after a minute of silence. Hermione glanced at Malfoy and saw that he was smiling. Hermione's stomach dropped when she realized there was no trace of arrogance or superiority in his smile. It was just an honest smile.

"We should go," Hermione stammered, wanting for a distraction to look away.

"Come on, my love," Malfoy teased as he put his arm around Hermione just in time for more Beauxbatons girls to walk in the library.

"Stop that," Hermione murmured as she blushed. She pulled away from Malfoy and walked out with him of the library.

For an hour or two, Hermione and Malfoy just went around Beauxbatons, going in some of the classes to learn new magic and they went outside to watch the winged horses roam around. Malfoy refused to approach one in fear that it might attack him. Hermione, however, with the assistance of a teacher, was able to ride one.

"I took a picture," Malfoy said once Hermione descended from the winged horse.

"What?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'll show you when I have it made," Malfoy said with a grin as he held up a wizard camera.

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, figuring she should sent the pictures to Ron, Harry and her parents. She thought about Terrence but Terrence would probably feel upset seeing Hermione have fun without him.

"We should go back, Devana is probably looking for us," Hermione said as he and Malfoy trudged back to the palace.

"PATHETIC LYING MUDBLOOD!" Someone shrieked and as Hermione dreadfully predicted who it was. Pansy came to view, stomping angrily towards Hermione and Malfoy.

"What is this rumor that you're his girlfriend? You lying, pathetic, Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked at Hermione's face. Hermione didn't see a point in explaining to Pansy because she hardly believed Pansy would believe her.

Students began to pile in to watch the drama and Pansy seemed to get a hold of herself.

"We," Pansy looked at Malfoy, "—need to talk," She grabbed hold of Malfoy's sleeve and dragged him along with her, leaving Hermione.

Hermione was joined by Devana who together walked away quickly from the crowd.

"She iz one screamer," Devana commented once she and Hermione were away from the watching eyes.

"She's the real girlfriend of Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Her? But she's terrivle!" Devana exclaimed, not believing what Hermione said. Hermione nodded in agreement and resentment. Couldn't Pansy at least control herself?

Hermione and Devana walked to the Beuxbatons' Great Hall as Hermione knew their time in Beauxbatons was up. Hermione and the other Hogwarts students walked inside the Great Hall. Hermione saw Neville being escorted by a group of girls who was flirting with Neville. Hermione laughed at it but as she looked around, Malfoy and Pansy were nowhere in sight.

Hermione took her place between Devana and as Madam Maxime approached the podium again. Malfoy, Pansy together with Blaise entered the Hall but sat as far away as possible from Hermione. Hermione wondered what happened between them since Malfoy looked bitter.

"I 'ope our zear visitors learned a lot from Beauxbatons," Madam Maxime started, "Zadly, it iz a time for farevells. I 'ope you 'ave made new vriends and vonds vetween ze two schools,"

Madam Maxime shook hands with Professor McGonagall and Snape. The two of them marched out of the castle and gestured for the students of Hogwarts to follow.

"Thank you so much, Devana! It's been fantastic!" Hermione told Devana, heartedly as she gave Devana a hug.

"It 'as veen vonderful. Let us meet again, Hermione," Devana said as she hugged Hermione back. Everyone was hugging the departing Hogwarts students and a couple more students whose names Hermione forgot hugged her.

"As, iz a shame, I zid not get to know you," Michel said, hugging Hermione.

"Maybe next time," Hermione laughed as she hugged him back.

Finally, they waved goodbye to Beauxbatons and went back to the carriage. Hermione was sharing experiences with Neville and Luna when Malfoy, Pansy and, Blaise walked in.

They sat, once again, as far away from Hermione as possible. Malfoy glanced at Hermione and then looked away quickly. Blaise and Pansy looked at Hermione too and looked away. Pansy held Malfoy's hand this time, he did not pull away.

Hermione wondered why. Why were they so far away? Why did it feel like there was a barrier between them?

**That's it! Long 8 pages, hope this satisfies you! I didn't edit this again though and it was so hard to type with a French accent. And I just made up one spell and what Beuxbatons looks like. I'll update again soon. Reviews please! :) **


	26. Note

**I'm not posting a chapter here. Please read on! Okay, I am continuing the fanfic until it ends, I promise. I know I haven't been updating frequently but my schedule has been really really really busy and I'm sorry that I can't update yet. **

**Loads of projects were dumped on our laps this week and I have my finals next week and I need to study hard to get good grades so I won't probably be updating in a week. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. I just need to concentrate on school work first. I promise to try and make it up to you once my final exams are over. I'M SORRY. I hope you guys understand. :(**


	27. Huddled together

"Move aside. I want to sleep." Malfoy said sternly to Hermione. Hermione was sitting on the bed, reading a book when Malfoy entered, looking angry and weary.

Hermione moved on the side of the bed as Malfoy lay on the bed, still with his polo and jeans on.

"Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked casually. Malfoy didn't answer. Hermione dared to peek at Malfoy. His hands were behind his head and he was looking up at the ceiling with a distant gaze.

"Our lives are cursed," Malfoy murmured. Hermione flinched in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Go to sleep. I'm exhausted," Malfoy said and turned to his side. Hermione kept staring, repeating what Malfoy just said over and over again inside her head. What was that supposed to mean? Hermione rcked her brain but nothing came to her. It was another mystery of Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"By 'our' do you mean just for the both of us or everyone?" Hermione asked. There was a pause of silence.

"Both of us," Malfoy finally said.

Hermione slept, her mind drawing a blank.

• • • • • •

"Up and about! We're on our way to America!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Hermione's eyes flashed open at the word 'America'. Hermione, though feeling groggy, felt excited. They were going to a new country again! Hermione jumped out of bed, freshened up and dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"Malfoy! Get up. We're near America," Hermione said, the word 'America' sent shivers up Hermione's spine. They would get to see the other wizarding school! The "Salem Witches Institute"!

Hermione went outside to see the other's curious faces too, waiting for Professor McGonagall's announcement.

"My father told me that the students there are really into potions," Luna told Hermione in her usual dreamy voice.

Malfoy came in, gave Hermione a glance and went to Blaise Zabini. Hermione's eyes followed them but they disappeared into the corner.

Hermione strained her neck to look at them but they were out of sight.

"We will be arriving in America in about a day. For now, we will rest at the country side again to avoid any suspicions. We will first hike to the resort and there, we can relax." Professor McGonagall announced.

"We're going to walk?" Someone complained.

"Indeed. I assure you, the nature is a wonderful thing to spend time with," Professor McGonagall answered. A few people groaned but obliged. They walked outside to see a very beautiful forest. It was like one of those forests you see in fairytales, Hermione thought.

The trees had luscious green leaves and big trunks, flowers sprouted everywhere and Hermione could hear the sounds insects were making. Everyone looked around and admired it. Hermione could hear a river nearby but she couldn't find it. The birds chirped happily above them as they looked around. There was one trail ahead of them that lead afar.

**It's one page short but it's just to say, "I'm back!" So, I'll be updating more frequently now because it's summer! :D**


	28. Finally

"We'll be walking to the resort to just relax a bit and you may do a little bit of exploring on your own and I trust you know the rules and that you have your Galleon-coin in case of emergency," Professor McGonagall said.

"I wonder if there are any Daberlimps here," Luna said in her dreamy voice as she stepped beside Hermione. They were walking through the trail, chatting merrily except for Malfoy, Blaise and, Pansy. Hermione could see them up ahead standing close to each other and whispering. Malfoy looked furious and Blaise seemed weary while Pansy seemed to be in a combination of fear and sadness.

Hermione tried to listen to the conversation but the noise around we was filling up her ears. She eventually gave up and just walked, observing Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy. Hermione didn't know why but something about the way they were acting was very intriguing. Malfoy was clutching an envelope tightly in his hands and was waving it angrily at Blaise's face.

"What do you reckon they're fighting about?" Hermione asked Luna unknowingly. Luna looked at them and tried to catch something in mid air and went back to Hermione.

"There must be some very bad things going on. Pansy's crying," Luna said indifferently.

Hermione focused and that indeed, Pansy was crying and sobbing on her hands. Her face was puffy as she whispered something to Blaise's and Malfoy's ear. Blaise and Malfoy didn't seem to mind Pansy and wasn't showing any sign of comfort. Hermione figured they all needed it since they looked so…scared.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the resort. It was big, slightly-old fashioned but most importantly, there were no muggles. The resort had a red wood theme and looked old but furnished. In a way, to Hermione, it looked sort of beautiful. It's surroundings were clean and green and very well-surrounded by nature.

"We're here. You may do whatever you like. You will find the boy's room and the girl's room upstairs. Professor Snape will precede putting enchantments around for safety measurements. The enchantments end in the start of the trail. Do no not go beyond the trail. Also, some areas here are part mountains so be careful!" Professor McGonagall called out. Hermione, Luna, and Neville headed inside the resort to find it completely deserted except for some house elves that were cleaning for the last minute and with a _crack_, vanished.

"We should go explore the mountains!" Luna said excitedly.

"L-Let's just stay here. Safer, you know." Neville suggested. Hermione knew Neville was sort of clumsy.

"I think I'll go take a nap. I'm exhausted from the walk," Hermione announced to no one in particular. She headed upstairs the wooden staircase and went in the room with the red door as opposed to the blue door beside it, figuring the red one was for the girls. No one was inside the room. There were a dozen of beds lined up with drawers beside each bed. A fireplace was lit up magically when Hermione entered. The walls were made of brick and a portrait of a lady was sleeping soundly on the corner of the wall. It was like Hermione stepped into a cozy fairytale.

Hermione crashed at the nearest bed at dozed off.

• • • • • •

Hermione woke up from the thundering noise. She blinked a couple of times and realized it was raining hard. It was also night time. She didn't realize how long she slept. She peeked through the window but couldn't see any stars because of the rain. She rubbed her eyes and combed her bushy hair. Finally, she trotted down the stairs and saw everyone was just chilling at the lobby by a fire place. They were all sitting in groups, some playing games. Professor McGonagall was walking among them, a worried look etched on her face.

"Oh goodness Hermione! We've been looking for you!" Professor McGonagall said in exasperation once she saw Hermione.

"I'm sorry professor. I was taking a nap." Hermione apologized.

"No word, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked Snape when he joined them.

"No. Zabini and Parkinson claim that they don't know." Snape answered.

"Goodness, we need to find that boy." Professor McGonagall said in worry.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her intuition activating.

"I'm afraid we can't find him. When it started raining, I called everyone to go inside through the coins but everyone except you and Malfoy came back." Professor McGonagall answered.

"The boy hasn't called us either through his coin so we can't locate him. I can't sense him under the enchantment either. He must have gone past the trail." Snape said.

"Let's go Severus. We need to look for the boy. Hermione, you stay here and make sure no else gets into trouble." Professor McGonagall ordered sternly.

Hermione didn't even hesitate in thinking.

"I'll go with you!" Hermione blurted out.

"No. You will stay here." Snape said in an impatient voice.

"But I could help—" Hermione said but her voice was cut by Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, I understand your concern. Severus and I are more than capable of finding one boy. Stay here and make sure no other trouble is made. Are we clear?" Professor McGonagall said in a serious tone.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded. Inside her head, she knew what she was going to do.

"Good. We leave now," With that, Professor McGonagall and Snape disappeared out the door.

Once the door closed behind them, Hermione half-ran to where Pansy and Blaise were sitting quietly.

"Up and follow me." Hermione ordered her voice snappy.

To her surprise, Blaise and Pansy followed her to a corner, their expression solemn.

"What, Mudblood?" Pansy asked, trying to put poison in her voice but she just sounded tired.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know." They both answered in unison as if they've said this a thousand times.

"I don't have time for this." Hermione snapped. "Where's Malfoy? Tell me the truth."

"We don't know and it's not your business!" Blaise said angrily.

"I can help him." Hermione said softly. She didn't know what their problem was but she took the risk of giving them the idea she knew what it was.

Blaise and Pansy shifted uncomfortably and Hermione knew she hit it dead on.

"He left," Pansy answered, looking as if she might break down.

"Where to?" Hermione asked, fidgeting. Where would Malfoy go and why?

"He said that he has to go somewhere to do something," Blaise answered. Hermione knew that no matter how much she'll try, Blaise and Pansy won't give Malfoy away.

"Fine. Just tell me where you last saw him and which direction he headed to." Hermione said.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other sadly and Pansy gave a stiff nod, tears rolling down her face.

"The river is out of Snape's enchantments. That's where he went. He said he'll leave from there." Blaise answered. Without a word, Pansy and Blaise walked back to their place. Pansy sobbed silently and Blaise buried his face into his hands. That was all information Hermione needed.

Hermione grabbed her wand and whispered to Neville and Luna's ear.

"You two are in charge. Keep everyone away from trouble." Hermione whispered. Before they could ask Hermione, Hermione went out the resort's door and out into the pouring rain. Hermione casted a charm on herself so that she wouldn't get wet under the rain.

Hermione half-ran under the rain. She had to get quickly to the river before Malfoy got far or before anything happened to him. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about it.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called even if her voice was drowned by the thundering rain. Hermione ran this time in desperation to find Malfoy.

Why was she even bothering? Malfoy could take care of himself. Why did she have to look for him? Why is she doing this? Where is Malfoy? Why did it matter to her? Why did she care what happened to him? Why does she care about him?

These thoughts crossed Hermione's mind as she ran under the rain. She called his name repeatedly even if no one could hear her. Hermione tripped on a rock harshly on her left side. She shakily stood up and winced. There was a rough wound on the side of her left arm. Hermione didn't even brush herself off and started running again to look for Malfoy. Hermione didn't know how long she ran. An hour? Maybe two? She didn't know but she was certain she's been running for more than an hour now and even if her legs felt like they might come off any second, she never stopped running.

"MALFOY!" Hermione shouted louder with no results. She finally reached the place where she heard an earlier nearby. She couldn't hear it now but she remembered where the sound came from. Hermione stepped off the trail and went into the thick forest, hoping to find the river.

"Lumos," Hermione murmured so she could see through the dark. A roar of thunder made Hermione fall but she caught her balance.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called. She didn't know why she kept up with calling his name but a part of her hoped that If she called, he would come. The forest was going downwards and Hermione scrathed herself a dozen times with the branches around her. She frantically had to hold on to a branch to keep her from sliding down due to the slippery mud caused by the rain.

Hermione, from a distance far below, see a body slumped against a tree, not moving.

"MALFOY!" Hermione cried once she recognized who it was. His clothes were dirty and messy. He had a cut on the side of his head. His eyes were shut tight. He was drenched in the rain.

Hermione put a hand on his chest and let out a cry of relief to still feel his heart beating.

"Wake up, Malfoy," Hermione said softly, shaking him. They needed to go somewhere dry and fast.

Malfoy grogged and opened his eyes. He let out a cry of pain and his hand flew to the side of his bleeding head.

"Don't touch it," Hermione said, pulling Malfoy's hand away from his head. Malfoy blinked, his senses alert.

"Where are we?" He asked Hermione.

"Just sit still and I'll call the Professors," Hermione said shakily as she reached into her pocket. She fumbled in her pocket but she couldn't feel anything.

"Damn it! I must've dropped my coin somewhere!" Hermione cried in frustration. She checked Malfoy's pockets but the coin wasn't there either.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as the rain poured heavily on him. Hermione slid her arm around Malfoy and hoisted him to stand up. Malfoy's arm was slung around Hermione for support.

"Can you walk?" Hermione shouted through the thundering rain.

"I-I can. My head just hurts." Malfoy replied.

Together, they walked slowly, Malfoy groaning now and then. Hermione looked frantically for any place they could rest for a while. Malfoy hold Hermione's wand for light and Hermione supported Malfoy, not knowing where to go. The resort was too far and with Malfoy's condition, they wouldn't reach it until daylight.

"There! A shed!" Malfoy rasped, pointing at a distance. Hermione squinted her eyes and saw that there was indeed a small shed. Hermione felt relieved as she and Malfoy went there.

"Alohomora" Malfoy murmured with Hermione's wand. The lock of the shed opened and they both fell of exhaustion. Hermione shakily stood up and flinched at the sound of the thunder as she closed the shed's door.

Hermione looked around and saw the shed didn't contain much except for a few fishing rods, boots, a coat, hooks and, various odds and ends. Hermione figured it belonged to some muggle fisherman.

Hermione slumped down beside Malfoy who was still shivering from the cold. Hermione grabbed the muggle's coat and wrapped it around Malfoy. He was soaked and desperately clung on to the coat for the warmth. Hermione was dry but that didn't mean she wasn't cold. She was freezing but Malfoy needed it more than she did. It was dark and Malfoy took out his wand and ignited it.

Only the two wands gave light in the shed.

"Let me see your cut," Hermione said as she gently tilted Malfoy's head. Hermione took her wand from Malfoy.

"Ferula," Hermione muttered. Bandages appeared and Hermione wrapped it around his head. She wished she had some dittany at the moment but this would do for now.

After a few more minutes of silence and heavy breathing, Malfoy turned his face to her.

"How did you find me?" Malfoy asked.

"Blaise and Pansy," Hermione answered. Malfoy didn't say anything for a while.

"Where were you going?" Hermione asked.

"I have to do something…" Malfoy said, his voice trailing off.

"I can help you," Hermione offered. The sound of his voice calmed her. He was back. He wasn't in a good condition but he was safe.

"You can't." Was all Malfoy replied.

"What did you mean when our lives are cursed?"

"I can't tell you that either," Malfoy replied with sad laughter.

"You haven't been telling me much lately," Hermione said, giving a smile.

Malfoy held Hermione's hand and Hermione didn't pull away. It felt nice even if they were both cold. There was warmth circulating between them somehow. Malfoy didn't say anything except gave her a small smile.

"You came for me," Malfoy said, meeting Hermione's eyes. Malfoy was damped and he looked terrible but Hermione could still see his beauty underneath the mud and the bandage. His eyes still glittered.

"How did you end up that way, anyway?" Hermione asked; glad that he couldn't really see her blush.

"I…I was going to leave." Malfoy said, looking frightened. "I was going to apparate from the river. Before I even got there, someone attacked me. I wasn't prepared and I fell and hit my head,"

"Who could've attacked you?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"I don't know either…" Malfoy said, his voice trailing off.

"Malfoy, if someone is after you, you aren't safe. You have to tell us so we can help you," Hermione pleaded.

"Please, Granger. I'm too tired to think or even talk about it now. You'll find out soon. You always do for now, can we…can we just not," Malfoy said in a weary manner.

Hermione considered pushing on but she sighed and nodded.

"Hermione," Malfoy said after a while. "Do you still fancy Terrence?"

"Yes…No…I don't know, honestly," Hermione answered. It was the truth. She didn't know anymore. Hermione knew deep in her heart, even if she didn't like Terrence anymore, she would help him no matter what.

"He's a lucky bastard," Malfoy said with an ironic laugh.

"I don't think he's lucky with his father and all…" Hermione said, curious at the turn of the conversation.

"He's got you." Malfoy answered. Hermione was aware they were still holding hands and Malfoy squeezed hers.

"I-I don't know what to say," Hermione said pathetically. What was she supposed to say to that?

"You know, Granger, we've been through a lot. I remember the first time I met you at the train looking for some damned frog," Malfoy said laughing. Hermione didn't reply.

"Then there was the time I called you a Mudblood and all the mockery and teasing up to the Second Hogwarts War and then we're Head Boy and Head girl…all of that." Malfoy continued, laughing.

"Such pleasant memories we had together," Hermione said sarcastically, feeling enlightened that he was laughing.

Malfoy shifted and faced Hermione, his eyes gazing into hers. Hermione didn't look away but kept her gaze. The sides of their heads were both leaning against the wall, facing each other but their hand no longer entwined.

"I'm sorry for all the awful things I did to you," Malfoy whispered. Even with the thundering rain, Hermione heard that.

"You're forgiven," Hermione breathed. Malfoy raised his arm and traced Hermione's face gently as if he was mentally taking note of every feature. Finally, he dropped his hand.

"Blaise warned me this would happen." Malfoy said, a small smile forming upon his lips.

"What would?" Hermione asked, never taking her eyes off his.

"That I might fall for you," Malfoy said with a childish smirk. Hermione felt her whole body tingle and color rose to her cheeks.

She didn't say anything but she took a deep breath.

"Is that bad for you?" Hermione asked, fidgeting a little.

"It could be," Malfoy answered truthfully. Hermione didn't answer and just gazed into his gray eyes.

"I didn't plan it you know. I didn't expect it. I was raised to hate muggles and I did. I detested you. As we grew, I kept on that but I had to admit, your actions…your charm…it was hard to resist. I was in denial. I wasn't aware of it until at that time in the Malfoy Manor. I didn't want you to get hurt but I was a coward. I didn't do anything. And now, for a whole year, I had to live with you." Malfoy continued.

"What's next?" Hermione said in anticipation. Malfoy laughed.

"That's where it really began. I tried to distance myself with you but as the fates have it, I fell for you. Hard. I...I fell in love, Hermione." Malfoy made a nervous laugh. "You don't know how hard that was for me to admit but it feels good. I fell in love with you, of all people,"

Hermione felt like bursting of mixed emotions. Instead, she contained all of them, gulped, and focused on Malfoy's lips as he continued.

"After all the hatred, the mockery, I fell for you. It's odd, really. I never thought this would happen but I'm glad it did. I…I never really felt what love was like. I thought it was rubbish at first for pathetic people but now, I know. I was jealous of Terrence because you were with him. Even if I kept denying this to myself, it's true. Love…what an amazing thing it is." Malfoy whispered.

Hermione knew that Malfoy wasn't used to saying this kind of stuff but she felt touched when he actually spit it all out.

"I love you, Hermione," Malfoy said with more courage, meeting her in the eyes. Hermione surprisingly felt calm. It was as if a thousand pounds of burden was lifted from her shoulders. There were no more doubts or questions. Malfoy already said it.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione said, laughing. She could have said she loves him back but she wasn't sure yet. Yes, she loved Malfoy but she didn't know how to say it. It sounded so simple but for Hermione, it was so hard to do.

Hermione looked up and Malfoy was gazing at her. His eyes were soft. He reached out and took her face gently in his hands. Malfoy and Hermione leaned in close and their lips met. Their soft lips synchronized together perfectly. The kiss was gentle but they could both feel the love between them. Malfoy and Hermione broke apart.

Malfoy gave Hermione smile. A smile that said "Finally," There were no games this time. There was no dare of because they had to. They kissed because of love.

Malfoy wrapped Hermione around his arms and before they slept, Hermione heard Malfoy whisper into her ear,

"I have no memories without you. I hope I never will."

• • • • • ••

**That's it guys! Well, that was an ice breaker. I'll be updating soon! :D REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	29. Complicated

Hermione was woken awake by the ray of light peeping through the shutters of the shed. She made a tiny smile as she realized she slept all night with Malfoy's arms wrapped around her. She wriggled out of his arms and stretched. She figured it was late in the morning now.

Hermione looked at Malfoy's sleeping face and reminisced everything that happened last night. It wasn't the perfect moment but it was one of the most special memories to Hermione. Hermione gently shook Malfoy awake. Malfoy sat up, rubbed his eyes and groaned in pain. He touched the bandage on his head and blinked.

"Good morning," Hermione said brightly even though they both looked filthy.

"It is, isn't it?" Malfoy said, grinning at her. Hermione grinned back and stood up. She unsuccessfully tried to brush off the dirt on her clothes.

"Stand up, we should go back now. The rest are probably worried sick," Hermione said, offering her hand to Malfoy.

"Bloody hell, let's just stay here," Malfoy said playfully. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled himself up but he didn't let go. He interlaced his fingers with hers and grinned. Hermione turned faintly pink.

"Come on now. Besides, we need to get your head checked," Hermione said as she opened the shed door.

They dropped their hands as they came out. Unlike the night before, the forest was now green and bright with buzzing animals to be heard.

They hiked up to the resort in silence with no form of communication except for helping each other climb. Hermione's thoughts were busy inside her head.

Was she with Malfoy? They did kiss and she didn't resist…but then there's Terrence…Oh Merlin what would Terrence do if he found out? He'd be crushed. Honestly, I loved Terrence but this doofus was the one who got my heart all this time, Hermione thought as she looked at Malfoy who seemed to have a troubled expression too.

What would happen when they get back with the other? Would Malfoy still hold her hand? Would they go back to the same old same old? Was it all a trick? Would Malfoy be embarrassed of her? What would their friends say?

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I just have fallen for one man? And of all the guys in Hogwarts, why Malfoy? Terrence has been in love with me for years, as he claimed and he has a sick father. Terrence. Malfoy. Terrence. Malfoy. Terrence, Hermione loved him, yes not in an intimate way but not in a brotherly way either. She loved Terrence like a best friend she thought she fell for.

Malfoy on the other hand, Hermione thought as she looked at Malfoy, I fell for him. Hermione loved Malfoy too but…oh I can't explain it! I love him but I can't say it. I can't spit it out. I can't even think about it. Why did love for Malfoy have to be so complicated? Was she scared? Was she frightened to get hurt?

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He would never hurt her, right? Maybe he did, countless times in the pass but this was different. Hermione decided:

_Right now, my feelings for Malfoy are confused._

"A-Are you thinking of the same thing?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence. They were on the trail now, just walking back to the resort.

"Maybe. What are you thinking?" Hermione asked. It seemed foolish neither of them wanted to voice out what they were thinking.

"When we get back…" Malfoy trailed off. Hermione nodded, knowing what exactly he was thinking.

"We can handle this," Hermione said nervously as she held Malfoy's hand. His palms were sweating and he kept squeezing her hand.

"I…I never you know, did 'this'." Malfoy said, gesturing to their holdings hands.

"You never held hands with a girl?" Hermione laughed. "You snog them and you've had way more experiences with girls. You practically dated the whole Slytherin House!" Hermione laughed again but it got stuck in her throat. Only then did it dawn on her all the girls Malfoy dated. Hermione was scared that she'd just be added to his list of "Girls the Prince of Slytherin Made a Move On"

As they got nearer, Hermione could feel Malfoy getting edgier. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. I love you, I do." Malfoy started, a solemn expression on his face. "But I don't think I'm ready for intimacy. I mean, you and the other girls I've dated are different. How I feel for you—it's much stronger than just snogging and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Fine," was all Hermione said. She turned around and walked ahead, feeling crushed. Yes, she was scared of what she and Malfoy had but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to risk it. Yes, she was nervous of what everyone thought but she was willing to risk it. Malfoy, however, broke up what they were yet to have.

"Hermione," Malfoy murmured behind her as he grabbed her hand. "Please, understand me."

"I do, Malfoy. You're scared. You're nervous. You're frightened." Hermione said calmly, even if she felt destroyed.

"I'm just not used to it. It was easier keeping it." Malfoy explained.

"So let's keep it, Draco," Hermione said, a little icily. Hermione wanted to scream and punch every inch of him but she kept her calm and looked at him stonily.

"Let's never tell anyone what happened back there in the shed. Let's keep our distance from each other. Let you call me a Mudblood again. Let me despise your presence again. Let me be repelled every time we touch. Let's hate each other again. We can do all that so that we can save your reputation as the Prince of Slytherin! So that we'll save you from embarrassment from being seen with me," Hermione's voice cut sharply in the air.

Hermione wasn't showing any sign of anger. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him even if she wanted to. She just felt crushed.

"Hermione," Malfoy murmured sadly as he reached out for her. Hermione sighed and looked at Malfoy sadly in the eyes. Hermione was suddenly tired. She didn't have the energy anymore. She didn't have the energy to be mad, sad, walk, talk or even look at Malfoy. She was tired. She was exhausted from everything. Hermione spoke in a soft, weary voice.

"Look, Malfoy. It's fine, really it is. Let's just put what happened last night on the long list of regrets we made together. Okay?"

" It was the best moment of my life." Malfoy whispered, searching Hermione's eyes.

Hermione, however, avoided his gaze and walked away in silence. Right now, her heart felt heavy. She was numb but sadness and regret will come soon. Malfoy walked a few feet behind Hermione until they reached the resort.

"Hermione! Draco! They're here!" Someone shouted. Hermione squinted and saw a girl whose name she forgot call out to the others.

It was blurry as they helped Hermione and Draco, giving them food, offering them water, examining their wounds, washing their faces with a towel, getting the dittany to cure them, arranging a comfortable bed with a lit fireplace.

Hermione crashed onto the bed and drifted away, her heart wearing her down as if it's been running for a lifetime and decided to stop chasing.

• • • • • •

**Okay, guys! That's it for now. Why does their relationship have to be so complicated? I was planning to make it longer but I've got things to do. I'll update soon with a promising chapter ( I hope). REVIEWS PLEASE! :D **


	30. Forget everything

The moment Hermione woke up, she was dizzy for a while with all the commotion around her. People were asking her is she was okay, offering a glass of water, feeling her forehead, pushing her back to lie down and, a thousand questions were being thrown at her.

"Ms Granger, how are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked, abruptly stopping the commotion.

"I'm fine. I'm quite hungry though," Hermione admitted.

"What happened, Hermione? You disobeyed my orders and went after Mr. Malfoy when I strictly told you not to but in the meantime, we thank you for your bold actions." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione just nodded.

"What happened? Draco woke up half an hour ago but refused to say anything to us." Snape asked.

"He wouldn't tell me either. I just found him near the river, injured. We slept in a muggle's shed until the morning," Hermione answered. Hermione could feel Pansy's glare across her. Professir McGonagall looked at Snape and nodded.

"Very well. Take it easy. We leave again in the morning tomorrow." The Professor said and left the room. Hermione's friend checked on her for a while and eventually, the people broke apart.

Hermione was grateful for the peace. She wanted to be alone at the moment. Her head and body were functioning well now and she couldn't help but remember what happened in the shed. Hermione let out a sigh as she walked out of the girl's room to look for something eat.

Hermione went to the buffet table to see cups filling themselves and food appearing on Hermione's plate. She carried her food to a table near the fireplace and ate quietly.

After a few minutes, she was joined by Malfoy who, without a word, sat on the chair across Hermione. Hermione didn't look up and continued eating. She just wanted to be alone.

"How are you feeling?" Malfoy asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Good. How about you?" Hermione asked, for the sake of small talk.

"I don't feel good at all," Malfoy admitted. Hermione could hear the truth behind his words.

After a minute of silence, Malfoy started about what was really in between them.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Malfoy apologized, gathering up the courage to look into her eyes. Hermione gazed blankly at him.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I can't believe I was foolish enough to be played in your little game. You twist and turn my feelings and you leave me numb." Hermione whispered.

"I-It's more complicated than you think. It's not only because you think I'm embarrassed that—"

"Then tell me!" Hermione's voice interrupted sharply. "You know what? Don't even bother. It's not like this is the first time I got my hopes up and have them crushed." Hermione croaked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I love you, Hermione," Malfoy whispered. Hermione gulped and felt her words stuck in her throat.

"So I've heard," Hermione said indifferently. She loves Malfoy too but he didn't want anyone to know. Hermione was tired of Malfoy's games and schemes.

Malfoy just looked at Hermione uncomfortably.

"Do you know why we're both cursed? Because of all the girls, you're the one I fell for. And I can't." Malfoy said, standing up. He stood beside her table, wanting to say something but he left abruptly.

Hermione rested her head on her hand and sighed. The rest of the day went on without much interest. Hermione and Malfoy avoided each other but Malfoy was throwing glances at her, his eyes pleading.

• • • • • • •

The whole group hiked up to the carriage the next morning and just when Hermione was setting down her bag in the room, Malfoy came in and locked the door.

"We need to talk." Malfoy said, sitting down on the bed.

"About what?" Hermione managed a little smirk as she removed her shoes.

"I'm sorry I c-can't love you," Malfoy muttered, looking into her eyes. Hermione sat down on the bed, facing him. His handsome features ceased worriedly. A part of Hermione wanted to kiss him again but a part of her didn't want to.

"I know you can't." Hermione whispered, looking into his gray eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed to be with you, Hermione." Malfoy said.

"Then what is it? Is it because of Terrence? I love Terrence but my feelings for him are more of a person whom I fancied just once like Krum and Ron. Is it your parents? Pansy?" Hermione interjected.

"No. It's not them. Hermione, I lived in hate and judgement. Love…it's different. It's a strong feeling. I never thought love would be stronger than anger but it is..." Malfoy said.

"Do you fear love?" Hermione whispered.

"No. I fear hurt." He admitted. Hermione didn't say anything for a while.

"I-I fancy you. You won't get hurt by me," Hermione breathed. She couldn't say she loves him. Not yet. It didn't feel like the right time. At the same time, Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She and Malfoy were talking about being together. It was odd.

"No." Malfoy repeated. "I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"You wanted to talk so that you can reason to me why we can't be together? Ignoring each other worked better, I remember."

"I just wanted to clear things up between us." Malfoy said.

"Why bother clear the mess we made?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, Malfoy reached out for Hermione and his soft lips were planted on hers. The kiss was gentle but urgent. Hermione couldn't resist kissing back. They broke apart after a while, flustered.

"I love you, Hermione but we can't be together. It'll hurt you." Malfoy said sadly as he stood up.

"I won't be embarrassed of all the taunts your friends will do to me." Hermione said as she stood up. Suddenly, a part of her wanted Malfoy. Screw being tired of his games. She wanted him. She loved him. Even if she couldn't say it, it was true. She wanted to kiss him and have her in his arms. She wanted to see his smile and hear his laugh. She didn't care what anyone said. She fell in love with that git. She wanted to be with him.

"I told you, it's not about being embarrassed. I would gladly make love with you in the Great Hall!" Malfoy said. He realized what he said and faintly turned pink.

Hermione stared at him and laughed. She didn't know where her laughter came from. It felt great to laugh after all the tension.

Malfoy stared at her with a small smile on his face. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. She didn't know why. Maybe it was ironic that he was talking about they couldn't be together and yet he talked about making love. Maybe it was because Hermione would never get to do that with him. He said it himself, they couldn't be together.

Hermione's laugh faded and she realized, a single tear rolled down.

"You're just here to tell me, everything's over." Hermione whispered the impact of what was happening dawned on her.

Malfoy nodded solemnly. He was clenching his fists and kept fidgeting.

"The friendship we had, the mini adventures, the mockery, the kiss, the words…You're telling me to forget them all?" Hermione's voice croaked. Another tear rolled down and she didn't bother stopping it.

Malfoy nodded again, his face full of guilt.

"You shouldn't have kissed me." Hermione cried, breaking down. It was childish and embarrassing but her feelings for Malfoy were stronger than ever. He was something she needed and wanted but couldn't have. Hermione loves Malfoy but they couldn't be together.

Hermione but her lip to stop it from quivering. Her hands were shaking but she never broke eye contact from Malfoy. She felt pained. She felt that she had her heart broken even if she wasn't really with that person yet. She felt crushed.

"Why are you telling me this? You should have just ignored me." Hermione cried.

"I won't be the same person soon. I need to do something." Malfoy said, his eyes pleading. He looked pained too.

"Please. Leave," Hermione begged. Malfoy hesitated. With one defeated look at Hermione, he left.

Hermione cried all night. She told herself she should be strong and just move on and get over it but her heart already found its place. It was with Malfoy.

**I'll update very soon! :D**


	31. Danger

Hermione was sitting on the bed, making things appear with her wand. Her tears had just dried after crying for Malfoy. She thought it was a waste but she couldn't care anymore.

She didn't know why but she had a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling there was something much worse happening than what Malfoy said earlier. It dawned on her that she never talked to Malfoy about who was trying to kill him. Hermione looked around for Malfoy. His life may be in danger and she was feeling sorry for herself in her room. She couldn't find him anywhere and decided to wait for him in their room.

After waiting for an hour, unknown to Hermione, she fell asleep due to exhaustion. Even in her dreams, there was a nagging feeling.

"—make it!" Hermione woke up, startled. She instinctively grabbed her wand and looked around the dark room. Even though she could see nothing, Hermione knew the room was empty. She listened carefully and finally realized the voices were coming from the outside.

"Don't do this, mate. It's a mistake," Hermione recognized Blaise Zabini's voice.

"Don't bloody tell me what to do!" Malfoy retorted. Hermione pressed her ear closer to the door to hear more. Her heart was pounding against her chest. It was very late at night, why were they still up and most of all, why were they arguing?

"Draco, get a hold of yourself! We've talked about this!" Blaise said angrily. Hermione heard a thud and imagined that one of them was pushed.

"How dare you! I do whatever I want!" Malfoy hissed angrily.

"It's not your business!" Blaise spat.

"It is! It bloody is, Blaise! Do you what will happen if he finds it? Do you? No! None of them are willing to stop him but I am!" Malfoy said.

Hermione's heart was beating rapidly now. What was this about? She never heard Blaise so angry.

"Leave it, Draco! It's foolish! You can't do anything! You don't know enough yet!" Blaise hissed.

"Potter was able to do it! It's not about that Blaise. It's about what needs to be done and who has to do it," Malfoy said. Hermione recognized his tone of voice as "Don't mess with me,"

"He had friends!" Blaise spat. There was a pause and Hermione could imagine the strained expression on Malfoy. "Why do you need to do this? Why? It's over! Let him be! They're crazy! It's not our business! He's just some harmless crazy man!" Blaise said, now in a worried tone.

"Bellatrix was crazy but did that make her harmless? Bloody hell no, Blaise. You can't stop me and if you do, I'll have to hurt you and we both don't want that. I'm going. That's decided. No Blaise—don't talk! You listen to me, Zabini. If you tell anyone, I will make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do you get that?" Malfoy threatened.

"Good. I'm leaving now." Malfoy said, in a softer manner. Hermione panicked. Where was he going?

"When are you coming back?" Blaise asked.

"It's…I don't think I will, anymore," Malfoy said, hesitating.

"What? Why?" Blaise asked in alarm.

"I don't want anyone to know," Malfoy said sadly.

There was a pause. Hermione was sweating. What was this? What was this all about? Why was Malfoy leaving and where to?

"Good luck then, mate," Blaise said, after a long pause.

"Thanks," Malfoy's voice said softly. Hermione, not thinking, silently and quickly grabbed her bag and packed everything that her hands could touch. She wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure whatever Malfoy was doing, was no joke and she was coming with him. Hermione quickly changed and took a deep breath.

Hermione was clutching her bag as she pressed her again against the door.

"—sure you don't need anything?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Malfoy answered. "Then again, if anyone asks where I go, tell them I don't want to have to do anything with this trip and just left because I wanted to,"

"Okay, mate. Anything you want me to tell Granger?" Blaise asked softly.

"Granger? Why would I want to say anything to her?" Malfoy asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just figured,"

"Tell her…" Malfoy said, trailing away. "Tell her I said thank you,"

"I will," Blaise promised.

"Go back to your room. I should leave," Malfoy said.

"Goodbye, Draco," Blaise said sadly.

Hermione heard footsteps and after a minute, a door closing. Hermione waited for another minute before she crept out of the room door. Her heart was pounding so hard. Was she really about to leave? Why did Blaise sound like Malfoy was never coming back? He had to come back, right? If he won't return to Hogwarts, he would probably return to his father, right? Where was he going, anyway? What was he going to do? Who were they referring to in their conversation?

Hermione saw no one and the room was dark. She quietly crept out of the carriage and looked around. It was pitch black except for the bright moon hovering above with the stars. Hermione clutched her wand tightly as she looked for Malfoy.

Finally, Hermione found Malfoy or at least that whom she assumed was. Malfoy's back was turned against her and he was walking swiftly in a direction. He looked odd since he was wearing a black cloak, like the one he wore during the Slytherin ritual. His black cloak was being gently blown by the wind. Hermione took a deep breath and ran after Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called. Malfoy stopped and turned around to look at Hermione. Hermione didn't know whether to be scared or not. His gray eyes were cold and empty and his lips seemed to be quivering. His blond hair was messy and the black cloak he was wearing covered every part of his body but his face. The only thing that was very noticeable was his stony eyes.

"W-Where are you going?" Hermione asked when Malfoy didn't speak.

"Go back, Granger," Malfoy ordered his voice cold.

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" Hermione demanded.

In fast movement, Malfoy pulled out his wand but Hermione was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. Hermione dove for it. She barely caught it before Malfoy lunged for it too.

Hermione was able to clutch the wand in her hands and pointed her own wand at Malfoy, defenseless.

Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy just attempted to attack her! She thought he loved him. Was she played as a fool again?

"Now talk," Hermione demanded, clutching Malfoy's wand.

"Give it back, Granger," Malfoy said.

"You're not in any position to give any orders. Tell me what's happening and I'll return you your wand," Hermione said.

"And after I tell you, you think I reckon you're just going to let me go?" Malfoy mocked. Who was this person? Hermione was shocked. It was like the old Malfoy again. The Malfoy who taunted her and mocked her. What happened to the Malfoy who admitted he was in love with her?

"_I won't be the same person soon. I need to do something." _Hermione remembered the very words he said earlier in their room.

"Tell me or I'll blast you away and drag you back to the carriage and when you wake up, you'll be in front of Professor McGonagall. Now decided who would you rather tell, me or the Professor," Hermione threatened, trying to think of an explanation for the change of behavior.

Malfoy hesitated.

"Either way, Granger, I'm not going to tell any of you," Malfoy said. Hermione studied Malfoy's eyes and they were hard to read.

A long silence passed between them. Hermione decided she wasn't going to stop until she found out what it was about. She just had a feeling whatever it was, it was dangerous.

"Here," Malfoy said, holding up an envelope. "See this? I'll give it to you and you give me back my wand. It contains everything you need to know,"

"You can't fool me again," Hermione said, remembering when Malfoy bribed her with a fake letter.

"It's real. It's real," Malfoy said, holding up the envelope.

"Accio letter!" The letter flew out of Malfoy's hand and into Hermione's. Malfoy tried to make a grab for it but tripped and fell down to the ground.

Hermione clutched the letter in her hand and stared at Malfoy, who was on his knees.

"Why did you have to come after me?" Malfoy asked, his voice shaking. Hermione didn't speak. Malfoy looked up and Hermione shuddered to see tears formed in his eyes but he didn't cry.

"My wand," Malfoy pleaded now.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked first, to stall. Everything was making her nervous now.

"It's in the letter…the letter…" Malfoy murmured.

Hermione gazed at the envelope in her hand. She studied Malfoy's eyes and figured he was telling her the truth.

A part of Hermione knew that she shouldn't give him back his wand until she read the letter but the way he was almost crying in front of her…Hermione couldn't bear to see his eyes like that.

Hermione looked at the envelope again her in hands. It felt heavy…could he still be lying? Only one way to find out, Hermione thought as she turned the envelope to tear it open.

Suddenly, Hermione was tackled by Malfoy to the ground. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her stomach and felt Malfoy's wand being taken away from her. She made a lame attempt to grab it back. She looked up and saw Malfoy looking at her with stony eyes, his cloak bellowing around him.

Hermione gasped in pain as she held her stomach with one hand and her letter and wand in the other.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy murmured.

_Zap._

"NO! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY!" Hermione screamed. "MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! COME BACK! MALFOY!"

Hermione screamed even though he was no longer. She was alone. He disapparated to where Hermione didn't know of.

Hermione was shaking as she stood up. She looked at the letter in her hands and tried to open the envelope. It wouldn't budge. Hermione tried to rip it again and again and again. She tried to rip it from every side but it wouldn't budge. Tears were rolling down now on Hermione's face.

She tried ripping it from the every side of the envelope but it wouldn't tear apart. Hermione knew Malfoy placed a permanent sticking charm on the envelope's seal so it wouldn't open for Hermione. He did it on purpose…and what Hermione probably needed was in the letter.

Hermione's sobbed and gasped uncontrollably. Where did Malfoy go? What was he going to do? How will Hermione ever find out? It wasn't her business but she had a really bad feeling about it…

Hermione sat on the ground and clutched the letter. Where did he disapparate to?

Hermione walked back to the carriage, her tears never stopped flowing. She went back to the room she and Malfoy shared together. She turned on the lights and began rummaging through his stuff.

There was nothing important there…usual wizards stuff…clothes, parchment, quills…

Hermione found something glistening on the side of Malfoy's luggage. Hermione pulled out the green necklace Malfoy once gave her. It was still as pretty as it did before. Without hesitation, Hermione wore it and at the moment the necklace rested around her neck, it felt very heavy.

Droplets of tears cascaded on Hermione's face. She wiped them away and tried to regain control of herself. She took a deep breath and lay down on the bed, clutching the heavy necklace the whole time. It made her remember that she was in a way, still connected to him. Hermione wished he knew why he left so abruptly.

If Hermione was honest, she was terrified when she found out Malfoy said he was probably never going to go back. Hermione closed her eyes and thought about anything…any clue that might lead to where Malfoy was going to go to. Her mind drew a blank. Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration. She hated thinking "I don't know,"

• • • • • •

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. Her brain racked from thinking and she was exhausted. She was sure of another thing – she wasn't going to take a tour of America but she was going to confront Blaise Zabini. Hermione looked like a mess but she didn't care. There were more important matters in hand.

"Zabini," Hermione called once breakfast was over and everyone split up to go around America in the next morning.

Hermione looked intimidating. Hermione wasn't smiling nor was she in the mood to fix herself.

"What Granger?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Follow me," Hermione ordered, her eyes locked with his before she turned around to go out of the carriage. Blaise curiously followed Hermione behind her.

Once Hermione thought they were private enough, Hermione went into business.

"Where did Malfoy go? What is he doing? What do you know? Don't even bother to lie to me, Zabini. I don't have the patience to deal with lies. Tell me and I won't have to force it out of you," Hermione said forcefully. She was a little shocked with her too. She didn't usually use threats.

"He's missing? Draco was probably bored and left—" Blaise continued in a very casual voice. Hermione glared at him menacingly.

"Don't bother to say that excuse. I heard you two last night and I know he isn't just bored and just left. Tell me." Hermione interrupted. Blaise looked at Hermione with a distant gaze and his face finally became serious.

"I don't know what you heard but it's not your business," Blaise said.

"And you said so yourself it's not Malfoy's," Hermione retorted.

"Is he doing something dangerous?" Hermione asked at once. Blaise hesitated.

"Yes but that's all you're going to get from me," Blaise admitted.

"Don't make me pull out my wand and point it at you. He gave me this letter but he placed a permanent sticking charm on it. Do you know what's in here?" Hermione asked, holding up the letter.

Blaise's face fell, "Yes,"

"Will you tell me?" Hermione asked, softly now. Blaise looked pained and Hermione realized that Blaise didn't approve to of what Malfoy was doing and was conflicted on keeping Malfoy's secret or to tell Hermione to help Malfoy.

"No," Blaise finally said.

"He's your best mate, right? You should have stopped him in whatever he was doing. I know you want to help him. So tell me everything you know. We both don't want anything happening to him. He's your best mate Blaise…" Hermione said, trying to convince him. Hermione knew she hit the target when Blaise fidgeted and winced.

"Will you help me?" Hermione asked once again and crossed her fingers.

"Y-yes," Blaise finally said. Hermione felt at least a pound of burden left her shoulders but she knew it wasn't over yet.

Hermione and Blaise went inside Hermione and Malfoy's room to talk. The whole carriage was empty and Hermione needed the privacy.

"Tell me what this letter contains then," Hermione asked. She and Blaise were sitting on the bed, weary expressions on their faces.

Blaise took a deep breath and started.

"It's a letter for you. Pansy and I hated you for changing Draco. We wanted to find some sort of flaw or a side of you that will make Draco avoid you like he used to. When you and Draco were out, Pansy and I went in your room and found an owl with a letter for you. We took it and opened it. It was from Terrence Higgs for you," Blaise started.

"Go on," Hermione urged, her palms sweating.

"The letter contained news more terrible than Pansy and I ever imagined. Terrence said that his father was muttering about "How he will find the stone" and how "They would get together to avenge his death," Terrence just thought his father was just getting worse. His father was muttering about some stone and how the others will make sure everyone pays. He didn't think much of it. Then the next day, Terrence's father ran away. Terrence didn't know why and he asked you to help him and that he was going to leave the house and look for his father. He hasn't slept or eaten since then. He wasn't writing from his house anymore but he's been going around, desperately looking. It just basically said that he was worried and he needed to find his father as soon as possible," Blaise said, looking terrified.

"That's not enough. I need to open this letter to see the exact words!" Hermione said in frustration. Why did Malfoy have to put a permanent sticking charm on the seal?

"There's more. All the surviving Death Eaters are being called." Blaise whispered.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Some of them are still in prison but some are roaming free, either never caught or pardoned from Azkaban" Blaise explained. "Or dead,"

"Tell me more!" Hermione urged.

"All the Death Eaters that were pardoned had a charm on their dark marks so it wouldn't show, right? They can't ever remove it but they can hide it. Remember at Beuxbatons, Pansy called Draco after she made a scene? That's when we showed him the letter. Later, his dark mark burned past the charm. I was there. I saw it happen with Pansy. All the Death Eaters were being called." Blaise explained, in a frightened tone.

"Why would they want to gather?" Hermione asked. The situation was worst than she imagined.

"One of the Death Eaters had a plan. I don't know what it is but I know Terrence's father ran away to get to them, willing to help. I told Draco they're all crazy and kill him in a heartbeat but he wouldn't listen."

"Damn it! Do you know where they're meeting?" Hermione asked.

"It would most likely be at the Manor." Blaise thought. "All I can guess is the Manor, really."

Hermione's brain was scattered, thinking of the possibilities the reborn terror that might come.

"I can't believe Malfoy wants to join such evilness again!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"No. Malfoy's purpose is different." Blaise whispered, looking away.

"What is it then?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Malfoy wants to stop them. He intends to kill them. He figures he might die in the process but he said he couldn't just sit around doing nothing and if he's lucky to kill all of them, he plans to flee." Blaise said worriedly.

"He thinks he can handle all of them? Alone?" Hermione asked in disbelief and admiration. It was a stupid and reckless move. Why would he do it alone? Did he really think he can do it? Malfoy was so stupid! It was simply suicidal!

"I don't understand it either…" Blaise voice trailed off.

"No use wasting time here. I'm going to the Manor. Save his stupid sorry arse." Hermione announced determinedly.

"I'm coming with you," Blaise said, standing up. Hermione could feel Blaise's guilt for letting his best friend go.

"So am I," A voice said.

Hermione and Blaise jumped seeing Pansy leaning against the now open door with an extendable ear clutched in her hand. She didn't even try to hide it away. Hermione nodded. She understood why they had to go. Malfoy was their friend just like how Hermione wouldn't abandon Harry.

Hermione gaped in surprise to see Neville and Luna lurking behind Pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"It's suicidal, Hermione but we'll go." Neville said with a grin.

"I don't like Malfoy that much but he seems important to you. We'll come too." Luna said dreamily.

Hermione looked at them, wondering how they knew.

"They found me with an extendable ear by your door room and they said either I go away or they listen in." Pansy said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"We were just curious, Hermione. We thought you were doing…uhh…stuff with Malfoy." Neville blushed but Luna smiled.

"It's going to be dangerous," Hermione warned

"We've done danger," Luna said and Neville grinned.

"You can't kick me out." Blaise said, with fire in his eyes. Hermione nodded and looked at Pansy. Pansy would never do something for life and death even if it was Malfoy.

Pansy met Hermione's steely gaze and sighed.

"He's still my boyfriend, you know? I should save him." Pansy said, sneering at Hermione's doubt.

Hermione looked at the people. Blaise, Pansy, Luna and, Neville were all going to danger. It was an odd group since she was always with Harry and Ron but this was different.

"We leave later at night when everyone is asleep," Hermione announced, determination thick in her voice. Everyone nodded and dispersed.

Hermione's things were packed in her purse, ready to go. She calmed herself to think. She could call Ron and Harry but they were too far and they couldn't apparate not knowing the exact location. Apparate at the Manor? No. People might likely see and the Malfoys had enchantments around. Hermione decided against Ron and Harry. They would be great help, no doubt but they had enough trouble to last a lifetime. Hermione didn't want them to get hurt.

She never asked Blaise or anyone to come with her. She would have went even if she was alone but they were his friends and there was no arguing to that and she knew she couldn't tell Luna and Neville to stay. They would never follow. It was best not to involve anyone else.

Hermione fingered the green necklace around her neck. It felt heavy. Hermione gently took the necklace and kissed the emerald. Hermione was lost in thought.

_You're not alone, Malfoy._

**That's it! Two updates in one day. :D REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Anyone confused, answers will be well,…**


	32. A piece of the puzzle

"Shut up!" Hermione hushed. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Pansy and, Blaise were all headed outside. Hermione was getting impatient. Time was passing by but Neville and Pansy's bickering weren't.

Pansy and Neville glared at each other in the darkness but shut up. The five of them crept outside and Hermione prayed no one would catch them. Hermione and Blaise agreed of the places the Death Eaters might gather; the Malfoy Manor but Hermione thought that it was too predictable but they might as well try.

They walked silently under the moonlight, wearing heavy cloaks.

"Hold hands," Hermione whispered to the group. They linked hands and hoping no would hear them apparate, they vanished.

_Crack._

"We're a few kilometers away from the Manor. I didn't want to take any chances. If they will gather there, there will be protective charms and we'll surely be detected." Hermione explained when they couldn't see the Manor.

"How do you suggest we break in then if there are protective spells?" Pansy sneered.

"I know one spell. I never tried it and there's only a 10% chance it'll work." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh great." Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"You have a better idea?" Hermione snapped.

The 5 of them jogged towards the Manor.

"Granger, I don't think they're at the Manor." Blaise suddenly said, jogging beside Hermione.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"My mother remarried again and the man works at the Ministry. I think he said something about how scary it is that You-Know-Who's body is there." Blaise said.

"You're telling me that the Death Eaters might go infiltrate the ministry to steal his body? But why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't quite get it but Draco told me 'they found the stone'." Blaise explained with a shrug.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and thoughts were zooming in her brain with speed. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was worse than she imagined.

"The resurrection stone," Hermione gasped.

"The what?" Blaise asked.

"B-but why would they need it? It won't work well. What for? There's something else. They're not just trying to revive their master. A piece of the puzzle is missing. But what?" Hermione sputtered, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Hermione! You're pale! What's going on?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione demanded to Blaise.

"I-I think so." Blaise stuttered.

"We have to be sure, Zabini. Is Voldemort's body in the ministry?" Hermione demanded.

"Y-Yes. Yes." Blaise assured.

"They won't be at the Manor then. They'll be trying to revive their master."

• • • • • •

**It's short, I know. I'll update soon. :)**


	33. The battle

"How the bloody hell are we going into the ministry?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Shut it! I'm thinking." Hermione snapped.

"Anyone here know how to do the invisibility spell?" Hermione asked her group.

"My father taught me," Luna said dreamily. Hermione wished she had Harry's cloak. It was quite useful.

"I know how." Pansy said to Hermione surprise. Hermione nodded. The three of them, Luna, Pansy and Hermione herself could cast the invisibility spell but what about Blaise and Neville?

She was rummaged through her purse and pocket, hoping to find something. There were books, tent, dittany, the Galleon coin for emergency, clothes, notes and, a few other none important things. She touched something unusual and pulled it out. It was the box Fred and George gave her. She hoped there was something useful inside. Hermione grinned seeing a couple of Fred and George's specialties and some prank items but most importantly, Fred and George supplied Hermione an invisibility cloak. It wasn't like Harry's of course, Hermione knew. The charm would wear off the cloak in say, an hour but it'll do.

"This has got to be the most unplanned thing I have ever done." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Neville and Blaise will have to share the invisibility cloak. It's not like Harry's – the charm will wear off in an hour." Hermione said, handing Blaise and Neville the cloak.

"So we just walk in the ministry, like that?" Pansy contradicted.

"Look, Parkinson," Hermione said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "If you have a better idea, then to hell, say it! We don't have time to waste and we all want to save Malfoy. I've been in the ministry but with the help of polyjuice potion and we don't have any! I'm trying the best I can so stop contradicting cause I don't see you coming up with any plans! We're going in through the telephone booth. I know the password so shut up and let's go."

Everyone stared at Hermione but ran with her. Hermione was surprised at herself for loosing control like that but she wasn't going to apologize.

Hermione, Pansy and, Luna cast the invisibility charm over themselves while Blaise and Neville hid under the cloak.

"We'll just have to squeeze," Hermione said as the five of them painfully squeezed inside the telephone booth. Somehow, Hermione was able to press 62442 and down they went to the ministry.

They staggered out, breathing and flexing their muscles. They were at the ministry. Hermione figured someone might have noticed the telephone booth going down without anyone inside but it was too late for regrets. They were here and that was all that mattered.

"The Ministry seems awfully lively today," Luna, invisible, next to Hermione whispered.

And the Ministry was unusually lively. People were frantically passing around things and whispering and running. They were shouting, papers zooming through the air and some kept looking at the floor.

"It's a miracle getting in here was easy. We need to find Voldemort's body," Hermione said. A woman looked at Hermione's direction but couldn't see anything. Hermione lowered her voice.

"Any ideas Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Underground, no doubt." Blaise announced. Hermione nodded and trusted Blaise. Besides, people looking at the floor might have confirmed what Blaise said.

The five of them tapped each other once in a while so one wouldn't get lost. They went to the elevator but it was cramped.

"I'll go first and the rest of you follow one by one in the elevator. It would be odd if people can't find space in an empty elevator. I'll stay at the back." Hermione announced. She hurriedly went in before the people poured in the elevator. Hermione was cramped behind and was touching the people in front of her but thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

Painfully slow, people went to their respective floors until Hermione was alone, invisible. After an unusually long elevator ride going down in the darkness, the elevator gate opened.

Hermione grasped her wand tightly as she walked through a long runway with no light. Hermione couldn't see where she was going. She could fall on the side, not knowing if there was still a floor. She lit her wand but it only provided little light in the huge darkness. Slowly, she walked straight, making sure of each step. Finally she reached a door.

It was thick door made of probably the strongest metal. Hermione suddenly had a feeling that something was off, very way off. Something was missing, but what?

Hermione nervously touched the door and it swung open easily.

Hermione raised her wand. She knew what was odd. The security measures, the charms, the enchantments, the alarm it was not active. Someone already got rid of all those. Someone came here before Hermione. She knew the moment the elevator went underground that an alarm should have went off but nothing. The place should've been surrounded with enchantments but Hermione easily got through.

Hermione looked behind her but could only see darkness. Where were the others? They should have followed by then. Hermione took a deep breath and went through the door.

• • • • • •

Hermione felt her knees weaken and her hands shake unsteadily. She was looking at Voldemort's corpse. Voldemort was laying against a floating platform in the middle of the a circular, dim room. It was horrible to see him again! It was horrible to see that his body was not burned! It was horrible to see the Darkest Wizard's body still preserved and still exists underneath everyone. It greatly frightened Hermione.

He was wearing a black cloak, his eyes closed, dead. Hermione reminded herself. He was dead. Yet, Hermione couldn't put off the frightened feeling of her alone on the room with the Darkest Wizard of all time.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone bellowed. Hermione's wand flew flying from her hand. It clattered unto the darkness and Hermione held her breath, defenseless. She cursed at herself for not being prepared.

One by one, figures stepped out of the shadows. Hermione recognized the one who was holding her wand – Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the wizards who were able to avoid being captured and went into hiding, Bellatrix's husband.

Hermione recognized Nott, Rabastan Lestrange, and Rowle. She didn't recognize the three others but she was certain they were Death Eaters too.

Hermione bit her lip as she noticed Lucius Malfoy. She looked around and saw whom she was looking for. Draco Malfoy was standing behind his father, avoiding Hermione's eyes as if she wasn't there.

That was all Hermione needed – knowing Malfoy was still alive – to bravely hold the situation together.

"Hermione Granger, one of the greatest heroes of the Wizarding World that brought the downfall of the Dark Lord." Rodolphus said in a raspy voice. His hair was thick black and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Voldemort is dead. You can't do anything about that anymore." Hermione said thickly, her mind analyzing the situation frantically.

"Oh, we don't plan to bring him back alive." Rodolphus said with a malice smile. The other Death Eaters had the same sickening smile, except for Malfoy.

"What then?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really think we'll just tell you?" Lucius said coldly as he strode beside Rodolphus.

"Dear brother, let's just tell the Mudblood. She won't live long. Potter isn't here to save her." Rodolphus said with a sneer.

Hermione gulped as she wondered what happened to the others. Could they just be outside the door waiting for the right time? No, they probably would have sensed them. Where were they? She couldn't take 8 of them, including Malfoy.

She looked at Malfoy and wondered what his plan was. Wasn't he here to stop them? Hermione broke her gaze from Malfoy and concentrated on Rodolphus.

"You'll never get away." Hermione promised them, glaring.

"You do know about the resurrection stone?" Rodolphus asked, ignoring Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything and continued glaring.

"Well, one of us, found it. Higgs, bring it to me." Rodolphus commanded. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as a man of old age came staggering excitedly, his eyes gleaming. It was Terrence's father.

"Look at me! Look at me." Hermione said frantically to the man. Wands alertly raised their hand towards Hermione.

"Look at me," Hermione pleaded. Terrence's father looked at Hermione coldly.

"Terrence…Terrence is looking for you. Your son…he's looking for you. He's worried." Hermione said, unsure of what she was doing.

"Leave, Higgs." Rodolphus said coldly. Terrence's father looked hesitantly at Hermione for a second. He gave the stone to Rodolphus and casted Hermione one last glance before he scrambled off behind again.

Rodolphus looked at Hermione, tilting his head curiously.

"Higgs found the stone and brought it to me. Such a foolish man, he had no idea what he was doing. He was able to find it in the forbidden forest. He almost got caught but that man lived anyway. At first, I didn't know what to do with it. Who would I want to bring back to life?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Bellatrix, that sadistic darling, she would be just an annoying spirit but Higgs said, 'The Dark Lord'." Rodolphus said, grinning.

"You do know about Horcruxes, too, yes, my dear?" Rodolphus asked. Hermione swallowed. Nearly everyone in the wizarding world knew about Horcruxes once it was revealed to the public on how Harry defeated Voldemort. Thankfully, no one knew how to make one since Kingsley burnt all the books about Horcruxes. No one knew that Hermione had the last book. It was the book Hermione stole way before. It contained how to make a horcrux but Hermione never touched that book again since Voldemort's downfall. It was still in Hogwarts, buried underneath a lot of things.

"Well, you see, instead of bringing back the Lord to rule us again, I thought of a different plan. Immortality and knowing every magic appealed to me too as it appealed the Dark Lord. Of course, I didn't pursue it as I thought it was impossible and simply worked as his servant. That was until I discovered the horcruxes." Rodolphus explained.

"You don't know how to make one, do you?" Hermione assumed. Rodolphus glared at Hermione for being able to see through him.

"No but I will resurrect the Dark Lord and ask him how to make one." Rodolphus said, grinning hugely.

"That's preposterous! Ask the Dark Lord? Do you really think he'll allow anyone else be greater than him after his death? Do you think he'll gladly tell you? Do you really think he will tell you just because you made him come back to life?" Hermione spat. It was amusing, in a way, for Hermione. It was such a bogus of a plan!

"He'll reward us for being loyal to him! He'll tell us because we will bring him back to life!" Rodolphius said angrily. Hermione remained silent and she could think of a thousand reason why it wouldn't work but she kept it to herself, watch them fail.

"Once I know, I'll make my horcruxes. I won't repeat the mistakes the Dark Lord did in the past. I'll make my own horcruxes and I'll take over the Dark Lord." Rodolphus said greedily.

"The mistake Voldemort was he did not know how to love." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

Her friends should have been here by now. Time was flying by and she was still without wand. Hermione looked at Malfoy. Love. She had it. She could feel it.

"You're a fool, Granger." Lucius sneered. Hermione held her head high as Lucius studied her. Hermione saw Lucius's eyes go wide as he noticed the green necklace Hermione was wearing.

"I'm not the fool, Lucius." Hermione said with a smile. She didn't know why she smiled. It felt right despite the situation. Lucius griped his wand tightly and clenched his jaw, looking away from Hermione uncomfortably.

"Enough! Draco, Jugson! Make sure Granger doesn't get away. It's time to revive the Dark Lord." Rodolphus's voice boomed. Lucius glanced hesitatingly at Draco, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Hermione thought she saw an advantage.

Rough hands belonging to Jugson pulled Hermione back as the Death Eaters surrounded Voldemort's body.

"Stupefy!" Soemone shouted. In al half a second, people were throwing spells everywhere. Hermione dropped to her knees and tried her best to avoid spells. She cried as someone hit her with one. She bit back the pain and found Rodolphus. Before he could react, Hermione tackled him and grabbed her wand.

She joined the battle, hitting many Death Eaters as she could. Hermione saw Neville, Luna, Pansy and, Blaise were there now, throwing spells.

Hermione was dueling Rodolphus, Rodolphus was quick in thinking and threw spells in accuracy, barely missing Hermione. Blaise was dueling Jugson who was losing when Hermione saw Nott pointing his wand to Blaise.

"Mireullision!" Hermione shouted, aiming at Nott. Nott screamed at the illusion in his head, making frantic movements.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent! Crucio!" Rodolphus shouted. Hermione screamed in pain as his spell hit her directly. Hermione shrieked, feeling as if her body was burning and uncontrollable pain was spreading through her body.

"No!" Someone shouted. The pain faded away, leaving Hermione rattled. Hermione stood up shakily and griped her wand. Malfoy was dueling with Rodolphus now.

Hermione ran to help Malfoy but Rabastan blocked Hermione, throwing spells at her.

"You traitor!" Hermione heard Rodolphus scream. Rabastan threw Hermione a spell which she successfully deflected.

"Sectumsempra!" Hermione screamed. It was the first spell that came into her mind. She never used it but seeing Rabastan defeated on the floor, Hermione found it useful.

"Stop! Stop!" Someone screamed. Hermione turned around to see Luna being tackled harshly on the floor. Hermione gasped as she saw Terrence get up from Luna and run to his father whom Luna was dueling.

"Terrence!" Hermione screamed as he started to duel Luna. What is he doing? Terrence's father dueled with his son and Hermione rushed to help Luna.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed, not wanting to hurt Terrence or his father. Terrence threw Hermione a grateful glance as Terrence dragged his father away.

"He's with us Luna," Hermione said.

"His father isn't."

"He'll take care of his father," Hermione said.

Neville blasted Selwynn off his feet and disarmed him, Pansy threw the torture spell at Rowle and got a direct hit, Luna sent Jugson flying but Malfoy was still heatedly dueling with Rodolphus. Hermione ran to them when she was hit by a spell.

Hermione flew off her feet and crashed into a wall. She figured she had broken bones but struggled to stand up. She couldn't feel pain now. She must feel pain later or else she would be useless. She stood up and threw a spell at Lucius.

"Rodolphus is killing your son!" Hermione screamed at Lucius as she threw a spell. Lucius was distracted for a while and Hermione rose her wand as she successfully hit Lucius with a spell.

Hermione suddenly heard a scream and found Pansy writhing in pain. Blaise ran to help Pansy but was hit by a spell. Hermione suddenly found the situation turning around badly. Neville lay still against the smashed wall, blood streaming down from his forehead and Luna was being outnumbered.

Hermione ran and threw spells to help Luna but with one blast, Luna was flying and all wands were pointed at Hermione. Hermione quickly raised her wand but Jugson was faster as he made Hermione's wand fly away and he caught it. Nott stopped screaming from the spell Hermione cast on him a while ago.

Another spell hit Hermione as she fell to her knees, tears running down her face now. The Death Eaters before her were glaring at her, blood covering some parts of their bodies but they were still alive and could fight.

She looked around and saw Luna slumped on a corner, Pansy still screaming in pain, Blaise lay face down on the floor and Neville was against the wall, not moving. Rabastan Lestrange lay still on the floor with a pool of blood while Lucius was unmoving in a corner. Hermione cried, thinking about all her friends and how she failed them.

Malfoy was thrown beside Hermione by Rodolphus. He landed on his knees beside Hermione, wandless too.

"Fools! They think they could defeat us! A bunch of kids!" Rodolphus said angrily. "We won't waste anymore time. The ministry will be able to find out we interfered with their enchantments soon. It's a miracle they still haven't gotten here. Revive the Dark Lord and in the mean time, finish them."

The Death Eaters raised their wands, pointed at Hermione and Malfoy.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You don't have to revive him! I know how to make a horcrux! I read about it!" Hermione screamed, pleading.

"They burnt all the books! You lie!" Rodolphus said.

"I'm not! I'm not! I know how to make one. I have the book. I have the last book. The chances of Voldemort telling you how to make one is small. I'll give you the book and if I don't, you can kill me. It's simple and you can use your stone again. Please. I'm not lying. I know how…" Hermione begged.

Rodolphus looked at Hermione, reading her face.

"If you know how, you won't need the book. Just tell me. After all, you are the brightest witch of your age," Rodolphus said sneering. "Or Draco right here will suffer. I know about your little 'affair'. I saw you save him in the forest. Of course, we already knew that this one is a traitor and tried to warn him not to cross us but he just wanted to be like Potter, a hero." He snatched Malfoy by his hair and pointed the wand at his neck.

"Let him go," Hermione pleaded, tears running down her face.

"We're wasting time. She doesn't know how to make a horcrux. Finish them. No. Give them a slow painful death for what the trouble they caused to us today." Rodolphus announced, throwing Malfoy back beside Hermione. Hermione frantically scrambled to Malfoy as they got his by spells.

Both of their fleshed burned, screaming at the pain. Hermione and Malfoy tried to avoid getting hit but it was no use. After a torturous hell of pain, Hermione and Malfoy lay on the floor, half-dead with wounds and blood covering them.

Hermione faced Malfoy, none of them had anymore left to move or speak or to fight. The Death Eaters surrounded their master. Hermione had one last hope. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner. She prayed with all her heart that it was there. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right. She just prayed for a miracle that it was there. It was their last hope. Painfully, Hermione slowly moved her hand in her pocket. She would have smiled if she could. With one last movement before her body gave up, Hermione touched the Galleon-coin for help.

The sound of apparition was heard and spells were being thrown again. Hermione couldn't stop the tears. Help was here. She could hear Snape and Professor McGonagall's voice. She looked into Malfoy's eyes as she cried. Please be alive, she thought.

Finally, after a long time, someone helped Hermione sit up against the wall. Hermione still couldn't move but more tears rolled down her eyes once she saw her unmoving friends. She started to gasp and sob painfully. Malfoy was helped up beside her.

Professor McGonagall and Snape went to treat Hermione and Malfoy's wounds.

"The other's first…Treat them first…" Hermione gasped. Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding and treated everyone, Hermione being treated the last. All their bleedings were stopped but they still had the pain and broken bones.

The next few things were a blur for Hermione. More people came and before she could care who they were, she fell from exhaustion, the pain, the grief, the sadness, the relief and everything else.

• • • • • • •

That's it! :) Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll update soon. I'm betting this chapter has so much errors lol. REVIEWS PLEASE.


	34. I want you

"She's awake! She's awake!" Someone screamed. Hermione opened her eyes, surprised to see 10-20 maybe even more people by her bed side. She blinked a couple of times before she realized she was in Madam Pomfrey's – back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted as they threw themselves to hug Hermione. Hermione let out a hoarse laugh, her throat dry.

"I don't know why Dumbledore allowed this much visitors. It's such a nuisance," Madam Pomfrey said, pushing through the crowd and handed Hermione a glass of water and lay food beside her bed. Hermione swallowed the water, loving the way it went down her throat.

"You had us so worried!" Harry said, a little angry.

"I'm glad she's fine," Ron said, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Ron's been crying," Harry said.

"We both know you did too!" Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"How are the others?" Hermione asked them. Everyone frowned.

"Neville is badly hurt and so is Luna. Pansy woke up just yesterday and Blaise woke up the day before Pansy and Malfoy is still asleep." Ron explained.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked.

"4 days. Truthfully, all of you are badly hurt." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Neville and Luna are awake, badly hurt but they can move and Madam Pomfrey's said she's sure they'll be able to go up and about soon." Harry added.

"I'd like to be alone with Harry and Ron please," Hermione told Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey gladly shooed everybody out except for Harry and Ron.

"What happened, Hermione? Why didn't you call us?" Harry asked, irritated and concerned.

"When we finally hear from you it's that, you're already half-dead. Blimey. What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione explained everything to them.

"You could have called us. We're your friends." Harry said.

"I know but I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Hermione reasoned.

"We've been together through a lot. You should have called us." Ron contradicted.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Harry and Ron seemed to want to argue but they let it slip for now.

"Professor McGonagall and Snape were able to kill some of them. The rest were caught and were sent to Azkaban." Harry told her. The three of them were silent for a while.

"How's Malfoy?" Hermione asked them.

"He's still asleep." Ron answered.

"Have they found Terrence and his dad?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"We didn't know they were there! You have to tell Dumbledore everything." Ron said.

"I think at the moment, it's not quite necessary." A gentle voice said. Dumbledore swept in the room with a smile.

"Glad to see you awake, Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled back.

"I think Hermione has had enough for today. Let us make her rest, shall we? We'll do the questioning some other time. They're all gone and everything is fine. Answers can wait." Dumbledore said kindly to Hermione's relief. She didn't feel like answering questions too.

Harry and Ron gave a few more words of kindness to Hermione before they left with Dumbledore, leaving Hermione in the peace she wanted.

• • • • •

The next day, Malfoy woke up. They couldn't talk because their beds were far apart but it was comforting to know all of Hermione's friends were alive. Hermione and her friends were visited everyday by students, Harry and Ron were always there. Madam Pomfrey didn't allow Hermione out of bed for two more days and when she did, she was glad to be able to walk around again.

She immediately went to Neville's, Luna's bed. They exchange words of humor, relief and gratitude. Finally, she went to Malfoy's bed.

"Hey," Hermione greeted. Mlafoy looked at her, blinking.

"You shouldn't have come after me. Look where it got you to." Malfoy started, his gray eyes meeting her brown ones.

"It's all over, Malfoy. No more regrets or worries. What's done is done." Hermione whispered. Hermione leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back softly. Hermione broke the kiss and smiled.

"Be with me, Hermione." Malfoy said, holding her hand.

"I am," Hermione answered.

"After I'm allowed to leave this bed, I'll gladly walk with you around the halls, holding your hand and kissing you every opportunity I get." Malfoy said, grinning.

"I'll look forward to it." Hermione said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss. They kissed for a while until they needed air.

"You have to leave, Hermione. Snogging the patient isn't allowed." Madam Pomfrey said, eyeing Hermione. Hermione laughed and went away, Malfoy hugely grinning behind her.

The next few days, Malfoy was finally released from Madam Pomfrey's care. Hermione, not knowing Malfoy was being released that day was eating at the Great Hall with her friends when suddenly a pair of gentle hand lifted her up the table. Eyes were on them and Hermione couldn't measure her happiness at the moment.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck. Their lips met passionately and everyone in the Great Hall cheered for them. It was their announcement to everybody that they were together. They didn't care about the teachers watching them, they kissed with all their love.

Finally they broke apart and in that instant, Hermione flushed red at the crowd. Malfoy grinned and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hogwarts seemed uneasy at first to see them together. Some girls were jealous and some were just simply bewildered at the unexpected couple. True to his word, Malfoy walked around with Hermione and kissed her, each kiss being better than the last. Eventually, everyone got used to it. Some even thought it was so romantic that two opposite people fell in love with each other. For some reason, it changed Hogwarts.

Malfoy, being the Prince of Slytherin, was dating a Gryffindor and Blaise had no problems with it. Hermione ran into Pansy once and she sneered at Hermione but made a small smile after. Hermione knew Pansy was fine with her and Malfoy dating.

One time, Hermione and Malfoy were up at the Astronomy Tower alone, talking about anything they could think of. Hermione was in Malfoy's arms while Malfoy played with her hair.

"I never thought this day would come." Hermione sighed, smelling his sweet scent.

"We should've done this a long time ago." Malfoy said, kissing her forehead.

"I never thought I would be capable of an emotion such as love," Malfoy admitted. Hermione remained silent as she kissed Malfoy. It was a glorious feeling, to kiss him without worries.

"Hermione, have you ever thought about Terrence and his dad?" Malfoy asked suddenly. Hermione frowned.

"I have, quite often actually. I can't help but get worried. They haven't been found yet." Hermione answered.

"They'll come back." Malfoy assured her.

"You won't be jealous of Terrence?" Hermione laughed.

"No. I think the love I bottled up all my life is strong enough to make you sure how I feel." Malfoy said teasingly as he kissed Hermione again. Hermione laughed and kissed him back.

2 weeks passed, Hermione and Malfoy were still inseparable. They spent time with each other as much as they could. Malfoy took out Hermione on a date which they had loads of fun with. They sometimes had serious talks and teases and a lot of kissing. It was like they were making up for the time they wasted with each other. The 7 Lights trip continued but Hermione and Malfoy didn't go back anymore. They decided to stay at Hogwarts. They've seen enough of the real world.

Hermione and Malfoy got to know each other a whole lot more than imagined. They always had their serious talks up at the astronomy tower alone where they could also, sometimes, kiss. Hermione found a soft side of Malfoy, the side she loved and his playfulness side. Hermione also found out a passionate side of hers, surprising her that she was able to share stories with Malfoy she never thought she would.

Hermione and Malfoy still hung out with their friends. Hermione would often for to Hogsmeade with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the others. Malfoy still hung out with Blaise often. They were still friends with them. Hermione spent her time with her friends most of the time and nothing changed between them. They were still as close as ever. Her relationship with Malfoy didn't change a thing and Hermione thought that was brilliant.

Up at the astronomy tower, after they talked, they usually kissed. Hermione lips were on Malfoy's moving in rhythm. There were times that the kisses became urgent and too passionate and they had to stop before they went too far. Hermione found herself sometimes thinking of lovemaking.

It was a big and bold step but Hermione wanted it and was afraid of it too. She pushed these thoughts away. It was too nerve-wrecking.

• • • • • •

A whole month passed of their relationship that was becoming quite serious, one day, in their dorm, Hermione woke up to see snow falling outside the window. She got up and freshened up and was surprised to find out Christmas was nearing. She went to the common room and waited for Malfoy. They still slept at their respective rooms.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted Malfoy with a kiss which he returned.

"It's bloodly brilliant to wake up, knowing the tests yesterday were over." Malfoy said with a grin.

"How did you think you did?" Hermione asked.

"I think I did okay. I probably failed Transfiguration though. How about you? Wait. Don't answer. I know you did brilliant." Malfoy smirked as Hermione laughed.

"It's Christmas three days from now," Hermione said.

"I know. What do you want for Christmas?" Malfoy asked with a smile. Hermione hesitated. She knew what she wanted but she was nervous to say it.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered, meeting his gaze. His whole body went rigid and so did Hermione's.

Malfoy sat down on the couch and Hermione did too, facing him

"You want me for Christmas?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

"That's a big step we'll take together." Malfoy said with a smile.

"If you don't want me, it's okay," Hermione said, comfortingly, trying to hide her disappointment after all the trouble she did just to say she wanted to sleep with him.

"I do want you. I want you badly." Malfoy exclaimed. Silence passed between them.

"You-You've done it before, right? You've slept with people before?" Hermione asked, she knew the answer but it was sickening to think that he was making love with other people.

"I-I have" Malfoy admitted. "This is different though because it's you. I slept with others but I didn't love them. I love you and this is what makes it so different. It's going to be like my first time too."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm sure." Hermione kissed him to show him she meant the truth. Their kisses became more urgent and they had to pull back.

"If we continue kissing like that, I think I might make love to you before Christmas." Malfoy joked.

"So can I have you for Christmas?" Hermione asked, shock that she was actually doing and saying this!

"Yes," Malfoy said, kissing her forehead.

"You want me for Christmas. My, Granger, I never knew you had these thoughts," Malfoy teased with a smirk. Hermione laughed.

Malfoy kissed her again softly this time.

"I love you so much." He breathed.

• • • • • •

**That's it! This is getting intense. REVIEWS PLEASE. :D**


	35. Broken and lost

Hermione was walking down the corridor when Ron and Harry came running towards her.

"Hermione! Terrence! He's back! He's at Madam Pomfrey's!" Harry said, out of air.

"He's in terrible shape Hermione." Ron added. Hermione heard no more as she ran like mad.

She reached the clinic and argued with Madam Pomfrey's before she was finally allowed to see him.

"Terrence!" Hermione exclaimed. Terrence was lying in his bed, looking at Hermione. He had a few scars but other than that, he looked great.

"Hermione," Terrence said, tears rolling down his eyes. "You're the only one I have left."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"My father's dead. Remember, I forced him to come with me, to run away and be safe again. He attacked me and I was badly hurt. I couldn't find him for days and when I did, he was dead from dueling a stranger which he attacked." Terrence said, his voice shaking.

"How awful. I'm so sorry, Terrence," Hermione said affectionately. This was devastating news. Hermione couldn't believe Terrence had to go to so much.

"I wasn't a good son. I failed him and my family." Terrence gasped.

"You didn't. It wasn't your fault." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"You're all I have left, Hermione. Everyone left me. My family didn't even want to visit me anymore. You're all I have left." Terrence said.

"Terrence…" Hermione started.

How could she tell Terrence about Malfoy? How could she tell him especially when he was alone now? When he was so fragile? He was alone and all he had was her? Hermione would never leave Terrence…they could go on as friends but she wasn't in love with him.

"I'll be here, okay?" Hermione said, tears forming behind her eyes.

"I know you will," Terrence said through his tears with a small smile.

"When you get up again, you'll be able to move forward again. It'll be hard but it's a start." Hermione said, comforting him. Terrence looked Hermione in the eye and bit his lip in frustration.

"Hermione," Terrence said, pain evident in his face."I can't walk anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Half of my body is paralyzed because of when my father attacked me." Terrence explained, crying.

"No. No. No." Hermione said, letting her tears go. This was awful. This was terrible.

"I can only move from waist down but I can never walk again. I can't continue school. I can't live in my bed forever but I can't walk either. I can't walk." Terrence said in frustration. "I can't walk again!"

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called desperately. "You can make him walk right? Right?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly and said, "It's dark magic. I couldn't do anything."

Hermione cried. This wasn't fair for Terrence. This wasn't for at all. He was such an amazing person, how could this happen? It wasn't fair. He was one of the top of the class but he had a sick father, a broken family and now, he's paralyzed at such a young age. He doesn't have anyone. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"I'm so sorry, Terrence." Hermione cried with him. It wasn't fair.

"Thank you, Hermione. Even though I was away, I heard you've been looking cures for my father. That was in vain but thank you. I appreciate it greatly." Terrence said, forcing a small smile.

"You don't deserve this." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe I do," Terrence said, with an ironic laugh.

"You don't. It's not fair." Hermione whispered.

Hermione knew she couldn't possibly break up with him. Not now. He was in terrible pain and she was all he had left. She couldn't bring him the news but she knew it would eventually get to him. She didn't want to tell him. Not in a lifetime. But she loved Malfoy. Was she being selfish again? Was she only thinking about herself? Terrence was alone and paralyzed and was her love really more important? Hermione wished she could take her brains out for a while and breathe.

"You know, maybe you don't deserve me. You're an amazing girl and you don't deserve someone who can't walk." Terrence admitted.

"D-Don't say that." Hermione stuttered.

"I love you, Hermione." Terrence said and kissed the back of Hermione's palm.

• • • • • •

The next day wasn't easy for Hermione. Her thoughts were clouded.

Loving Malfoy. Terrence's dad dead. Being with Malfoy made her happy. Terrence's family abandoning him. She was with Malfoy. Terrence is half paralyzed. She was going to make love to Malfoy. Hermione was all Terrence had left. Was she going to choose her own happiness in resulting of the grief of someone who doesn't deserve it?

"Hermione," Ginny asked in the Great Hall during breakfast. "Are you okay?"

"No," Hermione answered honestly. She was awake all night thinking about Terrence and Malfoy.

"Talk to me later, okay?" Ginny said, squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded. Hermione was frustrated. She didn't know what to do.

At classes, Hermione's hand never raised and when teachers looked at her, she was looking away, lost in thought. No one scolded her because they knew whatever was troubling Hermione was important. It was rare that Hermione never participated anyway so they let it slide. Hermione was quiet throughout the whole morning. She hasn't said a word to anyone and never made eye contact. She avoided everyone if she could.

At free period, Ginny grabbed Hermione and took her through the Gryffindor House and into Ginny's room.

"Talk. You look terrible, Hermione. You need sleep. You were so happy for the past month. Talk to me, Hermione. We're all concerned." Ginny said, sincerely. Hermione didn't smile and avoided Ginny's searching gaze.

"Terrence is back." Hermione said in a dead tone.

"So I've heard. Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"He's half-paralyzed. He'll never be able to walk again. His dad is dead, his whole family abandoned him." Hermione said and cringed at her tone of voice.

"That's awful! Hermione…what really are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was breaking down at this point. She looked at Ginny's eyes and cried her heart out. She gasped and sobbed uncontrollably and cried on Ginny's shoulder. Once she was able to stop crying uncontrollably, she looked at Ginny again.

"I'm all Terrence has left. Before I knew Terrence was back, Malfoy and I made wanted to make love during Christmas. Terrence still loves me and he needs me. I love Malfoy and I'm happy with him but I feel so selfish. Terrence loves me but I love Malfoy. I'm so selfish." Hermione cried.

"Hermione, oh my god, Hermione." Ginny said, hugging her friend, lost for words.

"I love Malfoy, Ginny. I love him more than anything else. I love him more than my grades. I love him terribly. I'm in love with Malfoy. I love Malfoy a lot. I love Malfoy more than any magic in this world can teach me. I love Draco Malfoy. I love that git, that ferret, that arse. I want to make love to him. I want to feel his skin against mine. I want to make love with him until the morning and have him whisper that he loves me. I want to sleep in his arms. I love him so much." Hermione cried on Ginny's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say." Ginny said in defeat. It was all too shocking for Ginny too.

"I'm all Terrence has. He has no one in his life. I can't leave him alone. He'll be devastated and he doesn't deserve more losses in his life. He doesn't! I love Terrence but more like a friend but he has no one and if I'm with Malfoy, I feel like I'm betraying him and it's eating me alive, Ginny! Eventually, he'll find out that I'm going out with Malfoy and I'm fooling him. He doesn't deserve that. I can't tell him because I'm scared for him. It's too much, Ginny." Hermione cried.

"I'm so sorry..." Ginny said, tears rolling down her eyes.

Hermione cried on Ginny's shoulder before she got up, hugged her and thanked her. It felt good to tell someone even if it didn't solve anything. Hermione wiped her tears before she left the Gryffindor House.

"Hermione?" Someone called. Hermione prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Have you been crying?" Malfoy asked, striding next to her.

"No. No." Hermione said, trying to look away. Malfoy placed his hands on her shoulder and she cringed. Malfoy noticed.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked.

"It's nothing." Hermione answered, trying to push him away.

"Did anyone hurt you?" Malfoy asked again worriedly. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. Please. Not now." Hermione begged, finally looking into his eyes.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered. Hermione stopped squirming and avoided his eyes again. Malfoy kissed Hermione forehead to which Hermione flinched. She felt like everything she did with Malfoy was destroying Terrence.

Malfoy looked at her curiously and worriedly.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said and ran away to her room.

• • • • • •

When the afternoon came, Hermione avoided everyone else again. She avoided Ginny, Malfoy, Harry, Ron and, everyone else. Hermione remained silent, she regained control of herself. She didn't show any emotions. She was sick of crying and decided that it was time to start thinking.

At potions, Ron made his brew explode beside Hermione. Hermione was done with her brew and was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice what Ron did. She remained staring blankly at her book. She didn't even flinch.

When the tests results were given, Hermione got exemplary results and she didn't even crack a smile nor was a twitch on her lips was seen. She simply tucked her grades inside her book and stared at her hands. Everyone almost stared in disbelief that she wasn't screaming in joy.

Harry and Ron tried to talk to Hermione but she wouldn't respond. Instead, she would avoid their gaze and go somewhere else. Hermione skipped classes and hid in the library. She never skipped class in a lifetime. She never even thought she would. She thought it was stupid and a waste of time to skip classes but she couldn't even concentrate so she figured just to skip them. There was always a first time for everything.

She sat in the far corner of the library, staring blankly outside the window watching the snow fall. No one bothered her there. She was able to think in peace.

At dinner, Hermione didn't go to the Great Hall. She went to Madam Pomfrey's to visit Terrence.

"Brought you some food," Hermione said, putting the tray on the side table.

"Thank you." Terrence said with a smile. None of them moved and talked for a while.

"I heard about you and Draco." Terrence finally said, looking away. Hermione remained silent. Terrence didn't meet Hermione's gaze but Hermione could see Terrence's eyes glistening. Hermione already felt as if she literally heard Terrence's heart breaking

"Terrence," Hermione called. It was the first thing she said in hours. Her throat was dry and her voice was raspy.

"Go, Hermione." Terrence said, still looking away.

"Terrence," Hermione said again.

"Please just go, Hermione." Terrence begged, looking at her now.

"Listen to me," Hermione whispered, her voice stuck in her throat.

"Please! Go." Terrence said, covering his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you. Just go."

Hermione stood up and touched his hand. Hermione turned and walked away, afraid that the tears that she tried to hold the whole day might spill out again.

• • • • • •

Hermione was walking back to her dorm. The hallways were busy as everyone was going to home to their families for Christmas. Hermione met Ron and Harry on the hallway.

"Harry's going home with me for Christmas. You should go with us. Mum would be glad to see you well." Ron invited.

"No thank you. You guys have fun." Hermione said, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"You can come to us anytime you want. Write to us, okay?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded again and forced a smile.

"We're here for you, 'Mione." Harry said. The trio gathered in a hug as if they would never see each other again.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione greeted them with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," The both said as they left. Hermione was at least glad their friendship didn't change a bit.

Hermione reached her dorm room and sat by the fireplace. Minutes later, Malfoy joined her.

"You're not going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked staring at the fire.

"No." Malfoy answered, hurt in his voice. "What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing." Hermione breathed.

"If you're regretting telling me that you want to sleep with, it's okay. I can wait a lifetime." Malfoy said sincerely, taking Hermione's hand into his.

"I know I'm the one who said I want to sleep with you but I have to think about it first, okay?" Hermione said, removing her hand. Malfoy looked at her worriedly.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Malfoy asked. Hermione gulped and nodded. It was all too painful.

Hermione let go of herself and cuddled against Malfoy in front of the fireplace. She felt safe again. She felt at peace with him even if they didn't exchange any more words. She felt comfortable because she was with the one she truly love. Was she willing to give up that comfort for Terrence?

**2 updates in one day again! This is quite a turnout, don't you think? With Terrence and all… REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	36. Final Chapter: The Fire

**It's been like 5 MONTHS since I updated. Sorry about that. I hope you readers are still out there. **

Hermione didn't want to get up from the bed the moment she woke up. Christmas was going to be here later at midnight. She didn't want to think about Malfoy or Terrence at the moment. The situation was too confusing to comprehend – even for her. If only love could be studied, Hermione thought, but she knew it was a journey she had to experience herself. She threw on a white shirt and jeans, wanting to go nowhere. She didn't see Malfoy as she passed through their common room and was glad for it. Although, she would want to plant her lips on his and remain like that forever.

She walked around the Hogwarts castle, listening to the Christmas carols floating in the air and Peeves bellowing in the distance. This was where she, Ron, and Harry grew. She learned so many things here that she would never forget in a lifetime. She went to the snow-covered Quidditch field and smiled, remembering they way she would cheer frantically for Harry and Ron during games. She didn't stay long because of the cold. She went back to her room and took a neatly wrapped package for her drawer and left. She went to Hagrid's hut, figuring he could use some company.

"'Mione! Come in! Ye' must be cold." Hagrid said cheerfully when he saw Hermione. Hermione smiled at Hagrid as she sat on a chair. Hagrid summoned one of his famous pies and served it to Hermione with a hot mug of chocolate.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed, his wide eyes looking at Hermione.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's just that I forgot how yer've grown so much!" Hagrid said, looking sentimental. "It was as if just yesterday you, 'Arry and Ron been asking me 'bout Nicolas Flamel!"

"Time is fast and unpredictable," Hermione smiled, remembering Malfoy.

"Yev got that right. Blimey…this is yer last year in 'Ogwarts, ain't it?" Hagrid confirmed, looking sad.

"Oh, Hagrid! We promise we'll visit often and we'll never forget you." Hermione promised, feeling the impact just now that they wouldn't be staying in Hogwarts for so long anymore and never get to eat in the Great Hall again.

"Ah well, it's Christmas. No need ter get all sloppy now, eh?" Hagrid laughed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "So 'ows Ron and 'Arry?"

"They're fine; enjoying the days of You-Know-Who free." Hermione laughed. Hermione felt great to be with Hagrid. They talked and talked, reminiscing about the good old, dangerous days and now here they were, having a good laugh. They talked about everything as if cherishing the moment that the Trio may never be able to step in Hagrid's hut again and see his bizarre pets. After an hour or two, Hermione bid her goodbye, saying she had to go.

"Well, 'am glad you visited me, 'Mione. Wait. I 'ave something fer you 'ere." Hagrid said, rummaging through a chest. He fished out a book and handed it to Hermione.

"It's fer Ron and 'Arry too. It's for you three. It's an album. 'Ave been saving all these pictures since you blokes came in yer first day of 'Ogwarts. I scribbled some things too. Figured yer three might like to 'ave it to make yer remember 'Ogwarts." Hagrid said, handing Hermione a red leather bound album which felt heavy on her hands. Hermione smiled, wondering what the three of them might find in there.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Hermione hugged their giant friend, trying not to cry.

"Here. It's for you." Hermione handed Hagrid the wrapped package. It was a book Hermione bought. It was the biggest and the latest book on wizarding animals all over the world. It contained every detail on the smallest germ and Hermione figured Hagrid would like it. Hagrid carefully stashed it under his Christmas tree.

"'Erry Christmas, 'Mione!" Hagrid waved as Hermione headed back to the castle.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hagrid!" Hermione grinned.

Hermione wandered the Hogwarts castle again, feeling sentimental. She would be leaving soon and it felt so weird after all they've been through. Hogwarts wasn't just a school or home for Hermione. It was her friend. She couldn't believe she would be leaving it so soon. Hermione passed by the infirmary and hesitated. She went in and saw Terrence lying on the bed, staring at nothing.

"Terrence," Hermione whispered, her heart breaking at the thought of his paralysis.

"Hey," Terrence smiled. She didn't know what was worse – Terrence being nice to her even after all she did or being mean to her which she deserved.

Hermione didn't know what to say next. What was she supposed to say? She crashed, torn between Terrence and her love for Malfoy.

"Do you love me?" Terrence asked softly. It wasn't sharp or haughty or angry but it seemed like Terrence just wanted to know an honest answer.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at his beautiful face.

"But not the way you love Malfoy," Terrence stated. His eyes looked sad but understanding.

"Yes," Hermione repeated, more sadly this time. Terrence took a deep breath and gazed at Hermione as if he was absorbing every inch of her.

"First year, I hated you in a childish way. Second year, I still did because you were so brave and I wasn't. Third year, I began to change…I saw you in a different way but I was still in denial." Terrence whispered. "Fourth year, I hate Viktor Krum for taking you to the Yule Ball. Fifth year, I finally knew it…I was in love with you. Sixth year, my feelings for you became stronger but I was still a coward…I was ready to tell you how I felt but Voldemort got in the way and well, we both know what happened."

A small part of Hermione wished he wasn't saying all this.

"And even though I finally told you what I felt…Draco was the one who stole your heart." Terrence said, his voice hard. "If I could just have you, I wouldn't care about not being able to move at all."

Hermione felt the floor underneath her wobble. She didn't know anymore. Terrence. Draco. It was all too overwhelming for her to choose.

"I'll be back." Hermione said, unable to take anymore and ran out of the infirmary. Terrence didn't even look at her go, unable to move. Somehow, that made Hermione hurt even more. Hermione walked around, lost, not knowing where to go. She'd normally go to the library, her comfort zone but she was sure there was no book about love. Dumbledore would help but how embarrassing that would be for her.

The brightest wizard of her age had no answers.

She strolled around the castle, trying to forget everything. She went in each classroom, laughing at the accidents and the fascination learning new spells. She went to the tower and remembered when she stormed out, unable to accept that she was failing Trewlaney's class.

She smiled as she went in the Greenhouse; the only class Neville was exemplary. Hermione then headed to the Potions Room. She sat on her chair and caressed the table. She remembered when Ron's hair was static because of an accident. She remembered the way Snape disliked her for being outstanding. She remembered how jealous she was of Harry because at one point just because he was better than her at Potions at that time.

"Ms. Granger, to what may I owe the pleasure?" A voice droned. Hermione flinched and abruptly stood up and turned to see Snape standing on the door, surprised to see Hermione.

"P-Professor…I w-was just…" Hermione stuttered, caught off guard.

"Does your mind wish to know more knowledge than it already does? Is this simply an act of conceitedness to show off more of your intelligent mind by studying during Christmas?" Snape said icily.

Hermione couldn't find it in herself to hate Snape like she did before. Not after when Harry told them about Snape and Lily Potter. She figured the arrogance was just a mask.

"No, Professor. I was just thinking." Hermione managed a smile and sat down on her desk and stared at the board.

Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he shuffled in a cabinet.

"What are you doing here on Christmas, sir?" Hermione asked, feeling odd to ask this to Snape. Then again, she wondered if this was how he spent his Christmas every year, in his own class.

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Ms. Granger unless to which you wish to know everything in this world." Snape remarked.

"No sir. It's just odd to be here when Christmas is so near." Hermione blurted out, thinking she should be with Malfoy…or Terrence. Her mind ached as she tried to shake it off.

"A lot of things are odd, Ms. Granger. For example, this rumor I heard that you and Draco are…together." Snape said, his voice hard. Hermione thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Odd, it is, but it's true…maybe not any more…I don't know." Hermione said, frustrated. The thought that this conversation was embarrassing did not register in her head. She was too frustrated and lost.

"I always pegged you to be with the Weasley not with Draco…and I certainly didn't expect Draco to like a…" Snape's voice trailed off as if the word would hurt him.

"Mudblood," Hermione finished for him with a smile. "I-I know about Lily Potter, sir." Hermione admitted.

"Potter of course, would tell you and the Weasley, I would expect." Snape said coldly. Hermione remained silent, wondering if she should regret telling that.

"It's true. I loved Lily Potter…though our differences set us aside. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin." Snape looked pained then caught himself and glared at Hermione.

"You sacrificed your life to protect Harry…for Lily," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I did." Snape croaked. "Many things I would have done for Lily…to be with her but the world wasn't that easy. I sacrificed many, many things but in the end… Although, I don't have any regrets." Snape's expression matched Hermione's sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Leave now, Ms. Granger." Snape said in a dead voice, not angry or happy. Hermione stood up and did something that surprised them both. Hermione hugged Snape who was too shocked to say something.

Hermione left go immediately and said, "For what it's worth Professor, I think Lily Potter loves you all the same."

Hermione left before Snape could recover from his shock.

Hermione stopped running away from Terrence and Malfoy. She let her mind emerge in it all. She went to the owelry and sat there, thinking and thinking. She knew it was painful, choosing Terrence or Malfoy. However, she didn't avoid the thoughts anymore. She pondered every detail. She stayed in the owelry until night time fell. She stood up and realized she was soaked with tears. She walked back to her dorm. People were excited that Christmas was 4 hours away. However, she knew what she was about to decide.

"Hermione," Malfoy stood up from the couch as If he'd been expecting her. He looked pained too. He was so beautiful, Hermione thought.

"It's 4 hours until Christmas," Hermione forced a smile. They both sat on the floor by the fireplace. Hermione rested on Malfoy's shoulder and their fingers laced through each other's.

"I've been thinking and I know you have to decide," Malfoy said, his voice heavy. The tears started flowing again.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, loving the way his name fell from her lips. Malfoy shifted to make Hermione face him. His blonde hair gently fell over his eyes and his grey eyes gazed at Hermione.

"Let's go make love, Hermione," Malfoy whispered with so much intensity.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "D-Draco—"

"I know you're going to choose Terrence over me," Malfoy said sadly. Hermione stared, crying. She was dumbfounded, shocked and so much more.

"I know because you have a good heart, Hermione. I know because you're an amazing, beautiful person. You have a good heart." Malfoy said, staring intently at her. Hermione felt the love between them that somehow made it painful.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, not knowing what to exactly say. Instead, she brought her lips to his. She was surprised he could read her. Yes, she was going to choose Terrence over Malfoy no matter how painful it was. She had to make a sacrifice like what Snape did. It was her happiness in trade for someone. Their kiss became more passionate. Hermione knew she wanted this. She wanted this before she would never be able to be in his arms again.

Hermione lifted off his shirt. He was beautiful as always. They kissed again and Hermione could taste her tears. Sacrifices, Hermione thought. Malfoy carried her in his arms and led her to his bed, never stopping to kiss her. Their kisses were gentle and passionate. They held each other as if the world would end. They touched each other as if fearing to never feel this again. Hermione felt joy and pain at the same time. Sacrifices. All sacrifices. She had to sacrifice. Sacrifice her happiness, her life, her love…

"You're beautiful," Malfoy whispered as he kissed her once again.

"I love you so, so much," Hermione said, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, Hermione," Malfoy whispered. Hermione cherished those words because she knew she will never hear it again.

• • • • • •

Malfoy was sleeping beside her. She wanted to touch him like he did last night but she knew she couldn't. She could no longer kiss his lips and touch his face. She put her clothes on and looked at Malfoy for the last time. She was happy and sad at the same time.

She freshened up, trying to already remember the feel of Malfoy's lips on hers, his touch… The tears didn't come anymore Her heart would always belong to Malfoy but for now, she had to sacrifice. It was done. It was all done. She wasn't with Malfoy anymore. It was all over. She didn't belong to him nor did he belong to her. It was done.

She changed and went to the infirmary. As she walked, she knew she could never turn back.

"Hey," Hermione greeted Terrence with a sad smile. Terrence gazed at her.

"I love you," Terrence whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione cried, unable to hold on any longer. The pain, the sadness, the grief, the sorrow…she couldn't hold all of them. It was painful but she didn't regret it. Sacrifices.

• • • • • • 1 month later • • • • • •

School came back soon and Hermione slowly recovered. Her heart was scarred but she was better than she was a month ago. The school was lively again and for a while, the school buzzed about Hermione being with Terrence rather than Draco but the gossip died down. Ron and Harry didn't question Hermione but was happy for her all the same. Hermione began to raise her hand in her classes again. She eventually was able to talk merrily like a normal girl and laugh with her friends. She visited Terrence in the infirmary when she could, telling him tales of what was happening in Hogwarts. They talked and talked and even laugh.

Hermione had to admit it was hard at first. She didn't talk much when she was with Terrence at first but now, they were great together. He seemed so happy and bright when she was there. She would tell him anything bizarre and they would talk for hours until Hermione had to go.

Another part of her still ached for Draco. She couldn't help it. She would see him in the hallways or in the dorm and he would see her. Their eyes would meet and that's when Hermione felt something squeeze her heart. They steer cleared of each other's way. It was painful but maybe it was for the best because Hermione didn't know if she could take talking to him and not being able to kiss him. She still loves Draco…She never stopped.

When she and Terrence would talk and one would accidentally bring up Draco, Hermione's expression looked pained. She tried to shake it away but she knew at some times Terrence caught that expression but didn't say anything. It hadn't happen only once. One time, she would listen to the Quidditch game with Terrence hear something like, "Draco Malfoy is on the Snitch's tail!" and Hermione would look rigid then compose herself.

"Do you still love him?" Terrence asked softly.

"Don't be silly," Hermione laughed but didn't answer the question. Terrence didn't press for more.

Another weird thing was during Potions class, Snape would look at Hermione in disappointment and maybe in understanding too. Hermione knew what it felt to sacrifice for others. Perhaps, Snape had hoped that Hermione would have also been allowed to be the one whom she truly loves? Hermione didn't know and tried to shrug it off. She would sometimes catch herself watching Draco…remembering the way they kissed and laughed and talked. Some other times, she would also catch Draco watching her, maybe thinking of the same thing.

Hermione went in her dorm and froze when Draco was doing his assignment by the fireplace. She never failed to be shock when she sees him. Was it the pain or the joy? Maybe both.

She nodded curtly at him and sat across him. She needed to do her assignments to but it was hard not to look up now and then at his beautiful figure. Hermione forced her head down to concentrate on her assignment.

"Hermione," A voice said. Hermione snapped her head back up to see Draco gazing at her, a longing in his voice. Hermione gazed at his gray eyes.

"I missed you," Draco admitted, managing a grin. Hermione wanted to laugh at his grin but stopped herself. Once she started, she knew she might not be able to stop herself from being with him.

"I just wanted you to know, I'd do anything until I can say those 3 words again," Draco made a small smile. Hermione forced a smile. She knew no matter how great that sounded, it would never happen.

"I have to go," Hermione said, going to her room. She let herself go and cried. She was allowed to cry. Besides, it was a long time since she longed for Draco.

Hermione went to the infirmary first thing in the morning, just to forget about last night.

"—he's mad!" Terrence laughed. Hermione looked back and Terence and laughed. She tried her best to listen but her mind kept wandering back to Draco.

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Terrence sighed. Hermione felt alarmed. She should have controlled herself.

"No, Terrence. No." Hermione smiled, caressing his face then remembering just how like it was he touched Malfoy's face. She cringed.

"I'm not blind, Hermione." Terrence said softly. "I see the way you react when you hear his name."

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione stuttered, ashamed.

"Don't be sorry." Terrence said. "It's love." Hermione didn't say anything.

"I know you still love him. I can see it. You may love me but it's not like how you love Malfoy." Terrence said, taking her hand with his hand that wasn't paralyzed and kissed it.

"I don't want to see you so sad like this," Terrence whispered, meeting Hermione's gaze.

"I'm not. I'm happy." Hermione said. It was true in a way.

"No you're not. I can see it. I love you and I don't want to see you sad. Go back to Draco. You deserve it." Terrence whispered. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt nothing and everything all at once.

"D-Don't be stupid." Hermione sputtered.

"No. I mean it. Draco will make you happy more than I ever will." Terrence said with a smile. Hermione didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think.

"I will always love you, Hermione. I hate seeing you this way. I want you to be happy because you deserve it. You're too good for me. I can't even imagine how beautiful your heart is. Your selfless, admiring, kind and, brave heart. I will always love you, always. Go to Draco. He's waiting for you." Terrence said with a genuine smile.

"T-Terrence. I'm not leaving you alone." Hermione stammered. She couldn't believe it. What about him? Who would take care of him? She was all he had. She couldn't… She already decided on that a long time ago but she still couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I won't be alone. My mom and my little brother are coming to get me today. They're going to take care of me at home. Dumbledore said he arranged for me to continue my education at home. I think I could be a writer with one hand." Terrence smiled at Hermione, expecting her to smile too. However, Hermione could only stare, her eyes wide.

"W-why? H-How? N-No…T-Terrence," Hermione stammered, unable to say anything coherent. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"You're leaving? Why? Terrence…" Hermione said, at least able to get a few words out.

"Draco came here one day." Terrence started and caught Hermione's expression again. "He thanked me for making you happy. He talked to my family to at least visit their son. Draco said he thought I deserved it. My family called and we talked. Truthfully, we cried on the phone. My mom told me she was sorry and that she should have called sooner. She decided it was time to set things right and that she wanted me to come home if I would allow it."

Hermione couldn't believe on word he was saying.

"I miss them and I want to start a new life with them. We'll be both happy this way. I won't be alone anymore so you don't have to worry about me." Terrence said sincerely.

"I can't leave you," Hermione said, distracted.

"I love you so much Hermione but you're not that happy with me. Go look for Draco. He doesn't know about my leaving. Go. Be happy with him." Terrence smiled.

Hermione was torn between asking if this was a joke or crying.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes.

"I will be. Somehow, I'm happy about this. I won't be with you but let's face it, I think we both know you were almost meant for Draco. I'm happy, Hermione and I hope you will be too." Terrence smiled.

"You do know I still love you right?" Hermione whispered. It was true. She loved him but maybe it wasn't an intimate kind of love. She loved her as a dear friend.

"And you know I love you," Terrence said. "Go to Draco. Be happy." Hermione knew it was real. It was no joke. She felt a bursting emotion of happiness inside her. She bent down and kiss Terrence's forehead and smiled at him.

"Go," Terrence said with a grin. Hermione grinned back and ran out of the infirmary.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She ran and ran, the goofy grin not going away from her face. She wanted to kiss Draco and hold him and laugh with him and be with him. Maybe forever.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione ran by. Hermione couldn't stop and talk. She had to find Draco. She ran to their dorm and much to her frustration, he wasn't there. She ran around, just hoping to find him and not even using logic to where he might be. She was so happy. She could be the one she truly loved at last. Draco…her blonde hair and gray eyes his voice, it made Hermione run faster. Where was that git? Didn't he know she wanted to kiss him so badly? To hug him so badly? Of course, he probably didn't but Hermione wanted to make sure he will know it. She felt like flying.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked breathlessly to Pansy and Blaise who were in a corridor.

"Slow down. Why?" Blaise said. Hermione couldn't calm down. How could she? She wasn't in control but maybe it was a good thing. Nevertheless, the only thing she cared about was telling Draco.

"Where is he?" Hermione breathed, agitated.

"He was heading to the Great Hall—" Hermione already ran their before Blaise could finish.

She was crazy, running like a mad woman. It was love that made her do this. She wanted to be with him and the sooner the better.

"Draco!" Hermione called as she spotted his blonde hair on the Slytherin table. Draco looked up, confused but Hermione ran to him, not caring who was watching, not caring who would think or if she should get detention—

She kissed him.

Draco was shocked at first but kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione felt heavenly. This was what she wanted for so long. His soft lips against hers. They ignored the hoots and howls from the Great Hall and just kissed. Hermione pulled back, finally regaining control of herself. She was faint pink and looked up shyly to Draco.

"Another one," Draco said mischievously as he tried to kiss her again.

"Not here now that I realize this is embarrassing. Besides, I think we have our whole lives for it." Hermione grinned. Draco's eyes twinkled and kissed Hermione anyways. She didn't pull away. How could she resist?

• • • • • •

"I'll miss you," Terrence told Hermione. Hermione, Draco and some other friends of Terrence were there to see Terrence leave. Hermione met his mom and little brother and was saying her goodbye to Terence. He was sitting on a chair that floated like a wheelchair but beter.

"I'll miss you too," Hermione said.

"You better take care of my girl here," Terrence smirked, emphasizing the word 'my' jokingly.

"Don't worry about it," Draco grinned.

"I'll write to you every week and visit you often." Hermione said. It was a promise she was willing to keep.

"I'll be expecting that." Terrence said, his eyes happy. "Still love you, Granger."

"I love you too," Hermione said in a friendly manner. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Terrence waved goodbye to them as he and his family disappeared behind the Hogwarts door.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand, neither speaking. They didn't know where they were headed but Hermione thought that was fine. They could go anywhere in the world together, not fearing anything anymore.

• • • • • • Another month later • • • • • •

Hermione ripped open a letter. It was from Terrence. She was at the courtyard, sitting on the grass underneath the bright sun and fair weather.

"Is that from Terrence?" Draco asked, appeared behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What does it say?" Draco asked. He sat down beside her as she unfolded the parchment.

"He's fine and he's doing well. His little brother is going to come to Hogwarts next year and he seems pretty excited. His mom is doing fine, making up for the time she wasted with Terrence. He's writing a book although he won't tell me what it's about—stop that," Hermione laughed. Draco was kissing her neck and she wasn't sure if he was paying attention.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Draco said, his eyes mischievous. Hermione laughed at him. She couldn't believe he was all hers. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, the blonde ferret was all hers. The sun shone in his smug face as he looked at her in the eyes.

Hermione would have never imagined herself with him. Then again, she should have known crazy things could happen but of course she also learned that this love of hers, her true love, wasn't an easy one to find. They went through so many things before Hermione found and him and more many other things before Hermione realized he wanted Draco. It took a long time but now, here he was. They were happy together and that was all Hermione could ask for.

Draco leaned in for a kiss, a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione laughed again before her lips met his. Hermione couldn't bring herself to care whether who was watching. The kiss was mesmerizing, synchronized, passionate, lovely, brilliant, amazing and so much many more.

"It is not a decent action to snog openly in the public, Ms. Granger. Ten Points from Gryffindor." Hermione and Draco flinched and broke apart to see Snape sneering at them. Hermione smirked, knowing Snape would never blame Draco.

Snape glared for the last time and swept away with his cloak swishing behind him. Hermione thought he saw a glimmer of happiness in his dark eyes.

Draco shook his head and helped Hermione up. The sun felt great on Hermione's skin and the smell of grass and Hogwarts and Draco. It was a great combination.

"We should go study. We have a test tomorrow." Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"Let's go to the library then," Draco suggested playfully with his eyes.

"I am not snogging you in the library. We need to study," Hermione grinned.

All hints of playfulness disappeared from his face. Draco looked at her face, studying her with such an intense and loving gaze. One hand was on her waist and the other was trailing her cheek gently as if he couldn't believe she was real. Hermione loved this man so much. The way he could make her laugh and then make her blush the next moment. Draco's hand trailed her lips then eventually slid his arm around her waist to pull her even close, their bodies touching. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in.

Their lips were centimeters apart but they didn't kiss. They could see every detail of each other's blazing eyes.

"If we don't study about the elemental transfiguration of the natural physics and it's dire effects on this world, do you know what would happen?" Hermione grinned.

"You know you get me so hot when you do that," Draco murmured as he brought his lips to hers. Hermione loved the feeling of his kisses. It was like fire. Hermione kissed back knowing she would travel the ends of the Earth just to feel the fire on Draco's lips.

**And that, is the end of this Dramione fanfiction. It's over. I can't believe it. Wow. I hoped you guys liked it and thank you so much for all the people who read my fanfic! Tell me what you think. Did I end it well? Or it wasn't enough? THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**I don't know if I'll make another one but I'm definitely going to write a fanfiction of the Gone series by Michael Grant if any of you know that. If not, you guys should read it! It's one of my favorite series. If you have any requests, email me. My email address is in my profile so if you want, tell me what you want me to write but I'll probably be only accepting one-shots. Thank you! Love you, guys! **


End file.
